Double Trouble!
by ZombiePinUp
Summary: Twins, Ava and Eva, are sent into Twilight by their best friend. Not caring about keeping the story on track, they start getting some unexpected attention and things get crazy, which isn't too unusual around these girls. What are two fun-loving weirdos to do in this world of supernatural teen dramas? Wreck havoc of course! Come join the twins as they cause smut and laughs galore.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Trouble**

 **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N:** Hey so here is another Twilight story. I have been working on other stories from other books and movies but this story would not leave me alone! This is a comedy with smut 'cause that's how my brain works. The only violence will be close to the ones in the original books. **These characters Ava and Eva are repeat characters meaning I will be using them in many other stories. They will be put into many worlds as basically the same people because they crack me up.** This might border as a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. There will be a big twist later though some people might see it coming. Also I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A little Bella bashing and others bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. Pairings: Ava/Edward, Eva/Jacob, Bella/? Ok, thanks for letting me babble! Enjoy.

Chapter 1: What just happened?

Ava and Eva Bedlam were twin sisters. Well, actually they were fraternal twins though you wouldn't know it at first glance.

Ava was the older twin, though she was usually the less mature of the two. She had big forest green eyes with grey flecks, they were framed by long thick lashes. She had waist length purple hair that started out deep raspberry at the roots before fading to a light lavender at the bottom. She also had the right side of her bottom lip pierced.

Eva, the younger twin, had big sky blue eyes with hints of grey as well. They were also surrounded by long thick lashes. She had waist length magenta hair that faded to bubblegum pink. Her lip ring was on the left side.

Both girls were very close to their father Adam who was a special effects artist. He specialized in monsters so it was rare to see either girl without some kind of dark or home made outfit.

They loved monsters because they understood how misunderstood most of them were.

Their mother had pasted away when they were younger, neither girl remembered too much about her except what Adam and his mother Lucy told them. Though she didn't pass till they were ten, it was easier for Ava to try to block out her memory since she had seen the actual death and Eva didn't want her twin to be alone. Luckily they had their grandmother's help to keep their father happy and light hearted.

They were both tall at 5'11''. Both had fit bodies from working out and vegetarian diets, though neither actually liked sports. They had nicely developing curves, seeing as they had just turned seventeen though their father teased them about having baby faces.

This usually had both applying heavy amounts of black liner, shadow, and mascara.

Fortunately, they never looked like raccoons or hookers. Growing up with a dad who could do makeup had its perks, one being you could pull off some intense looks.

They were both very pale and had matching thin noses with four small odd skin tags around their eyes. One on top of each top lid and one on each bottom lid.

Despite the girls slightly goth and unusual style they were actually quite bubbly.

Eva was quick with sarcasm while Ava was extremely blunt, not to mention that both girls had sharp tongues. If they thought something was funny they'd go with it, even if they were the only ones to get it. Both could be fun and sweet but there was one thing that brought out their inner bitches. Bullies. And maybe stupid people.

The girls were a force to be reckoned with when angered, that was for sure.

Our story begins with the teens walking around their room at their private school, Brockwork Academy. They were joking around with their bestfriend and roommate Daniela. She was a very pretty petite Spanish girl who took an instant liking to the twins.

Right now she was going over one of her favorite books, Twilight.

She loved the stories but at times she wished that the main pairing was different. It wasn't that she didn't like Bella or Edward, it's just that their relationship didn't seem like the best fit.

Also, she thought they could both lighten up a bit.

The twins, she knew, would be much better for the story. Even though they didn't feel strongly one way or another about the books, she thought they'd definitely make things more interesting.

Plus, she wanted her bestfriends to find love.

Ava and Eva didn't know it yet but Daniela had a special gift, passed down from all the women in her family. They were special, witches some people called them and she had just gained her powers. It was something that was about to change the girls lives forever.

"So you're saying" she giggled at Ava in her accented voice. "If the Edward Cullen wanted you, you'd turn him down?"

"Well I definitely wouldn't fangirl. I mean yes, he must be gorgeous and my hormones would probably run wild and kill the poor boy. Personality wise though…I just don't think it would work. I'd have to get to know him first and if he tried to pull all that controlling bullshit, we'd probably rub each other the wrong way" Ava tried to explain. "Plus, it would be way cooler to be a shape shifter!"

Eva giggled at her twin's excitement. "I'd rather be a vampire. It would be fun to be deceivingly beautiful."

"As if you aren't already" Daniela teased. "What about you Eva, my dear. Would you turn down the buff sunshine known as Jacob Black?"

"I don't know" the pink teen said with a thoughtful expression. "I might have a small issue with the age thing. Plus, he didn't seem to care that Bella was already in a relationship." She sighed. "I have to go with Ava". Her twin struck a triumphant pose. "I just don't think it would be a good match."

Daniela smirked. "We shall see".

The twins looked at her confused but let it go. Daniela often said odd things like that, but if she could put up with their weirdness then they could put up with hers.

"Come on let's get washed up and go to bed. You know Mrs. Santis will be around soon" she told them and they scrambled to get dressed for bed.

Mrs. Santis, their 'house mother', was one scary lady.

Daniela smirked as she saw the twins finishing each others rushed sentences and pushing each other out of the way to the restroom.

It was time.

########################################################################################################

Ava and Eva were both having a weird dream. They could tell that the other was there since they had shared dreams before, but none had been like this.

There was strange chanting in a foreign language and it felt as if they were being pushed through a wind tunnel.

"Ava!" Eva screamed scared and confused before she felt her sister grab her hand. Ava was always able to make her feel safe, she was her protector.

"It's ok Eva, just try to wake up" Ava yelled back over the wind.

She was scared as well but she wasn't about to let her sister hear that. She was the older one after all, it was her job to look after Eva.

The chanting became louder but they were now able to understand the words.

"You will find them. You will love. You will be eternal!"

"The fuck!?" Ava cursed before both girls screamed as they felt the sensation of falling quickly towards the ground.

Ava and Eva shot forward in their plane seats making the pretty brunette next to them jump in fright.

"Ava, Eva? Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Eva was taking in her new surroundings. Apparently they were on a plane, that much was obvious. She pinched herself and cursed lowly at the sting. 'Ok, so this is real but why are we on a plane? And how did we get here?' she mused before her sister smacked her arm.

Eva turned about to hit Ava back when she caught sight of what her sister was looking at and her jaw dropped matching her twin. There, blushing at their shocked faces, was Bella Swan.

They didn't know how they knew for certain, but they did.

"Um Heya Bells" Ava said awkwardly and Bella sighed relieved. She had thought that something was wrong with them for a minute. She knew that Ava usually got air sick and that Eva would pick up on it. She didn't need them puking on her…again.

"You don't feel queasy right?" she asked worriedly. They both shook their heads, for once speechless.

'We are sitting with Bella Swan, the fictional character, who somehow knows us' Ava thought blinking repeatedly trying to make her brain work.

"Good, well we're are almost there so you guys should buckle up" she smiled softly before facing the front again.

The twins followed her example before sharing a look. They would just play it by ear and see what happened. Someone would let something slip and they could start putting the puzzle pieces together.

Suddenly a thought popped into their heads and two identical evil smirks slipped onto their faces.

If Bella had seen she would have been extremely worried.

They shared another look and tried not to laugh. They were in Twilight and would most likely be spending time with Bella which would lead them to the vamps and wolves. Now there was three ways they could handle this.

They could try to blend into the back ground and simply watch the story from afar. Looking at each other and their hair and outfits, they knew that wasn't a real possibility. Besides two extra players may have already changed the game anyway.

They could try to work to make the love between Bella and Edward run more smoothly and try to make everyone happy. Honestly if they were nice sweet girls they would pick this. However, they were assholes and they knew it.

The last, and only real option for them, was to just be their usual crazy selves. Oh they'd watch out for dangers but that didn't mean they had to stick to the script. If Bella and Edward were really meant to be it wouldn't matter in the end what they did. So it didn't hurt anything to mess around a little…right?

The sisters had to suppress maniacal laughs. They'd not only get to meet their favorite characters but also the ones that annoyed them. They locked eyes. 'Should we go easy on them?' Eva's eyes asked before they both shook their heads. 'Nah.'

This was gonna be fun.

 **A/N:** Hope you liked it. Longer chapters to come. I'll most likely update every other day or so. You'll come to find that even though some things might still surprise the twins, and their will be surprises, they kinda just go with the flow. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have an awesome day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and review. You rock!** **Warning:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh and cussing. This might border as a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. Also I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A little Bella bashing and others bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. **To MEGUMIthePENGUIN:** Thank you so much for your review. I am so happy you are enjoying the story so far and hope you continue to like it. **Sillygabby: Glad you like it and they will be replacing Bella in some ways. Yeah, I have a few confrontations planned (evil laugh).** Oh, and sorry if their meeting with Jacob was at the wrong time, I'm mixing book with movie. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Meeting Jacob Black.

Ava and Eva followed Bella off of the plane growing more annoyed by the second. Annoyed because Bella was so shy she let everyone, EVERYONE, go ahead of them before moving so that the three of them could leave.

Eva had had to hold Ava back from jumping over seats and crowd surfing to get out.

Bella had seen their looks and mumbled something about impatient cousins, so they at least now knew how the quiet girl knew them.

Eva was definitely going to have to do something to boost that girl's confidence though. If not for Bella's sake then for her own, tripping and blushing at everything was only endearing for so long before the novelty wore off.

Neither twin were huge Bella fans but they didn't hate her either, like how they viewed most of the Twilight characters.

Though Ava did really like Alice and Jasper. Eva thought Seth and Embry seemed pretty chill.

They were hoping that their 'cousin' was more then what she seemed in the movies and books. They didn't want to change her completely, that'd be mean. However, small improvements might help.

They did find it kind of funny that Bella was so awkward around normal people but the moment their was someone odd (cough, Edward, cough) she became pretty nosey and persistent. At least when she wanted to uncover a secret, another trait they would try to down play.

It was rude to force people to tell you their secrets, that wasn't how trust was earned.

They were a bit concerned that Edward would be able to read their thoughts but decided not to stress to much. If he could then they would send him weird thoughts, if not…they'd just whisper weird shit to him.

They were both surprised to find that they really didn't care if the vamps found out that they knew about them. If asked Ava and Eva would tell the truth, though they would try to hold onto some information as leverage.

Who knew what a family of vampires could do if they knew some random girls knew their future.

The Cullens might try to leave and that wouldn't be much fun. Or they'd try to kill them, which also wasn't fun.

Though like most things they kind of shrugged it off. They couldn't control everything, they'd just end up stressed and upset. No, they would have fun, maybe pull a few pranks, and look after Bella.

She was family now after all.

Though Eva knew that her sister was itching to have a bitch out with Rosalie. She liked the blonde, maybe even had a small crush and wanted to see if she really was some sort of fierce Aphrodite.

They planned on taking Forks by storm.

########################################################################################################

"Do you guys see him" Bella asked as she tugged her backpack strap higher on her shoulder as she searched for Charlie.

"Not yet" Eva said. They didn't want to admit that they didn't know what Charlie really looked like, that'd be awkward.

"Thank you guys again for coming with me. I know you didn't have to." Bella smiled at them, they retuned it.

"No problem Cuz, that's what family's for", Ava assured her and she saw Bella smile wider. She seemed pretty comfy with them. Hell, she didn't even seem surprised when Eva began singing loudly, trying to get a song out of her head.

Ava didn't know why some people glared, at least her and her sister could sing. Butt munchers.

'Guess we're pretty close' she mused and she saw Eva give her a small nod.

Most people joked that they had twin telepathy, they didn't know that they weren't to far off. They couldn't really hear each others thoughts but it was pretty close.

They had long ago accepted it as just another twin perk.

"Yeah, we couldn't let you start a new school all by yourself. Who would protect you?" Eva joked and Bella laughed.

"Right. What ever would I do without my knights in dark armor".

"Damn straight" Ava said before letting out her loud laugh when Bella lightly slapped her arm.

"Bells?" a deep voice asked and all three girls turned to see Charlie Swan walking towards them. The twins noticed that he looked pretty close to his movie version, kind of like Bella.

It was like they were looking at relatives of the actors that played the parts. They wondered if the wolves and vampires looked similar to their on screen counterparts, but they doubted it.

If they were as amazing as the book described them then they were probably going to look way different.

"Char-Dad" Bella corrected herself as she smiled at her father. She had to stifle a laugh at Charlie's face when the twins practically jumped on him.

"Uncle Charlie" they screamed out happily hugging the now red faced man. He sighed before giving a small chuckle. Some things never changed and it seemed the twins were on of those things, if that was good or bad he'd never know.

Ava and Eva drew back with mischievous glints in their eyes that actually made the chief of police gulp.

"Alright girls, let's get your luggage and get to the cruiser. I'm sure you want to check out your rooms.".

Ava and Eva's eyes grew wide. In the books the Swan house had only had two bedrooms but he had said rooms. Did that mean…?

"Rooms?" Eva asked with innocent eyes. It usually worked, people thought that Ava was the bad twin most of the time.

They were wrong, it was fifty-fifty.

Charlie simply raised a brow. "That look hasn't worked on me for almost eight years now Ava" he stated proudly until the twins dramatically rolled their eyes.

"I'm Eva" she said with a mock sigh. She wasn't really upset, though it did still baffle her how some people kept mixing up their identities. 'I mean sure we look almost completely identical but come on. Our eye color and hair colors are different. We even went so far as to get our piercings put on opposite sides.' she thought.

"Of course you are" Charlie sighed. He promised himself that he'd remember this time.

Bella gave her dad a sympathetic smile. She was one of the few people who could always tell the twins apart, even when they were little and had their natural hair color.

She had always been good at picking up details.

"So luggage" she said and they all nodded. The twins began skipping and singing 'Off to See the Wizard', they had tried to get her to join but she just couldn't.

Luckily her cousins never tried to really embarrass her and had taken most of the rooms attention off of her beat red face.

When they were younger she had tried to get the twins to behave normally in public but it was futile. Ava and Eva just wouldn't be the same if they were normal. Secretly she envied their ability to just be themselves free from any worry of what others may think.

She had even seen Eva get pantsed one time yet the girl had never lost her cool. Eva had winked to the watching marching band and commented that she was so happy her butt and undies had looked good.

Though Bella had seen the boy who had done it later sitting outside of the principal's office with a black eye, courtesy of Ava. Her adorable cousin, who people learned not to piss off.

Of course she knew her cousin wasn't some anger fueled thug, she usually used words when fighting, the same went for Eva. However, if one of the twins was to get into a physical fight it was usually Ava.

Bella hadn't seen her lose once yet.

She sighed as Charlie sent her an awkward smile, she knew that was where she had gotten it from. At least Charlie didn't hover like Renee.

Bella walked after her cousins and smiled a little. She really was grateful they had come. Now they all just had to unpack, go to school, and try to make a life here.

She laughed as she saw Charlie trying to stop the girls from riding the baggage carousal. She knew he wouldn't have much success without her help. The twins could be stubborn some times.

She perked up a little. 'At least I won't be the only one that people stare at on Monday'.

########################################################################################################

Charlie's cruiser finally pulled up to the house. Both Swans' sighed in relief as the twins jumped out of the back. They had been pretending to cry and plead whenever they saw people watching the chief's car.

There was sure to be plenty of gossip to greet them on their first day of school.

"Where's Jacob and Billy?' Eva whispered curiously to her sister. They were a bit iffy on dates since they had only watched the movies. They had planned on reading the books but their classmates had ruined them before they could by spilling every little detail.

It didn't seem like much fun after that. Though if they did have questions they just googled them or asked Daniela.

"I think he comes after we start unpacking and they bring the truck." Ava said and she tried to hide a smirk as her sister nodded.

She knew her sister thought Jacob Black, or at least Taylor Lautner was hot. Just like she thought Robert Pattinson was. Seeing her excited about a boy was so unusual, even for them. Neither had ever dated or anything yet, so this was all uncharted territory for them.

Though she knew that her sister and her didn't have much hope for actually finding a romantic connection with anyone here.

Still it'd be cute to watch, not to mention funny.

Eva caught her sister's smirk and smacked her arm. That broke Ava's resolve and she followed her muttering sister into the house laughing.

"I was just curious, damn". Eva swore, it only earned more laughter.

The girls walked upstairs and found two decent sized rooms next to each other, their names on the doors.

"Guess the house changed for us", Eva said as she walked into her room. It needed a bit of styling but from what she saw sticking out of the boxes at least they had all of their stuff with them.

There was a letter on top of a box and the girls read it.

 _Dear Ava and Eva,_

 _I know you are wondering what is happening, or Ava is walking around asking 'what the fuck' to the walls. Don't worry, everything will be explained with time. Just be yourselves, trust me. Your memories will fill in as you sleep, just a heads up._

 _Oh and don't worry about money, Mama Daniela's got you covered._

 _Until I see you again, lots of love._

 _Your best friend,_

 _Daniela._

"Well at least she didn't just leave us high and dry." Eva sighed.

"Yeah, thanks Danny" Ava said as she patted her sister's back before going to her own room. It was a bit weird having their own rooms. They had shared everything, room included, since they were born.

Of course they had technically been given their own rooms back home at their dad's but it just never felt right.

Ava would sleep here and try to get used to it, maybe it had a purpose. She didn't know but she'd try it out for now, her and Eva did like their privacy every now and then.

Still, Ava saw a lot sisterly sleepovers in their future.

It was almost an hour later when the three girls heard a loud sound come from outside.

Bella looked out of her window curiously but the twins simply ran down the stairs. That roar could only mean one thing, the beast was here and Jacob was driving it.

Ava let Eva run a little before her and burst out laughing when her sister collided with a long haired youth, falling on top of him.

Eva smiled down at Jacob and helped him up. She saw a small blush on his cheeks as he stared at her and her smile grew. Jacob was very handsome. He wasn't as buff as he would get but she didn't know where Bella got the idea that he was scrawny from.

He was just a little taller then her now but she knew that would change and then he'd be huge.

She saw him blush some more and thought it was because she was openly staring at him but then noticed his eyes dart down to her chest a few times and she giggled.

"Hi, I'm Eva" she said with a big smile and now he mimicked her. 'We'll Bella was right about one thing. He had one hell of a smile'.

"Yeah, we used to play together. I'm Jacob remember?" and he looked at her with such hopeful eyes that she just had to nod.

"Of course I do".

His smile was almost blinding now.

Eva felt conflicted but relaxed when she felt Ava brush their shoulders. Her sister must have noticed her tense. Eva wasn't a huge fan of Jacob Black but that was more due to the fact that after he changed he became a bit of a jerk. He wasn't like that yet…right?

'Oh well, no reason to be mean to him for something he hasn't done yet', she thought.

"You remember Ava" she pointed at her sister who made gun motions making Jake chuckle.

"Stud" Ava teased him and he blushed a little though Eva did notice that it wasn't as much as when he looked at her.

She ignored the warm feeling in her stomach at that thought.

"And our cousin Bella".

She saw him check out, though thankfully it wasn't crudely, the other girls but he stayed firmly in front of her.

Curious.

"So Bells" said an amused Charlie as he looked between his niece and best friend's son. "How do you girls like your gift?" he motioned to the truck and scratched his neck. Though he soon had to use both arms to catch the twins as they once again threw themselves at him. This time they were screaming thank you.

He laughed and patted their backs, happy that they liked the truck. Bella, he noticed, also seemed enthusiastic and he smiled watching her look it over.

"Really, for us? Thanks dad!" Bella said excitedly.

"I fixed it" Jacob said looking at Eva. It almost looked like he was pouting, well at least until the pink haired beauty jumped him as well. She even kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much Jacob!" she squealed.

"Yeah, no problem" he said dreamily before coughing and repeating it in what he thought was a manlier voice.

Eva giggled. No, this Jacob Black wasn't too bad at all.

 **A/N:** Hope you liked it! I know it seemed Eva warmed up to him pretty quickly but not only is this Jake just an innocent teen right now, but the girls will soon see that sometimes people and even your own heart can surprise you. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and review. You rock!** **Warning:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh and some cussing. This might border as a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A little Bella bashing and others bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if Bella or anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Also a lot of dialog won't be exact, sorry if that bugs you. Thank you to **MEGUMIthePENGUIN, FreeSpiritSeeker, and Sillygabby** for your fun and positive reviews. Just so everyone knows, the twins do look pretty alike to the point that if they changed their hair and took out their lip rings, they could probably get away with switching places. Yet they are different enough that, if you looked at them for awhile, it'd be pretty easy to tell who was who. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Meeting the Cullens.

Ava popped out of bed when her alarm went off Tuesday morning with a huge smile on her face.

Usually she wasn't a morning person, but today they were going to Forks High. The place where she knew there were plenty of people in need of an ass kicking.

After a shower she slipped on a tight Dracula shirt, leather pants, black boots, and a big leather jacket. She gave herself a nice cat eye and some red lipstick though she didn't bother straightening her curly hair.

Eva came in and they appraised each others outfits.

Eva basically wore the same thing as her sister, but her shirt was of the Creature of the Black Lagoon.

With one final nod they smiled. "Looking good" they said at the same time. They laughed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where they greeted Bella. She smiled at them.

"You two look nice". It wasn't something she would wear but they were happy, plus they actually pulled it off.

"As do you our lovely little wallflower" they told her making her blush.

Bell was in a nice brown long sleeved shirt and some jeans. Her long brown hair was pushed back slightly with a head band. She didn't have any makeup on besides some light mascara. The twins noticed that they all had really clear skin. They were quite happy that they dodge that puberty bullet.

"Here's your breakfast" she told them as she handed them plates with toasted bagels and fruits on them.

"Thanks sweetness" Ava told her and Bella nodded.

"Are you guys excited for school?" Bella asked as she ate her own food.

The twins nodded vigorously. "You?"

She shrugged, she was nervous about meeting all the new people. "You guys will be with me, right?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Sure the twins could be weird and loud, but they always tried to include her and defended her against the people at their old school. They were pretty much her best friends, even if they were almost complete opposites of her.

"Don't worry, we've got your back." They said and she smiled.

"You always do."

She missed the look the two shared. Just like Daniela had told them, they had dreamed of their life in this world. They had grown up with Bella, stuck up for her when other kids tried to pick on her for reading and being mature at such a young age.

Their Uncle Charlie was brothers with their father, who luckily was still Adam, but apparently their father was traveling the world with their grandma doing makeup for shows and movies.

They had often visited Bella and Charlie in Forks when they were little and when they had turned twelve Charlie and Renee had asked Adam if the girls could go live with Bella for awhile. They were hoping to bring her out of her shell, plus they knew the girls would make sure the other children didn't pick on Bella.

They were right.

The twins spent a lot of time with Bella. So much time that she was one of the only people that could almost guess what they would do before they did it. She didn't always approve of their plans but she never tried to stop them, unless it was dangerous.

They never nagged her about her liking to have a nice quiet evening just reading, in fact sometimes they joined her. Usually, though not very often, the twins would become very quiet and just want to have a mellow day.

Bella wasn't slacking in their relationship though. If someone was dumb enough to talk about her family in front of her then the shy girl sudden showed just how fierce she could be.

It was pretty fun to watch and the twins kind of hoped they got to see it in person.

"Guess we better go and get this over with" Bella said and the twins wrapped their arms around her shoulders as their steered her to the beast.

"Don't worry Bella-bean. I have a feeling it's going to be worth it" Eva said and Ava giggled her agreement.

########################################################################################################

The girls pulled up to their new high school and parked. Bella blushed when she noticed all of the stares, the twins posing and walking around like runway models didn't help her either.

She noticed a lot of the cars were older models so luckily theirs didn't stand out too much. The only new ones were a Volvo and Hummer that Ava pointed out.

"Shiny" the twins said almost in a shiny induced trance and Bella had to grab their arms to stop them from running over to the cars.

They made it to the front office and were greeted by the sight of Mrs. Cope. She looked up and saw them making her grow excited, they could easily see recognition in her eyes. Whether it was from Charlie talking about them or just town gossip they didn't know, though it was probably a mixture of both.

"Hello dears. You must be Isabella Swan, and Ava and Eva Bedlam. We've been expecting you!" she said making the twins think of every horror movie with a small town cult.

"That's creepy", the twins said as Bella went to correct the woman on what to call her.

"Well here are your schedules. You have to get each of your teachers to sign this and then bring it back to me at the end of the day." She told them with a smile. Obviously she hadn't heard the twins.

"Will do madam" the twins promised in charming voices as they bowed to the now blushing and giggling woman.

Bella shook her head and dragged her cousins into the hallway. They started walking around trying to find their first class when their path was blocked by an acne riddled Asian boy.

"Hey there. You must be the new girls Isabella, Ava, and Eva. I'm Eric Yorkie." He said before getting a little too close.

"It's Bella. How did you know our names?" Bella asked quietly and the twins simply gave him blank looks.

Eric laughed a little. "News travels fast in a small town and you three are hot news. That's why we're running an article on you. Front page baby".

"No!" Bella almost yelled before calming down. "Please, no article. I'm more of a suffer in silence type of girl and the twins…" she paused and they both looked over at Ava and Eva. Both had become bored and were playing with each others hair and making faces.

"They might go overboard" Bella finally settled on.

"Oh, sure" Eric smiled. "Here let me walk you guys to class" he said excitedly, obviously happy with not only talking to three pretty girls but also being the center of attention as everyone watched them. Bella blushed but the twins were used to people staring at them, they did pick eye-catching hair colors after all. They couldn't blame people for looking.

"But you don't even know what our class is" Eva said seeing as he hadn't even looked at their schedule.

"Oh, well I-".

"Unless, you were watching us" Ava said as her eyes got bigger.

"Or looked up our schedules before hand. Are you stalking us!?" Eva said dramatically and pretended to cower in Ava's arms as her sister took over.

"Who are you working for?!"

"Uhhh" was all Eric was able to say, he hadn't expected them to take it like that. He didn't know how to handle girls like these, they were different from any of the ones he knew.

Bella tried not to laugh and gave the girls the usual slaps to the arms to get them to behave, even if it was for only a little while.

"Do you know where this is?" she asked Eric. He seemed like the overly helpful, geeky, chess club type. She only had a few classes with the twins but at least she shared some with them, and she'd see them at lunch.

"Yeah, that's my class" Eric said excitedly before looking at Ava's paper since her and Eva had almost every class together. Only their last period was different with Ava in music and Eva getting a free period.

"We were just joking" Eva reassured him at his cautious gaze and he immediately perked up and laughed.

"Cool, some funny chicks. Very nice" he tried to flirt but their flat expressions told him that he had failed.

"See you guys at lunch?" Bella asked and her cousins nodded before hugging her goodbye.

They both mock whispered, "Remember Bells, if he tries anything either kick him in the balls or pluck out an eye."

Bella gave a small laugh when Eric's eyes practically bugged out of his head.

########################################################################################################

Ava and Eva found their history class and skipped to the teacher's desk drawing everyone's attention, including the two beautiful pale people in the back of the room.

Jasper and Alice Cullen watched as the new girls joked back and forth waiting for the teacher. The vampires' eyes were automatically drawn to the newcomers. They had interesting hair and a fashion sense that was like a breath of fresh air in this dull town.

There was also something…off about them, but not in an unpleasant way. Jasper didn't understand it, but Alice had an idea. Her visions had changed recently but she wanted time to go over them before saying anything.

One thing was for certain though, these girls were in the Cullens future.

Mrs. Parker, the teacher, came in and stared owlishly for a moment before snapping out of it and approaching the odd new students.

"Mhmm" she cleared her throat and the twins looked at her. 'They're very pretty and almost identical. Might mistake them a few times." she thought as she looked them over. 'I hope they aren't trouble makers'.

"Our newest students. Since you are twins am I right in assuming that you are Ava and Eva Bedlam?"

"At your service ma'am" they told her with bright smiles.

"I'm Eva" Ava said before Eva interrupted her.

"No, no dear you're Ava".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure. It's Tuesday remember?"

"Right you are, I apologize. I am Ava and this reflective beauty is my sister Eva" the purple haired teen finished with a smile.

Alice and Jasper were laughing to themselves while Mrs. Parker was trying to hide her own amusement. Some other people were chuckling while a few just thought the twins were weird.

Not that they cared.

"Lovely to meet you, I'm sure." Mrs. Parker said and the twins smiles grew. At least their teacher had a sense of humor.

"You can sit by Jasper and Alice there in the back. Jasper can you please lift you hand, thank you." She said as she signed their slips and gave them one last smile.

The twins strolled to their seats, gave the Cullens a smile, then sat down while Ava pulled out a notebook. She had the better hand writing so she'd take the notes.

Mrs. Parker started writing things to do with the Civil War on the black board.

"The Civil War? Could be a good choice" Ava mused quietly to Eva as they shared a secret smile. They knew Jasper was in the Civil War.

"The Revolutionary one was interesting too." Eva said and Ava gave a small laugh.

"Well you've definitely done enough research about it", and it was true. Both girls had an Aunt who was crazy about the Revolution and had drilled it into the girls' heads.

"Still, I prefer the Civil. It was more misunderstood" Ava added and Eva nodded in agreement.

Alice gave a silent giggle as Jasper perked up and listened to the twins. Their comment about the war being misunderstood intrigued him since he thought the same thing.

He leaned in a little before his brow crinkled. Neither of the humans' blood smelled appetizing to him, in fact they smelt strange.

"Alice, what do they smell like?" he asked his wife at vampire speed.

Alice gave a sniff and now she looked just as confused. "They…kind of smell like the others, but not much." She said as she got a far off look.

When she came out of her vision she looked even more confused and simply shook her head at Jasper's questioning gaze.

It seemed that the Bedlam twins brought a bit of mystery to Forks.

########################################################################################################

'Finally lunch' Ava thought as they headed to the cafeteria. She didn't know why but she was starving. She usually ate a lot but now she felt like she could eat everything in the lunch room.

Eva on the other hand actually didn't feel very hungry. After seeing what they were offering in the line, Ava started to agree.

"Ava, Eva" Bella called them over to the table she was sitting at. She was next to a short brunette who they guessed was Jessica. A taller girl with glasses, Angela. And finally another short girl with blonde hair that was sneering at Bella, definitely Lauren.

The girls didn't take the time to look at the boys at the table. Their full attention was on glaring at the blonde who saw them and went to sneer before she caught sight of the death coming out of their eyes.

Lauren paled and turned away quickly. The twins high-fived.

"Heya Bella-bean" the said as they sat down on the other side of her. Bella introduce them to the group and they found out the guys were Tyler, Ben, Mike, and of course Eric.

Angela took a picture of Bella. "That'll be great for the paper" she said softly.

"Features dead Angela, don't bring it up again" Eric said trying to get on Bella and the twins good side. It didn't work.

"Don't sweat it sweetness" Ava reassured the blushing Angela. They liked the sweet preacher's daughter, she was one of the only genuine people at this table.

Angela smiled her thanks at them. 'They seem sweet and their shirts are cool' she thought pleasantly.

Eric called Bella his home girl and Mike gave a small humorless laugh. "Your girl huh?" he said as he leaned back in his chair before he started to check out the twins. 'Damn, this family has some good genes' he thought.

Tyler jumped up and tried to kiss Bella on the cheek, however since Ava and Eva knew what was coming they pulled her chair out of the way just in time.

Tyler tripped and fell onto Mike before jumping up and running as the blonde boy chased him.

"Geez" Jessica said with a fake smile. "It's like first grade all over again and you're the shiny new toy."

The girls got into a discussion about the swim team stuffing their speedos. The twins weren't very interested so the tuned most of it out.

They zoned back in when they heard Bella. "Who are they?"

Cue the Cullens making an entrance. 'For people who are trying to blend in they sure are dramatic' Eva thought.

First to walk in was a huge guy with a beautiful blonde on his arm, though the word beautiful might not be strong enough to describe her.

"That's Dr. Cullen's kids. They're adopted or foster kids or something" Jessica began. "The big one is Emmett Cullen and the girl is Rosalie Hale."

"Damn, she's stunning" the twins said and they saw Rose smirk. Of course they looked way better than the human actors, they were almost indescribable in their unnatural beauty.

Jessica motioned to Alice and Jasper, "That's Alice, she's kind of weird. The blonde who looks like he's in pain is Jasper, he's Rosalie's twin."

Alice did a little twirl and the twins gave a little clap making the couple look up quickly before sitting down.

Finally Edward came in and Ava had to stop herself from letting her jaw drop. He had to be one of, if not on the very top of the list, most stunning beings she had ever seen. Now she understood why Bella had been so captivated by his looks. 'Ok he's gorgeous…damn it' she thought kind of angrily with a pout.

Edward's gaze, which had been on Jessica and Bella switched to Ava. His eyes grew wide and he actually stopped walking and just stared at her for a moment.

"Edward" Alice sang and he shook his head quickly and sat down.

"He looks kind of emo" Eva joked, she had seen her sister and Edward's reactions to each other.

Interesting.

Ava gave off her booming laugh and nodded. The Cullens actually looked like they wanted to laugh at Edward's now sour face.

"That's Edward" Jessica snapped before her friendly mask fell back in place. Apparently she saw the little exchange as well.

"He's totally gorgeous of course but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him. Like I care." She said bitterly and the twins gained sly grins.

"She doesn't sound bitter does she sister" Eva asked.

"No, no not at all" Ava said and Jessica glared making them laugh.

"They don't talk to anyone" Lauren added her two cents in her nasally voice.

"Oh, I'm sure it has nothing to do with most people being judgmental assholes" Ava said with a half smile and raised brow and Eva nodded with a false look of seriousness.

"They're all together, like together together" Jessica said in a loud whisper. Bella's brows raised a bit though they knew she didn't really care.

"So?" they asked.

The other teens sputtered like it was the most insane question in the world, besides Angela who agreed. "Yeah, they aren't even really related." she added before returning the twins' smiles.

"That's like incest" Jessica said scandalized and Bella scooted back a little. She knew it didn't matter to the twins that they didn't actually know the Cullens, all that mattered to them was that they saw someone being picked on just for being different.

Bella almost felt bad for Jessica.

"Honey" Ava said in a lazy tone. "Cousins used to marry, we are all basically products of incest. At least they aren't related by blood."

"When you're meant for someone, the rest doesn't matter" Eva added.

The others didn't know what to say to that.

"Have they always lived here?" Bella asked as her eyes once again turned towards the beautiful beings.

"No" Jessica snorted while rolling her eyes. She didn't see Ava and Eva making pig faces at each other, but the Cullens, Bella, Angela did.

"They're all from Alaska. They moved here with Dr. Cullen and his wife" Jessica leaned in further and the twins backed away. "I don't think she can have kids."

"Yet, she took in children who needed her. That's so sweet." Eva said as the twins shared a smile with Angela.

"I guess." Jessica said as if she didn't agree.

"What?" Ava said getting a bit angry. "You don't think that it's amazing that someone wouldn't let not being able to have children crush their spirit? It can be crippling for some people who are unable to have kids, they can't do one of the main things their bodies are designed to do."

Eva took over, "Yet this woman didn't let that bring her down. Instead she took in other peoples children, teenagers no less, that obviously needed her. If that isn't a testament to true character I don't know what is" she finished becoming angry herself.

Bella took their hands and tried to calm them down. She understood what they were saying and even agreed with it, but she didn't want them to get in trouble on their first day.

The Cullens sat in shock at their own table.

Not only had these two girls, people that they didn't even know, defended them and their choice of partner but they also defended Esme and were angry on her behalf.

This had never really happened before. There were a few people who were nice and just thought they wanted to be left alone but they didn't speak up for them in such a strong manner as these two. It was kind of impressive.

Hell, even Rose was speechless.

These twins kept proving themselves to be quite a puzzle.

Edward found himself offhandedly thinking, 'I love a good puzzle.'

########################################################################################################

Ava and Eva followed behind Mike and Bella as they walked to Biology. They were a little nervous about this period seeing as Edward would be thinking of ways to kill their cousin.

One wrong move might set him off. They were nervous because they had long ago found it extremely hard to keep themselves in check.

Mr. Banner smiled at them as they walked to his desk before he dismissed Mike who was hovering around.

As he signed their papers he spoke. "Ms. Swan why don't you sit by Mr. Conner there." He pointed at Ava, "Ms. Bedlam by Mr. Cullen and the other Ms. Bedlam by Mr. Yorkie."

Ava and Eva almost choked on their tongues, this was unexpected. They had thought for sure that Bella would be sitting by Edward.

They shared a look and saw Bella's slightly disappointed face. A little guilt rushed over them, they weren't very concerned with keeping the story on track but they did want their cousin happy.

Ava sat next to Edward and didn't look at him. He however, decided to have a staring contest with the side of her face. At least until he turned and glared at Bella who had just walked in front of the fan.

Eva rubbed the brunette's back while Ava turned to Edward, who was still glaring at the now blushing Bella.

Suddenly there was a hand in front of his face snapping its fingers.

"Do you have a staring problem?" Ava asked lowly and with a bit of bite. Edward turned to her with big eyes.

Their eyes locked and for a moment they were both lost. Without meaning to they shared the same thought. 'Wow'.

"No" he said softly. His eyes, she was happy to see, had started to take on more gold. Though she was curious as to why the black was going away.

"Then quit glaring at my cousin please, she's shy and you're making her uncomfortable." She turned to face the front of the class with a small harrumph.

Edward's mouth almost dropped. He was used to woman, and even some men, doing anything for his attention. He was used to their annoying, and a bit disturbing thoughts about him. Yet here was this girl who acted like he was just annoying.

He knew she thought he was attractive but instead of flirting or trying to sneak a peak at him, she practically raised her nose in the air and started to pretend like he wasn't even there.

'This is new' was all he could think before he started to pick up her thoughts.

'Freaken rude, pale ass...handsome, no shut up! Gah, vampires!' she thought and he tensed up freezing on the spot.

Ava's eyes grew to comical sizes as she realized what she had just thought. Eva, who was in front of her, could practically feel the anxiety rolling off of Ava before she turned to them.

Ava was almost panicking while Edward was frozen and unblinking.

Oh shit, what did Ava think?

As she caught Ava's gaze she guessed it wasn't good, probably even life threatening.

'Seriously? Class hasn't even started!' she thought as Ava shot her an apologetic look.

'Freaken mind reading vampires' they thought and heard Edward suck in air sharply.

Shit.

 **A/N:** What do you think? More Edward and Ava interaction in the next chapter, even some one on one. What will happen now that Edward heard their revealing thoughts. I know that the twins have said they don't care about the story but, like in real life, things are different when you are face to face with them. Like them feeling bad about Ava taking Bella's seat or thinking about vampires around one that could hear their thoughts, which I'm guessing would be scarier in person. That doesn't mean the twins will roll over and be meek, don't worry. They only have so many fucks to give before they run out. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and review. You rock!** **Warning:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad though a big thank you to **d210333** for beta reading the first two chapters, that was so nice of you. A little Bella bashing and others bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if Bella or anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Was that cliff hanger in the last chapter evil? (Muhaha!) Also I know I'm making the attraction and everything between Edward and Ava happening pretty quickly but don't worry I have a plan and no they won't start dating after just a few days. Another thank you to **FreeSpiritSeeker** (I am so happy it made you smile. My best friend can't have children and it drives me crazy when people make her feel bad about it), **Sillygabby** (I'm happy that you like the story and I hope you continue to enjoy. Thank you for the suggestion, I was planning on doing something similar when the idea involving Alice came to my brain), **MEGUMIthePENGUIN, and SailorJupiiter001** for reviewing. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Up close and personal with Edward Cullen.

For the rest of Biology neither Ava nor Edward spoke. He stared at her intently trying to get her to look him in the eyes, while she did everything in her power to make sure she didn't do just that.

The moment the bell rang Ava was up and out the door, Edward hot on her tail.

"What happened?" Bella asked worried and Eva shrugged.

"I'm sure she's fine. I'll see you next period" she said before going off in the direction that her sister and the vampire had gone.

Bella followed Mike to gym as he babbled on but her mind was only on Ava and Edward Cullen.

She had been so embarrassed when he had glared at her but then Ava had said something and he had stopped. Then her usually bold as brass cousin had practically run away from the Adonis like teen, and he had followed her.

Bella let out a small frustrated sigh. 'Just what the hell had happened?'

########################################################################################################

Ava walked quickly in the halls, she didn't know where she was going but it didn't matter at the moment.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' She chastised herself as she walked. She knew this was a possibility but honestly hadn't thought one of them would have slipped so soon. 'And now I'm running away like some scared little bunny.'

This thought brought her up short and she suddenly stopped walking causing Edward to smack into her back.

She started to fall forward when suddenly she found her body encompassed by cold. Edward had caught her and was holding her, her back was pressed against his chest.

"Thanks" she said before trying to get out of his arms. He didn't let go at first but finally released her, though he did keep a hand on her arm.

Ava turned to him and lifted a brow, she had gotten her baring's back. She was no bunny.

Edward, despite the panic he felt at her possibly knowing his secret, smirked at her thoughts. He agreed with her though, 'Far too feisty to be any kind of prey' he thought.

"Can I help you?" Ava asked and Edward sent her a flat look.

It was basically saying, 'Really, you want to play dumb?'

"May I speak to you in private?" he asked and his jaw ticked when she shook her head.

"I have class, I need to get this slip signed. Sorry" she said not sounding sorry at all. She even smirked a little when Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He couldn't force her, well he could but he didn't want to. He wanted her to talk to him willingly and explain how her and her sister knew about vampires. If he was being honest with himself then he would have admitted that he wanted to talk to her about anything she wanted, as long as he got to spend more time with her.

Of course he was in denial and tried to ignore those thoughts, they were dangerous. He was a monster and she was a fragile human after all. No, he only wanted an explanation. Nothing more, nothing less.

Edward wasn't the only one trying to deny their feelings. Ava was determined to ignore the weird flips in her stomach at the feeling of being so close to Edward with their skin touching.

"What about after school?" he asked trying to be polite. He was a gentleman after all, even though this girl was pushing his buttons.

Ava gave a mock sigh and batted her eyelashes. Edward didn't know whether to laugh or groan in frustration. "No, I don't think I can".

"And why not?"

"Don't want to", was her easy reply.

Edward sighed again but then smiled. He knew people were watching them, they were standing in the middle of the hallway while everyone was trying to get to class after all.

He gently led her to the lockers, Ava raised an eyebrow but allowed it. Once they were by the wall Edward stepped closer into her personal space and she had to bite back a gasp. He heard anyway and smirked. Ava shot him a dirty look.

He placed one hand against the wall and leaned in slightly. "Are you sure you can't?" he practically purred.

Ava came to the quick realization that Edward Cullen, or Mr. Prude as some people called him, was trying to dazzle her to get answers. Edward glared at the nickname.

'Two can play this game' was the only warning the mind reader got before Ava pressed their chests together and brought their faces closer. Their noses were almost touching at this point.

"I'm sure. Now move…please" she said in a soft voice as her eyes seemed to pull him in.

Edward found himself wanting to find out what her lips would taste like.

He scooted out of the way and Ava began to walk away when he caught her hand in his. "This isn't over you know?" he asked. It wasn't a threat, just a promise.

"I know" she whispered before gently pulling away from him.

Right before she turned the corner Ava looked back and saw Edward standing in the same spot, watching her.

########################################################################################################

"What's going on Edward?" Rose asked him in gym class. Jasper was with them as well but he didn't pry into the mind reader's feelings, something Edward was grateful for.

"What are you talking about Rose?" he asked not looking at her. He knew she was talking about Ava. Word had gotten around pretty quickly that Edward Cullen had been seen getting cozy with one of the new girls. His blonde sister was not pleased.

"She's human Edward" she shot back with venom.

Before he could reply Jasper spoke up. "I wouldn't be so sure about that' he told them before relaying what he and Alice had smelled earlier that day.

Before Rose could blow a fuse, or try and hurt Ava, Edward cut her off. "We'll have a family meeting tonight, until then drop it." He spent the rest of the period blocking out Rose's less then flattering thoughts.

Though he didn't find it too hard to do since his mind was once again filled with thoughts of Ava Bedlam. He had so many questions, some he didn't even think she could answer. Like why had she been able to calm his thirst?

When the Swan girl's scent had hit him he had been sure he was going to snap and drain her right then and there. He had even started to think up ways to get her alone and vulnerable. However, the moment Ava took his attention away from the girl and placed it back onto herself he had felt much better.

And what about when he had looked into her eyes? He had never felt anything like that before. He had wanted to touch her, to feel how soft her hair was. To see if her lips were as juicy as they looked.

Not to mention a few inappropriate thoughts that had both aroused and embarrassed him. Just thinking about it now made him happy he couldn't blush.

Jasper shot him a curious look.

'Well at least I'm not turned on anymore' he reasoned to himself. Of course his traitorous brain picked that moment to remind him about how nice it felt to have the leather clad teen pressed up against him and he felt his body start to react.

Jasper's eyes grew as big as saucers when he felt the lust rolling off of Edward. He had to stop himself from laughing like a madman, he had never felt his brooding brother get this emotion before.

Edward sat on the bleachers and let his head fall onto his arms that were laid out against his knees. His brother was teasing him with his thoughts, he knew it would be worse when Emmett found out.

'Can a vampire die from embarrassment?' he wondered.

########################################################################################################

Ava made it to her math class two minutes late. The teacher raised his eyebrow, "Late on the first day Ms. Bedlam?"

"I had to pee" she said with a straight face as she handed him her paper. He blushed a little and coughed.

"Yes, well take your seat" and she went next to Eva.

They shared an amused grin as she sat down. "Well?" Eva whispered and Ava told her what had happened.

Ava smacked her arm when she saw that her sister was laughing. "Shut up it's not funny" she whined.

"Yes it is. You two like each other, you're just stubborn. It's some kind of cute love at first sight shit."

"It is not, plus he's meant for Bella remember?" she said and Eva rolled her eyes.

"I'm not so sure" she continued when Ava shot her another look. "Look, all I'm saying is that we are in an impossible situation and we can't just assume that things will be the same".

"So does that mean you're going after Jakey-poo?" Ava shot back and Eva glared before shrugging.

"Who knows."

Ava sighed and unwittingly copied Edward by putting her head on her arms.

"So what are we going to do about them wanting to know how we know?" she finally asked.

Eva's smile told her that she might like whatever her twin was cooking up. "Don't worry I have a plan, and if we need it I have a back up plan as well." Eva reassured her.

"Well lay it on me sister". They started whispering to each other. Everyone's eyes snapped to the girls when they burst out laughing.

The teacher glared and the students stared until they realized that the twins didn't care, they only looked back with blank expressions.

'Oh this is gonna be fun' the girls thought.

########################################################################################################

The girls were pleased to see that they shared the same English class as Bella, though Ava groaned when she saw that Edward was in there as well.

Edward perked up when she came in and smirked when he heard the teacher's thoughts about where to seat them.

Ava saw his expression and groaned. 'No, no, no!' she chanted and his smirk grew.

"Alright" Mr. Berty said and Ava was trying use telepathy to get him to not say what she knew he was going to say.

It didn't work, though it did make Edward laugh.

"Ms. Bedlam" he looked at Ava, "Please take a seat by Mr. Cullen". Luckily the teacher didn't hear her cursing under her breath.

She slowly walked to her seat wishing she was by Eva or Bella instead. 'At least Eva's close' she thought as she saw her sister sit a couple desks over next to Angela. Poor Bella got stuck with Mike.

Ava took in a deep breath and sat next to Edward, she noticed her desk seemed closer to his than when she first looked. 'Did he move it? No, that'd be ridiculous' she told herself.

Edward felt a little embarrassed since he actually had moved the desk. He just wanted to talk to her and he was determined to get some answers this time.

'Not to mention she smells so good, like rain and lavender.' he thought before feeling the urge to smack himself.

Ava was determined to ignore the vampire next to her and instead began to doodle in her notebook. She was so lost in her drawings that she almost jumped when Edward spoke.

"You're very good" he whispered close to her ear and his sweet smelling breath rolled over her.

"Thank you" she said before noticing Jessica and Lauren glaring and whispering, most likely about her.

'Bitches' she thought before putting on an overly sweet smile and flipping them the bird. Their jaws dropped and they spun away from her.

'That's what I thought' she congratulated herself in her head. She heard a soft chuckle.

"You shouldn't cuss" he said and Ava looked at him with a raised brow and a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said sweetly making Edward sigh.

'So she's not going to make this easy'.

"I like your hair" he blurted and she actually looked surprised before gaining a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

"Really? I didn't peg this as your style" she said honestly.

Edward nodded, it was true after all. He usually wasn't a fan of what he considered rebellious or outrageous looks, but he could appreciate beauty. And despite his usual tastes, Ava was beautiful.

"Usually it's not, but it suites you" he told her and she gave him a genuine smile making it feel like his undead heart had skipped a beat.

"Thanks", and she went back to drawing.

"It's an interesting color" he continued, he had just gotten her talking and he didn't want her to stop now. Before he knew what he was doing he had reached out and taken a curl between his fingers.

It was soft and thick, if he didn't know any better one could mistake it for her real hair color. There was no breaks or anything that came with bleached and dyed hair. He wondered why.

"You know" Ava said, her voice tinged with amusement. "For someone who is rumored to not talk to anyone outside of his family, you sure are handsy with strangers" she teased.

Edward realized how he must look. Here he was, for the second time that day, laying his hands on a girl he hadn't even formally been introduced too. His eyes widened and he looked down. "I apologize, you must think I'm very rude".

Ava gave a small laugh shocking him and his eyes snapped back to her green ones. "No, just different. Though I'm the last person who could judge someone of being different."

He smiled and she returned it, though soon it dimmed a little.

"Um, just a quick question." She said and Edward tensed. Here it came, the questions and theories.

"What do you think of my cousin Bella?"

Well that was the last thing he had thought she would ask him. He became confused but guessed it was an understandable question seeing as he had glared at the girl earlier.

"I don't know her, though I am sorry for making her uncomfortable." He said honestly. His curiosity only grew when he picked up flashes of him and Isabella Swan as a couple. Yet, something was wrong. Isabella was sitting where Ava was and Ava was no where to be seen.

'More mysteries' he thought as the flashes stopped.

"You don't think she's pretty?" Ava asked. She didn't know what she wanted the answer to be though she tried to tell herself that she should want Bella and Edward to still get together.

"What do you mean get together" Edward asked, he couldn't contain himself. These girls seemed to know much more than what he had originally thought.

Ava's eyes became wide again and she cursed herself. "Nothing, I didn't say that. Never mind." She said before turning away from him and trying to keep her mind blank. That wasn't what she had really wanted to ask him. It wasn't part of the plan, but she couldn't help herself.

'No wonder Bella's so curious, must run in the family' she thought.

For the rest of class Ava successfully ignored Edward Cullen. No matter how many times he would try to get her attention she would simply give a quick answer, if that. He stopped when she started to think about naughty things to throw him off.

Though she was a bit surprised to see him covering his lower half with his backpack at the end of class.

'Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.' She thought as she joined Eva and Bella.

########################################################################################################

Eva was sitting in the bed of the beast waiting for school to be over. She had finished her math homework quickly but she'd wait to work on her English with Ava.

That was one of the things that the twins did differently. Math and Science came easily to Eva, while art and the written word was more of Ava's expertise.

Though both teens could draw, sew clothes, and sing. Eva didn't play an instrument like Ava did.

"Hello" a bell like voice said and Eva snapped out of her thoughts to look at the one and only Alice Cullen.

"Heya" Eva said with a friendly smile. Alice was just impossible to not be nice too, she was just too adorable. "What's up?"

"Not much" the pixie giggled. "Can I join you?" she asked as she hopped into the bed of the truck, not waiting for an answer. Though it wasn't like Eva was going to say no anyway.

"So I saw something interesting, and I think you know what I'm talking about" Alice said getting straight to the point.

"If you say so" Eva smirked with a shrug and Alice giggled.

"I do and you should know there's a reason my family never bets against me." She scooted closer as she got excited. "Now, I know we'll be best friends, even though you two have changed so much." She saw Eva's slightly guilty look. "Don't worry, even though some things look fuzzy I can tell that you don't have to feel guilty."

"Really?" Eva asked smiling again, geez this world was giving her emotions whiplash.

"Really and we have a lot to talk about, but Ava should be there to so we can make a game plan." She smiled at the other girl's surprised look. "Like I said we're going to be friends and I think you'll need someone you can tell the whole story to so we can see how to approach the others."

Eva nodded a bit, it made sense. It would be nice to have someone besides just the two of them that was in the know and could help them with the other vampires.

"What about Bella? Ava won't-".

"Don't worry, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Suuure".

"I knew you'd say that" Alice said and they laughed. "Now, about this plan you were thinking up that had to do with your sister and my brother, I want in".

It looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

########################################################################################################

Ava finally found her music class and the teacher, Ms. Smith, smiled at her as she signed her slip.

"Welcome to advance orchestra dear. What instrument do you play?"

"Piano", Ava told her pleasantly.

"Oh really, how long have you been playing?" the teacher asked enthusiastically. She only had one other pianist and that was Edward Cullen. After the quite and polite boy had been seen playing none of the other students had tried out for it.

Not even the girls that the staff called the Edward Cullen fanclub.

"Since I was four" Ava said and she became a little worried at the teacher's smile.

"Great, we only have one other student on the piano this year so you can share with him."

'Him? Oh no, it's not who I think-'.

"Oh here he is now. Edward, Ava here is going to be playing the piano with you. I'll leave you two to get acquainted. I'm sure you can show her where we keep the music? Good" she said before waiving them off.

"So, Ava" Edward said as he was finally able to say her name out loud, testing it out. "You play the piano."

They sat next to each other on the piano bench. "As do you", she said. Edward handed her some sheet music and their fingers touched. For a split second neither moved as they let their fingers stay in place. Their eyes met again and for the second time that day they were lost in one another's gaze.

Gold against green.

The sound of people starting to warm up shocked them both back to reality. They turned with their hands resting on the keys, both pretended that they didn't notice that their legs were now touching.

"How long have you been playing?" Ava found herself asking and Edward gave her a lopsided grin.

'Far too good-looking for his own good' she thought unintentionally making his grin grow.

"Awhile, you?"

Ava's lips raised into its own little half smile. "Awhile", she smirked and he actually chuckled.

"Are you any good?" he teased her and was rewarded with a laugh.

"Guess we'll find out, won't we?"

Edward smiled as he took in her smile and happy eyes. He decided he liked how she looked when she smiled, but he liked it even more when he was the reason she did it in the first place.

"Guess we will".

########################################################################################################

Bella, Ava, and Eva were sitting down to dinner with Charlie. All three had a lot on their minds.

Ava, though reluctant to admit it, had had a lot of fun playing the piano with Edward. They hadn't talked much, but they didn't need to as they let their hands flow over the keys.

It had been oddly intimate yet lighthearted at the same time.

Eva and Alice had greeted Ava right outside of the class when the bell rang cutting off Edward's attempt to get her to talk about what had happened in Biology.

He had actually pouted.

Bella had been concerned when she had seen Edward with Ava since the only interaction she had had with the boy was of him glaring at her. She was glad to know that he had been nice to her cousin, even though she was a little jealous. Still, she was worried for Ava. She had never seen her cousin react like that to anyone, it made her curiosity sky rocket. 'What could he have done to make Ava actually run away?'

Ava had told her on the way home that Edward had wanted to apologize, apparently he just wasn't feeling well and had zoned out. Bella had just happened to stand in the wrong spot.

Bella wasn't sure if she bought that.

Something about Edward and his whole family was off. Edward was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen, was it any wonder she wished he looked at her like he looked at Ava.

Though she couldn't hate Ava, she was just being herself. She had been envious over the twins ability to just be themselves but never over a guy before. Who knew Forks would have so much drama?

Eva sat down with a big smile on her face. Not only had she made a friend but Jacob had called when they got home, just to talk to her.

Now she just had to get Ava alone so they could meet up with Alice.

Ava felt like her head was going to explode. Edward Cullen wasn't as emo and self-loathing as she had thought, but who knew what he'd do tomorrow.

'Would he want to talk to Bella, or still want to talk to me? Would he try to say we shouldn't be friends? Were we even becoming friends? Would he even be there, or would he run off to Alaska like in the books?'

"So, how was your first day of school?" Charlie asked them.

The three girls looked at each other before speaking. They all said the same thing, "Fine".

 **A/N:** Gah, that chapter took forever for me to write. So much drama in only one day. What did you think? Is Bella going to stay jealous? What things from the original story will happen faster or not at all? Why do the girls smell different and what does Alice and Eva have planned? What's going on with Edward and Ava? Next chapter has a mischevious Alice, hormones, and of course teen drama. Review, suggest, or ask if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and review. You rock!** To **Sillygabby:** Don't worry I have someone in mind for Bella and it is one of the guys you named but I won't say which yet. To **Cutieswetee, FreeSpiritSeeker, and MEGUMIthePEGGUIN,** thanks for the reviews. **Warning:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A little Bella bashing and others bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if Bella or anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: You're kind of emo huh?

Ava was having a very pleasant dream when she was rudely shaken awake by two pairs of cold hands. Blinking her eyes open she groaned when she saw the smiling faces of Alice and Eva. She looked out the window and saw it was still night time.

"What do you want devil women?"

Alice giggled while Eva rolled her eyes. Alice picked up Ava before placing her in front of her vanity. "Your hair is so soft", she said as she began to brush it.

Ava didn't protest since she knew Alice loved pampering people.

"We use a none bleaching dye, it works for natural brunettes" the purple haired girl explained as she tried not to fall back asleep. Alice's slow brushes were hypnotic.

"That's good, I'm sure Edward will be happy about that. He likes soft hair" Alice said as she and Eva smirked.

"Yeah he said it was- wait a minute what?" Ava said as she jumped up and spun to glare at the other two girls.

"What?" Eva said with innocent eyes that fooled no one.

"What are you two trying to pull?" Ava asked as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing, nothing. Why don't you guys tell me how you got here and everything." Alice suggested trying to change the subject. She didn't want Ava to know her and Eva's plan, they didn't need to chance her fighting them.

Alice knew it would work, it was meant to be after all. She just didn't need Edward or Ava being overly stubborn.

Ava narrowed her eyes but shrugged anyway. She doubted she could get anything out of the vampire and Eva knew too many ways to distract her if pushed.

They spent about an hour telling Alice everything. The movies, all of the books, and even what they knew of her past. She was understandably emotional when they had talked about that.

Alice wasn't very happy with Eva being so buddy-buddy with Jacob. "I guess I might as well get used to it" she had said but refused to go into detail. "I don't want too say to much and then affect it".

The sun was just beginning to come up as they tried to make a plan.

"I think honesty is the best policy" Alice had told them. "We'll tell them about your world and the books, but lets not go into details." Her expression soured, "I guess we'll have to talk to the mutts too."

"Why?" the girls asked. Alice only smiled and spoke cryptically.

"They're definitely in our futures."

"Shouldn't we tell Edward about him and Bella?" Ava asked as she tried to ignore the ache in her heart at the thought of Edward and Bella together. 'Get it together woman, you've known him for a day!' she thought angrily to herself.

"NO!" Eva and Alice yelled. Alice jumped in the closet when they heard Charlie running up to the room.

"Ava are you alright?" he asked as he burst into the room. He took in the scene of Ava holding Eva in a headlock. She let go and they smiled at him.

"Oh sorry Uncle Charlie, we were just messing around" Ava promised him and Eva nodded.

Charlie sighed as he tried to get his heartbeat to calm down. When he had heard the yelling he had thought the worst. Being in a house full of teenage girls was going to kill him, he was sure of it.

"Alright, you girls are up early" he said.

"We wanted to make sure all our homework was done right" Eva said and Charlie smiled.

"Well, good. Um- see you girls at breakfast" he mumbled and left. That was the good thing about Charlie, he didn't hover.

"Ok explain you two" Ava said as Alice joined them again.

The girls sighed. "I can't tell you a lot, but trust me. It's better if you just let things happen, things have already changed. Just have fun and be yourself."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ava wondered aloud. She knew they were planning something, but it didn't matter since she did trust them. Everything was telling her to trust the sweet little pixie, and Eva, well that was her twin. She knew that neither would do anything to hurt her, so she'd let them play and scheme.

For now.

Plus it was nice having someone that liked to do the same things as them. Despite both girls being some what popular in their world, the twins didn't have many friends. Their big personalities saw to that, but Alice and them just clicked. That had only happened with Daniela.

'It's nice having friends' all three girls unknowingly thought.

Alice was ecstatic to have friends finally. Her family was great but it was nice to have new people come in, plus she saw the girls as a part of her family some day. Though the visions were still fuzzy.

She had a theory as to why but didn't want to stress the girls, they'd know soon enough.

"Fine" Ava sighed and turned to her closet only to be blocked by a puppy eyed Alice. Her gaze flicked between both girls.

The twins locked eyes and sighed, they knew what Alice wanted. With faux crestfallen expressions they nodded to a bouncing Alice.

She began zooming between the girls' rooms picking out outfits for them to wear.

She settled on some dresses. She picked a deep red one for Ava. It was a hand made, off the shoulder peasant top style with a cinched waist. She placed a black belt on top. A flowy skirt ended just above the knees, her pale legs were covered in black tights and ended in red heals.

Eva was put in a matching blue ensemble. They looked like modern fair maidens, it was a romantic style that made Alice smile.

Each girl had a hair clip holding up one side of their hair on the opposite sides. Smokey eyes and clear gloss brought out the color of their eyes and natural pale red of their lips.

"Done" Alice said kissing her finger tips like an artist looking at her masterpieces.

"Nice choice" Ava said as she twirled and played with her skirt.

"Very, so when do we get to meet your family?" Eva asked as Alice put on some final touches.

"Oh, I already set up a family meeting with you two for after school. Did I forget to say that?" she asked with a sly grin and the girls laughed.

"Cheeky pixie" they teased.

"You know it" she winked before promising to see them at school and jumping out of the window.

"Hey Ava?" Eva asked distractedly as she smoothed down her skirt.

"Hmmm" Ava asked as she made sure she had all her school work.

"Do you think Rose is going to try to start shit?" she asked remembering how bitchy Rose was in the books, they knew why but still.

Ava smiled a bit, "We can only hope" she said. They may like Rose but that didn't mean that they couldn't show her what real attitude was.

"Hey Uncle Charlie?" Ava asked as they were finishing their breakfast. Bella smiled at her as Ava offered to wash the dishes since Bella had cooked.

"Yes?"

"Eva and I are going to a friends house after school, but before that we're going to visit Jacob. Want to come down to the reservation Bella?" she asked trying to distract them from the first thing she had said.

Bella nodded a bit confused. She wondered whose house were they going too.

Apparently Charlie had the same line of thought. "Who's this friend?"

"Oh, Alice Cullen. We met her yesterday and she invited us over" Ava said as she handed Eva a dish to dry.

"Oh is that one of Dr. Cullen's kids?" he asked sounding pleased. He was happy they were making friends with such good kids. He never got any calls about them or had to pull them over.

"You know them?" Bella asked. Eva had to look back and see if she was talking to Charlie or them. It was Charlie but the look she sent Eva said she'd be questioning them later.

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen is a great man. This town is lucky to have him, I'm glad you girls are making friends with his kids. People are too judgmental in this town." Charlie told them.

"They seemed nice" Bella said, it was obvious her father thought highly of the family.

She followed the girls to the car but stopped when Eva got into the drivers seat.

"Um, Eva? Darling sister, what are you doing?" Ava asked nervously as she shared a look with an equally nervous Bella. Eva was not known for her driving abilities.

"Oh come on, Bella always drives and I know you'll drive it at some point. I want my turn, now hurry up before we're late."

She pretended to not see Ava and Bella gulp as they scooted into the truck. She almost scoffed. 'Scaredy-cats. I'll show them.'

Now was her chance to prove just how good of a driver she really was.

########################################################################################################

Every eye turned to the big red truck that came barreling into the parking lot. Luckily, no one was close when it screeched to a stop.

Bella and Ava jumped out with wide eyes. Bella almost tripped while Ava tried to hug the ground.

"Land, beautiful solid land!" she cried out. Bella sat next to her looking kind of green and like she might hurl at any moment.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad" Eva groused as she got out of the truck. Her eyes went wide when she saw the large tree branch that was stuck to the hood. "Damn it".

They heard a loud laugh and looked over to see Emmett and the other Cullens laughing while watching them. Edward was laughing as well but he kept glancing at Ava worriedly.

"Hey!" Alice called as she skipped to the girls before her family could stop her. The rest of the student body was watching the scene unfold with dropped jaws.

'No lives' Ava thought and Edward laughed again.

"Alice" Eva whined, "Tell them to stop picking on me".

"No, stop, don't" she said flatly making Eva pout and Ava laugh as she stood up and dusted herself off. Bella just stared before blushing as Ava helped her up.

"Alice this is Bella-bean-" Bella cut them off when she smacked them each on a boob on accident, she had been aiming for their arms.

"Damn Bella" Ava said as she grabbed her chest. She missed Edward's eyes bugging out of his head as he saw what her hands were doing. He gulped loudly making Emmett and Jasper snigger. "I only have two of these, be careful."

"Yeah, this is one of the only perks of puberty. It took us forever to get these." Eva groused as she rubbed her own boob.

"You're gonna pop them and then we're gonna have to blow them up and tie them off at the nipples. Ugh, we're going to be lopsided." Ava complained.

Alice was trying to hold in her giggles as Eva and Ava stood closer to each other. "Well I guess we could just stand like this forever." Ava sighed.

"Yay we balance each other out!" Eva yelled.

Bella face palmed. "Why me, what did I ever do to the universe."

"Obviously something amazing, you get to spend everyday with us after all". The twins nodded to her.

"Oh, yes I am so lucky" Bella snarked. "What would I do without you two?"

"Probably be bored all the time and fall down a lot" they told her with big smiles and Alice couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. Even Bella joined before she saw the other three tense up.

Ava, Alice, and Eva all froze when they heard Jessica and Lauren. An angry Jasper and Edward had to be held back by Emmett when they heard what the humans were saying.

"Oh my God! Those weirdos are hanging out with Alice Cullen?" Jessica said, her voice was a mixture of awe, envy, scandal.

Lauren's scowl intensified. She had been the hottest thing before these bitches had showed up, well besides the Cullens but no one talked to them.

Now after one day they were friends with the Cullens, all the guys wanted them, and even the sexy unattainable Edward Cullen was spending time with one of them.

'What the hell!' she thought with venom. If her outside reflected her insides she would have been foaming at the mouth.

"Well I guess freaks like to stick together" she said snidely before laughing. That was until she heard one of the twins yell out. The one with purple hair started shaking like she was about to have a seizer or something.

Lauren went to say something else when she noticed that they were glaring at her. However, unlike the glares that they sent her yesterday, these ones made her believe that they would actually come over and kick her ass.

In fact she thought that the shaking one might have done just that if Edward Cullen hadn't dragged her off.

Ava and Eva had tensed the moment they heard Lauren call them and Alice freaks. It was as if the girls had almost yelled it in their ears.

Eva wanted to go over and give the blonde bitch a piece of her mind when all of a sudden she heard a crunch. Looking down at her hands, which had been clenched, she saw what had made the noise. She had crushed her phone like it was nothing. 'Holy shit!'

Before she could completely freak out she noticed Ava shaking and they weren't little shakes either but intense body spasms.

Ava felt like she was about to explode, like her skin was too tight. She couldn't help herself, she was just so angry. Alice was so nice yet here were these jealous annoying skanks trying to act like they were better then her.

The fact that they also insulted Eva did nothing to help Ava's anger.

Suddenly her view was blocked by the tall form of Edward Cullen. "Come on" he said as he steered her toward the woods.

"Be careful" Eva called and Edward looked back to give her an understanding nod as he rubbed Ava's back hoping to calm her down.

The farther from the school they went, the more her tremors receded.

Eva said goodbye to Alice as Angela joined them. The tiny brunette went back over to her family. "What just happened?" Emmett asked confused and shocked.

It was understandable that the vampires had been mad at the humans but seeing Ava and Eva become angry had shocked them. Not because the girls defended Alice, but the fact that they were able to hear the insult in the first place.

Though Jasper didn't care at the moment, he was more concerned with calming his upset wife.

"How did they hear that?" Emmett asked when no one answered him. The twins shouldn't have heard Jessica and Lauren seeing as they were almost all the way across the parking lot and no where near them.

Alice sighed as she looked worriedly towards her friend and brother's retreating figures. She had seen what would have happened and knew there was no way around it. Both girls were in for a wild time.

Things had just gotten way more complicated.

########################################################################################################

Edward and Ava finally stopped walking when the school was lost behind all of the trees.

Edward, realizing they were alone, began to pace and mutter to himself. "Shouldn't have brought you here. It's too dangerous, what was I thinking?"

"Can you stop that, it's making me dizzy" Ava said as she sat on a rock. She felt…off. She had to fan herself as she sat there and took off her jacket. 'Since when did it get so hot?' she wondered.

"It's not" Edward said looking at her with a critical eye. She smelled stronger today, more woodsy though not in a bad way. He watched as beads of sweat fell down her neck to her cleavage and he forced himself to look away.

He had seen Alice's vision and it had confused him. Ava, the delicate looking human sitting before him, had screamed in rage and…the rest of the vision had gone black.

'What had happened?' He hadn't really paid attention to the half vision until now. He had seen Ava start to shake and his instincts had taken over. 'Help her, calm her. Get her to safety' his mind had told him.

"Thank you, by the way" Ava said quietly. She wasn't letting herself think about what had just happened. She didn't want Edward to pick up on her thoughts, not to mention she was scared about it herself.

Not that she'd ever admit that.

"Of course" he told her hesitating only a second before going over to sit next to her.

Gently he placed the back of his hand against her forehead and almost jumped in surprise over how hot she was. 'Dear Lord, she's burning up. Is she getting sick?'.

Ava let out a small moan and her eyes snapped open locking with his, she hadn't even noticed that she had closed them. She hadn't meant to moan but his cold hand felt so good against her burning skin.

For the first time Ava felt embarrassed when she realized just how sexual the noise had been.

Edward wasn't doing much better seeing as his body had jolted at the pleasant sound. He realized how close they were as her minty breath washed over him.

'What's happening to me?' they thought.

"We shouldn't be friends" Edward blurted out before practically jumping away from her.

Ava blinked in surprise before chuckling, she had wondered if he would try to pull this stunt. Granted she had thought it would have been with Bella and much later. That reminded her…

"Why aren't you in Alaska?" she asked before she could stop herself. Though Edward's puzzled expression made it a little worth it.

"What?"

"Never mind. So, we shouldn't be friends? Were we friends, I mean I only met you yesterday".

"But you're friends with Alice" he almost whined. He knew his sister had started a friendship with the twins, despite all of Rose and Jasper's concerns.

"So? Does that mean you want to be friends now?" Ava asked confused. One minute he was hot the next cold. 'Said he didn't want to be friends, now he's upset when I said we weren't' she thought.

"No, I mean we shouldn't. I'm dangerous" he said looking away. He realized he did sound a bit presumptuous in believing that just because they had talked a little that they were suddenly friends.

He found himself jealous of Alice being able to get so close to the girls so quickly.

"You're kind of emo huh?" Ava asked shaking Edward out of his thoughts.

'Did she just call me emo?' he thought as his mouth dropped open and Ava laughed. He had heard her and Eva say it before, but for her to say it to his face was something else entirely.

Edward scowled a little. "I'm not emo!" he crossed his arms, unintentionally making himself look like a brooding emo teen.

Ava laughed again but tried to smoother it and held her hands up. "Whatever you say Sugar." She said making Edward duck his head at the term of endearment.

"Why were you shaking?" he asked and Ava shrugged and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "What about everything that happened yesterday?" he questioned though he instantly regretted it as she stopped laughing.

"You'll get your answers after school, remember? Come on, we should get to class" she stood and started walking away.

Edward silently cursed himself. Not only had he made her want to leave but now he was staring at her behind like one of those disgusting male teens that he had to go to school with.

"Wait" he called as he caught up with her. "I'm sorry. You're right, it was rude of me to push". A part of his brain argued that he shouldn't apologize but instead make her answer him. Another part told him to look down her top, much to his chagrin.

But that was all smothered when Ava smiled at him and he found himself not caring as long as she kept smiling.

"Don't worry, buddy." She teased him as she bumped their hips together. "I promise to answer your questions later."

"Oh" she added as they neared the school, "And I guess we can be friends". With that said she disappeared through the front doors.

########################################################################################################

"Jasper, Alice" the twins greeted as they sat in front of the couple in history. Jasper gave them a nod while Alice giggled and started to pass them notes.

' _Sit with us at lunch?'_ she wrote them and Jasper smiled while shaking his head at his excited mate. He was happy that Alice had made friends though he was nervous about them being human.

'Or whatever they are' he thought as he remembered what had happened in the parking lot. For now he'd let Alice and, though his mind-reading brother would deny it, Edward be happy while he kept an eye on the twins.

They'd all have answers soon enough.

' _Are you sure?'_ Eva wrote back before Ava snatched the paper and doodle a little characterchure of a cowboy Jasper and fairy Alice.

Alice squealed happily at it before saving it in her binder and even Jasper gave a chuckle and a nod of thanks. It was pretty good.

"Please, please, please sit with us?" whisper begged Alice and the girls tried not to look at her big pleading eyes. It was useless though, she was just too cute.

With a sigh and slumped shoulders the teens nodded before giggling with Alice making Jasper shake his head.

"Women" he muttered and the other three laughed harder.

"Now everyone I want you to pair up in groups of four and pick a battle in the Civil War to work on" Ms. Smith announced.

Automatically the twins turned fully to the couple behind them and smiled. Alice squealed again and people looked over.

"What?" Ava said loudly to one group making them jump and turn away.

Jasper laughed as Eva pretended to apologize for her sister. "I'm sorry, we don't let her out much. Bad girl Ava".

"Woof" was the flat reply.

Alice started laughing uncontrollably before she was able to calm herself. At all of their curious faces she shook her head, "You'll see" she said with a knowing smirk.

"Mean" Eva pouted.

"You're telling me" Jasper said quietly. It was the most the twins had heard him say but they guessed it was hard to talk when you were trying not to breathe.

They didn't know that they didn't smell like food yet.

Ava and Eva suddenly looked at each other excitedly and then looked at Alice, she looked confused before gaining a spaced out expression.

"Oh my God!" she said with wide eyes.

"So is it true?" Ava asked and Jasper's brow drew together as he tried to block out the giddy feeling coming off of all of them.

"I think so" Alice said still in shock. Jasper couldn't take it anymore. His wife had obviously had a vision, these girls knew what it was, and he was the only one out of the loop.

"Is what true?" he finally asked.

"Well, hypothetically speaking" Eva said trying to figure out the best way to word it. "Let's say that there was this empath right?" Jasper froze. "And he, or she, hung around people who were always thirsty."

"Subtle" Ava said looking at Eva who glared making her twin throw her hands up in surrender.

"Anyway, wouldn't this empath feel the other peoples thirst? Like it would add to his and make it worse." she finished off.

Jasper just sat their blinking, it was all he could really do at the moment. No one could blame him really, not with what he had just heard.

'It's so simple, could that really be it. I'm not the weakest?' he thought as a huge grin split his face. Alice put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from jumping up and making a scene, but also to show her support.

"Really?" he asked in a small voice looking at his loving mate who had venom pooled in her eyes. She nodded, it was something they'd have to work on but a breakthrough no less.

"I'm a genius" Eva bragged as she inspected her nails and Ava shook her head laughing.

"If you're a genius then we're doomed-Ow!" she said when Eva pinched her.

########################################################################################################

The rest of the classes until lunch seemed to drag on forever for the girls. Though, that could have been because they were excited to sit with Alice. Especially since Eva had told Ava what had happened to her phone.

They couldn't wait to tell the tiny psychic.

They had told Bella that they'd be sitting with Alice and asked if she wanted to join, but she declined, just like they knew she would. She had asked how they knew Alice and they told her that they had a class with her and that Eva had talked to her during free period.

Bella wanted to make sure that Ava was feeling better and was only placated when Ava promised to ask Dr. Cullen to make sure she was ok.

Bella asked if they wanted to cancel going to La Push but Eva's squeaked "No!" This had the other two laughing and sharing a smile.

Bella was grateful that they were trying to involve her but she felt as though she would have been too awkward around the beautiful strangers and end up embarrassing herself. She did promise to join them at some point in the future though.

"I'm starving" Ava said as she piled salads and cookies onto her lunch tray, sadly the school didn't have too many vegetarian options. "Are you ok?" she asked Eva who only picked up an apple and water.

"Yeah, just not hungry" she reassured her and it was true, though it was strange seeing as she had only had a bagel for breakfast.

"Eva, Ava!" Alice yelled and they smiled as they skipped to the table. Well, Eva skipped, Ava couldn't because of her mountain of food.

The twins found themselves seated between Alice and Edward. Jasper pulled out Alice and Eva's chairs while Edward pulled out Ava's and helped her put her tray down.

"Thanks" they said as they sat down. Rose glared at them while Emmett had an excited smile. He wanted them to say something funny, like earlier. He was so excited, he was almost bouncing as much as Alice.

Edward was going between smiling at Ava and glaring at Rose. Jasper simply rolled his eyes and Alice giggled. The twins thought it was fun to watch.

"Ava, Eva, this is Rosalie and Emmett" Edward introduced them and the twins waved, they didn't even falter under Rose's glare.

"What are you doing here?" she all but hissed at them. Her family sighed but before they could say anything the twins spoke.

They had on false looks of confusion. "We go to school here…duh" Ava said and Eva nodded.

"I mean at our table" the blonde said through clenched teeth though she was a little impressed that they weren't squirming.

"Eating" Eva said in the same 'are you stupid' tone her twin had used. "You know, the whole purpose of lunch time?"

"Well go away" Rose all but growled though her eyes widened for a split second when Edward growled back. Emmett put his arm around her chair but didn't say anything. He would protect his wife, but secretly he sided with the mind reader.

The twins shrugged and leaned back before looking the beauty dead in the eye. "Make us".

Rose looked like she was going to blow a fuse and their smirks grew. "Alice, Edward you better get these little bitches away from me before I hurt them" she said at vampire speed.

"Oh Rosalie, we didn't know you cared" Eva said as they put a hand on their hearts.

"You heard that?" Emmett asked and the girls nodded and Alice sent Rose a smug smirk.

"See, Rose. They belong here, with us." She said. Rose looked torn between shock and anger so the twins took pity on her.

"It's ok Rosalie, we aren't trying to cause problems. At least not for you guys, you'll see" they told her with friendly smiles. Finally Rose gave a curt nod and leaned back against Emmett.

"So um-" Edward stuttered as he tried to get Ava's attention off of her food and on to him. Now everyone, Rose included, shared an amused glance. They watched the usually calm and collected boy stumble over himself, all because of the pretty teen.

'What?" Ava tried to ask as she put a hand over her mouth and swallowed.

"You eat a lot huh?" he said and then closed his eyes. That sounded bad.

"You trying to say something?" Ava asked with narrow eyes though the twitch of her lip told the others that she was amused. Alice tried to muffle a giggle on Jasper's shoulder.

"No, I just meant there's a lot on your plate, too much for you to even eat since your so skinny but not bad skinny." He tried to dig himself out of the hole he thought he was in.

Ava smiled and held a forkful of lettuce up to his face. "You're right, here you can have some. Come on open wide".

Emmett and Jasper sniggered at Edward's slightly disgusted face. "Yeah Edward" said Rose, "Have some".

Edward glared at the tables occupants before rolling his eyes and eating the salad. He swallowed it with a small grimace.

"Wow, you actually ate it" Ava said surprised.

"Well yeah" Edward said looking at her with a raised brow. "You offered it to me".

She smiled, "But you could have said no".

"What!? I could have!?"

"Well obviously, I can't force you. Come on Edward, be real" she said and the others laughed.

"Wha- You! But I-" he said until he settled on just pouting. Ava flicked his lower lip.

"There you go, being all emo again".

"I'm not emo" he muttered but he found himself fighting not to smile.

"Oh my God" came the voice of Jessica Stanley and the twins sighed in annoyance. Eva pretended to shoot herself in the side of the head and Ava made it look like the imaginary bullet went through her twins head before exiting hers. Everyone laughed, especially when Edward pretended to wipe Ava's brain off of his shirt.

"Why are they sitting with the Cullens?" Jessica asked Bella who gave a small shrug.

"They're friends with some of them".

"Ditched you pretty quickly huh. Wonder why?" Lauren taunted her and Edward and Alice had to hold the twins down.

"I just want to talk to her" Eva said with big eyes, but none of the immortals were buying it.

"I don't. I'm gonna stab her" Ava promised and Emmett laughed.

"Probably not the best idea there grape head" Emmett said and they all looked at him with incredulous expressions. "What?" he asked.

"Grape head, that's the best you could do?" Jasper asked as if disappointed and Emmett shrugged.

"That or Barney".

"Better than grape head" Ava said and Emmett pouted.

"Either way he's right" Edward said and he rolled his eyes at their raised brows. "I mean about stabbing her being a bad idea."

"You're right." Ava sighed and Edward looked a bit smug at being able to so easily dissuade her. Eva shook her head, she knew her sister and Ava would not just give up like that. Ava's next statement proved that to be true.

"I'll burn her instead" and Edward had to stop her again.

Eva turned in her seat and yelled out to the other table. "Hey Angela. Hey Bella are you sure you don't want to sit over here?"

Bella blushed and used her hair as a shield from most of the room. She smiled at Eva and shook her head no. "No, I'm ok thanks."

"Ok" Eva said with a shrug before Ava turned and smiled at Angela.

"Hey Angie baby, I see you over there being all quiet and cute" she teased and Angela blushed before sticking her tongue out. She realized yesterday that the twins really liked play flirting with her.

"Wha-?" Edward asked shocked as he read both twins thoughts. They were thinking that Angela had a cute butt.

"Oh calm down" Eva said nonchalantly. "We're bisexual so you still have a chance with her" she said as she pushed her sister into him making him catch Ava.

"You are?" he asked and Ava locked eyes with him. She knew he was from a different time but wasn't sure about his opinions on things like this.

"Does this bother you?" she asked and he shook his head slowly. It didn't, it was just a surprise. These girls were so open, it was so different from other people their age. It was different from a lot of the adults too when he thought about it.

"Just don't go trying to take my Rosie" Emmett teased and the twins smirked.

"Don't worry we won't".

"Of course now she knows where to go if she wants to see what it's like to have a good time." They said and Emmett's laugh rang around the room making some people jump. Rose scoffed and looked away though the twins did see her lip twitch briefly so they were counting that as a win.

"I can't wait for you to come over today, too bad you have to go see the mutt" Alice pouted and Eva lightly smacked her arm.

"Be nice to Jacob" she said and Edward tensed.

"You shouldn't go to La Push, or go around Jacob Black. Those boys are dangerous." he said and Ava and Eva rolled their eyes.

"Well too bad we're going", they said.

"Ava please-" he tried to reason with her. He was trying to keep her safe, why did she have to argue with him?

"Edward, my friend" she said with a bit of steel in her voice. "Jacob is our friend too and we are going to visit him. I'll tell you now to avoid future fights. Don't tell me what to do. Don't assume that just because you're…talented that you know everything. You don't. Now excuse me, I need to use the restroom before class".

She got up and walked out leaving Edward to groan in frustration.

What was this girl doing to him? He wanted to protect her, but why should he even care. Even as he mentally told himself that he didn't care, Edward found himself standing and following her to make sure she was ok and that she didn't stay mad at him.

This was what insanity felt like, he was sure of it.

 **A/N:** Next chapter has the talk, Jacob Black and wolf douches, and more. Hope you like it so far. How's it flowing? Can you guess what's happening to the girls? I know the twins may be acting really weird but keep in mind that their bodies are changing, that's bound to take its toll on their emotions as well. And Edward, well he's not used to actually feeling like a seventeen year old boy so it's just drama for everyone. Dramaaaa! Review, ask or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and review. You rock!** **Warning:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. **A little Bella bashing and others bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear.** I'm sorry if Bella or anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Ok so I had a plan for this chapter but I had to rethink it because I realized that it had only been a few days in the story. So expect a few time jumps after this chapter or else everything would be done in like five days. Plus I tried to take in how certain characters would react to things, and that led to this so…ya. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 6: Normal is for boring people.

Biology proved to be a bit of a challenge, mainly because Mr. Banner had asked Bella and her partner to pass out some work sheets.

Edward had glared at the table as his eyes became harsh, her smell invaded his lungs. He didn't need Ava mad at him for glaring at her cousin again.

Ava, seeing his struggle, went on a limb and squeezed his hand under the table. Edward jumped a bit in surprise but turned his hand around and held hers when she went to pull back. He didn't know why but she helped him take his mind off of the burning in his throat.

He could still smell the intoxicating sent of the Isabella's blood but now he felt a bit more in control. He sent a thankful smile at Ava before ducking his head again when she winked.

Ava giggled when she saw his reaction to her playful wink. Boys were funny.

Finally they had to pull their hands up to do their school work, though they couldn't completely wipe the smiles off of their faces.

Eva giggled when she glanced back at them, but then she got a dark thought. What if while they were explaining things either one of them or Alice thought about things they didn't want known yet. Not only would that put a dent in her and Alice's plans, but Edward might think that Ava was in on it.

'Hey Edward?', she thought before turning slightly and meeting his curious gaze. Ava was looking back and forth between them wishing she could read minds. Then she saw Mike staring at her and was happy she couldn't.

Edward glared at Mike, since he could read his thoughts, before turning back to Eva. 'Just so you know, when we explain things you might hear something you don't like. I want you to know that Ava wasn't in on it'.

'In on what?' he mouthed but Eva simply shook her head and turned forward again.

"What, what did she say?" Ava asked bubbling over with curiosity.

"Um nothing?" he said like it was a question. Ava scowled before she gave him a mischevious smile. The next thing Edward knew, he was staring into Ava's pretty green eyes as she gave him big puppy-dog eyes.

He gave a scoffing chuckle. "That doesn't work on me" he said cockily but her gaze only intensified. The longer he looked the more he found himself unable to look away and his resistance began to crumble.

"She said that you aren't in on whatever her and Alice have planned" he said in a quick breath and Eva face palmed.

Ava's brows lowered in confusing. 'Well it can't be the plan about pulling the pranks, we came up with that together. Or the back up plan'.

Edward laughed and Ava remembered he could hear her. She gave him a big smile. "Huh, hee-hee. Just pretend you didn't hear that yeah?"

Edward grinned and raised a brow. "I won't tell the others but now I know to be on the look out".

"Dang it" she said before she perked up. "Will you help us then?"

"Well, I don't know-".

"Please Eddie".

Edward scowled, "I hate that nickname" he said and Ava laughed.

"I know, so if you help I'll never call you that again…out loud."

Edward sighed but nodded making both girls break out in little dances. There were some laughs around the room while Bella simply shook her head and smiled.

As she watched her cousin her eyes drifted over to Edward. She bit her lip as she took in everything about him. His tussled copper hair, his smooth pale skin, and his honey hued eyes. She was almost mesmerized by how handsome and chiseled his features were, once again reminding her of the statue of Adonis.

She felt a small pang in her chest when she saw him smile at Ava. She loved her cousin but some times wished she was in her place. Edward moved a piece of hair behind Ava's ear and laughed when she responded by poking his chest.

Bella, despite her attraction to him, couldn't help but smile at the look in his eyes as he watched Ava. It was like he couldn't get enough of her, if Bella didn't think it was too soon she would have even said it looked like love.

Her eyes went onto her other cousin and laughed when she saw Eric looking at Eva as if she was insane, which she often wondered herself.

She knew that they'd be seeing Jacob today and had noticed that the tan boy seemed to have already developed a crush on the pink teen. Though Eva denied it, Bella knew the attraction was mutual.

It seemed like both girls were already settling in and getting involved with someone. Bella couldn't help but wonder if she'd meet someone as well. Like the twins, she had never had a real boyfriend either but that was mainly due to her being awkward around the opposite sex.

It'd be nice to meet someone she could at least be comfortable around. She smiled as she went back to work, 'It's a nice thought anyway.'

########################################################################################################

School was finally over and Eva was almost squealing in excitement. She got to see Jacob, of course after that they had to go face the Cullens and basically tell them that they were all fictional characters, but right now she'd just concentrate on Jacob.

They had talked a few times over the phone and Eva had developed a small, barely even there, friendly crush on the boy. Really, it wasn't a big deal.

At least that was what she kept telling herself.

"Ok, so we'll see you guys at 6? Esme is so excited to be able to use the kitchen finally, she even went to a bunch of different stores to get all vegetarian options." Alice told them as they walked out of the school.

"She didn't have to do that" the twins said though Ava stopped halfway to look at Edward. He had taken her backpack from her and was looking at the ground nervously.

"Here let me carry your books" he said still not looking at her. They both missed Alice and Eva sharing a smirk. "We're all excited to have you over" he said when he finally turned to her.

"Happy for your chance to intricate us?" Ava teased and Edward laughed nodding.

"Something like that".

"Ok, came on Jacob is waiting" Eva said impatiently as they met Bella by the truck. She blushed when she saw Edward, though not as bad as usual. Edward froze, though whether it was from the smell or him still being unhappy with them going to La Push was anyone's guess.

Ava and Eva giggled though they did steer Bella into the car faster.

"See you later" Ava said as Edward handed her backpack back. He smiled and nodded though he noticed she didn't have the bright grin he was used to.

Ava was worried that once he knew the truth that he wouldn't want to be around her anymore. Of course she should be happy because then he'd probably start spending time with Bella, but honestly it just bummed her out.

'God, I'm selfish' she thought and Edward took her hand.

"You're not" he tried to reassure her but she only gave a small almost sad smile.

"Remember we'll pick you up at the treaty line" Alice said before hugging them as they piled into the beast.

"Come on Edward" she said as the truck disappeared. "You'll see her in a few hours".

"Yeah" Emmett teased him. "What could go wrong in a couple of hours?"

########################################################################################################

"Jacob!" Eva yelled as they pulled up in front of his house. They saw him standing in front of the garage with two other boys.

"Eva" he said just as excited. He ran up and hugged her making Ava and Bella laugh at their blushing faces. "Um hey Ava, Bella" he said as he pulled back from Eva, though he did keep an arm around her.

"Oh no, don't stop the love fest on our account." Ava said and they were joined by the other two boys. "And who are these two lady killers?" she teased.

"Hi, I'm Embry Call" said the taller boy with a kind smile and a small blush. He laughed when Ava shook his hand vigorously.

'He's so sweet' Ava thought, kind of how one would think about a friends younger sibling.

"And I'm Quil Ateara" the other said trying to be smooth. He took Ava's hand and tried to place a kiss on it but she was too fast. She pulled her hand back and lightly slapped the top of his head.

"Naughty naughty" she said and the others laughed.

"This lovely lady is my cousin Bella" she continued and her and Eva were surprised when they saw Embry blush even more when Bella waved. "And this is my sister Eva."

"Oh we know all about her" Quil said sending Jacob a smirk. The twins each raised a brow.

"Really?" Eva asked and Jake blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah" Embry joined in teasing his friend. "He's mentioned you only about hmmm, a million times."

"Is Eva going to call?"

"Should I call her?"

"Do you think she'd be my girlfriend" Quil laughed before Jacob punched his shoulder.

"Ok, you two can shut up now" Jake said with an embarrassed chuckle before turning to a smiling Eva.

"What a coincidence, our little Eva here-", Ava started.

"Not another word" Eva threated her twin who tried to hold in her laughter. Ava made a motion of zipping her lips.

"Of course, of course. I won't mention how you giggle and scream whenever he calls. You have my word, not a peep from me".

Eva face palmed while Quil and Embry laughed. Bella shook her head sympathetically and patted Eva on the shoulder.

Jacob's smile was so big Ava wondered if it hurt.

"Really now" he teased Eva before she raised a brow with a smirk and he realized maybe he was in over his head.

Eva let her voice take on a deeper more flirtatious tone. "Yes really, Jakey. I can't help it if it think about you constantly. Wishing you were in my room so I could get close and..." she leaned in close to the now dazed boy while Ava and Bella were basically holding onto each other so they wouldn't laugh.

Quil and Embry's shocked faces were priceless.

"And what?" Jacob asked as his brown eyes darkened and his voice grew husky.

Eva gave a light breathy chuckle and stepped closer so their faces were almost touching. "So I could BRAID YOUR HAIR" she squealed the last part.

Jacob blinked and Quil and Embry fell down laughing.

"Wh-what?" he asked since his brain didn't seem to want to work. He laughed when what she said registered though he did have to hide a bit of disappointment.

Eva saw it though and giggled kissing his cheek. He perked right up.

Everyone began to pile into the garage. Quil 'accidentally' brushed his hand against Ava's ass and now she had him in a headlock as she calmly told him how to treat a lady.

Eva and Jake were laughing as they sat down. Jake shyly moved his arm around Eva so that it rested around her lower back. He was blushing so hard that Bella wondered if he could light up a dark room. It only intensified when Eva leaned into his side.

Embry let Bella take the last seat even though she tried to refuse. "Really it's ok" he smiled shyly at her and she thanked him before scooting over.

"There, now you can sit too" she said, proud of herself for finding a solution. Embry blushed a little and sat by her, now she was blushing as well since she noticed just how close they were sitting.

Bella found herself looking him over. 'He's really cute' she thought. 'And he has such nice eyes'.

Embry looked at her curiously making her head shoot down. He lightly patted her arm and she sent him a grateful smile.

Ave and Eva shared a glance. 'Geez, is everyone but us blushing?' Ava thought and Eva shrugged.

She lightly flicked her head toward Embry and Bella who were talking about music. 'What do you make of that?' she thought while wiggling her eyebrows.

Ava stifled a giggle, 'Very unexpected'. Honestly she wasn't sure how she felt, she thought that Bella and Edward were supposed to hook up but so far nothing had even hinted to that. Was she trying to force this part of the story to stay on track or was she being selfish and getting in the way?

It was all so confusing, she had never been in a situation like this before. Why was this the one thing she cared if she changed? Family loyalty? They didn't know how long they'd be in this world but everything pointed to forever, and since Bella was their family Ava thought it was guilt over knowing what Bella could have, had they not been there.

Or was she scared that if she let herself fall that Edward would reject her, hurt her? Did she even like him like that? 'That's a stupid question' her mind said. She knew she had a crush, but could it become something more? They barely knew each other.

What if he still chose Bella? There were just so many ways this could go. It was driving the usually easy going teen mad. Honestly, she didn't know how Alice did it. Some times being able to know the possible future really sucked balls.

########################################################################################################

'It's now or never' Jacob told himself as he looked at the pretty girl by his side.

"Um Eva?" Jacob asked as they finally got some alone time. The others were walking a good space behind them so that the couple up front could have a little privacy.

Of course Jacob didn't know that Ava could hear every word, but it was the thought that mattered.

Jacob steeled his nerves, they were walking them to meet their friends the Cullens. He had been a bit surprised at hearing that before he remembered who he was talking too.

"Yes Jake?" she asked, she was a little nervous. What if he asked her out? Would it be right of her to say yes when she knew he was supposed to imprint on another. Then again her and Allice were trying to set up Ava and Edward, this was kind of the same wasn't it?

"I was wondering, 'cause I really like you. And it's ok if you say no, though I hope-".

"Jake are you trying to ask me out?"

"Yes?" his voice went up a tad at the end and he coughed. "I mean yes, would you go out with me?"

Eva bit her lip, "Do it" she heard Ava whisper making her smile.

'What the hell? Oh God please don't turn into a jerk and break my heart' she thought desperately. "I'd love too" she said and Jacob turned to her shocked.

"Really?" he asked as he started to smile. She nodded before giving a shrieking laugh when he yelled and picked her up spinning her around in his arms.

"Yeah!" Ava shouted and Quil copied her making Embry shake his head to a smiling Bella.

Jacob shook his head and flipped them off, though he smiled the whole time. Tentatively, he took Eva's hand and gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" he asked her before bringing her hands in his to warm them up.

"What do you mean?"

"Your hands, they're freezing". He told her and Eva's face froze before she smiled.

"Oh I didn't notice.", she said but on the inside her mind was running over all the possibilities.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked when she zoned out.

"Yeah, sorry. Something I have to figure out, but don't worry I'll let you know when I do" she smiled and that was good enough for him.

As they neared the trees the group caught sight of Edward Cullen arguing with Sam Uley.

"Oh no" the twins moaned.

"You! You brought them onto our land?!" Sam demanded when he saw the group come into view. Jasper and Emmett were on either side of Edward, who looked like he was about to break the rules and cross the treaty line.

"Ava, there you are" he said worriedly. Ava smiled and took a step towards him when another shirtless guy blocked her path. He crossed his arms and smirked. Something told her that this was the wanna-be player and the easiest wolf to anger, other wise known as Paul.

"Excuse you" Ava said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Your kind isn't welcomed here!" Sam spat at Eva. Ava glared at him while Jacob stood in front of Eva.

"I invited her, you aren't the boss of us Sam" he said back. Sam tried to put his hand on Jacob's shoulder but the other boy pushed him off.

"She doesn't belong here Jake" he turned to a stone faced Eva and glared. "Leave now and don't ever come back, and stay away from the Blacks".

"Don't tell her what to do" Jacob said. He was getting angry, he had started to feel off the moment they had approached the others but now his skin was crawling. He began to shake as he distantly heard someone gasp.

"She'll hurt our people-".

"She would never and don't fucking talk about her as if she's not here!" Ava yelled and Sam turned to glare at her before his eyes widened. She was shaking worse than Jacob.

'Holy shit' he thought. 'She's going to phase! But how?' It didn't make sense, especially since her sister was obviously some kind of vampire.

"What!?" Edward yelled. He couldn't believe it, though watching them now it did look like the mutt was on to something. He looked at Ava saddened that she was doomed to be a monster, kind of like him.

'But do I hate her?' he looked at her, imagining her as one of the shifters yet he couldn't bring himself to hate her, or even be put off by her. In fact he just wanted the guy in front of her to move so he could get Ava out of here.

"Ava come here" he tried to say soothingly.

"Fuck you leech, she's not going anywhere" Paul said before he yelled out. Ava lifted him up by his arms and tossed him into Sam knocking them both over.

"Don't talk to him like that asshole" She screamed as the shakes got worse.

"Ava please, come here!" Edward said more desperately. He didn't want her to phase here, he needed to get her some place safe so he could help her.

Jacob, though shocked at what he'd just seen, smirked at the older boys on the ground before he felt Eva move and he grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave because of them" he begged.

"I'm not, but we have to go…" she trailed off at his saddened expression.

Jasper sighed again before speaking up, he didn't want to but he had promised Alice. "Jacob is welcomed to join us as well" he said to the shock of the others and joy of Eva and Jake.

"Thanks" Jacob said as he tried to calm down, he didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that he wasn't going to leave Eva.

Sam jumped up and growled at Jasper, about to shout something vile no doubt, when Eva hissed and kicked him in the back sending him smashing into Paul, who had just gotten up.

"Stay down you hairy douche bag" she muttered.

Ava, feeling herself lose control, did the only thing she could think of, the only thing that she thought might calm her down. She ran to Edward hugging him as her spasms got worse. He was shocked at first but over all pleased that she was finally safe in his arms. With a quick movement he swiped her up bridal style and began walking away, whispering calming words.

"Ummmm" Bella said and the others became very aware of the three other teens.

"Embry" Eva called making the boy's eyes snap to her. "I have to make sure Ava is alright and deal with some stuff, can I trust you to get Bella home safely?" she asked and he blinked before shaking himself and nodding.

"But, what about-" Bella tried to protest. She wanted to make sure Ava was alright and know what the hell was going on. Plus, she didn't want Eva driving her truck again.

"Later Bella please" Eva begged her. Bella nodded, she'd get them to tell her later. Plus, those two big guys were getting up again and she didn't want anymore fighting.

Embry led Bella away before going back to grab a shocked Quil and dragged him along. He didn't know what was happening but he agreed with Eva, Bella needed to be somewhere safe.

Sam jumped up but it was too late, they were all technically on the Cullens land now.

"Jacob, come back here. We need to talk, they're liars" he tried to tell the boy but was ignored. 'It's that damn leeches fault' he thought as he stared at Eva. True she didn't look like a typical vampire but he could smell it on her, she was like a leech in training or something.

"Come on Paul" he muttered to the other boy. Paul scowled as he watched the group walk away. He wanted to fight the she wolf. Not only was she a female wolf making her the very first in their history, but she was hot and feisty, something Paul liked. Plus, he had to pay her back for throwing him.

'I'll be seeing you again' he thought as he finally followed Sam. He smirked when he thought of being able to spend time patrolling with her, not to mention if she happened to she accidentally forget her clothes every now and then. It seemed the vampire had a thing for her but Paul didn't see that as a problem.

What was a blood sucker when compared to a wolf?

########################################################################################################

Edward didn't stop walking until he had Ava in the safety of his room. She wasn't shaking as bad now but that could have been because she had fallen into a restless sleep. She was squirming and sweating as he laid her on his couch.

He heard the others down stairs. Carlisle and Esme introduced themselves and offered Eva some food. She politely declined but said that Ava would be starving when she woke up.

Jasper told them what had happened and all of their thoughts turned to the young lady in front of him.

He went to the restroom and wetted a washcloth before going back to Ava and placing it on her forehead. She sighed softly and her brow relaxed as she slipped into a more peaceful sleep.

There were so many thoughts running through his head. 'How can she be a shifter? How can her sister be turning into a vampire, she wasn't bitten and she doesn't act like someone going through the change.' He racked a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had kept from his human life.

He heard Eva say that she would explain everything and perked up. Finally, some answers.

Eva and Alice sat down with the rest of the Cullens, minus Edward. They could hear him tending to Ava who, by the sound of it, was sleeping.

"Well…not sure how to say this" Eva said as she sent a pleading look towards Alice, she got a supportive smile back.

"Ok well here it goes, please keep all questions and commentary till the end of the ride thank you." She got a few chuckles. "Anywho…Ava and I are from a world where all of this, all of you, are a best selling book and movie series."

Everyone just stared at her. "What type?" Emmett asked before Rose smacked the back of his head.

"That's the first thing you ask?" she hissed.

Alice and Eva shared an uncomfortable look. "A romance" Eva said softly while her mind, against her will, brought up images of Bella and Edward together.

"What!?" Edward yelled.

Eva looked at Alice. "Oh shit."

########################################################################################################

Edward couldn't believe his ears, he was a story book. He couldn't believe it. Was it true or were the girls just not all there? Though it would explain how they knew things…

Suddenly his mind was assaulted with the apparent love story between him and Bella Swan.

"What!?" he yelled out.

"Edward?" Ava asked gently. He turned and went back to her side, he hadn't meant to wake her. Though as he looked at her a strange sense of betrayal set in.

"Did you know?" he asked quietly, her eyes tearing up before she looked away was enough of an answer.

"They said we shouldn't say anything, just let things take their course" Ava tried to keep her voice neutral. This hurt a lot more then she thought it would.

"So what, you were just going to let them manipulate me?!" he yelled and Ava jumped up. At seeing her hurt expression he wished he could take it back.

"Excuse me?" she asked him. "Manipulate you! I was the one saying we should tell you in the first place. How do you think I feel? I didn't even think I cared about this fucking story until I met you! Bella was supposed to sit by you, so much shit was supposed to happen that might not now and I feel so…" she couldn't even finish her sentence as her voice broke.

"Well you could have tried harder or did you just want to take her place? Like I'd want a dog!" he asked snidely before closing his eyes. It was like he couldn't stop. Eva's words in Biology flited into his mind.

'She wasn't part of it', it made sense now.

She was trying to help them, make him see the truth. Yet here he was, screaming at the girl he couldn't get out of his head. True the Swan girl's blood sang to him and he was curious as to why he couldn't read her mind, but it was Ava that he felt himself drawn too. Though apparently he wasn't supposed to, was he?

"Yeah?" Ava asked not looking at him. "Well you won't have to worry about this dog ever 'manipulating' you again." She spat out as she stomped towards the door.

"No, Ava wait-" he tried to say as he grabbed her arm. He didn't want her to leave.

"Fuck off Edward" she said as she twisted in his hold and shoved him off. He flew back and landed on the couch.

Ava ran out of the house, she knew Alice would keep Eva safe.

Right now she just needed to get away. She angrily wiped the tears that ran down her face as she ran. 'I knew this would happen, why did I even let myself get close? Friends fine, thinking of him as more? Stupid. God, I knew before I even came here that we would be too different but then he turned out to be so…no! Just shut up!' she thought as she finally made it outside.

"Ava" Edward shouted as he tried to follow her. However, he found himself blocked by one very pissed off Eva Bedlam.

"The fuck was that you asshole" she all but growled.

"What, he was just being honest." Rose sneered having finally gotten over most of her shock, "Just because your sister is a mutt-". Suddenly Eva lifted her up by her throat.

"Shut the fuck up, if I wanted your opinion I'd ask", she said before tossing Rose to a stunned Emmett. "God Edward, she was right about you!" she said.

She let her mind show him each and every time Ava had said they'd be a bad match. Then, because she was feeling vindictive, she showed him how happy Ava was around him, but how scared she was of falling so fast and of him pulling he same shit he did with Bella. She was scared of him breaking her heart.

Edward took in a shuddering breath. It was all too much, the twins' story, his feelings for Ava and now just how badly he had messed up.

With an anguished yell he ran out of the house, he had to get away from Forks for awhile. He needed to sort everything out.

Eva turned to Alice who was in the middle of a vision. "He's going to Alaska, he'll be back in a few days" Alice told them before sending a sad smile to her friend.

"I'll see you later Alice. Esme, Carlisle I'm sorry for throwing your daughter. If you have any more questions Alice can fill you in and she can call me if she needs more" Eva said tiredly. She looked towards Jacob.

"Jake…" she said and he looked at her with confused and lost eyes. He gave her a small smile and walked up taking her hand.

"I'll help you look for Ava" he promised her in a soft voice and she smiled gratefully.

'At least he stayed.', she thought. 'But for how long?' her mind taunted before she shut that thought out. She couldn't dwell on that, he was here with her now. That's what mattered.

They jumped into the beast and took off looking for any signs of her distraught twin. 'Please Ava" she thought desperately, 'Be safe'.

 **A/N** : Ok I know some of you are gonna be like "What the hell I thought this was a funny story, why is shit getting sad?" But it wouldn't be a good story if there wasn't any conflict, though I promise it won't last. This is a happy ending kind of thing after all. Also Rose, Paul, and Sam won't be assholes forever, just a little while. I am trying to make this, though it has parody moments, a solid story if that makes sense. Anyway tell me what you think about the whole Edward thing. What about Bella and Embry? And of course what do you think of what I made the girls? Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock! Sillygabby** : Yeah, I thought it sounded like something he would do. I want them to be some what close to character but also real people. I'm so happy you get it. **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Don't know how much I need you until you're gone.

Ava sat in her room watching the rain fall. Yesterday Edward and her had fought which resulted in her running out of the house and him leaving town. She thought back to what had happened when she had made it home.

 _She ran almost all the way home only to stop at the tree line. She sat as the rain pelted her and let out a scream. 'When did everything get so real?' she thought._

 _It was only a few days ago that they found themselves in this unbelievable situation where they fully intended to have fun, when bam! Their plans were scattered, it was no longer fun, and she found herself getting attached to the one man she never thought she'd want._

 _Edward Cullen had, despite her previous notions, made his way into her heart. She had never understood how Bella could completely lose herself when Edward left her, but she got it now._

 _It had only been a week and she felt like her heart had been ripped out._

" _I'm an idiot" she mumbled._

" _No, you're not" she heard Eva say from behind her. She didn't bother to turn, she had heard them approaching. She was distantly pleased that Jacob had stayed with Eva._

" _Ava?" Bella asked curiously as she walked out and saw them. She gasped when she fully took in the sight of her usually happy cousin completely drenched and miserable. "What happened?"_

" _Edward Fucking Cullen" was all Ava said before letting Jacob help her up and into the house._

" _I don't understand" Bella said to Eva frustrated. Eva ran a hand through her hair and sighed._

" _I know but it's not something we can tell you right now" she said. "No Bella" she cut off her protests, "It's not just our secret to tell. Some things are better left alone. I know I said I'd tell you later but please, for now, just let things settle down"._

 _Bella scowled but nodded, she was dyeing to know what was happening though. It seemed like almost everyone was in the know but her. However, her concern for her family won in the end and she agreed. This didn't mean she wouldn't go looking for answers on her own though._

So here Ava sat, just looking out the window without really seeing. Eva had come in earlier to tell her that her and Jacob were going to the Cullens to talk more. They were putting it off for a little, but knew they'd have to tell Sam and the Elders the truth soon as well.

She nodded but didn't say anything. She had cracked a smile when Jacob had promised her that he'd look out for Eva.

"Jacob" she had called when he had went to leave. "I know this is a lot to take in but do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Even if Sam commands you once you change, don't hurt Eva. That means her feelings too."

Jacob had nodded and stood taller. "I'll never hurt her".

"Even though she's turning into a vampire?"

"Never" he swore.

"Good", and that was the last thing she had said for the rest of the day. Luckily it was the weekend so she didn't have to put up with anyone. With the mood she was in she'd probably get expelled for stabbing bitches.

########################################################################################################

Eva and Jacob walked to the Cullens front door, which opened before they could even knock.

"Welcome back" Esme greeted them pleasantly. Eva smiled nervously since the last time she had seen the mama vamp she had been threatening one of her kids and yelling at the other.

Not a great first impression.

"Don't worry dear" Esme said as she saw Eva's expression. "Alice explained everything to us. I am sorry about Rose's behavior she is just very protective of the family."

"Totally understandable" Eva smiled as Esme led them to the front room.

"Are you two hungry" she asked them and Eva shook her head no while Jacob scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I mean if it wouldn't be to much trouble" he said embarrassedly. Esme's grin grew and her eyes lit up.

"None at all dear!" she said before rushing off to the kitchen.

They heard a chuckle coming from the stairs as Carlisle greeted them. "Hello again. You'll have to forgive my wife, she's been looking for an excuse to try out the new kitchen for awhile now."

The teens laughed though Jacob had to take Eva's hand so he wouldn't fidget too much. The smell of vampire was making him a bit uneasy.

Eva had made him promise not to judge the Cullens and seeing as his girlfriend, he grinned a bit, was turning into a vampire he couldn't just hate them because of that.

Jacob had thought that someone had bitten Eva and had wanted to track them down. Before he could though, Eva sat him down and told him everything.

She was worried that he would leave once he had found out everything, but here he was. He had meant it when he said he wouldn't leave her.

He hadn't known her for long, well besides the memories he had of them as kids, but he knew he couldn't just walk away. He didn't care how the story was supposed to go, Eva was it for him. He just knew it.

"Thank you for coming back. I know the last time ended…on an unhappy note" Carlisle told them. In all honesty, he was ecstatic to have Eva back over. Not only did she and her sister have detailed knowledge of the future, but some how they were also turning into different creatures.

He did hope he got the chance to examine the other sister as well. He had high hopes seeing as she was friends with Alice. Though he did wish that Edward would come back and mend things with the poor girl.

His first childe had been happier in the last few days than Carlisle had seen him in a very long time.

"Now Eva, before Jasper steals you away to talk about these nomads, I'd like to examine you if you don't mind".

Eva nodded and sat on the couch next to Jake as the doctor began to shine a light in her eyes. She had figured something like this would happen, it wasn't every day that Dr. Cullen got a chance to examine someone who was slowly turning into a vampire.

"So um is Jasper eager to take out the nomads" Jacob said trying to make conversation.

"More then you know" came a slightly accented reply from behind them. Jasper surprised them by giving Eva a one armed hug and shaking Jacob's hand.

Alice rushed up once Jasper moved and gave Eva a huge hug. She scrunched her nose up a bit at the smell of Jacob but tried to smile and shake his hand anyway.

Jacob looked like he was having the same problem though he returned the handshake.

"Yay friendship" Eva clapped. Carlisle's laugh was drowned out by the booming noise of Emmett. Someone else that Eva was nervous about seeing since it was his wife she had man handled.

"Don't worry" Jasper reassured her. Emmett got closer and smiled while holding his arms out.

"Pinky! Where's Barney?" he asked and Jacob burst out laughing. Emmett's smile turned smug while Eva looked at Carlisle.

"Have you examined Emmett's head yet or just given up hope?" she asked ignoring the other man's protests.

"Given up" said Rosalie as she walked in with crossed arms. Her and Eva had a small stare down for a moment, each had multiple emotions pooling in their gazes but above all their was a mutual respect.

Finally Rose nodded and took a seat across from them. "I hope your sister is ok", she said genuinely.

"She'll get there" Eva said.

Every eye was going back and forth between the two women. "What" Rose demanded making Eva laugh. Rose raised her brow in question and Eva's smile got wider.

"I think you and my sister are gonna get along great" she said and Alice nodded while giggling.

Rose scoffed but she had a half smile on her face. "So you're turning into a vampire while the other one is turning into a wolf?" she asked and shook her head when Eva nodded.

"Sucks to be you".

########################################################################################################

Edward sat in the guest room at the Denali home, it was the only place in the house he could go to get away from Tanya and her thoughts.

One day, it had barely been a day and already he was regretting everything that had happened. He knew Esme was upset that he left, he knew his family was worried about him, but the thing that tore at his heart the most was knowing that he had hurt Ava.

He hadn't meant to say all of those hurtful things but he had been so overwhelmed. He took it out on the one person who didn't deserve it.

The one person who didn't just try to get on his good side for her own purposes. She didn't care what other people thought about her, she was happy being different. Even though she was turning into what was supposed to be his enemy, all he wanted was to be close to her. The one person who made him feel things he had never felt before.

And he hurt her.

"Knock knock" Kate said as she stepped into the room. She had noticed something was different about the bronze-haired male. He seemed distracted and didn't even acknowledge Tanya's flirts.

Of course this had upset her sister but Kate had a good idea about what was happening. He had met a girl.

"Who is she?" she asked kindly as she sat down in the chair across from him. Edward's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde.

"I don't…" he stopped when Kate sent him a knowing look.

He sighed, he wasn't used to talking about relationships, mainly because he had never had one to talk about. It was nerve-wracking to be in such uncharted waters. He was used to being able to use his gift and figure out what to do from there, but that technique wouldn't work this time.

It hadn't worked since the Bedlam sisters showed up.

"Her names Ava, she's…she's a shape shifter". Kate looked surprised at this but didn't interrupt, something he was grateful for.

"She's the most open, funny, frustrating, beautiful and amazing person I have ever met" he said barely above a whisper. He gave a small laugh, "She calls me emo to my face. Doesn't care if I think I know what's best and doesn't just rely on my gift. If she thinks I'm wrong, she'll tell me. "

Kate smiled as his face lit up talking about the girl.

"I told her we shouldn't be friends and instead of trying to get me to change my mind, her response was basically 'Who said we were friends?' Next thing I knew I was trying to get her to want to be friends."

"And more?" Kate said and she held in a giggle when Edward shot her an embarrassed look.

"Maybe…yes. But then her and her sister told us some odd news, and that was after we found out she was turning into a wolf and her sister into a vampire. I…I was so confused. I've never felt like this and I became angry and said many hurtful things.", he finished sadly.

Kate frowned, she felt bad for the boy in front of her, because that was what he was.

No matter how many years passed, emotionally Edward was still a seventeen year old boy. He never got to experience the milestones of becoming an adult and now when faced with them, he didn't know what to do.

Edward huffed at being called a boy, as if he wasn't an immortal but a mere child. He didn't argue, a part of him knew that on some level it was true.

"Well, I can't tell you what to do" Kate told him as she stood and patted his shoulder before walking towards the door. "Everyone makes mistakes Edward. You're welcomed to stay here as long as you like to sort it all out, but if this girl is as amazing and unique as you said then I doubt she'll just wait around forever. Even if she feels the same for you, a girl can only wait so long."

Edward let his head fall into his hands with a frustrated groan. As if life as a teenage vampire wasn't complicated enough.

########################################################################################################

A whole week went by and Ava groaned when her alarm clock went off. She was not looking forward to school. Granted she usually acted like nothing was wrong when in public but still, it was draining. At least her and Eva still sat with the Cullens.

They had gotten closer and she even found out she had a lot in common with Rosalie, which was a major shocker. Even so, she would still catch herself looking at Edward's empty seat.

She thought back to what Rose had told her the day before.

" _If my brother is too stupid to come back and apologize then he doesn't deserve you."_

" _Thanks Rose"._

" _Yeah well you're ok…for a mutt" the blonde had said though there was no malice in her words._

'She's right. Now will you snap out of it' Ava told herself. She hated feeling like this but it was as if her very being wouldn't listen. She sighed as she rubbed the spot her heart was at, trying to soothe the annoying ache. She had never moped over a guy before. She moped whenever Eva got the last cookie, but a guy? Never.

That could be because she had never felt any real romantic interest besides a few passing crushes, but she never even pursued those. With this being her first real romantic encounter, she was overwhelmed.

"Ugh" she groaned as she rolled onto the floor. She dragged herself up and looked in the mirror, her hair was a curly mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. "Fake it till you make it" she muttered.

"Ava?" Bella asked as she walked into the room, her mouth dropped open at the sight of her cousin. "Ava" she sighed.

"What" she said a bit testily as she tried to brush her hair. "Fuck it" she said before reaching for some scissors though Bella stopped her before she could actually cut any hair.

"Will you snap out of it!" Bella suddenly yelled surprising both of them.

"Uhhh".

"I mean I get it, you thought he liked you and then suddenly he ditched you". Bella started pacing, apparently on a roll. She didn't know what had happened exactly, she just knew that Edward Cullen had hurt her cousin and then skipped town.

"This isn't you. You smile and jump around creating things, not let some guy consume you! You are a strong independent woman, you don't need him." She finished breathing heavily. She was blushing like there was no tomorrow but stood her ground.

She couldn't let Ava do this to herself, it wasn't healthy.

"Holy shit" Eva said from the door way were she had been standing unnoticed. Was it just her imagination or had Bella Swan just said that Ava couldn't let Edward make her lose herself?

It was official, they were in the twilight zone.

Ava couldn't help it, she laughed. Just knowing that the girl who had practically become a zombie because the boy in question had left her, was now telling Ava to not let him get to her was hilarious.

She laughed so much her sides hurt. This was what she needed, she had already cried, now she needed to laugh.

"Thank you Bella-bean" she said and Bella smiled happy that Ava seemed to be back to normal, at least a little bit.

Eva smiled and slung her arm around Bella's shoulder. "Come on Bells, I'll cook today. Let's let Giggles over here get dressed."

Ava was still chuckling as she put some clothes on. She had seen Eva in a some cute jeans and Super Man tee and went to do the same. However, she found the jeans too hot so instead settled on shorts.

Of course in cold ass Folks she'd get some weird looks, but when didn't she. So slipping on the shorts, she put on a Bat Man tee and tied a purple flannel shirt around her waist. She slipped on some socks and her convers. Finishing brushing her hair she put on a baseball cap backwards, the text said 'Woof'.

She kept her makeup simple with some liner and mascara, a brush of her brows and a sheer gloss.

"Come on slow pokes" she yelled as she jumped down the stairs grapping her plate and running outside.

"Was she in shorts?" Charlie asked and Eva shrugged trying to think of a good excuse.

"The cold doesn't bother her Dad" Bella said and Eva mentally wiped her brow in relief.

"Hmmm" he grunted but let them go. They walked slowly to the beast, Ava was already in the driver seat looking far off until she saw them and smiled.

"She's not over it is she?" Bella asked and Eva was happy that Bella didn't see Ava squeeze the steering wheel tighter having heard her.

"Probably not" she said honestly before sending her sister an apologetic look. "But we'll be here for her".

Bella nodded and they got in. Ava looked out at the rode as she drove. Bella was right, she wasn't over it. She knew she'd probably be giving herself, and poor Jasper, emotional whiplash for awhile.

To top it all off she had a math test today. 'Fucking hate Mondays" she thought.

########################################################################################################

They pulled into the parking lot and got out. "Oh no" Eva whispered as she looked over at the Cullens. There, standing and watching them intently, was Edward Cullen. Ava and him locked eyes and she saw Jasper flinch from the corner of her vision. She couldn't even imagine all of the emotions they were forcing on the poor guy.

Edward looked like he wanted to come over but Ava simply waved to the others and them turned around to see Bella looking at their tires.

"Looks like Eddie's back" Eva said trying to make a joke though her voice was a little stressed.

"Good for him" Ava muttered. Eva saw the others wave while Edward's face fell. If he hadn't hurt her sister she would have felt bad for him…maybe.

Rose was glaring at Edward obviously thinking not so nice thoughts, though the idea of Rose thinking of sparkles and rainbows did make Eva laugh.

"He got us snow tires" she heard Bella say and turned to look at the squatting brunette before she caught sight of Ava's face. She looked terrified.

"Wha-?".

"Shit, I forgot!" Ava cut her off. Eva still didn't get it until they heard a screeching sound coming right for them. Eva turned and now her face matched her sister's.

Tyler's van.

'This is still happening?' she found herself wondering as the van came barreling towards them. The next thing she knew, her world was turned on its side and a sharp pain overtook her shoulder.

"Ava!" Edward and Bella screamed and that shocked Eva out of her stupor. Ava had pushed her and Bella out of the way but the van was too close for her to move herself.

"Oh God!" she screamed.

########################################################################################################

She was a goner, Ava was sure of it. She had frozen when she saw what Bella was doing and only the sound of screeching tires had set her into motion.

Before she even knew what she was doing she had picked up and tossed Bella out of harms way with Eva only a second behind. However, when she went to move herself she saw just how close the van was and her muscles tensed against her will. She realized that she'd never make it.

'I'm going to die' was repeated over and over again in her head. She briefly wondered if the wolf genes would save her but doubted it. It was kind of hard to come back from being squashed.

She heard Bella and Edward yell her name, yet she couldn't take her eyes off of the van to look.

Suddenly she was on the ground, safe, and in the arms of one Edward Cullen.

She locked eyes with him and, almost like on autopilot, reached out and popped back the hand print like dent he had made.

"Ava" he breathed looking at her. Still in shock, her mind was only able to process that even when he looked totally scared shitless, he was beautiful.

He gave a relived sigh and kissed her forehead. They heard other people shouting their names and the distant sound of sirens.

Ava shook herself and looked up at Edward. "Why did you do save me?" she whispered and he looked surprised. He went to answer when the paramedics reached them.

Edward helped her stand and besides a curious look, she let him.

"Are you ok Ava?" Charlie asked panicked when he ran up to them. "Ava?" Charlie asked and she blinked.

"Oh, um I'm fine. Edward saved me" she said and Charlie shook Edward's hand sending him a grateful look. "You should check Bella and Eva though, I pushed them kind of hard".

His eyes grew wide at hearing the other girls' names and he rushed off to find them.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked her softly as he went to put a hand on her cheek. Ava nodded but moved her face away from him.

"Yes, thank you" she said getting a hold of herself. Edward frowned when she pulled away from him.

"Ava!" Eva shouted as she almost tackled her sister, she would have too had Edward not caught them. "Oh God Ava" Eva began to sob and Ava tried to calm her.

"It's ok, I'm here. I'm safe" she said and Eva pulled back to thank Edward.

"Thank you so much!" She turned back to Ava with a glare, "And you! If you EVER do that again I'll kill you myself" she yelled as she smacked Ava's chest and arms a few times before hugging her again.

Charlie made the distraught girl go with the paramedics. Bella had to go too and was glaring at the air when they put a neck brace on her.

Ava gave a small chuckle at seeing the brunette and Edward smiled. "She won't be happy with you?" he asked and Ava stopped laughing.

"No" was all she said.

Edward sighed, "Can we talk in private please?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why? Why do you want to talk and why did you save me?" she asked and he was saddened to see her suspicious glare.

"Because I- you…" he tried to explain. Why would she asked such a thing? Of course he would save her.

"What?" Ava asked with a mocking tone. "Did you want a pet or something. Why else would you save the, what was it you called me again? Oh right, dog." She said becoming angry. Laughing wasn't the only thing she needed, she needed to yell too.

Edward's eyes closed in pain, he knew he had hurt her. But he came back, couldn't she see that he was sorry?

When he didn't answer Ava scoffed and spun on her heel to walk away but Edward grabbed her arm. She was going to push him off when he grabbed the other arm and looked her hard in the eyes making her stop.

"Ava" he said in a strong voice and her eyes snapped to his in surprise. "I know I made a mistake but please, let me explain. We'll go somewhere private and talk and you can yell at me all you want, please".

Ava looked at him at a loss at what to do. She could see Alice nodding to her from behind him but was that what she wanted?

'Yes' said her brain to which she replied. 'Shut up, no one asked you'.

Just when she was going to open her mouth to decline Edward spoke again. "To answer your question, I came back for you".

This made her pause and look at him curiously.

"I didn't know how much I needed you until you weren't there".

Ava sighed, she wanted to scream and walk away but damn it if that didn't get to her. Finally giving a nod in reply, Edward smiled and led her to his Volvo.

Finally, he could explain himself and work on getting them back to whatever it was they had before he left.

Getting her in the Volvo was only a small part of the battle. Getting her to actually listen and forgive him was going to be a whole other matter.

He slid into the drivers seat and looked at her beautiful and almost bare face. Whatever he had to do to get her to forgive him and smile again, he knew it would be worth it.

 **A/N:** So what do you think? The next chapter is going to have more drama, some much needed insane humor, maybe a lime or two, and more hairy assholes. The wolf pack, not the body part. I didn't want Ava just to forgive him right away because that's just not very realistic, especially with how their romance was only budding and what he had said. I'll tell you know though that Eva and Jacob will have much smoother sailing. Oh and I know I made Rose seem to cave pretty easily but I'll explain and go into that later. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING** **:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Sorry this took longer than usual. I had some personal things happen, and it made me struggle a bit creativity wise. I always thought it was weird how fast Edward and Bella fell for each other but then I was like fuck it, the same will happen here. True love and all that jazz, plus I was tired of all the drama. I have plenty future stories planned that will be more serious, this isn't one of them. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: The more things change, the more they stay the same.

"Would you like to check on your sister and cousin first?" Edward asked politely as they started to drive. He was a bit nervous now that he actually had her in the car. He wasn't sure how to go about explaining his actions.

"No, thank you. I should call Jacob and let him know that Eva is in the hospital…never mind. If I do it before her she'd kill me" Ava said with a fond smile.

"Would it be alright with you if I took you some place special then?"

"Is it the meadow?" she asked and Edward looked startled before he gave his heart stopping lopsided grin. He shook his head a bit and looked at her.

"Guess that was in the series huh?" he asked and Ava nodded not looking at him until she saw that his eyes were fixed on her.

"Can you watch the rode please, some of us aren't quite at super hero status yet" she told him and he laughed.

"Super Hero status?"

"Yeah, you know. Super fast, strong and pretty much invincible." She said before reaching out and lightly pushing on his jaw so he would face the road.

Edward smiled before an upsetting thought settled in. "Those are all hero's. What if I'm the bad guy?" he asked and was shocked and a little offended when Ava groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Edward? Look dude" she said and Edward raised a brow at the name. "You aren't evil. A bit of a pretentious dick? Yes. Evil? No."

"A dick!" Edward said before slamming his mouth shut at his own language.

"My point is that you didn't even like hurting bad people who deserved it, so you are definitely not evil" she finished and his eyes grew wide. How much did she know?

"How-".

"You are a very popular series and the guy who played you is hot and funny." She said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Edward asked lightly though he felt a pang of jealousy run through him at the idea of Ava looking at this…imposter. "And do I live up to expectations?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ava asked looking at him like he had lost his mind. "You're the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life". She said and Edward smirked smugly. "Personality wise…" she went on making a tipped scale hand motion.

Edward almost felt bad before he saw her teasing smile.

"Well I apologize. From now I'll tell myself not to wallow in the fact that I am a creature that has to drink the life force of others and be more…cheerful".

"Are…are you being sarcastic?" Ava asked amazed.

"Who me?" Edward asked flatly and Ava burst out laughing before smacking a hand over her mouth.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm mad at you" was her muffled come back. Edward laughed and boldly reached over taking her other hand in his.

"I know you're mad, but I also know you'll forgive me and even do me the honor of letting me court you". He told her confidently.

'Who knew that kind of wording was a turn on?' Ava thought before smacking Edward's shoulder when he laughed again. "Oh and what makes you so sure?" she asked, she couldn't believe the gall of this guy.

"Because you are sweet and open minded and once I explain myself I know you will understand. Plus I am more then prepared to spend every day wooing you".

Ava harrumphed though she did let him keep a hold of her hand. "We'll see" she muttered.

They made it to the meadow and Ava had to admit it was impressive. Even with almost everything covered in ice, it was like a crystalized wonderland.

"I'm glad you like it" Edward said softly as he led them to some rocks they could sit on. Ava was looking around and noticed that even the sky looked different around them. The sun was shining between some clouds and Ava had a stray thought.

'I wonder if he'll let me see him sparkle. I hope he doesn't do the whole 'are you afraid of me' bullshit'.

"You should be afraid of me" Edward said and Ava rubbed her eyes. Of course he was listening in. "I've killed people. You know what I can do but you haven't said it out loud once. Tell me, what do I eat?"

"Edward, I already know that you drink animal blood. I know what you are, please can we not do this?"

"Say it." Edward persisted, he needed to hear her say it.

"You are pale white and suck up blood." Ava sighed trying to keep her face straight and mind blank.

"Say it, out loud".

"Tampon".

"What!?" he gasped not believing his ears. Did she just say a tampon, as in the feminine product? "Must you always make a joke?" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." She told him honestly. "But Edward I know you're a vampire. It's fine I-".

"No, you think that because you know some story that you understand but you don't" he yelled trying to get her to understand. He needed her to know that being around him was dangerous, no matter how much he wanted her by him.

"You know that I've killed before but you act like it's nothing. I took peoples lives Ava."

Ava stopped Edward from pacing and took his hands in hers. She could see how much this was plaguing him.

'Edward, I'm sorry" told him with genuine remorse. "I guess watching you and everything I felt that since I knew what was happening that that meant I knew everything about you, like how you felt about having to do those things. It was all just a story but now…I can't even imagine how you must feel. I know I joke but it's just how I am" she looked down feeling ashamed.

Here she was mad at Edward for being a douche when she had been one as well. She didn't deserve him or even his friendship.

"You're not a do-douche" Edward told her softly as he lifted her face up. If he was able to blush he would have, he wasn't used to using such language. 'We both have so much to learn about one another.' he thought as he softly stroked her cheek.

Ava laughed a little but her voice broke, "Yes I am. I'm a selfish douche who didn't care about you or Bella and now I've ruined everything. You were right to call me-".

"NO!" Edward yelled before he calmed down. "I made a huge mistake. I wanted to come back the moment I left."

"Then why didn't you?" Ava asked.

"I'm not used to feeling like this. You make me feel so normal and vulnerable but at the same time so different and strong". As he was speaking they found their bodies and faces coming slowly together.

"It was supposed to be Bella" Ava whispered.

"But it's not. It's you, please believe me. I know that it will be hard being with someone like me-".

"Edward, I'm turning into a giant ass dog. I think that evens shit out." She told him. He smiled chuckling lightly and leaned in closer. "But…".

"But what?" he whispered, she was so close. He felt like he was on fire, but he never wanted it to stop.

"How do I know you won't leave again? How can I trust you to stay when things get tough? I mean you left Bella in the book for months, and I don't think I can handle that Edward. Just a week and I felt like I was losing myself. Months? I would die" she told him.

She knew she sounded dramatic but it needed to be said. If they were going to completely change everything by letting themselves fall for one another and be together, then he had to know how she was feeling.

"I won't leave you ever again" he promised though he could see the doubt written plainly in her eyes. "If I even try then you, Eva, and Rose have permission to hunt me down and teach me a lesson" he told her seriously.

Their lips were almost touching now and their eyes drooped of the sensations coursing through them, teasing them. His masculine yet sweet smell mixing with her feminine and slightly woodsy scent. The hint of the taste of their lips that the barest of touches granted them as they spoke. Then there was the opposites of their skin tempters. Fire and ice.

"If you hurt me again" she said as her voice became slightly huskier, "I'll fuck up your car". Edward gulped before nodding.

"Deal".

"Good" she muttered before closing the space between their lips.

Their shy and unexperienced mouths soon became more desperate and heated as they got into it. Edward pressed his body against hers feeling her womanly curves against him. Spurred on by her hands in his hair Edward pushed more, causing his hardening length to rub against Ava's lower stomach making them both moan. The noise shocked his eyes opened and he pulled back slightly, panting.

"I'm sorry" he said sounding breathless.

"Don't be." Ava said looking dazed.

"But it's improper."

Ava sighed but smiled happily, shooting forward she gave him another kiss. "I know. Different time period and beliefs. I respect you wanting to go slow and wait".

Edward smiled and placed a hand on her face making her lean in to him.

"But there is a lot between all and nothing Sugar" she teased and Edward let out a full belly laugh.

Before he could retort Ava had dragged him down for more kisses, not that he was complaining.

########################################################################################################

"Do you think they made up?" Rose asked Alice. She was tempted to ask her to look into it but Alice's visions were becoming fuzzier the closer Ava was to fully changing, so she thought it would be useless.

"I hope so" Alice sighed as they waited for Eva in the hospital waiting room. She was fine of course but Jacob had shown up, having ran out of school when Alice called him, and insisted that Carlisle do a thorough check.

The fact that Charlie agreed didn't help Eva get out any sooner.

"I think they will, they want each other enough" Jasper said from where he was holding Alice. He was concentrating on blocking out the others hunger.

"Yeah, but I bet Ava whoops his ass first" Emmett told them sounding like a proud parent or older brother.

"Hey guys" Jacob said as he came and sat down. It was easier to be around them now, having grown accustomed to their scents and vice versa.

"How is she?" Alice asked.

"Good, annoyed but good. She's just managed avoid Bella and is finishing up in the bathroom now. Which is why I'm out here to tell you guys we need to make a quick get away."

"Oh is Bella hung up on how Edward got to Ava in time?" Alice sighed. She liked Bella, she remembered the visions she used to have of her. That was all gone now though. The future, and visions, had all changed. Of course they knew Bella wouldn't tell but her knowing opened a lot of dangerous doors, Alice knew that was a definite. The girl was a danger magnet.

"Among other things and Eva said if you didn't help her then she'd release 'the tape'? I don't know what that means-".

"Let's go" Jasper and Emmett yelled jumping up. The others followed them curiously.

"What's on the tape?" Alice asked confused since she hadn't seen anything.

"Nothing!" they both yelled as they rushed off.

"So we're going to find this tape and watch it, right?" Jacob asked the girls who nodded and spoke as one.

"Absolutely."

########################################################################################################

Bella was angry and confused.

This morning had turned upside down real quick. First Edward Cullen had come back and stared longingly at her cousin who was trying to pretended like he didn't exist.

Bella had pointed out that Charlie had gotten them snow tires when she had heard a terrible mechanical sound. Before she could even turn and look Ava had lifted her completely off of the ground and tossed her a few feet away.

It was like she weighed nothing. She noticed Eva being tossed and landing just a little way from her and screaming out for Ava.

Bella had screamed Ava's name along with Edward Cullen, who a part of her noticed was standing watching horrified with his family.

Then the van had hit her cousin.

At least that was what she had thought. She had felt her heartbreak when suddenly she had heard Eva breath out, "Thank God".

She turned towards her angry and shocked when she noticed that people were now calling Ava and Edward's names.

'Edward?' she thought. Why were people calling his name when it was Ava who was hurt, even possibly dead.

But then, like a miracle, she saw Edward Cullen step out from between the cars and help Ava up. Neither looked like they even had a scratch on them. She went to rush to them with Eva but the paramedics had already gotten a hold of her.

Imagine her frustration when she noticed that neither Ava nor Edward had to go to be checked out. Not only had they avoided all the attention the hospital brought, but now she couldn't question them.

When Bella finally got Tyler to stop apologizing and Charlie to give her some breathing room she turned to Eva and Jacob. The later having run in in a panic looking for the pink haired teen.

"How did she do that?" she asked trying to look her cousin in the eyes.

"What?" Eva said and she shared a look with Jacob.

'So he knows too' Bella thought and her eyes narrowed. "How did Ava lift me? And how did Edward get to her so quickly? He was by his car."

"No Bella, he was on his way to talk to Ava".

"No" Bella grounded out getting angry. She didn't like not knowing something. "He was by his car when it happened."

"Bella that's impossible" Eva said quietly, she felt bad for having to lie. "He was already on his way. You just didn't see him because you weren't looking".

"No he wasn't, he was by the car. How did he get there, and how did Ava lift us?"

"Hello, ladies. Eva good to see you again though I prefer it when you are safe and not needing medical attention. And this must be Ms. Bella" Carlisle said smiling.

Bella gasped at seeing the good-looking doctor for the first time. Eva's smile was strained as she made quick eye movements towards Carlisle trying to convey her need to leave.

"Uhm right" he coughed, "Well Eva you can go. Bella I'll need you to stay a little longer".

"What about Ava and Edward?" Bella asked with a determined blushed.

"What about them?" Carlisle asked feigning confusion. Bella's lips drew into a tight stubborn line and Eva thought her eye might have twitched.

"They were right in the middle of the car crash, why aren't they here?"

"Oh, well Edward called me and he has picked up a few first aid things here and there, he told me that they were both fine", he tried to reassure her.

"How?" she persisted only growing angrier when she noticed Eva making Jacob roll her wheelchair out of the room. She had gotten away...for now.

"Well-".

"Doctor we need you" a young nurse said and Carlisle almost let out a breath of relief.

"Ok, thank you Janice" he said making the young woman blush. "Excuse me Isabella" he said before rushing out.

Bella almost screamed. Something was happening and it looked like it was big. She wanted to know, no she felt like she HAD to know. What was this secret? If she didn't find out, she'd go crazy.

She was determined to find out what it was, and she wouldn't stop until she knew the truth.

 **A/N:** What do you think? Edward and Ava finally kissed. Unfortunately, Bella is still as curious (cough, nosey, cough) as ever, though I guess if I saw some weird shit and everyone denied it I'd want to confirm it for myself too. Next chapter has; wolves, evil vamps, hormones running wild, and more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. This is a part one chapter since I planned the wolf meeting to be really long. Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Breaking all the rules, and I like it. (Part 1)

Ava was asleep when a creak had her shooting up in her bed. She looked at the window where a large eyed Edward was standing looking slightly guilty.

"Edward, were you trying to watch me sleep?" she sighed as she relaxed.

"I like watching you sleep, it fascinates me" he said with a crooked grin once he noticed she wasn't mad at him. He sat at the foot at her bed with slight hesitation.

"Oh Edward, it's a good thing you're so damn attractive.", she teased. "Cause that shit is kind of creepy".

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he told her sadly and Ava sighed before reaching out and taking his hand.

"Hun I was joking, kind of. The point is that as long as I don't do anything embarrassing like fart in my sleep or something then it's fine. It's kind of cute in a weird way". She told him rubbing his arm trying to reassure him.

Edward slammed a hand against his mouth to muffle his laughter. Ava was confused over his reaction, she put a hand over her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh my God, do I fart in my sleep?!" she asked in a panic making Edward lose control again.

Finally he got ahold of himself and tried to calm her. "No, you don't do anything like that. I'm just not used to women speaking like that, especially out loud".

"Oh" Ava giggled. "Guess I'm just awesome".

"You are" he told her softly. Ava smiled and hugged him causing the bed sheets to drop further. Edward looked down and his breathing became slightly labored. She was only wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Edward, are you ok?" Ava asked as she pulled back but she noticed that he wasn't looking at her. At least not her face. Ava couldn't believe it. 'I mean yeah I had felt his excitement when we were kissing but this is so different. I really do have a lot to learn" she thought with a smile.

Edward gave a strained chuckle and put their foreheads together. He was happy she was so relaxed about his obvious staring. He was embarrassed but her attitude made him feel better.

"You're not wearing a bra" he whispered and Ava shook her head.

"Of course not Edward, I was sleeping. I don't wear underwear to bed". Edward groaned when his brain and body registered what she had just said. Ava smiled at him and pulled the sheets up again before putting their head back together. "Better?" she asked and he nodded, though a part of him wished the sheets were gone again.

"I'm sorry" he whispered smiling at her. Ava giggled while she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Don't be Sugar, just don't be surprised if I return the favor" she told him with a wide grin.

Edward laughed with a nod. "I'll go so you can sleep but I was wondering…".

"What?"

"Can I drive you to school today?"

Ava's smile almost felt painful but she couldn't help it. "Of course" she said before giving him a chaste kiss.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours. Sleep tight."

"I will" she said before giggling against his lips when he couldn't resist giving her one last kiss.

"Ok bye…love" he said softly smiling at her before jumping out of the window.

"Bye" Ava whispered. She fell back on her bed totally awake and head full of a sexy copper haired vampire. She pushed her face into a pillow to muffle her squeal. She heard two people laughing. One was Edward as he was still in hearing distance and the other sounded like Eva. Ava mumbled a "Shut up".

It only made her twin laugh harder.

She didn't care though, nothing could put a damper on her mood right now. Not even an angry Bella.

And Bella was pissed off. When Ava had gotten home she had practically been jumped by the usually quiet teen.

 _Last night before dinner:_

" _Where were you?" Bella asked her._

" _With Edward". She told her honestly while she tried not to fidget. Edward had asked her if he could court her and she had asked if that meant they were boyfriend and girlfriend. He had said yes and then they spent a good while kissing._

 _She had been nervous about telling Bella. What if Edward found out he still wanted Bella after all? Of course the mind reader had heard her worries and did his best to ease them._

 _Ava had decided to believe in what she was feeling for the boy and what he was feeling for her. The story was basically in shambles anyway, no going back now._

" _What were you doing?" Bella asked. She had an idea but she wanted to hear her say it. She was a little disappointed and jealous but at the same time she was happy for her cousin._

 _Plus, if she was being honest whenever she daydreamed her thoughts turned from the beautiful pale boy to another boy._

 _His skin was russet and warm. His eyes were a soft and sweet chocolate brown, and his hair was long and black. It was true, she couldn't get her new friend Embry Call out of her head._

" _He…he asked me to be his girlfriend. And I said yes" Ava whispered the last part unsure how the other girl would react._

 _Bella nodded and gave a small smile surprising Ava. "I'm happy for you"._

" _Really?" Ava asked. "But I thought…"._

" _Ava, honest, I'm happy." Bella told her before her smile fell and she locked eyes with Ava. She took in a determined breath, "Now…how did you lift me earlier?"_

' _Shiiiiiiiiit' Ava thought but gave the brunette a fake smile. "Bella you know I work out and you barely weigh anything. It was like I was running on pure adrenalin." Technically she wasn't lying, but it wasn't the truth either._

" _And Edward?" Bella asked with crossed arms. She wasn't buying this whole adrenalin story._

" _Oh, well Edward was already on his way to talk to me. He wanted to apologize and talk when the van came and he ran to save me. He pulled me under the truck and yeah, you saw the rest." Ava said trying to sound convincing. The twins weren't used to having to out right lie._

" _He was able to run all the way from his car to you in that short amount of time?" Bella raised her brow._

" _No, like I said he was already walking over. Edward is really fast, he was on the track team at his last school. He's so sweet, he said once he saw I was in danger he was able to run faster then ever before. Lucky for me huh?"_

" _Yeah lucky" Bella said. "Though I could have sworn that I saw him STANDING by his car when I landed after you THREW me." She said emphasizing how impossible it should have been._

" _Bella" Ava sighed as she rubbed her eyes. This was one of the traits that bugged her about Bella, her always having to know someone else's secret. "It doesn't matter, can't you just be happy that he saved me?"_

" _I am happy. But something is off about that whole family, and you and Eva have suddenly been acting strange." Ava shot her a look. "Well strange-er. You know what it is and how he did it, why won't you tell me?"_

" _There's nothing to tell and even if there was it's none of your business" Ava said getting mad._

 _Bella gasped and she looked hurt. "How can you say that?"_

" _Because it's the truth! You have no right to demand to know any secrets that the Cullens may have. You don't know them, you aren't friends with them. You only know them through me and Eva."_

" _But-"._

" _But nothing!" Ava yelled as she started climbing the stairs with Bella trying to follow. Ava was trying not to get mad, it would be bad to shift in the house and so close to Bella._

" _I won't tell" Bella promised._

" _Oh my God woman! It doesn't matter, it's none of your business. End of story." She slammed her door shut and locked it._

 _Bella tried to get her to open up but it was useless. She didn't even come down for dinner, Eva brought it up to her._

Ava had felt bad about yelling but Bella had really gotten on her nerves. She mainly felt bad that Charlie was worried about them. He had come up to check on her and ask why she was locked in her room.

 _Last night...again:_

" _Hey uh, Ava. It's Uncle Charlie" he had said knocking on her door. She opened it up and let him in._

" _How are you doing kiddo?" he asked and Ava smiled. Charlie was a great guy._

" _I'm great Uncle Charlie, I promise. Not a scratch on me" she said showing her arms and legs. Charlie sat down on the chair in front of her desk._

" _Yes, Dr. Cullen told me that you and Eva were fine. I meant between you and Bella, It's not like you two to fight."_

 _Ava smiled sadly "Well, she said that it was weird that Edward was able to save me and-"._

" _Edward, that's the name of the boy right?" Charlie asked and she nodded before biting her lip._

" _Yes, he's my boyfriend."_

" _What, wait a minute. Don't you think you're a little young for a boyfriend and isn't he too old for you?" Charlie asked with a little panic, he wasn't ready for the girls to get into relationships. He definitely wasn't ready to give 'the talk'._

 _Maybe he could call Adam and pawn it off on him._

" _He's seventeen" Ava told him trying not to poke fun at the awkward man, she decided to take some pity on Charlie. "Besides he just put his life in risk by saving me from getting crushed by a van. I think that shows just how strongly he feels Uncle Charlie."_

" _Right, yeah he's a good kid." He said nodding. He was reluctant to approve of Ava dating but he did had to admit that the boy had proved he'd do right by his niece._

" _What does that have to do with Bella?" Charlie asked nervously, he hoped his daughter didn't have a crush on this Edward. It'd be bad for the girls to fight over a boy._

" _Well you know what most of the town says about the Cullens?" she asked and Charlie nodded sighing. He had often tried to get people to stop spreading rumors about the good doctor and his family, but small towns were built on rumors._

" _Bella thinks that Edward got to me too fast and demanded that I tell her whatever their secret was. I told her there was no secret but even if there was it was none of her business." Ava said picking at her bed sheets._

" _I'll talk to her and try to straighten her out" Charlie said as he got up and patted Ava on the shoulder. He stopped by her door and smiled at her, "I'm proud of you. For sticking up for your beliefs and friends. Um yeah" he finished some what awkwardly._

 _Ava smiled and jumped up to hug him making Charlie chuckle. "Thanks Uncle Charlie, I'm proud of you too."_

" _Me too!" Eva said as she popped up and joined the hug._

Ava smiled as she showered and got dressed. She was going to just toss on a tee and shorts when her phone buzzed.

' _Wear the cute black dress and heals. P.S. Pigtails are nice.-Alice_

Ava giggled as she thought of Alice trying not to let Edward see what she was planning. So, Ava pulled out her black dress that Alice was talking about. It looked a kind of looked like Wednesday Adamm's dress. It was tighter at the waist before slightly poofing out. It only went to her knees and had buttons going up to the white collar.

The top was a bit tighter and drew some attention to her covered bust that seemed to have gotten a little bigger.

She decided to forgo the tights, they would have been way too hot. She put some black heels on, did black eyeliner and red lipstick finishing it off with two high ponytails. Her hair was so long that even in this style it still reached a little past her boobs. 'Wolf genes really boost everything' she thought.

Both her and Eva's bodies were changing, though they had already been fit now they were getting even taller, fitter, and curvier. It was kind of off balancing but neither complained.

"Ready?" Eva asked as she came in. Of course she was in a matching outfit but hers was cream colored.

"Cute" they both laughed. Eva sighed "Today after school we have a meeting with the pack and Elders" she said unhappily and Ava groaned. Neither wanted to see those guys any time soon.

"Do we have too?"

"Well it's either meet them and let them in on shit or innocent people die, so yeah we do" Eva said and Ava nodded.

"Then after that I have a date with Jacob" Eva said trying to sound like it was no big deal. Ava screamed and jumped up and down. Eva couldn't hold it in any longer and joined her.

They heard a honk from the front of the house and looked out of Ava's window. Edward leaned against his car and waved smirking at them.

"Oh look, your boyfriend's here" Eva teased and Ava pushed her before going down the stairs. She only grabbed an apple.

She was hungry but didn't want to sit with Bella. She didn't want anymore questions.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked and Ava sighed as she opened the front door.

"To school" she said and left before the brunette could say anything back. She didn't want to fight with her.

"Hey" she said as she came up to Edward. He smiled and leaned down giving her a small kiss before opening her door. He slid into the drivers seat and looked towards the house at Bella who was watching them from the front door.

He knew now that he couldn't read her mind because she was a shield. It was frustrating at first but he was more concerned over the fact that Ava seemed upset. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. Just kind of annoyed, it'll be fine" she told him and he smiled.

"You look nice" he told her. He appreciated the sight of her bare legs. She looked good in a dress, he wondered how she'd look without it and then shook his head at those thoughts.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Are you ready to face the masses?" she teased and he snorted.

"Go ahead and tease me, you aren't the one who has to listen to their thoughts. It can be disturbing."

"Oh, my poor baby" she said before laughing and kissing his cheek. "Well it's bound to be better then the meeting with the pack later."

Edward nodded but didn't comment. He didn't need to, Ava knew he wasn't happy with her being around the pack. He wasn't even happy with Eva being around them, well besides Jacob. Jacob was ok. Eva was like a little sister to the vampire and of course he didn't want his girlfriend near them. It didn't matter that Ava was turning into one of them, he didn't trust those boys.

"Well let's go, I'm sure your friend Jessica will want to drill you when she sees us" he joked and now it was Ava's turn to snort. They both knew she couldn't stand the gossiping teen and her and Eva made it very clear.

"Yeah and then you and your best friend Mike could go play a game of football" she said and Edward made a face. His dislike of the boy was also well known, especially since he could hear the youths' thoughts about Ava and Eva.

"Joy" he muttered making his girlfriend laugh.

########################################################################################################

"Hey Bella" Angela said as she came up to her and waved to Eva who was talking in her normal spot by the Cullens.

"Hey Angela" Bella said as she looked around waiting for Edward and Ava. She wanted to apologize to her, she didn't like it when they fought.

"Hey Bella" Jessica said with a big smile until Mike tried to through his arm around Bella's shoulder. She grimaced and moved away from him not seeing the other girl's nasty look.

"Hey where's Ava?" Mike asked, he liked looking at the loud girl and her sister, who he was ogling now. He was going to ask her to the up coming dance and prom. If she said no then he'd ask Eva, who was also smoking hot. Then he'd ask Bella, but he didn't think Ava would actually turn him down.

He didn't count all the times the twins made their distain for him known as actual rejection.

"Oh my God" Angela said smiling as the Volvo came into view. Everyone turned to see Edward helping Ava out of the car. Jessica and Lauren's mouths were hanging open and Eva started laughing with Rose and Alice. Emmett's booming laugh could be heard above the others as Jasper smirked and shook his head.

He knew it.

"OH MY GOD" Jessica said as the couple walked up. Ava tried to walk in slow motion but Edward laughed and pulled her along, shaking his head at the silly teen.

"Why are you walking in slow motion?" he asked amused and Ava smiled.

"Everyone's looking so I thought I'd give them a show. That way they become as uncomfortable as us" she said sounding proud of her plan. Edward laughed and squeezed her hand as he led them to the school.

"That guys not looking, oh no he just looked" Edward said and Ava laughed. She caught sight of Rose and yelled.

"Rose, all these weirdos are watching us. Slow walk with Alice, Eva, and me" and Rose laughed as they joined her on the side that Edward wasn't on. He wasn't about to let go of her hand.

People watched, even as some blushed making Jasper have to stop breathing. The girls slow walked, flipped their hair, and everything in between. Edward shook his head and tried not to laugh as he was basically forced to join them.

It almost looked like a commercial for 90210.

Emmett was laughing before he walked ahead of them, "Show you how it's done!" he said. They all laughed, Jasper had to hold his stomach he was laughing so hard, as Emmett channeled his inner Mean Girl and walked.

Bella sighed as they passed. Ava and Eva slow nodded to her and Angela, who giggled at their antics. It took a couple of minutes but finally they made it into the building.

"OH MY GOD" Jessica repeated before spinning on Bella. "Is your cousin dating Edward Cullen?" she asked and squealed when Bella nodded. "When, how, why, and where?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, yesterday after the whole van thing" Bella told them, happy that Tyler wasn't back from the hospital yet. She didn't want him to start apologizing again.

"They're so cute together" Angela said. Lauren rolled her eyes, she was trying to act like she wasn't ready to scream.

'First all the guys want them and now that freak Ava is dating Edward Cullen. He could have me, but he picked that bitch instead.' She looked at Bella and a nasty smile overtook her face.

"It's not a surprise. They're weird, the Cullens are weird, it makes a perfect fit. Though tell me Bella, how is it that your cousins are able to raise the bar for freaks everywhere?" she asked in a false sugary voice. The quiet brunette seemed like an easy enough target.

Bella felt her anger rise. She didn't care when Lauren talked down to her, but nobody talked about her family.

"I don't know Lauren" she said in an equally fake voice. "How is it that you can raise the bar for jealous bitches all over the world? Mysteries of life I guess." She spat before angrily walking away.

Lauren's eyes narrowed as the others ooohed and laughed. She'd get that little bitch back.

########################################################################################################

Eva and Ava were sitting in their English class. Eva was whispering with Angela while texting Alice and Jacob.

The girls had found out that Daniela wasn't messing around when she said that she had them covered money wise. With Alice investing it for them, they had plenty.

Eva used some of that to buy her boyfriend a cellphone. He had tried to refuse at first feeling bad about spending her money, but once Eva told him that this meant they could talk as much as they wanted and he would know she was safe, he gave in.

She might have mentioned the fact that they could take naughty pics as well.

Eva was more than excited for her first real date with Jacob. They just had to deal with the pack and tribe then they'd get to spend time together, sounded easy enough.

Ava and Edward were sitting closer together and talking about some of her stories. She showed him some of her work and they were going over them and joking around.

"So what are you going to do about Bella disrespecting you this morning?" Jessica whispered to Lauren and the twins perked up while Edward kept an arm around Ava so she wouldn't go over and smack either girl.

"Just wait till lunch. I'm going to show little Miss Perfect why I'm Queen Bee around here" she boasted and the twins growled.

"More like Queen Bitch" Eva whispered low enough so Angela couldn't hear her.

"What do you think sister dear, should we show her what a real bitch can do?" Ava asked waving off Edward trying to lecture her language.

"I think we just may have too" Eva said.

"You guys can't do anything" Edward tried to calm them down. "They are human and if you stress yourself Carlisle said you might speed up your change".

"Doesn't matter" they said.

They had a bitch to take care of.

Edward sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win this one. The twins weren't the type to just sit around and let someone get messed with, especially their own family. Besides, if he let them get their aggression out now then maybe they'd be calmer during the meeting with the Elders.

Edward looked between the two teens and shook his head, on second thought it probably wouldn't help. Today was bound to be loud, very very loud.

 **A/N:** So what do you think? What's going to happen at lunch? I think we all know that the meeting is going to be explosive. Then we'll get to see some sweet moments between Eva and Jake. The bad guys will be making their first appearance in the next chapter, so yay bad guys. And maybe a few time skips, we'll see. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING** **:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. OK, so I know that I at first made their English class after lunch and the last chapter had it before lunch but…just go with it. **Sillygabby:** Yeah I know the most I said was that they were Bella's cousins because Charlie was their dad's brother but I never went into more detail. So here's a little more in this chapter that gives a better idea. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story and hope you continue to do so. **kuriboh1233** : (ch. 8) Thank you, I try (lol). **I see you see** : (ch.8) I totally get what you're saying. I'd just be happy that the person chanced themselves to save me. The most I'd say is 'Thank you and that was fucking awesome'. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Breaking all the rules, and I like it. (Part 2)

Ava and Eva's legs were bouncing as they waited for Lauren to enter the cafeteria.

Alice was looking to see what was going to happen but it was still fuzzy, something that her and the twins were working on fixing.

Jasper was trying to calm the twins down, though he soon found his own leg twitching. They were just full of so much anticipation.

Edward was rubbing Ava's back and trying to find and lock onto Lauren's thoughts so he could tell them what she was planning.

Rose was smirking at the doors. She wanted to see the twins in action but at the same time she was worried that her friends would expose themselves.

She knew why they wanted to get Lauren though, family was very important to Rose. That's one of the reasons her and the twins got on so well. Well that and the fact that none of them had time for peoples bullshit.

Emmett was watching excitedly. He also wanted to see that stuck up bitch get her ass handed to her. Of course he was ready to jump in and get the twins away from the humans if needed. He liked the twins, they were like fun little sisters. They livened things up.

"Here she comes" Edward told them and the twins stiffened. "She's going to 'accidentally' dump food on Isabella and then go from there".

"We'll see about that" Eva said as she gripped the table. Alice grabbed the corned her best friend was holding just as there was a loud crunch. People looked over but none of them could get a good look at what the noise was. Most didn't want to look at the Cullens for to long or got distracted by the groups looks.

They were lucky because Eva had broken off the corner.

They watched, like predators stalking their prey, as Lauren got in the lunch line picking up the messiest of the foods they had.

Mainly spaghetti and tapioca pudding.

Ava walked up behind her and picked up her own tray. She made sure to get different juices and the mystery meat, which her new sense of smell was unfortunately trying to identify.

Eva turned her head to the cafeteria doors and sniffed. Edward wasn't kidding when he said Bella smelled delicious. Edward shot her a look and her eyes grew, 'Did I just think she was delicious?'

"Yes" Edward told her worriedly. Eva opened her mouth to speak but the sound of Lauren snickering made her stand up and walk towards her cousin.

Bella was looking at Ava trying to get her attention but she was busy glaring and following Lauren.

"Oh look, there's Lauren." Jessica said trying to hide her excitement. "Here Bella you sit here" she said directing the pretty girl to the chair that Lauren had pointed out. Jessica was excited that Mike would see Bella get humiliated.

Lauren's smirk grew when she saw Bella sit down with her back facing her. 'Time for payback'.

As she got closer she started to hold her arms out further so that the tray would be easier to dump, when out of no where she felt someone kick the back of her knee. Though she didn't know that Ava was actually trying to be gentle and not break her leg, she might not like her but she didn't want to go that far.

Lauren got what she wanted since the new girls had arrived, all eyes were back on her.

When she had felt the kick to the knee her body had reacted normally forcing her to jerk backwards. This brought her full tray onto her own face.

Eva took that time to pull Bella back and 'accidentally' push Jessica's chair forward. Ava crashed into Lauren's back sending her own tray falling onto the shocked blonde and now an equally shocked Jessica.

"Opps" Ava said as she wiped some goo off of her hand, the only casualty on their side. She had made sure not to stain her dress, Alice would have killed her.

"You-you-you!" Lauren babbled, torn between anger and embarrassment. Jessica shrieked and jumped up, her once white shirt now tie-dyed.

"You should really watch where you go. Stopping in the middle of the room can be disastrous ya know" Eva said with innocent eyes while Ava just gave a half shrug of apology.

"You bitch!" Lauren shrieked and took a step towards Ava. Before her foot could even hit the ground she was spun around by and angry and black eyed Eva.

"Who you calling a bitch, bitch!" she hissed.

Jessica took that moment to try to sneak up on Eva with a piece of cake in hand when her path was blocked by a shaking Ava. Jessica jumped at seeing how angry the other girl was, the other girl who looked much stronger than her. She dropped the cake splatting it over her own shoes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ava asked as she tried to control herself. No one made a noise as they watched the scene unfold. Edward was angry to hear that most of the students wanted to see a fight.

"Love" Edward called Ava managing to make her shakes slow down. Jessica blushed when she saw Edward in front of her with her looking like such a mess.

"Eva, let's go" Alice said as she and Rose placed their hands on the girl's shoulder. Emmett stood up and was ready to pick her up, he heard some teachers coming down the hall.

Jasper spread out a sense of calm and Eva let the girls lead her away.

Bella watched all of this with big eyes. Ava had been shaking again and she had seen Eva's blue eyes take on an almost soulless black. Not to mention the fact that both twins looked like they wanted to rip into Jessica and Lauren.

She watched as the Cullens quickly led the girls out of the cafeteria just as some teachers came in demanding answers.

Lauren and Jessica immediately started to whine that Ava and Eva had attacked them. "No they didn't" her and Angela said.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Weber why don't you come with us so we can clear this all up" Mrs. Cope said as she went to pat Lauren's shoulder but seeing the mess thought better of it.

"What about those psycho twins?" Lauren demanded and Ms. Smith rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ms. Bedlam is one of my best students and I've heard nothing but positive things about her sister. We'll get you girls cleaned up, let the others finish lunch and then get their side of the story. I'm sure it was an accident" she said and Mrs. Cope and Mr. Johnson, the gym teacher, nodded.

"But-but-" She tried to protest as they were led away and whispers broke out around the room.

"Oh man did you see that?" Mike asked as Eric, Ben, and Tyler got into an excited conversation. Angela shared a look with Bella and they went back to eating their food.

Bell glanced at the Cullens' usual table and she had to do a double take. "Are you ok?" Angela asked and Bella nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking" she said and Angela nodded. Bella's eyes went back to the table. There was a huge chunk of a corner missing, the corner where Eva sat.

'What the hell is going on?'

########################################################################################################

Eva sighed as she sat with Jacob in her room. In just a little while they'd have to leave and go meet with the dick pack, er, wolf pack and Elders.

Her and her sister didn't have high hopes for the meeting but it had to be done. They'd tell them what was happening, what they knew and then she could go and have her official date with Jacob.

"Jacob?" she asked from her position on his chest. They were cuddling. She loved the feel of his heated skin against her own cooling flesh.

"What's up babe?" he asked as he lazily ran a hand up and down her back.

"What…what if Billy forbids you from seeing me?" she asked in a small voice. She knew tempers were going to fly and she was worried she'd lose Jacob. She didn't want to lose him, she needed him. She felt drawn to him and it only grew the more she changed.

However, she wouldn't make him choose between her and his family.

Jacob reached down and lifted her chin up so they were looking into each others eyes. "I won't leave you ever. I-I love you Eva." he told her. He was nervous that she would think it was too soon. He just knew that she was it for him, future imprints and packs be damned.

Jacob was going to follow his heart.

Eva smiled as tears pooled in her eyes, but didn't spill over. "I love you too. But I don't want you to have to go against your dad for me. I-".

"I know" Jacob cut her off with a soft smile. "But even if he doesn't agree I know he wants me to be happy. You make me happy. You make me feel complete. Vampires, werewolves, or anything in between doesn't matter. Only you do".

Eva surged up and caught his lips with hers.

"I love you so much" she said. She was afraid of what would happen when he turned. Would his opinion of her change? Would they break-up? What if they locked eyes and he felt nothing?

"I love you, no one else" he told her as if picking up on her train of thought. Jacob pulled her higher up on his body and her hands immediately went to his long hair. He slowly turned them over so that he was on top, one of his legs placed between hers.

His tongue teased her lips and begged for entrance which she granted, now their tongues were battling for dominance.

Jake used one hand to keep most of his body weight off of her while the other started to rub her hip. Eva moaned into his mouth getting a growl like groan in reply.

"God, Eva" Jacob said as he detached from her lips and began placing small love bites on her neck. She moaned again while slightly arching her back pushing her chest against his and her core against his leg.

Jacob jolted and his hips snapped forward pressing his hardening member into her hip.

"Wait Jacob" Eva panted and he pulled back with heavy eyes. He looked down and smiled at her swollen lips and blown pupils. Eva smiled back up, giggling at his messy hair and heaving chest, which was tight against his shirt.

"Sorry" he said still trying to calm his heart beat.

"No need to apologize, I liked it. I just don't think we're ready for more right now. Is that ok?"

"Of course" he said shooting her his sunny smile. "I'm just happy to be here with you".

Eva giggled and ran a cold hand over his cheek making him shiver and smile. "Some times I think you'll give me cavities" she told him with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because you're so sweet" she said and he chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Lame!" came a loud yell from outside. They got up and looked down to see Ava leaning against Edward. "So lame" she teased.

Eva stuck her tongue out "Perv" she muttered.

"You now it" Ava yelled proudly and Edward shook his head with his signature grin.

"You really are" he teased her. Ava laughed kissing his cheek and bumping their hips before leaning against his front again.

Eva turned back to Jacob and sighed, "Time to go".

Jacob took her hand as they made their way out of the house to the other couple. "We'll get through this, together." He opened the door and led her out.

"Oh Edward, aren't they just adorkable" Ava teased and Edward chuckled kissing her head.

"I'm sure we're just as bad Love" he said and Eva and Jacob nodded.

Ava flipped her pigtails behind her shoulders, "Maybe, but we look better".

"Oh and why do you say that?" Eva asked with a hand on her hip.

Ava smiled at her and raised a brow. "Cause I'm the hot twin" she said before Eva pretended to try to jump her. The boys sighed and nodded to each other as they went to pick up their girlfriends.

"Party poopers" the girls muttered.

########################################################################################################

They arrived in the open area of the treaty line, the wolves on one side, vamps on the other.

Edward took Ava's hand again while Jacob took Eva's and they walked up to join the Cullen clan. Edward growled at Paul who was smirking and sending Ava a lecherous look. She squeezed Edward's hand and flipped Paul off making him laugh and wink at her.

"Jacob?" Billy asked some what confused. Everything became clear when Jake simply nodded to his dad but stood protectively by Eva's side.

Billy sighed, he felt torn. He liked the twins. Charlie was his best friend and he liked Adam besides the fact that he had only met him a few times. He really only knew the basics of the man.

He was Charlie's older brother. He had changed his last name to their mother's maiden name when he went into doing Hollywood makeup. His wife died when the girls were young and his daughters were the apple of his eye.

He looked at the twins and sighed again, he didn't know that things were about to get far crazier then he could have ever imagined.

"Which one of them is one of us?" a very old man asked confused as he looked at the two very pale teens.

"Neither" the girls answered. Sam scoffed while Paul continued to try to eye fuck Ava.

"The one with purple hair" Sam said and Ava gave a fake cough.

"Cough, asshole, cough" Sam glared. "Oh, I'm sorry" she said and he smiled before she continued. "I was trying to call you an asshole when I got a tickle in my throat."

"Ava isn't turning into a tribe protector because we aren't part of the tribe. Her changing is purely coincidental" Eva said and Sam and Paul growled at her.

"No one asked you leech" Paul spat and Jacob and Ava growled at him.

"Back off asshole" Jacob warned.

"Yeah, step off before I decide to put you in a cone" Ava snarked. Rose smirked and Emmett howled with laughter.

"You don't mean that baby" Paul cooed and all the girls, besides a worried Esme, did fake gags making him glare and Billy had to hide a smile.

"I aint your baby, bitch. If anything I'm his" she said pointing to a pissed off Edward. "I mean how can you compare with my man, just look at him! And I know for damn sure he's more of a gentlemen. So unlike you, he's the whole package" she said and Edward looked a little smug now.

"Why don't we discuss what we came for" Billy asked trying to avoid a fight. "You said you had information about some violent vampires" he looked towards the head vampire trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Yes-" Carlisle went to say.

"Probably friends of theirs" Paul interrupted. Eva scoffed and rolled her eyes at his glare.

"Can you shut up so we can deal with this or do you need a muzzle?" she asked.

"Fuck you bitch!" Paul yelled and took a step closer before Sam grabbed his arm and pointed. Ava and Jacob were shaking like there was no tomorrow and their soul concentration was on Paul.

"Young Black and young lady, you can't get mad at your pack mate over one of the cold ones-" the old man who they guessed was Old Quil said before Ava cut him off.

"They aren't my pack and you don't have any room to talk. Do you tell the town to be nice to them? No. Do you prepare possible future wolves? No. Fuck dude, you've never even turned into a wolf so don't act like you know how it feels. DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" she finished screaming.

"How dare you-" another man, Harry Clearwater, said but now it was Jacob's turn to interrupt.

"She's right! You tell us stories that have barely any information and if they do come true then you expect us to give up our futures to protect a tribe full of people who scorn us!"

"Jacob, Ava" Sam tried to use his Alpha voice but it wasn't working. Ava wasn't a part of the pack and Jacob was the true Alpha. "Stand down" he tried again.

"FUCK YOU SAM" Jacob yelled. Paul chose that moment, unwisely, to speak again.

"Just 'cause you two turned tail up for these leeches" he pointed at Eva and Edward. "Doesn't mean-" that was as far as he got seeing as he made another, even bigger mistake by taking a threatening step towards them.

It was all Ava and Jacob could take.

With two powerful roars their bodies exploded and in their places were two huge horse sized and pissed off wolves.

The surrounding company barely had time to take in the beauty of the wolves, the russet brown wolf next to the pure white one when they pounced on a still human Paul.

Luckily, for him, Paul was able to change right when they got to him and the fight began. They heard Sam change but Jacob jumped on him gripping him by the back of the neck with his powerful jaws making Sam whine. Jacob would be damned if he let either of them near his Eva!

Paul was able to throw Ava off only for her to head-butt him and send him flying into a tree. He howled and charged at her slashing her shoulder making her yelp and Edward yelled out.

Emmett and Jasper grabbed ahold of him so he couldn't jump in and start a war.

Ava snapped her teeth down right on Paul's snout and violently shook her head. She had a good grip on him and didn't look to be letting go any time soon. The blood was staining the fur around her face red.

"Please stop" Billy yelled out, afraid of all the bloodshed.

Jacob slowly got off of Sam, but not before giving him a small shake to make sure he knew who was boss.

Sam, though smarting at being beaten so easily, laid on his belly in submission.

' _Paul stop struggling. Ava calm down'_ Jacob's voice echoed in their heads. Paul instantly obeyed while Ava seemed to give off a sort of snort before complying. Jacob and Ava nodded to each other while he went to lick her wound to help speed up the healing process but thought better of it seeing their upset mates.

"Jacob?"

"Ava?"

Edward and Eva called out. Jacob gave one last order to Sam and Paul to stand down before he turned to his girlfriend. The moment they locked eyes Jacob wanted to jump for joy, which he tried to do and ended up looking really weird in dog form.

Eva didn't know what he was doing at first before he gave a kind of doggy grin and looked at her with such adoration and love. She was used to him looking at her like this, but this time she knew what it meant.

Ava looked at Edward and he almost collapsed to his knees before escaping his brothers and rushing to her side, which was easy since she did the same thing. He started looking over her wound, he was having as close to a panic attack as a vampire could. They locked eyes gasped.

' _Edward'_ Ava thought in an awed voice. She showed him everything she was feeling, how it explained why they had been drawn together. He smiled and put his forehead against her huge furry one.

"Will someone tell us what is going on?" Emmett asked and some of the others nodded though Esme giggled.

"I think I know. Oh I'm so happy for you dears".

The Elders looked shocked, along with the wolves. Alice was squealing and jumping up and down next to a smirking Rose and grinning Carlisle.

"I still don't get it. They look at each other like that all the time, what's the big deal now that they've changed?" Emmett asked still lost. He wasn't dumb, far from it, but this was just plain confusing. Why was everyone so excited that Jacob and Ava were being lovey dovey with their partners?

Jasper smiled and patted his shoulder. "Because" he said, his grin growing wider as he looked at the two odd couples. "They imprinted." He turned to the horrified pack and Emmett smiled as he realized what his brother was saying.

"It's forever, unbreakable" Jasper finished and Emmett couldn't help but laugh again.

'That really stuck it to those mutts huh?'

########################################################################################################

Further away, looking for another meal three vampires stopped in their tracks slightly in fear as they heard two loud and terrifying howls off in the distance.

"What was that?" the red headed female asked scooting closer to her blonde companion.

"I don't know" the other male said as his red eyes took in their surroundings. He moved one of his dreadlocks out of the way as a quick ray of light reflected off of his pale but dark skin. "But it sounds like bad news".

The blonde man smirked and looked at the other two with an excited gleam in his eyes. "It sounds like…fun".

 **A/N:** What do you think? Next chapter has the more talkative side of the meeting and revealing life changing things. Some of the baby wolves get introduced in the next few chapters. And finally Jacob and Eva's date will for sure be happening in the next chapter and maybe even a couple of limes (M rated scenes, but not total lemons). And much more. Oh, and the vampires still call the pack mutts because they don't like them, though they don't really consider Jake or Ava one of the pack. They only call them that when they tease each other. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. **Sillygabby** and **I see you** see: Thank you guys, I'm so glad you liked it. Ok, so idk if the tribe story I say is really true but when I looked it up I got this and it works for my story, so yeah. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: There is a lime (mini smut) in this chapter.**

Chapter 11: Naughty things in the dark.

"Perhaps you should change back" Billy suggested. No one moved though Paul did look at Ava again.

"They are NOT changing, they have no clothes" Edward said through clenched teeth. The shifter's perverted thoughts about his mate were pissing him off.

His face softened at the word mate and he smiled at her. Even in wolf form she was beautiful. He couldn't believe it, he had a mate now. He'd never have to be alone again.

Ava nuzzled his neck while she tried to ignore the images Paul was sending her. Jacob's growls shut him up. ' _Thanks man'_ Ava thought and Jake nodded.

' _No problem, no one's gonna mess with my sister'._

" _Sister? Oh I get it, I'm like your sister-in-law now right?'_ she asked while her tail started wagging. Edward translated for everyone else.

' _Yeah, but I was also thinking pack sister…if you want'_ Jacob offered. Ava nodded her large head and playfully scooted over to bump their large shoulders making Jacob snort.

"You both look amazing" Eva said in awe. Seeing it in person was way different than on screen, they were magnificent. Ava was pure white, her green eyes had a ring of brown around them now. She was a little smaller than Jake but that wasn't saying much since Jacob was huge.

Ava was a bit bigger then Paul, which the vampires found hilarious.

She looked at Jacob again and ran her hand through his fur. He was so soft, his warm breath rolled over her as his eyes lightly drooped at her touch.

"I love you Jake" she whispered. He placed his head on hers and made a keening sound.

"Alice" Carlisle said, "Do you have any clothes they can all barrow?" They needed to get on with the meeting and he didn't want any of them uncomfortable.

"Oh, I do. Be right back" she promised before zooming off.

"Will you knock it off" Jasper hissed at Paul when the wolf's lust got on his last nerve. Not only did he not want to feel another man's lust but he didn't want that lust aimed at Ava. Both girls, and even Jake, had started to become like members of the family for the Cullens.

That wasn't about to change and this Paul character needed to get that through his thick furry skull.

"What?" Rose asked confused before she saw the disgust and anger on the other blonde's face. "Oh" she rolled her eyes and turned to Paul. "She's imprinted now, I would assume that you know what that means? You can't have her flea bag" she snarked.

The Elders looked insulted, Sam and Paul growled while Ava and Jake snorted. Emmett laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife though he kept an eye on the troublesome male.

Esme and Carlisle sighed, so much for everyone getting along.

Jasper smirked and Edward glared, only Ava telling him to let it go kept him from jumping the mutt.

' _He's just jealous Sugar'_ she said ignoring Paul's snort of objection. Her next thought had Edward almost choking on his laughter. _'He knows that you can have me whenever you want, however you want and all he's got is his five fingered friend.'_

Edward laughed though he was slightly happy that the others hadn't heard her. He knew she said it to piss off the other boy but the thought of him having her still did funny things to him.

It was an odd feeling to be embarrassed and turned on at the same time. Jasper laughed but wouldn't explain why to Emmett when asked.

Paul growled but one look at Jacob made him decide to drop whatever he was going to say. Sam snorted in amusement and Paul turned to him.

' _Oh shut up Alpha'_ he thought sarcastically and now Sam's hackles were raised. _'You went down like a bitch.'_

' _Look who's talking, taken down by a leech lover!'_

' _You're right, you were taken down by a newbie and a leech lover!'_ They fought before Ava's voice rang loud in their minds making them wince.

' _Shut up! You're both bitches that need to get your heads out of your asses. Just can you can lick there now, doesn't mean you should'_ she mocked them.

"Ok, here are the clothes" Alice said cutting their conversation off. She went over and put some shorts, underwear, and shoes on Jacob.

She put a Maxie dress, shoes and undergarments on Ava, who asked Edward to help her turn back and make sure no one looked.

Alice went to hand Paul and Sam shorts when Paul growled making Jasper hiss and crouch. Sam knocked into Paul and wearily took the shorts from Alice with a nod.

She threw the last pair at Paul hitting him in the snout.

Ava walked behind a tree making sure the others couldn't see her. _'Hiding from me huh? Won't do any good babe'_ Paul thought and she rolled her eyes while Edward ripped off a piece of the tree.

' _Just wait till he meets his imprint in a little, he's going be eating those words'_ she promised her boyfriend who nodded trying to relax.

' _What do you mean, how do you know who I'll imprint on?!'_ Paul demanded but Jacob took over telling him to back off. Ava sighed and looked at Edward.

"It's alright Love" he soothed, "Just breath". She nodded and took a deep breath trying to concentrate on turning back. She was pleased to hear that Sam was walking them through it.

' _He's right, breath and think of being on two legs again'._

' _Thanks'_ Her and Jacob said before concentrating. Jacob got it first and Eva gasped at her now very nude boyfriend in front of her.

"Like what you see?" he teased when her eyes kept shooting down. She slapped his arm and turned when he started to get dressed.

'Nothing small about that boy' she thought before bursting out laughing at Edward's groan.

"Come on, I didn't need to know that" he muttered and the others laughed having guessed what had happened.

"Edward relax" Ava as she was able to change. She stood up and dusted herself off, vaguely happy that she was still really pale and wouldn't have to change the color of her makeup. Not the most important issue but still.

She turned to a wide eyed and opened mouthed Edward. "Hello?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face but his eyes remained locked on her body.

Ava giggled as she looked down Edward's body and almost blushed at the very obvious large bulge in his pants.

Her nipples hardened and she bit her lip making Edward make a low noise in his throat. His eyes were pitch black, but not from hunger at least not for blood. He took a step forward.

"Um guys?" Alice called out, "Can you tone it down a bit."

"Jasper looks like he's trying not to hump Alice" Emmett yelled out before there was a smacking sound. "Ow Rosie, what was that for?"

This snapped the couple out of their lust induced haze. Edward gulped and spun around so that Ava could get dressed. 'Control yourself, you're acting like a pervert.' he scolded himself.

'That was hot' Ava thought and Edward groaned again when the scent of her slight arousal hit him. She smelled amazing. 'You might want to reposition yourself Sugar' she suggested lightly and he did just that.

He was so so soooo happy vampires couldn't blush or he'd probably be putting Isabella Swan to shame.

Finally dressed, they joined the others. Ava and Jacob made sure to stay by their imprints on the Cullen side.

"Now, why don't we get down to business. Girls?" Carlisle asked and looked to Ava and Eva. Esme was rubbing their backs in reassurance. Edward wrapped an arm around Ava and Jacob did the same to Eva.

"Well…where to start?" Eva asked and Billy smiled at her though he was worried about whatever was happening to her.

"Why not start from the beginning?" he told her kindly and the girls nodded before Ava whined.

"Really Love" Edward sighed with an unbelieving smile.

"Well it's true." she pouted. Eva rolled her eyes and Rose put her head in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked and Ava sighed.

"My roots are showing" she pointed to her hair which she had just noticed was past her butt and heating her up. 'No wonder they cut their hair' she thought.

"I like the long hair" Edward told her as he took her hair and genteelly braided it tying it off with a hairband Alice gave him.

"So do I, but I'll have to cut it a little" she said.

"You have to cut it a lot, so will Jacob' Sam said. He was ignored.

"And I liked that outfit. Asshole" she aimed the last retort towards Paul. He simply smirked and blew her a kiss.

"Anyway" Carlisle said sending Ava an amused look making her smile sheepishly. "The beginning sounds like the best place".

"Well…" the twins said together as they held hands, their boyfriends going to their other sides so they could stand side by side.

They spent a good two hours telling everything from the movies and books, to Daniela, to what they knew and what had already changed. Though they kept names out when it came to imprints, they didn't want Paul trying to avoid Rachel.

"That's…impossible" Old Quil whispered seeing as Billy was deep in thought and Harry was still shocked over hearing about his own death.

"Oh but giant wolves and vampires, that's normal" Eva said from her position on Jacob's lap. The twins and a few of the others had sat down half way through the explanation.

"We will be telling the others about turning" Jacob said and held his hand up to the protests. "It needs to be done with the vampires coming closer to killing the towns people. Plus they have a right to know. They will also be introduced to the Cullens while they are told the whole story, and get used to their scents." he finished.

"Young Black you can't just make these decisions. We are the Elders-".

"Who has no real idea about what we are going through. As the true Alpha I will be making the best choices for my pack, without you. You haven't helped any of us so far, and I doubt you will help us now".

"Jacob" Billy said sadly. "How can you say that?"

"Easily Dad" Jacob said showing no emotion, this had to be done. "You let us believe that Sam and then Paul were a gang, druggies even. When Leah turns you tell her that there are no stories of a female shifter and hint that she probably can't have kids. Then you do nothing while the rest of the pack calls her bitter and a bitch when she is forced to listen and be around Sam, who she thought was the love of her life, and Emily her cousin he left her for, every single day." He finished in one long breath.

"The stories-" Harry tried to say but Ava cut him off. They weren't very happy with the council at the moment.

"Stories change over time, things are lost and distorted. Plus, the story we heard was that the first wolf actually came to be because one of your own tribe members was a bad dude and took over the real chief's body".

The Elders jaws dropped and Sam and Paul looked over waiting for them to refute the claim. When none came they started to shake again, they had been misled.

"How…" Billy wondered before he stopped himself.

"Google" the twins said together with flat expressions.

"They only started to turn because of vampires much later. It started with your own tribe so I guess..." Ava said in mock thought. "Not every wolf is a hero and not every vampire is evil".

"Crazy" Eva took over, "Just like people. It depends on the individual, you can't just generalize" she finished and they both crossed their arms.

"You see now why that we aren't very trusting" Jacob said, proud of his mate and sister. He wrapped his arms around Eva's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Sam and Paul looked shocked, angry, and even close to tears. They didn't know what to do.

"You two" Jacob said bringing their attention to him. "Are free to join us. I doubt we'll all be buddy buddy right away but we won't lie to you and the only thing we won't tell you is imprint names, for obvious reasons." He slowly stood and the others followed.

He looked at Carlisle who gave him a proud smile and a nod that gave Billy an ache in his heart.

"What will it be?" Jacob asked and now Sam, and even Paul, looked unsure.

"How about we give them a day or so to think on it?" Esme suggested feeling bad for the boys. Jacob nodded and told them his cell number.

"Call me when you're ready to talk. Tomorrow we will be rounding up and meeting the others, it would be better with you there". He turned and started to walk away when Billy called him back.

He turned back and looked at his father, "Where are you going?" Billy asked and Jacob smiled.

"I have a date" he said and Eva giggled from his side.

"I don't think that would be a good idea son. If she is turning into…one of them then-".

"Doesn't matter" Jacob said with a tone of finality. "She's mine. My girlfriend, my mate, my everything. Don't make me choose between you or her because it will always be her", he said and Eva rubbed his back in support.

"You would turn your back on your tribe?" Old Quil bristled.

"I don't want to, but I will not leave her and I will not hate the Cullens. To me, they're pack". This shocked the wolves and old men while the vampires all smiled at the young man.

"I believe I speak for the others when I say you're part of the family Jacob" Carlisle told him gently as he held a misty eyed Esme. The others nodded while Ava and Eva jumped up and down in excitement.

"We are family" they sang before they took in everyone's looks. "What? Too soon?"

"Young Black you can't simply leave your pack and join the cold ones. You and the pale face belong-".

"Dude did you just call me pale face?" Ava asked and even the other Elders looked surprised.

"Well you are but we are willing to allow you to guard-".

Ava cut him off again, pissed off. "I'm not your guard dog you old racist asshat!" she yelled and Edward had to rewrap her in his arms to stop her from attacking the man.

"I think that's a sign that this meeting is over" Jasper said trying to control his own anger and calm the others.

They nodded and started to walk off when Rose turned and flipped them off, some how still looking dainty and lady like.

Ava making an even ruder gesture, like a jerking movement, had Eva collapsing in giggles making Jacob lift her up. Edward shook his head and lifted his own woman scolding her while trying to hide his own amusement.

She simply kissed him and smiled.

########################################################################################################

Eva was smiling so much her face kind of hurt. She was sitting with Jacob at a diner having dinner.

The had decided to not leave town in case they needed one of the others to help either with Eva's rapid change or the loose nomad vamps.

Jacob took her hands over the table and rubbed circles with his thumbs. Jasper had helped him cut his hair seeing as it was just too hot.

Ava had also cut her hair though only to above her butt. Rose had gotten her hair dye and some for Eva in case they needed it after her finally change.

Jacob would miss her blue eyes but as long as he still saw the spark that made her her, then he didn't care what color they turned.

Which was good seeing as she had a thin almost unnoticeable ring of red around the blue.

"You look beautiful" he said and Eva smiled wider. She had changed her dress and was now in a soft satin deep blue dress, her hair was down and straightened.

"Thank you. I'm so glad we got to finally go out and have some real couple time" she told him and Jacob nodded when the waitress showed up.

"Hi, I'm Cindy and I'll be your waitress tonight" the bleach blonde looked up and caught sight of the buff good-looking native guy sitting down. His shirt looked a little too small and she couldn't really tell how old he was but she guessed early twenties.

'Yum' she thought and put on a flirty smile. But the guy didn't look at her, he was looking at the girl in front of him.

Cindy's eyes trailed to the girl and her smile fell. The girl was breathtaking. She had big blue eyes, a rocking body, and long pink hair. Her lips were pulled up in a half smile making her lip ring reflect the dinner's lights.

"What can I get you two?" Cindy sighed, she thought she was pretty but she had nothing on this chick.

"I'll just have the broccoli soup please, and a water." Eva said and the waitress nodded and wrote it down.

"And you" she asked as her eyes looked Jacob up and down again. Eva was a little annoyed but not really surprised, she knew her boyfriend was hot and the change simply super charged his already good looks.

"Yeah, can I get the stake medium rare with fries on the side. The ribs with more fries and the pot roast-".

"Let me guess, with fries?" Cindy asked as she jotted down the big order.

"You got it, oh and some apple pie with whip cream for dessert thanks. And a water", he finished and looked at Eva sheepishly but she simply giggled.

"Ok, your order will be up soon" Cindy said as she turned to put the order in. 'Geez, that guy eats like an animal.'

########################################################################################################

"Do you think they are having a good time?" Ava asked as Alice brushed her hair. They were in her and Jasper's room with Esme and Rose. Edward and the other men were hunting.

"I think so" Alice said smiling, they had just finished dyeing and cutting Ava's hair. She had allowed Alice to do more of a round cut apposed to the straight cut she had before. The pixie was determined to talk Eva into the same thing.

Right now though she was styling the other girl like a forties movie star.

"What colors do you want dear?" Esme asked and Ava's brows scrunched in confusion.

"For what?"

"Oh, I thought Edward told you. I do hope I haven't ruined the surprise" she said as she traded magazines with Rose.

"What surprise?" Ava asked excited now, she loved surprises.

"Well Edward wanted to add a bed and other furniture for you here, in his room."

"He wants me to move in with him?" Ava asked wide eyed. Yes, Edward was her imprint but technically they had only been dating for a little while.

"I don't know dear, you'll have to ask him".

"Can-can I ask you all something?" Ava said. Her mind had been reeling since her change. Physically she looked about the same, though she now had a defined six pack. She wasn't any taller and her eyes lost the amber-ish brown in human form that Edward had told her about.

The others looked at her and she took a deep breath. "I care about Edward, I think I even love him" she said and the others smiled.

Rose gave her a small smile, "But something is bothering you?" she asked.

"I'm just scared that he only loves me because of Daniela, like it was because of her that he became my imprint" she said in a small voice with tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you ask her?" Alice asked and they all sent her confused looks. "Call her number and see what happens".

"I don't have her number" Ava said and now Alice looked confused.

"Yes you do, I saw it." she reached over her friend and grabbed her phone going threw the contacts before she found the one she wanted. "See".

There, plain as day, was Daniela's number. "When-" Ava wondered before she took the phone and hit the call and speaker buttons.

"I was wondering when you'd see my name and call me" came the familiar accent on the other side.

"Oh my God Daniela!" Ava shouted in shock and dropped the phone. Luckily Alice was fast and she caught it.

"The one and only. I guess you have some questions".

"Some?" Ava asked sarcastically.

Daniela laughed "Well hurry, we can't talk for to long, not yet at least."

"Why did you send us here?"

"To make a better story."

"Are we ever going back home?" she asked worriedly. She didn't want to leave, she liked it here. She had her sister, her friends, and she still talked to her dad over the phone. And she had Edward.

"You are home" was the happy reply. "Now ask what's really been bothering you".

"Did…did you make Edward love me?" she asked.

Daniela sighed. "I had hoped he would, but I can not make someone fall in love. That's too pure to force, so no though I am happy that he does. I have to go now, we'll talk again soon. You and Eva are doing great, keep up the good work." and the tone went dead.

Ava gained a dreamy look. 'He loves me, no magic needed.' She couldn't help but laugh and jump up making the others laugh.

"Now that that's done" Esme said happy that Ava's fears had been put to rest. "You look over these catalogs. I'm going to go get the kitchen and front room ready for our guests tomorrow." She hugged Ava before gently shutting the door after her.

"Before that" Rose said as she shared a mischevious smile with Alice. "Let's get you into something that will shock our dear brother" she said as she pulled out a bag full of Victoria Secret.

"You guys know Edward doesn't believe in sex before marriage" Ava laughed at their scheming.

"True, but was it or wasn't you who said there is so much between all and nothing?" Alice asked and Rose chuckled.

"Fine" Ava sighed as if put out. "Mold me into a sex doll" she joked but seeing the look in their eyes she almost gulped. Perhaps she should have used different wording.

########################################################################################################

Jacob and Eva walked up to her house, she listened and only heard two heart beats. Bella and Charlie were asleep while Ava must have been out.

"I had a great time" she told Jacob. And it was the truth, they had eaten, gone to a cheesy scary movie to kiss and finished with a walk around town. There was a slight bump when his steak had come out too rare and she had zoned out while looking at the blood.

Jacob had brought her back by making a joke about her being the first 'vegetarian' vampire that actually was a vegetarian to start with. They had laughed, "Poor Bambie" she had said.

"So did I" he breathed as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned down and caught her mouth with his lightly nibbling on her bottom lip until she opened up for him.

Eva sighed into his mouth as her eyes closed and she slid her arms around his neck. His own hands rested on her hip. He wanted to pull her to him and carry her off to her room, his teenage boy hormones and the imprint not helping.

However, they had decided earlier in the night to wait to do a lot, at least until his sixteenth birthday. He knew it would drive him crazy, and from the noise Eva was making along with the heavy scent of her want, she wouldn't be unaffected either.

He pulled back and watched as her eyes fluttered opened and looked at him with such want and love that Jacob smiled and kissed her again.

He'd wait as long as she wanted, she was worth it.

########################################################################################################

Edward jumped into his window after his hunt and saw Ava laying on his couch in a silk bathrobe asleep. He smiled and went to take a shower.

The hot water started to run down his body when he heard the door open and Ava's smell almost overwhelmed him.

"Love?" he asked softly.

"Edward? I-I wanted to talk to you" she said trying not to fidget as she thought of the nude and wet man.

"Well I'll be out in just a second Love" he tried to keep his voice calm. The fact that he was naked and in the same room as his mate wasn't lost on him.

"Well, why don't I join you?" Ava asked and Edward was so shocked that he pulled back the shower curtain to look at her. His surprise stopped him from thinking the action through.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. She knew he was beautiful but this, this was...intense.

Edward was thinking the same thing seeing as Ava had taken off the robe and was now standing in front of him in deep blue lingerie.

"Do you like it?" she asked softly and his gaze snapped back up to her eyes.

He swallowed and nodded, almost afraid that if he spoke she would yell at him for looking and run off.

"So do I" she told him with a small shy smile. An odd look he hadn't ever seen on her but had to admit he liked. Her words finally registered and his eyes grew wide as he looked down and saw he was naked and erect.

He grabbed the shower curtain and quickly brought it around himself trying to stutter out something, anything.

"Don't be mad Edward, please" Ava said misreading his actions causing him to stop and look up at her.

"I'm not mad. It's just-".

"Improper I know" she smiled and took a step closer. "And we won't have sex yet, there are other things we can do, but I won't push you", she promised and he relaxed slightly.

"It's just so different than from when I grew up Love, I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry, I understand. I've never done anything like this, never really found the want to but I do now…with you" she tried to explain and he smiled slightly. That made him feel amazing.

"I know what you mean."

"Why don't you finish and then join me on the couch, we can talk and just look tonight" she suggested and smiled when he nodded with only a little hesitation.

She went back to the couch and pushed her pillow up and brought the covers around her before laying down. She had turned the lights off, not that it really mattered since they could both see well in the dark, but she thought it might make Edward feel better with her being so exposed.

A few minutes later Edward entered his dark room and saw Ava laying down, he approached her and was about to join her when she spoke.

"Can you take your pants and shirt off?" she asked and laughed at his gob smacked expression. "I'm still just in panties and a bra. I'd like feel you next to me".

Edward licked his lips as he removed his shirt and then his pants leaving him bare except for his black boxer briefs.

Slowly he slid in next to her letting her drape the thin blanket around them both. He bit back a gasp at the feeling of their naked skin touching.

"Is this ok?" she asked as she turned and settled her head and arm on his chest.

"Yes" he whispered, entranced with the sight of her pale skin. Almost as pale as his, though she felt so hot he wondered if she'd melt him. The valley between her breasts, the arch of her neck, and her long legs. It all fascinated him and he couldn't look away.

Slowly he let the arm under her head move and his hand came in contact with her back. Ava's breath quickened as she unintentionally pressed her breasts against him.

Like lightning his other hand went forward and took ahold of her hip. At first he had meant to simply grab her to stop any movement and get control of himself, but the moment his hand landed he found himself pulling her closer and turning to press their chests hard together.

"Lord, you tempt me" he whispered out in a rough voice.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and Edward looked at her for a long moment, not blinking.

"Are you?" he asked and before Ava could get mad or think he was accusing her of something he smashed their mouths together. His tongue forcing hers to submit as he angled them with his body now hovering over hers.

"No I'm not" she admitted, her panties moistened at his growl. He possessed her mouth again and hitched her leg up over his hip allowing his groin to fit snuggly against her covered core.

"Edward" she moaned as her other leg followed. He made another groan like noise and nipped her neck forcing a responding keen from her own throat.

They were running on pure instinct now.

With a sharp thrust he rubbed his clothed erection against her making them both cry out. Ava's hands went to his back where her nails actually latched on. One of his hands found her chest and he groped her roughly. He tore the right cup of the lacey bra so he could play with her nipple and fill his hand with her heavy breast.

'Stop' a part of his mind said but his body wouldn't listen. Ava licked and bit at his Adam's apple sending him further into a lust fueled frenzy.

A part of Ava's mind also said to slow down but like Edward she couldn't listen as he continued to thrust, his engorged tip and length hitting her clit just right.

She started moving her hips to match his and soon they were wildly humping each other, both reaching for the spring winding tightly in their bodies.

Having had no one touch them before, except for their own hands, it didn't take long for the sensations to over take the couple. Ava shuddered as she broke first flooding her underwear. Crying out Edward's name, she bit his shoulder. Her teeth left an indent causing him to hiss in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Edward let out two more pumps and followed her, messing his shorts and biting her shoulder also making her hiss out lowly.

Slowly their breathing started to return to normal as he laid his head on her chest and she lazily petted his hair.

Her eyes began to drift closed and Edward pulled himself up slightly to look at her. He gave her another kiss, which her tired body tried to respond to making him chuckle against her lips.

He couldn't believe what they had just done. However, he couldn't find it in himself to regret it.

"Sleep Love, and we'll talk in the morning" he said scooping her in his arms. He thought of getting up and changing but as Ava clung to him, decided against it.

"Ok, love you" she mumbled already half asleep. Edward smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too" he told her and she smiled as she fell completely asleep. She might not remember saying that in the morning, but it meant everything to him.

'Well' he thought looking at her peaceful face. 'I'll have to tell her again when she wakes up'.

 **A/N:** So what do you guys think? I know I made Edward act waaaay different but Ava is stronger than a normal human lover, plus as his mate and imprint I think instinct would be hard to control. Or maybe I'm just perverted, either way I like it and I hope you do too. I was going to make a little sexy scene between Jacob and Eva and then I remembered he was fifteen and so I decided to wait a little. I know I didn't put a lot of detail in their first date but don't worry, they'll have others. Oh and there will be more Daniela in later chapters. Next chapter has; baby wolves, time jumps, fieldtrips, and a suspicious Bella. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. **Sillygabby:** Thank you and yes, I will be going through all the books but it will be sooner, probably for them more like a year and a half I'd say (though New Moon will be very different). By time skips I mean like I'll have a week or so go by, just so things don't happen to quickly. It will still be sooner then in the books obviously, but I can't have it all happen in like two months. That's too soon even for me. **Wolff Howl:** Thank you, that is so sweet. **Cutiewetee89:** Thank you and don't worry I have a lot, I mean A LOT of other stories planned and plenty of them have Edward (and other characters) with OCs. **I see you see** : Thank you and I hope your ovaries can take it because that was just the beginning. Oh and I think by now you all now that the twins always tend to match some what, even if they aren't if they didn't mean too. It won't always happen, some times they're different but if I don't describe both twins outfit, just assume it's close to the one I did describe. Enjoy.

Chapter 12: Mike is a little wanna-be homewrecker.

Ava woke up and stretched, looking up at a shirtless Edward. She was momentarily confused until last night came rushing back.

"Morning Love" he told her with a smile.

"Morning, you…you don't regret last night do you?" she asked worriedly biting her lip. Edward leaned down and kissed her.

"No, I don't".

"Yay" Ava jumped on him straddling his hips as she kissed him. "Wow note to self, don't get attached to any bras when you're around" she joked looking down at her partially exposed chest. Edward let out a laughing groan putting the pillow over his face.

"We should shower" she said as she got up.

"Together?" he asked, his voice going up a bit at the end. He couldn't quite keep the hopeful note out of his tone.

"Maybe, if you're quick- HOLY SHIT" she yelled when she suddenly found herself in the shower. She started laughing so hard she almost fell over.

'What?" Edward laughed as he stepped in as well, his hands fidgeting on the waistband of his briefs.

"Just wasn't expecting that Sugar" she told him while carelessly tossing her ruined bra over the shower rod, her panties following a moment later.

"What?" he teased as he finally stripped. "Am I not acting like I should, would you prefer I treat you like my story version?"

"Hell no, you start pulling some of the shit you pulled in the book and I'll beat your ass. No lying and leaving this girl Buster. You're stuck with me." She started to lather up his chest.

"Oh what a cruel fate" he teased as he took in the sight of her body and the feel of her hands.

"Yeah, I can see you're real broken up about it" she snorted hinting to his obvious arousal that was now poking her stomach, Edward laughed.

"You know Love, all that cussing is going to sully that pretty little mouth of yours. You shouldn't use it for such things." He gently took the soap from her and began caressing her neck and sides.

"Really now" Ava said in a posh voice as she sent him a smile and lifted her brow curiously. Her eyes fluttered lightly at his soft touch. "And do tell, what should I be using my mouth for?"

"Ava" Edward moaned as she flooded his mind with different sexual scenarios. "God, you push me Love".

"I know, that's part of my charm" she told him and he laughed putting there foreheads together. He was trying to over come being shy while nude in front of her. Of course knowing that if he truly felt uncomfortable Ava wouldn't push did help relax him.

"I love you" he whispered trying to convey the emotion through his eyes.

Ava's eyes widened slightly before a huge smile broke out over her face. "I love you too" she said before kissing him again.

"Come on you guys, we have to meet with the baby wolves and then you can rub all over each other" Rose called. Edward sighed while Ava giggled.

"You heard her, lets finish up and meet the others. Then you can rub me all you like".

"Ava" came the groaned reply.

########################################################################################################

Eva got dressed quickly, opting for a simple grey tee and black leggings, light makeup and some ballerina flats.

She started skipping down the steps.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bella asked from her spot at the table with Charlie.

"Oh, Jacob and I are going to hang out with Alice." She said and pretended not to see the smile Charlie tried to hide with his coffee cup.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Jake" He commented and Eva smiled.

"Of, course I have Uncle Charlie. He's my boyfriend."

He smiled again but put up a stern cover, "Isn't he a little young for you?"

"Not really, only like a year and something. Plus, when we get married you and Billy will officially be family".

"Married!" Both Bella and Charlie exclaimed and Eva tried to hide her amusement by throwing on a confused if not a little exasperated look.

"Well of course we'll get married some day but relax, it won't be for awhile. I mean, Edward and Ava will probably get married way before us."

"Wait, Edward that's Ava's boyfriend right? Where is Ava?"

"Over at the Cullens, she slept over with Rose. Oh that reminds me, Alice and Rose invited Ava and I to go dress shopping in a couple weeks. Maybe we'll run into you and Ang, Bella."

"What about Ava getting married, and how do I know she didn't sleep over there so her and this boy can-can-".

"Don't worry Uncle Charlie, both Ava and I are virgins and, between you and me, so is Edward. He doesn't believe in sex before marriage".

Charlie didn't looked very convinced, "Really I swear but if you'd like I'm sure Ava would bring him over some time for you to meet properly".

"Yes, that'd be better. Show him my gun" He whispered the last part and Eva tried not to burst out laughing.

"Aren't they both too young to be thinking about marriage?" Bella asked still surprised.

"Well they aren't planning it right now, but my Spidey senses tell me it won't be long" she winked happy that they were so distracted that they didn't notice her not eat anything.

Honestly, the mere smell of the food was making her stomach churn. 'Sad' she thought, she would definitely miss cake. She wasn't looking forward to blood, but she was getting thirsty.

"Anywho, I've got to go. See you later" she said as she skipped out the door.

"That was mean babe" Jacob said sitting on the beast.

"Yes, yes. I'm evil now let's go. I want to get this over with, I do have homework ya know" she joked as she jumped in. She wasn't a big fan of this car, maybe she could help Jake fix his bike or something. Not that she knew anything about mechanics, but Rose could help.

"So I was thinking, I know you guys are going with Bella to see your Aunt during the school dance coming up, but what about prom?" Jacob said.

"What about it" Eva teased.

"Will you go…with me?"

"I'd love to" she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Are you and Ava going to try and convince the others to go as well?" he asked curiously. He knew Edward would go for Ava, but what about the rest?

"Try? Trying is for quitters! We don't try, we do!" she struck a pose and Jacob laughed shaking his head.

"Of course you do".

########################################################################################################

"So how are they getting here?" Emmett asked Jacob as they waited on the front porch of the Cullens' house. The other wolves would be arriving any minute.

"Sam called me yesterday and said he and Paul would bring them, of course it took some convincing what with their bad reputations but I think it'll work out."

"Of course" said Jasper, "It's not like it's going to totally freak them out to learn not only are they shape shifters, but also characters from someone's imagination."

Alice flicked his nose.

"It'll be fiiiiine" Ava waved off.

"As long as that mutt stays away from you" Edward muttered and she turned in his arms. His hands rested against the bottom of her back while hers went to his neck. Of course Edward was too much of a gentleman to say he was holding her ass.

"You know" she said kissing the corner of his mouth. "I never thought any type of jealousy or possessiveness would be hot, but you just have a way of making a girl feel special" she giggled and he smiled.

"I'm sorry Love, it's just some of the things he thought-".

"I know, trust me I know. But you have me, no one else and we're in this relationship together so don't let that butt muncher get to you."

"Look who we have here" came the voice of Paul as he and a cautious Sam led a group of teens up to the house.

"Speak of the devil and he will come" Ava muttered and turned leaning back against Edward.

"Would anyone like anything to drink or eat?" Esme asked trying to be polite. The group shook their heads and a few of them fidgeted, like they weren't comfortable in their own skin.

"How about we stay out here in case things get…explosive?" Eva suggested and Jacob nodded. They led everyone to the back yard and the male Cullens brought out some chairs.

The group of nervous teens consisted of; Jared, Leah, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady. They were looking at both the Cullens and pack wearily.

"Damn dude, what happened to you?" asked Quil as he took in a much bigger Jacob.

"That's part of what we want to talk to you about. The girls will tell you what is happening and then we'll show you if you want."

"Ok so once upon a time-" Ava started before Sam cut her off.

"You're just going to jump into it?"

"Yes" was the flat retort, "I don't know about you but I actually have shit to do, sorry Esme and Carlisle" she finished and some of the teens sniggered at Sam's insulted expression.

"Like what?" Paul said flirtatiously while stepping closer. Edward stood in front of her and growled making some of the newbies jump.

"Not you" she said flipping him off over Edward's shoulder.

"Now as my sweet delicate sister was saying before she was so rudely interrupted." Eva said rolling her eyes and Paul looked towards her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry _babe,_ there's plenty of me to go around".

Now it was Jacob's turn to growl and Eva laughed. "You just go around making friends huh? Tell me, are you trying to win Worlds Biggest Douche, 'cause you have my vote".

"This is gonna be good" Emmett started jumping like a kid in a candy factory making the ground under his feet shake.

"Why don't we get back on track?" tried Esme before Paul growled at her. Ava growled at him now looking down right pissed, along with the others.

She could understand why Paul was always so angry, he got the short end of the stick in a lot of things. However, lashing out at innocent people was bullshit.

"You better watch yourself before I kick your ass again and make myself a wolf skin rug!" she yelled and Jacob walked forward.

"Paul, stop causing problems and never disrespect this woman again. You're pissed? Blame the Elders. Now either shut up or fuck off!"

"What is going on?" asked a confused, and a bit freaked out, Leah.

Ava and Eva shared a glace and decided to jump right into it.

While telling their story they saw disbelieving looks so told the group things about themselves that no one could have known, unless what they said was true.

Two hours later they had a very emotional and unhappy group of teens on their hands.

"So what?" Jared asked, "We're just supposed to give up our lives, our dreams, because they say so and turn into these-these things?"

"No" Jacob said trying to reassure them, "I have told the Elders that I will be making the decisions for my pack, that is why you are here now, so you'll have time to prepare and have people who can actually answer your questions. If you want to go to college or something talk to me and we can work it out".

"Can we see you change?" Brady asked and some of the others nodded. If they could see it then they'd know this wasn't some weird prank.

Jacob nodded to Ava who shrugged and jogged behind a tree. Paul made to follow but he found his path block by, well almost everyone.

"Back off" Edward said trying to keep control of his anger. "She's my imprint and mate, so back off before you get hurt".

Ava ran back out and Leah and Quil screamed at the sight of the huge wolf. Well, at least until she started to do the running man.

"Holy crap" Seth said and Leah was too stunned to even tell him to watch his language.

"So that means you guys really are the cold ones?" Embry asked.

"Yes, and Embry we know you've been talking to Bella, which is totally cool, but you can't say anything" Eva said and he nodded a little.

The group looked to be in shock, going over what they learned and were seeing with their own eyes.

"So you guys can go home and rest on this, we know it's a lot to take in. Hopefully being around the Cullens will help with the change, not to mention having people who will help you with anything you need. The Cullens are pack, respect them" Jacob said as Ava went to change, Edward trailing behind.

"This is…" Quil said and Jake nodded.

"I know man, but I just want to help you. Plus then we can stop the innocent people from being killed. Right now Emmett and Jasper have been doing patrols but we'll cover that in a little."

"Why don't you all come in for a bite to eat and then you can go home and rest. You're welcome to come back any time of course" Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded and headed in, except for Sam and Paul.

"Look guys" Ava said with a hand on her hip as she walked back over. "We aren't the enemy. The Cullens aren't the enemy, but they are going to help take down some very bad people. So you can either be the protectors you're supposed to be or you can hold on to prejudices. It's up to you."

With that she took Edward's hand and led him away, presumably for some privacy.

"So, what's it going to be?" Jacob asked and the two older boys shared a look.

"We'll join you" Sam spoke, "But it won't be easy for awhile".

Jacob nodded, "Never thought it would be, but we have a chance to do some good here guys and be around people who care." He didn't need to say that he meant it would be better then running to the Elders with questions and going home empty handed.

"I'm going to talk to my dad about telling the tribe that we're some sort of security force or something. Those rumors are getting worse and can make people's lives hell, so we'll try to fix that".

The guys seemed to perk up at this seeing as they were more then tired of hearing everyone talk bad about them and then the council expect them to give up everything for the same people.

"Oh and Sam" Eva said, "You don't have to but maybe some time you could bring Emily around. That way when you're gone she'll be safe with Esme and she'll have a bigger kitchen to explore" she told him kindly.

Sam stared at her for a minute before he nodded with a twitch of the mouth. It wasn't a smile, but it wasn't not a smile either.

'I'll take it' she thought.

"So your sister..." Paul started and the other three groaned.

########################################################################################################

Ava and Edward sat in the meadow laying on their backs and holding hands.

"So, your mother told me something very interesting last night" she said and Edward raised a brow. He huffed when he realized she was keeping her mind busy by reciting a band called Falling in Reverse.

"Oh, and what did she say?"

"Well…she said you wanted to get some new furniture for me. Funny thing is, she said it was for your room. Wanna clue me in?" she asked and Edward started stumbling over his words.

"Well I thought, I mean with the imprint. That is to say we're mates so that means eventually, but of course only if you say yes-".

"Edward" she cut him off. "What you meant to say was that you'd like me to stay over with you and then eventually move in and get married. Right?"

"Yes" he answered almost nervously. He knew Ava didn't like it when he made decisions concerning the both of them without talking to her first. And planning to have someone move in then marry you, was a huge decision.

"Well that's very sweet. And just so you know, when the time comes I'll say yes".

"To moving in with me?"

"To everything" she said with a small smile and he was suddenly leaning over her with such a hopeful and happy expression it almost made her cry.

"Really?"

"Really really" he leaned down and kissed her, hands sliding into her hair. They only pulled back when air became an issue.

"Until then why don't you ask me to prom?" she asked and he smiled.

"You want to go to prom?"

"Of course, I mean I might be a shape shifter with a vampire boyfriend but prom is a must. Haven't you seen Teen Wolf?"

He laughed and kissed her again, "Will you go to prom with me?"

"Hmmm" she said pretending to think and Edward looked at her with a playfully shocked expression.

"Oh I see, you need to be convinced" he said before leaning down, but instead of kissing her again like she thought he began to tickle her sides.

"Ahhh no Edward pl-ahhh please" she shrieked but he persisted.

"What do you say now?"

"Yes, yes I'll go with you!" she laughed trying to catch her breath when he finally stopped. "Evil evil man!" she teased.

"Must be the company I keep" he replied against her lips, cutting off her retort with more kisses.

If this was her being a bad influence on him, then she didn't mind. She didn't mind one bit.

########################################################################################################

Another week went by and things seemed to be looking good.

It took a day or so but the pack started coming over to the Cullen house more often and looked to be close to phasing. Paul was usually the only one trying to stir up shit and that was with Edward. Leah did have a moment where she thought she was going to break down but Rose had nipped that in the butt.

 _Flashback:_

 _Leah showed up knocking on the Cullens' front door at ten p.m., soaking wet from the storm. She hadn't shifted yet but when she had mentioned it to her dad, not only had he bad mouthed Jake and the twins, but also the Cullens._

 _Then he went on to say he was so sorry she probably couldn't have children. Seth had started yelling at their dad and their mother had cried._

 _Leah, seeing Seth shake, had grabbed him and dragged him outside before running in and telling her dad that he should go to the hospital for his heart or else he'd end up just how the twins described him. Dead._

 _She didn't wait for his reply but simply ran all the way to the large glass house, hoping that someone there could help her._

" _Oh Leah dear!" Esme gasped with a hand over her mouth before she ushered the young woman in and then ran to get her a blanket and change of clothes._

" _Leah?" Rose asked. They had found that they got along quite well seeing as neither had chosen to be in that life._

" _Can I not have kids?" she blurted out and the blonde almost flinched, children were a touchy subject for her._

" _Come here" she said leading the other girl up to her room and bathroom. "Shower and dry off then change, we'll talk when you get out"._

 _Leah wanted to argue but seeing as this was her chance at answers she did as she was told. She finished quickly and came out to see Rose brushing her hair looking in the mirror._

" _Sit down, I'm going to tell you something that is…very hard for me"._

 _Leah sat on the bed and waited._

" _When I was a human I was engaged to a man named Royce King the second. I didn't want to be a vampire. Though I love Emmett more than anything and I love my family, sometimes I still wish Carlisle had left me to die._ _There were things I still wanted. To be married to a nice husband who kissed me when he came home. A family of my own. Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him. But I was young. I was in love with the idea of love. On the last night of my life, I left a friend's house late, I wasn't far from home._ _"_

 _From there she went on to tell the she-wolf about the night she had been changed and what she did to the men when she saw them again._

 _By the time she was done her eyes were filled with venom and Leah had a hand on her mouth to muffle her sobs._

" _I didn't tell you this to make you feel bad. I told you because I want you to understand that I know how hard it is to want something that you can never have. To be forced into a world you never wanted. Ava told me, before we really became friends, that I was strong and had to stop living in the past. It doesn't define me, it can't help me"._

 _She got up and moved to the crying girl hugging her._

" _True, I can never have children and adoption would be very hard, but I still have so much good in my life. I have my mate Emmett, who makes it his job to make me smile and never write me off as simply a bitch. A family who truly cares for me, a family that is growing. But you Leah, I don't think you have anything to worry about" she took her face in her hands._

" _You are strong, that is why you were chosen to change. Mentally, emotionally, and physically you are a strong woman and any children you have will be strong because of you. No matter what, you will always come out on top."_

 _She wiped Leah's face off. "Besides, the twins made a good point the other day" she smiled._

" _What was that?" Leah asked softly._

" _It would be a bit hectic if the females in the pack went into heat around all those males." Leah's mouth dropped in shock. "Eva thinks not having a period won't affect you being able to get pregnant, and she did say you'd stop having your lady time"._

" _Of course when Ava realized that meant you two wouldn't have periods any more she ran around the house screaming 'I'm free, oh Lord at last I'm free"._

 _Rose rolled her eyes at her friend's antics while Leah couldn't help but laugh. She was glad she came over, she felt much better now._

 _End of Flashback_

Now was the day of the science field trip and Eva was trying to get Rose to stop glaring at Bella. Ava and Bella had made up though the brunette would still try every now and then to get information out of them.

However, she found herself spending more and more time with Embry. She had found out that he started hanging out with the Cullens and went to ask about them when instead they had spent the day talking about books and their families.

Now when she went over it was purely to see him. She called him her best friend but the twins teased her that it was something more.

"Hey Bells, so what time are we going to meet Aunt Renee? Dad said he might be able to join too." Ava told her as she came up.

Bella couldn't help but notice that Edward's eyes never left Ava's form, as if he couldn't wait for her to come back to him.

"That's great" Bella replied. They weren't going to the girls choice dance seeing as they were meeting family that day and she was happy Uncle Adam would be there. He was fun. She was a little bummed that the twins were going to prom, but understood.

They told her to ask Embry, she told them to shut up.

"She said around two so we should leave the house like at ten I think."

"Ok sounds good. Hey have you seen-".

"Hey ladies" they were cut off by Mike Newton. "Ava, haven't seen you without your attachment in awhile" he joked gesturing towards Edward.

"Well he is my boyfriend so…yeah." She said, she did not like Mike. Bella had been way too nice in describing him in the books.

He wasn't like a puppy. He was like a rash.

Plus, his cologne really hurt her nose.

"Right you and Cullen. I don't like it" he said stepping closer and looking her over. She was in rose printed denim shorts, a black tank and a huge black button up knitted sweater that was hanging off one of her shoulders a little. Her hair was in two French braids and she wore her grey boots. No tights which showed off her nice pale legs.

She had a strong cat eye and red lips that were in an unamused frown.

"Good think I don't care what you like, huh?" she asked crossing her arms. Bella swatted her shoulder and Emmett laughed, so did the others but like usual his was the loudest.

Edward looked smug while Mike chuckled awkwardly and rubbed his neck.

Ava could care less if she was being a bitch. This dude always hit on her and Eva, then when turned down he'd hit on Bella. As far as the twins were concerned he was just a little wanna-be homewrecker slash player.

Rose looked proud.

"It's just he looks at you like you're something to eat" he told her before jumping at the loud laughter coming from the 'Cullen corner'. Even Edward was laughing, in fact him and Jasper were leaning on each other for support.

"Maybe I want him to eat me" Ava said with a wink towards her boyfriend who ducked his head but grinned wider.

They had done a little more exploring but it was mainly like the first time.

"Wha-" Mike said unable to think of anything. He couldn't believe she said that.

Neither could Bella who blushed and smacked her arm. 'It's a good thing we let Edward sniff one of her shirts to get used to the smell, or that blush would be killing him' Ava thought. Then followed it up with, 'Ok could have worded that better, that sounded kind of creepy'.

It was true, Edward had gotten used to Bella's scent and could handle himself better, though he usually only nodded to her politely when picking up Ava.

"Well I was wondering..." Mike began but Ava tuned him out as she looked at Edward and started sending him visuals of what she wanted to do to him.

The poor guy looked like he was either about to run and hide or bust his zipper and drag her off like a caveman.

"So how about it?" Mike said and Ava didn't reply until Bella poked her and he stood in front of her blocking her view.

"What the hell Mike" she asked annoyed, "I was trying to eye fuck Edward, why'd you get in my way?"

"Ooooh Eddie!" Emmett could be heard.

"I was asking you to prom." Mike said annoyed that she hadn't been paying attention to him. Couldn't she see he was way better than Cullen?

'God what I wouldn't give to have her suck-'.

"Ava" Edward called out in a stressed controlled tone. She didn't know what was wrong but from Mike's slightly dazed expression, she could guess.

"No Mike" she said snapping him back to harsh reality. "And don't ask Eva either. We have boyfriends and will be going with them. Bye Bells" she said before skipping back to the others.

"So Bella" Mike started after he was done looking at Ava's ass.

Bella couldn't believe him, "I won't be here for prom if that's what you were wondering. Ask Jessica" with that she stomped off to the school bus.

"Green is what people?" Mr. Banner asked.

"A color?" the twins said and he sighed.

"Green is good".

"Still a color" they defended as they got on their bus.

Bella sighed as she watched them get onto the other bus though she smiled when they waved and blew kisses to her. She blushed but waved back when Emmett and Alice copied them.

Mike was a jerk, she decided. Nothing like sweet Embry. Her smile grew thinking about the boy until the bus jerked and she hit her head on the window.

"Ow" she muttered. 'Of course the bus punishes me for thinking Embry is sexy' she thought before her eyes grew comically wide. 'Oh my God, I like Embry!'

And all it took was smacking her head against some glass. Most painful epiphany ever.

 **A/N:** So what do you guys think? I think I explained the time skips in the first a/n well. I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter has; training, Port Angelus, secrets coming undone, some B/Emb time and much more. I hope none of you were expecting a super short story. Review, suggest, or ask if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. **Sillygabby:** I love your reviews because you and I seem to think so much alike. I think you're going to like what I have in store. Also thanks for saying you liked the time skips, I was so nervous about them. **Alliesmiley2:** Thank you for your reviews. For some reason my email wasn't getting all of the reviews and I randomly checked on my computer and saw these. So again thank you, I am so glad you are enjoying it. I am sorry to anyone who's questions I may not have answered due to the weird email thing. When I went to write this chapter I struggled a little so I decided to go see a friend for a the night and then get right back to this. Unfortunately, we got into an intense game of Uno. If you didn't know, that shit can ruin your life. We played till three in the morning. Anyway, I'm sorry for the little wait. I'd rather take a little time (no more than four or five days, promise) than put up a bad chapter, I'm sure you understand. Enjoy. _Italic= Flashback._

Chapter 13: A pissed Edward is kind of hot! (Part 1)

"I hate how he thinks of you" Edward whispered in Ava's ear. There was an almost growl like quality to his voice.

They were sitting in the back of the bus cuddled up in their own seat as the family was all around them. Eva and Alice were giggling next to Jasper who was throwing dirty looks and rolled up papers at an amused Emmett.

"Don't worry, so do I Sugar. Though if Lauren doesn't turn around and stop sending you those flirty looks I'm gonna rip out that bleached mop she calls hair".

Edward smirked and kissed her neck making her giggle. "I wish you didn't have to go out of town" he told her.

"You don't want me to see my dad?" she asked with a raised brow and he tried to back peddle.

"No no no, I meant I wish I could go with you" he told her hurriedly until he saw her smile and the others shoulders shake with silent laughter.

"You're teasing me".

"You make it easy. Of course I know what you meant Edward and I love how concerned you are for me" she told him making him smile. "But we need to see our Dad and spend some time with Bella. She's so used to us being close, I'm sure she feels a bit left out. I do give almost all of my attention to you".

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked almost pouting and she laughed.

"No, but there are other people who are important to me".

He nodded in understanding though he looked slightly disappointed. "Don't worry, I love you the most. Mate" she whispered and he perked up. He leaned down and kissed her before they heard Eva and Emmett making kissing sounds.

Edward pulled away slightly with an eye roll and Ava laughed. "Rose control that monkey you call a husband will you?" she teased and Rose gave a mock salute before lightly smacking the back of Emmett's head.

"Ow, what about Eva" he asked as Eva smiled innocently.

"Can't really get her can I? I'll be doing the same thing when she sees Jake later" Ava said as her and Eva nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ava" Edward asked now looking slightly nervous. "When can, I mean if you want but it would be the right thing. We are together now and when I was a human a man, well-".

"Edward, what are you asking?" she asked curiously while cupping his cheek to calm his nerves.

"Well, I know I'm to meet your uncle soon but I was wondering when I could meet your father. I'd like to ask him permission to court you" he finished almost bashfully.

"Awwwww" they heard Eva and Alice sigh.

"And, all though I doubt it would be a problem, what would you do if he said no?"

He looked panicked for a moment before his signature grin slid onto his face. "Well, I believe that would one of those situations where the term 'rules are meant to be broken' definitely applies. Don't you Love?"

Everyone laughed and Ava kissed his chin. "Right you are Sugar. I'll ask Daddy when I see him."

Edward's smile turned smug as Ava snuggled herself into his arms.

Now he just had to worry about impressing her father.

########################################################################################################

Bella drove the beast over to the library. She had just come from Embry's house where they had done homework and relaxed.

She had only tensed slightly when one of his friends, a boy named Seth, told him that they had to head over to the Cullens.

" _How come you're going over to the Cullens?" she asked and saw the boys share a look. From the apologetic look Seth was sending Embry she guessed that he hadn't meant to say that._

" _We're close with the family and um one of the brothers, Jasper, has been giving us some self defense classes."_

 _Bella looked over the boys. She had noticed that Embry was getting more muscular and she guessed these classes were why._

" _So you're really good friends with the Cullens?" she asked Seth since she knew that Embry wouldn't tell her._

" _Yes, so um we have to go". He fidgeted and Embry stepped in and distracted Bella with a hug._

" _I'll see you later Bella" he said with a light blush before he kissed her cheek and walked her outside. As she got into the truck she heard them talking, obviously not knowing she could still hear._

" _That was a close one man" Seth said with a note of relief._

" _At least you didn't keep talking once you saw her" Embry said and she heard a huff like Seth was pouting._

" _What it's not like I told her everything. I wasn't like 'Hey Bella, nice to meet you did you know that we are decedents from wolves and mmggng-" the rest of his speech was cut off and she guessed Embry covered his mouth._

" _Shit, she hasn't left" Embry said anxiously and Bella took that moment to pull out and drive off._

She couldn't get that out of her head and decided instead of going home she would look up Quileute legends at the library. She briefly considered taking Eva and Ava but seeing how close they were with the family, she brushed the thought off.

'Oh God' she thought as another idea hit her. Her cousins had made friends with the family that was rumored to not talk to anyone. Then Ava even started dating the boy known for never dating anyone. Know she did think her cousins were amazing but this went far beyond just them having fun personalities.

She knew that Ava was now very serious about this boy, and if what she saw was to be believed he felt the same. Yet, it had only been a little over a month since the began dating. That was a bit fast even for first love, wasn't it?

Eva was with Jacob, who was now also a part of not only the Cullens mysterious group, but also another gang of boys that were also strange and roaming, shirtless, around the reservation.

She thought of Ava and Eva's physical changes that they tried to hide, but she caught them. They were changing…and now so was Embry.

'They don't just know what the group is hiding' she realized. 'They're part of it.'

########################################################################################################

"Never turn your back on your enemy" Jasper told them as he walked along the lines of people. He was in Major mode now. He had an army to shape and lead to take out the threat to his sweet pixie, his mate.

He hadn't lost a battle yet, and he wasn't about to start now.

"Newborns mainly rely on instinct. They fight like children and give into emotions. Now Eva" he said looking at the pink haired teen. She had started to get bags under her eyes from hunger seeing as she hadn't tried to feed yet.

"You will need to feed and we'll see how close to the full change you are. You're training might be doubled seeing as you are the closest to human right now".

She nodded and tried to ignore the itch in her throat while leaning on Jake.

She was nervous about the complete change but also just wanted to hurry it up to get it done. Esme and Carlisle were kind enough to offer a cabin they owned where her, Jacob, Edward, and Ava could go to help her adjust before being around people again.

She smiled at the memory of them telling her.

" _Eva, could we speak to you please" Esme asked as she lead the younger girl into the front room where Carlisle was sitting._

" _Is something wrong?" she asked and they smiled to ease her nerves._

" _No, nothing like that. I'd just like to talk to you about the blood test we did the other day and everything."_

 _Eva perked up. The last time she had let Carlisle take blood it had proved a bit difficult. Her blood was moving slower._

 _She had even scared Jacob the other day when they had been snuggling on the couch and all of a sudden she started screaming because it felt like she was on fire. Thankfully she hadn't had too many episodes since then. She knew what it meant though, they all did._

 _The change was coming._

" _I believe it will happen soon, you seem to be escalating and it is my opinion that it will happen before the baseball game. Now we were thinking of asking Jacob to get Sam or one of the others to distract or protect the people you named as future victims. While this is happening; you, Jake, Ava, and Edward can go to our cabin that's close to the Denali's home. There you can get used to the change."_

 _Eva's mouth dropped open._

" _What do you think dear?" Esme asked when she didn't speak._

" _It's amazing but I don't want to put you out or anything."_

" _Nonsense" Esme smiled and hugged her with Carlisle following. "You girls are family now."_

 _Eva smiled even though her eyes got a bit teary. She knew that the Cullens cared about them but to actually think of them as family…it was an amazing feeling._

"Now" Jasper's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Emmett, you fight the most like a newborn. Come at me".

Emmett chuckled and smacked his hands together in excitement. He was the biggest of the vampires and he loved a good fight.

He faced his blonde brother who was standing straight and just watching him. As fast as he could he ran at him and attempted to grab him.

Attempted being the word because the next thing he knew he was on his back. 'What the hell?' he thought.

"Well it looks like McCarty has gotten himself in a real pickle here Eva, what do you think?" Ava asked in her best sports commentator voice from her spot on Edward's lap.

"I would say you are right there Ava. McCarty was taken down like a NOOB by Whitlock. It looks to be a rousing day on the arena."

Emmett shot them a dirty look and stuck his tongue out as Jasper began pointing out everything he did wrong.

"Edward and Carlisle, please come forward" he said, stepping back slightly so his father and brother could face off.

"Now we see Masen against Benefico" Eva said making both Carlisle and Edward start for a minute, still a little shocked over just how much the twins knew about their pasts.

"Yes, the good doctor does have a calm head and a few years over the devastatingly handsome teen" Ava said making Edward smile and Paul snort unhappily. Jasper made a hand motion to get on with the narration.

He thought it was funny and would push the others to do their best.

"But you have to take his power into account. Not just a gorgeous face, that one. Let's see how the father and son handle the situation". Ava sat on the ground with her legs folded and elbows on her knees, head in hands with a smile on her face.

Edward smiled at her before frowning when Paul tried to inch closer to her. Luckily, Leah and Jared cut him off.

Edward turned back to Carlisle and his father nodded to him. Listening to his thoughts Edward was able to avoid his hits and keep a step ahead of him. Finally, he got Carlisle on the ground before he caught a stray thought from Ava.

'God, he looks so hot doing this. I hope none of the others can smell how turned on I am. Talk about awkward'.

His eyes shot over to her and grew blacker as he inhaled her scent. Ava's eyes widened before she smiled and bit her lip. The look he was sending her…was it just her or had the forest just gotten hotter?

Carlisle grabbed Edward and slammed him onto his back.

"Never lose focus" Jasper said casually as he walked by.

Ava looked at Edward apologetically, 'Opps'.

The rest had their turns, Edward and Jacob frowned unhappily whenever one of the twins had to fight.

"May I speak with you two please?" Jasper asked when everything was calming down. Ava and Eva nodded smiling at him.

"I just wanted to thank you both for everything that you have done for us. Not only with my control but giving Alice some light on her past."

"It's the least we can do Jasper" they said throwing their arms over each of his shoulders.

"Well, I'm honored to call you my sisters" he said getting misty eyed over the whole situation until he laughed when the girls hugged him.

"Aw Jasper" Eva started.

"You're such a sensitive fellow" Ava said and Jasper laughed before lightly pushing them both.

"Be nice Jasper" Alice teased as she walked over.

"My apologize ma'am" he smirked as he took her chin in hand and kissed her before the twins interrupted them.

"OOOOOOOH".

The others watched amused as Jasper tried to catch either twin. They laughed and ran, hiding behind their boyfriends.

"Annoying Jasper Love?" Edward teased.

"Hey we have duties as little sisters to uphold now" Ava told him as if it was a known law.

Eva simply nodded her head wisely from behind Jake.

Jasper groaned and Emmett let out his booming laugh before the cowboy looked at him. "Why are you laughing? They'll be coming after you too."

Emmett laughed again until he saw the mischevious look the twins shared. His eyes widened at the mayhem and pranks the two teens could pull on him.

He knew he would be dishing out his own troublemaking but there were two of them and only one of him. He looked over at Rose to make sure she'd be on his side but now she was sharing a look with the girls, all of whom were smiling.

He was doomed.

########################################################################################################

"Hey guys" Bella said from her spot on the couch. She was reading Withering Heights again and smiled when Eva and Ava sat on either side of her. Tomorrow they'd head over to Jacksonville for the day so the twins had said that they wanted to have a inside girls night tonight.

This basically meant that they'd eat a lot of junk food, watch bad horror movies, and mess around.

"Heya Bella-bean, hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long" Eva said as she played with a strand of the brunette's hair.

"No, so how was your self defense class?" she asked trying to seem nonchalant missing the twins' smirks.

They knew what had happened earlier with Seth and Embry. The poor boys had felt so guilty and had only relaxed when the twins had reassured them that it was fine.

They also knew that Bella would do everything in her power to figure things out. They weren't going to help her, but they weren't going to actively try to stop her either. That would only prove to her that their was something worth uncovering.

They expected her to figure it out eventually so their main concerns were making sure their relationship with her stayed good and that she was protected from the ponytailed asshole and his red headed bitch.

Not to mention the creepy ass Volturi.

"It was good. So what movie should we start with?" Ava asked and Bella picked up the subject change, filing it away for later.

"Wolfman?" she asked and Ava burst out laughing while Eva rolled her eyes and chuckled. Before Bella could ask what was so funny there was a knock on the door.

Ava jumped up and went for the door. 'Like an eager puppy' Eva thought amusedly and her sister flipped her off having guessed what she was thinking.

Ava opened the door and her mouth dropped. "Oh my God!" she said and Eva rushed up with Bella just a little behind.

Eva saw who was standing on the front steps and her own mouth dropped making her mimic her sister's statement, "Oh my God!"

Bella squeezed next to them and looked at the smiling stranger. "Who's this?" she whispered and it took the girls a moment to answer.

"It's…."

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER!** Sorry I had to do it. So who do you think is at the door? I hope you liked the chapter. How long do you think until Bella figures things out, or will she? The chapter title will really make sense in part 2 where there will be; a surprise guest, bad vamps, bad humans, and much more. Also I have more detailed quality time between Embry and Bella coming up in later chapters. This chapter seems a bit short, but in my defense my muses were tired. So, I promise to make the next one extra long. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN** **TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock! WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. **Sillygabby:** Thank you so much, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Also I may have to take you up on that offer some time. **AHealingRenaissance and CoffeJunkie33:** Thank you for the reviews. Renaissance, you were right. Thank you and I know but being evil is all that really makes me smile. **Mariahernandezperez26** : Thank you so much and I hear you on the lemons but I had to take in how the original characters would react, even with new players. But this one has a few limes and there will be MANY more (and lemons, not just from the main people) in the future. This chapter kind of jumps from different things going on for a little, just to cover what's happening. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: MULTIPLE LIMES IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 14: A pissed Edward is kind of hot! (Part 2)

"DANIELA!" the twins shouted seeing the beautiful Spanish teen smirking on their doorstep.

"Oh, your pen pal?" Bella asked surprised and Daniela laughed at her friends faces. Ava snapped out of it and dragged the girl into a hug, Eva followed suit.

"What…what are you doing here?" Eva asked as she introduced Bella and Daniela.

"I decided it was time to join the story, you never know when you might need my help. Besides" she teased, "Can't a girl just miss her best friends?"

"Where are you staying?" Bella asked trying to be friendly and Daniela smiled. Bella didn't know what she meant by story but guessed that it was just a saying.

"I was going to stay in a hotel but I happened to run into this lovely little pixie who said she was a friend of yours. Her parents offered me a room."

"You met Alice?" Ava asked and her friend nodded. "We have so much to talk about."

"Do you guys want some privacy?" Bella asked subtly reminding them of their plans.

"Actually I can't stay, Alice wants to take me shopping." They heard a honk and waved to Alice in Rose's BMW. "We just thought I should surprise you, I'll see you guys later." She hugged them goodbye and waved to Bella and ran over to the car.

"That was odd" Bella mused and the twins smiled.

"That's Daniela for you" they said. Things had just gotten even more interesting.

########################################################################################################

The girls laughed as they drove to meet Renee and Adam. They sang in the car, ate too many chips, and held Eva's hair when she got 'car sick' and had to throw the snacks up. Carlisle had given her a glass of bear blood earlier so the bags were gone from her eyes, for now.

"Where are we meeting them?" Ava asked trying to figure out the paper map, she really missed her iPhone.

"Dad said the Café Delton" Eva said trying to help. Bella tried not to laugh since neither twin was very good with directions.

"Wait, I think I see them" she sighed as she saw Renee waving her arms like a mad woman. Adam scooted away from her a little.

Her mother looked the same, pretty if not a little eccentric and she smiled at her uncle. He was a big man standing at six foot nine. He had been in the army before perusing his passion in monster makeup and kept a soldier's body.

'I almost feel bad for Edward and Jake' Bella thought lightly as she envisioned either boy meeting her intimidating uncle.

Of course very few knew that he was actually very sweet and funny, finding most violence unnecessary. Even in the military he was a medic preferring to heal the wounded.

"My girls" came his deep voice as the twins scampered out and practically jumped their father. He was a tad shocked at their appearances and body temperature.

Ava felt like she was over heating, maybe even had a fever while Eva felt almost as cold as death.

He pulled back and looked each of his daughters in the eye. He saw happiness and health, though the red ring around Eva's iris did worry him. All together though they looked amazing, almost too amazing.

"Daddy we missed you".

"We made so many friends"

"And have boyfriends now!"

"Yes, but you have to be nice to Edward Daddy, he's shy"

"And Jacob too Daddy, well he's not shy but you have to be nice" the twins spoke so fast and back and forth that Adam had to place a hand over their mouths to calm them down.

He chuckled, "Now, calm down pumpkins. One at a time."

"What, I don't get a hug?" Renee pouted from where she was squishing a blushing Bella. The girls hugged their Aunt and Adam hugged his niece.

"Why don't we get a table, and did I hear the word boyfriend?" Renee squealed and Bella groaned when everyone turned to them.

Adam laughed and patted her shoulder sympathetically.

########################################################################################################

James and Victoria were getting angry while Laurent was just frustrated.

Every time they targeted a meal, something happened. They'd get called away or more people would show up saying they got called in.

Then there were those God awful smelling men. They smelled like they bathed with dogs. They seemed to be around whenever the three were going to grab a human for a snack. James had wanted to just take them out but Victoria's ability set in and she knew it would end badly.

"What the hell, are they following us?" she asked as James paced.

"What are they is the better question" said Laurent. "They smell…different".

"They're just pests" James said as he continued to pace. In all honesty he was far angrier than he was letting on. He was hungry, annoyed, and wanted to rip those boys apart.

"Maybe we should move on" Laurent said, he didn't want any problems.

"No! We aren't going to be run out of this hick town just because some…humans seem to always get our meals away from us."

"But James-" Victoria tried but he smiled and kissed her neck. She moaned and he pulled her hair harshly.

"Don't you want to play, pet?" he purred and she nodded in a daze.

"They can be trouble though, we can't underestimate them-" the dark skinned man tried to reason.

"Laurent, my friend" James said with a smile that put the other immortal on edge. "I'll think of something, don't worry."

He walked back over to a giggling Victoria and proceeded to kiss and feel her up, ignoring Laurent.

Laurent shook his head and looked behind them, feeling like he was being watched. There was another smell mixed with the boys. It smelled like vampires.

He thought of mentioning this to his companions but he didn't want to push James. He had known him for a long time and knew what horrendous things the blonde was capable of. He didn't want to be on his bad side if he decided that Laurent was just a nuisance now.

He sighed, some times he wondered why he stayed around these two.

He had a feeling they'd be seeing those boys again, and who ever the mystery smells belonged to, very soon. He just hoped he made it through the encounter.

########################################################################################################

"So tell me about these boys" Renee asked.

"Yes" said Adam, his voice getting deeper, "Tell me about these boyfriends." He was trying to come off as stern but the girls had him wrapped around their little fingers and they all knew it.

"Here" Eva said as she handed them her phone. Luckily they still had phones with cameras and could show them what the boys looked like. It wasn't what they had had in 2016 but they'd live.

"Oh Jake has turned into a beefcake!" Renee gushed making Eva laugh. "Oh my God, Ava! You're boyfriend is gorgeous". The twins laughed, Renee had thought the same thing in the movies.

"Yep, and he wants to meet Daddy".

"Does he now?" Adam said looking over the photos. His daughters looked so happy in the arms of the other men. He was happy but also a little sad, it felt like he was losing them almost.

"He wants to ask permission to date me, he's very old school" she told him and his brows raised in surprise.

"Really? And just how old school is he?" he asked. He wanted to know if that was just a line the boy used or his daughter just trying to make him like the guy. Her next statement shocked him.

"No sex before marriage, old school" she said and he almost choked on his drink.

"Think I like this boy" he joked. He wasn't sure if he believed it or not, but the girls had never lied to him. He'd have to wait and see until he met the boy.

"Of course both Jake and Edward already want to marry the girls, right?" Bella teased. It wasn't usual she could poke fun at them.

They simply smiled making the laughing adults sober up. They had thought she was joking but the looks on the girls' faces said otherwise.

"Wait what?" Renee asked shocked. Adam simply looked between the two.

"Don't worry Daddy" they said. "It won't be for a while. Plus, you won't be losing daughters, you'd be gaining sons".

From the calm expression and look in the teens eyes, Renee and Adam knew they were serious.

"Well, when do I meet my future in laws?" he asked flatly, though there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh you'll love Edward Daddy, he can't wait to meet you!"

"Jacob too."

"What about you Bella?" Renee asked, half expecting her pretty daughter to confess her own future engagement. And they called her a wild one!

"No, not really-" Bella tried to deny though the blush gave her away.

"Except Embry" the girls sang and she blushed more shooting them a glare.

"Embry? What's he like" Renee went on to ask a thousand questions. The twins and Adam found it very amusing. Bella's glare told them that she didn't agree.

########################################################################################################

"Hello" Edward said politely as Daniela walked in on him at his piano.

"Hello, it was very nice of your family to let me stay here".

"Yes well, it is because of you that I have my Ava so…". Daniela chuckled and sat down on a fluffy chair.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the golden eyed teen asked.

Daniela smiled, "I have been going around and answering everyone's questions, bar a few who aren't here." He nodded having heard her doing just that. "All but yours, and I know you have questions for me. Ava had some of the same nature."

Edward's head shot to her as well. Ava had questions for her? Questions about them?

"Are you going to take Ava away from me?" he asked.

"No, she's where she belongs now, with you. Honestly, for all I knew you could have ended up hating each other, but happily that wasn't the case" she said and Edward smiled down at the piano keys.

"You do know though that if you pull any of that, excuse my language, mierda like anything in New Moon that Ava will rip you apart right?"

"Yes, we've already reached an agreement. She said she'd destroy my car" he chuckled.

Daniela joined in, "True, but I also know Ava. If you lied and left her, say such hurtful things, not only would she hurt your car but she'd never take you back."

Edward looked panicked. "Don't get me wrong" she continued, "She loves you, I mean in love, the imprint only cemented that. However, neither twin has ever been in a relationship because, well I think one reason she was waiting for you". He smiled here and motioned for her to continue.

"The other reason is that they saw all of these stories and friends of ours falling in love and just getting hurt, so the fact that she so freely gave herself to you says a lot. I don't think she'd survive it if you pulled any of that, just so you know". She patted his shoulder as she walked out, she had given him a lot to think about.

Now, she had to give Jake the same fair warning.

Edward knew all about New Moon, it had bothered Ava greatly. He didn't think he could do that to her. Not only was she his mate but things were so different now.

He still believed he was dangerous but also knew that his sweet Ava was also dangerous. It was hard to believe but it was true. He still wanted to protect her though, from everything. It was his job as her mate and hopeful future husband.

But he wouldn't make the same mistakes that he would have made in the future. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, 'This future talk can be so confusing at times' he thought.

'No, I won't do that to her. I couldn't bare it. I'll protect her from the nomads and keep her close, she's safest with me' he worked out in his head. He loved her, there was no need to cause either of them heartache.

He smiled thinking of the blunt and funny teen, his fingers began to fly over the keys as he poured all of his emotions into the song.

He made a beautiful, if not a tad crazy, love song.

########################################################################################################

Edward laughed as he chased Ava. They were all 'camping' seeing as it was sunny today. Esme had called Charlie and with a little buttering up with the help of Alice, he had allowed the girls to go with them as long as it didn't effect their grades.

Having a boyfriend and bestfriends that had been in high school countless of times did have its benefits.

Sadly Billy hadn't been as understanding. Though Jacob, with a note from Carlisle, was able to get out of classes and joined them.

He had been surprised at first seeing as it was Esme's idea but then realized that no matter how many years went by, the 'parents' were still a young couple of twenty somethings.

Daniela was content to stay at the house in sweatpants with a large tub of ice cream.

Today was Eva's first attempt at feeding and having a yummy, though admittedly magical, human around was not a great idea.

Eva asked Jasper and Jacob if they would go with her since she felt a bit self conscious about it. Ava took this as the perfect time to make Edward play hide and seek with her.

Rose caught on to what she was doing and decided to go 'play' with Emmett, much to his joy.

Alice was having a snow ball fight with Carlisle and Esme.

"Catch me Edward" she laughed as she ran between trees. She was in a black knee length dress with short sleeves and fabric crisscrossing the back, her usual grey boots in place.

"Caught you" he growled as he jumped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him while walking them back into a tree.

"You look beautiful, have I told you that?" he asked her making her smile.

"Once or twice" she said kissing his chin.

"Have I told you how much I love your hair out and free?"

"Once or twice".

"Have I told you how hard you make me?" he asked and her eyes opened wide before she squealed and laughed. He started laughing as he rested them against the tree.

She calmed down slightly and took one of his hands in hers. "How hard?" she asked in a near whisper and he gulped as his laughter died and he realized their position.

He had her against a tree, alone, with their bodies pressed together.

"Very" he gulped, their previous exploring rushing to the front of his mind. They hadn't done more then grind against each other, and only a few times.

"Edward, can I try something?" she asked softly and he nodded. She surprised him by slowly lowering herself to her knees.

Gently, slowly, as if to not scare him, she let her hands trail up his legs until they rested on the waistband of his black jeans.

"Ava" he half whispered, half moaned. He had an idea of what she was doing but never thought he would have ever experience it. Ava was opening his world in more ways than one.

His now black eyes snapped to her face when he heard her gasp.

Her mouth parted slightly and her breathing picked up as she noticed the change in him. His eyes darkened, he grasped his pant legs in tight fists and watched her with open mouthed rapt attention.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked and he shook his head. "If-if you change your mind tell me". He gave her a small smile but didn't move.

Biting her lip she pulled the zipper down and flipped the button. She was a bit nervous. She had never done this before, what if she was bad?

"You won't be" Edward said, his deep voice sending pleasurable shivers to her core. "It's not like I'm an expert here Love" he said and she smiled.

That did make her feel better.

She was excited to see him up close since usually when they got naked their bodies were pressed together, not giving them much time to look each other over.

Yes, they both have seen and memorized the others body but just having a better memory and eyesight because of their…abilities, but it was different than being able to explore at a slower pace.

Now she had a chance to explore him a bit. She took him out pulling his pants down along with his briefs.

He sprang out and his tip smacked her cheek. She giggled and he gulped. His breathing became heavy, fidgeting a bit from embarrassment and obvious arousal.

Ava's hands slid up his bare thighs until she gripped his manhood with both hands.

'Definitely blessed' she thought over his large 'tool'.

Edward smiled proudly making her giggle again. She began pulling her hands up his length to the head. She remembered something from a porno she had seen and twisted at the top. She was rewarded with Edward's moan as he looked down, trying to keep his eyes open.

She started to speed up and test how loose or tight her grip should be, it wasn't long before he was thrusting in her hands.

She was wet and felt almost heady from the power rush this gave her, he was literally in the palm of her hands. Watching him lose control, Ava was finding, was a huge turn on.

She took her left hand away and slid it under her skirt and into her own panties. Edward made a sound that was close to a whine before all the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Ava leaned forward and licked the precum off of him.

"God, Ava!" he all but shouted, mind too foggy to remember to be quiet.

Taking that as a good sign she took the whole head in her mouth and ran her tongue over it like a popsicle. Her hot mouth was quickly heating his cold cock, something that was driving him crazy.

She took more of him in, her jaw trying to adjust to the intrusion, as her own fingers twirled around her nub making her hips jerk.

Edward's hands found their way to her hair and he gripped tightly, trying not to accidentally hurt her as she began bobbing her head.

His head fell back as another groan fell from his mouth before he snapped back to watching her. Seeing himself disappear inside of her hot mouth was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen.

He felt his orgasm approaching quickly and tried to pull back but Ava let go of his member and slammed her hand on his behind, keeping him in her mouth.

"Love, I can't-" he tried to tell her and Ava pulled back and his own hand took hold to finish himself off. Ava leaned back and moaned, watching him touching himself as she was touching herself.

Edward saw her hand, as she spread her legs, moving quickly under her panties and he barely had time to point himself at the ground before he exploded.

Seeing his mouth drop at his release triggered Ava's.

She stood on shaky legs, falling into his arms.

Edward whispered words of endearments into her hair as he captured her mouth in a kiss.

"Edward? Ava?" they heard Esme call and they shared a smile. He took her hand and began leading her back to the others.

He stopped suddenly and turned kissing her once more. "Thank you Love" he said and she smiled.

"Any time, Sugar. Any time".

########################################################################################################

Eva was nervous. She was about to find some poor animal to eat. She felt like she was going to kill Bambie's mom or that guy from Brother Bear.

"Relax" Jasper told her and she nodded smiling when Jake rubbed her arm.

"You don't have to watch ya know?" she told him afraid he'd be disgusted.

"No, I'm here for you" he said and she smiled again. Jasper put a hand up and they both stopped.

"Smell that?" he asked and Eva sniffed making her throat flare. Almost like on auto pilot, she took off with the other two hot on her heels. She smelled something delicious and wanted it.

There, standing innocently, was a huge buck looking majestic in the light.

She gave a fleeting thought of apologizes and pounced. Not wanting the poor creature to suffer, she quickly snapped its neck.

Without another thought she let her teeth sink into the beasts neck with ease, drinking deeply.

It was one of the most delicious things she had ever tasted. Suddenly she stiffened and let out an earsplitting scream as her whole body felt like it was on fire. It was a thousand times worse than any of her other episodes. She began shaking and Jacob had to take her in his arms, trying to calm her down.

Her eyes seemed to be pulsing as the rest of the family showed up, alerted by the screams. Her eyes were flashing blue to red until her cries went silent and she went limp.

"Eva?" Jacob asked scared, he was close to tears.

"Ow" she said a bit hoarsely and her eyes fluttered open.

"Wow" Ava said and Jacob helped Eva up. She kissed him before walking to her sister. "I'm gonna miss the blue, but the red's wicked" Ava teased lightly before gasping when Eva's red eyes rippled back to blue.

"How…?" Emmett asked and Eva looked around curiously.

"What?"

"Your eyes changed back to blue" Carlisle told her as he started to inspect her.

"But I feel-".

"Yes, the change is complete. Puzzling."

"Maybe it's her power" Rose offered with a shrug and the others nodded.

"So my power is to change my eye color…lame" Eva groused making Ava and Alice laugh.

"No" Rose said as the others chuckled. She rolled her eyes and smirked, "Try to look like Ava."

Eva raised a brow but looked at her twin who shouted out in surprise. "What?" she asked before feeling her face. Her piercing was on the wrong side. 'The hell?'

"You're like Mystique dude!" Ava yelled excitedly and Jacob nodded, mouth dropped in shock. Rose handed her a mirror and she almost dropped it from shock.

Now her and her sister really were identical. She shared a look with Ava and smiled, "Wow, we're identical" they said laughing at their favorite line from the Weasley twins in Harry Potter.

She changed back into herself, with her normal eyes and kissed a beaming Jacob.

"Have I told you how much I love your eyes?" he teased.

########################################################################################################

Rose, Alice, and Ava went to Port Angelus a few days later.

Eva wanted to go but until they got to go to the cabin and work on her control, she'd have to stay at the Cullens' house. Luckily, they were leaving the next day.

Ava wanted to go and make sure that Bella didn't run into those men like in the book. Edward wasn't happy but finally agreed when she told him he'd be watching them anyway. Alice and Rose would have her back also.

Ava was happy that Daniela was with Eva to keep her company. She didn't smell like food apparently so she had no trouble being around the official newborn.

"Where do you think they are, there's actually a lot of dress shops here" Ava asked as they walked down the street trying to find Bella and the others.

"Use your nose, puppy" Alice joked and Rose laughed when Ava blew a raspberry at her.

She took a deep breath and went through all the scents, some pastries distracted her and the sewer made her want to barf. She finally locked onto the familiar smell of Bella and started to lead the others. The plan was that they'd 'just happened' to stumble onto the other girls.

That way she could keep an eye on Bella.

She caught sight of a silver Volvo out of the corner of her eye and snorted which turned into a full blown laugh when Rose flipped it off.

"Let's try this place" Alice said as they walked into the shop that Bella, Angela, and unfortunately Jessica were in.

'Guess Lauren still bailed' Ava thought distractedly before a voice pulled away her attention.

"Ava?" Bella asked and Ava smiled going over to hug her cousin, a bouncing Alice following suit. Rose stayed where she was inspecting her nails.

"Heya Angela" Ava said and the brunette smiled and waved. She chuckled and also waved to a very enthusiastic Alice.

"Hi" Jessica tried to say to Rose but all she got was a frosty look in return.

'So, how's the dress hunt going ladies?" Ava asked as she started looking through dresses. Jessica started babbling and Ava, unsurprisingly, ignored her.

"Hey baby!" some guys banged on the window at the girls, making humping motions when they saw Rose and the other supernatural beings.

Ava and Alice rubbed Rose's arms when she tensed up. They had been worried about her coming, based on her past. Emmett was especially unhappy about it but Rose was adamant that she go and help.

They stayed with the girls until Bella spoke up, "Do you mind if I check out a bookstore?"

"Sure, we'll meet you at the restaurant" Jessica said and Bella started to walk out.

"Bella wait, we'll go with you" Ava said. Bella's eyes widened since she was going for the book about legends seeing as she hadn't found anything in Forks. She didn't want them to find out what she was up too.

"You don't have to do that" she said quietly and blushed when they all looked at her.

"No, I want to" Ava said before nodding at the other two. Bella continued to try to leave alone so Ava made a decision and looked at Rose and Alice.

Rose was shaking her head and Alice looked worried. Apparently she wanted them to make sure that the other two got to the restaurant safely and got Edward.

You never know what could change now, those guys could attack someone else instead.

Ava finally won the staring contest and followed Bella. "You didn't have to leave your friends" she said though she smiled when Ava linked their arms.

"That's what family is for, plus I'll be gone for a little remember? I need to spend time with my favorite cousin now".

Bella laughed but didn't comment. She thought it was odd that Charlie was letting the twins go camping with the Cullens, even though he still hadn't met Edward.

However, this would give her time to do some more in depth sleuthing.

They made it to the bookstore and Ava stayed close to the door. The owner kept eyeing her suspiciously but she tried to act nonchalant.

Bella finally came back with the book she wanted making the owners eyes narrow even further. She blushed and walked to Ava who held the door open for her. She was happy she didn't ask what she bought.

It was much darker now and Bella got confused. Unfortunately, Ava was still terrible at directions, sense of smell or not. It was all still relatively new.

"Shit" she said when she noticed they took a wrong turn and she was assaulted with the strong odor of alcohol.

"Hey ladies" someone slurred from behind them and Ava grabbed Bella's arm to keep her close.

"Ava, it's those guys" Bella whispered getting a bad feeling. These guys were obviously drunk and now they were following them.

"Keep walking Isabella, don't even look back" Ava said alerting the brunette to just how serious the situation was.

They turned the corner and more guys showed up in front of them, calling out more crude things.

Bella, scared, ran in a different direction and out of Ava's grasp when she was trying to think of where they should go. Ava cursed and chased her getting angry that Bella was going down the same path in the movie and letting her fear cloud her judgment.

'Edward, need some help' she thought as she grabbed Bella to stop her from running into the other group of guys, they were surrounding them now. 'Ok, it was stupid to tell Rose and Alice to leave, I got it.'

She knew she could take them down, but that meant she'd probably have to kill them or something. Can't have a bunch of guys telling people they were attacked by a wolf girl.

"Hey hot stuff" one slurred grabbing at her. Ava slapped his arm making him cry out.

"Fuck off asshole" she growled.

"Don't touch me" Bella said as they girls stood back to back.

"Come on baby" another guy said trying to grab Bella before she kneed him. One of his friends went to grab her arm but Ava took him, lifted him and slammed him into some his friends knocking them down. Bella stared wide eye, but was silently thankful.

There was suddenly a screech of tires and Ava sighed out in relief, even though a part of her knew that Edward would be pissed at her for changing the plan.

He almost hit the leader before he jumped out of the car, Alice and Rose also getting out.

Rose glared at the men who were cowering at the look her brother was sending them and slid into the drivers seat. Edward was looking at the men with such an intense and frightening expression of hate that Ava was surprised that none of them passed out.

"Come on Bella" Alice said ushering her into the car.

"But Ava-". She didn't want to leave her, but the shorter girl was proving to be very strong.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine" Alice assured her and they jumped in the car taking off.

One guy laughed thinking they had the drop on them before suddenly there were a bunch of other guys next to the teens.

Jasper hissed and knocked two of the guys out, Emmett laughed and knocked out another. Before Ava could see what else happened, Edward picked her up and ran into some of the surrounding trees.

He finally put her down and started pacing. "Edward?" she asked, she knew he was mad, he was practically oozing anger.

"How could you! Do you know what those pigs were thinking of? What they wanted to do to you!?" he shouted. He was so angry, they had a plan and then she threw it out of the window so that her cousin felt comfortable.

Damn it, he could have lost her!

"Edward, I'm not weak. I'm not a human, I had to protect her" Ava tried to reason but it only pissed him off more.

"I don't care, things happen. Bad things happen!" he took her shoulders in his hands forcing her to look him in the eye.

'So pissed' she thought.

He laughed but there was no humor in it. "Of course I'm pissed! You want me to loosen up, to make compromises. Well I need the same thing!" he yelled and Ava only nodded. "I need you to let me protect you. You are my mate, my love! I have to know you're safe" he told her and she nodded again.

"You drive me crazy" he said and Ava's brows rose at the now lustful spark that had entered his heated gaze. "What they wanted to do to you… You're mine, only mine!" he said with passion pulling her closer.

"Only yours" she promised. Next thing she knew she was on her back and Edward's head was between her legs.

"Mine" he growled out once more before he lifted her grey skirt and ripped off her purple panties.

Ava moaned as he kissed around her mound before taking a long lick from slit to clit. She reached down and grabbed his hair making him grunt against her.

His tongue began drawing different shapes and words against her and she wondered how he was so good. When he was passionate about something it got his full attention.

He spread her open and stuck his tongue inside of her, as if to get as much of her essence as possible.

It was almost too much for Ava, she hadn't ever felt anything so good. His cold mouth on her heated flesh was making her shake and jolt.

He took her nub into his mouth and sucked making her come undone. Her hips flew off the ground and he had to put a hand on her hip to push her back.

Ava cried out her release before falling back boneless.

Edward kissed his way up her body, diving deep into her mouth. He moved the shoulder of her shirt and gave a lick to the mark he had made. The mark that smelled like him. It was even chilled like him.

He still had his from hers, the only warm part of his whole being.

Ava moaned and Edward pulled down his pants and moved her legs so they were squeezed shut. He locked eyes with her briefly before looking down and slipping between the flesh, his cock rubbing over her womanhood.

He didn't go into her but proceeded to keep her legs closed as he thrust back and forth between the flesh of her thighs, making her start to heat up again from the feel of his length and tip running against her clit and opening.

She badly wanted him to go in, but would take what he gave her. She started to move her own hips back and forth making him cry out and rest his head on her shoulder. He kissed and nibbled on her neck leaving more visible love bites.

One hand went to her ass as the other gripped her breast. His speed picked up and she knew he was close. She angled her hips a little to the side and he hit her just right sending her into another breaking point.

This time Edward joined her.

With a shout of her name he grunted and she felt his seed pooling under her, mixing with her own juices on the earthen floor.

He panted and rubbed her sides lazily, resting against her.

He sat up and began fixing their clothes, apologizing. "I'm sorry Love, I was just so worried. You deserve better than-".

"Edward" she calmed him taking his face in her hands and kissing him sweetly. "It's alright. I liked it, loved it even. I'm sorry I scared you, I made a bad call" she told him and now it was his turn to kiss her.

"It's ok".

They smiled at each other as he helped her up, dusting leaves and dirt off of her. "We should go, I'm sure your cousin is worried about you."

"Yeah, plus I'm hungry" she said and her stomach growled as if on cue making him laugh. "Hey, we can go to the place where that slutty waitress will hit on you".

"You just want a chance to tell her I'm yours and to back off" he smirked.

"Whhhat? Noooo, I just like Italian food" she said not fooling him. Ava was just as possessive as he was. She liked the scene in the movie and thought it was funny. Plus, any chance to make out with Edward, especially to put some skank in her place, was aces in her book.

"Fine Love, let's go give you your obviously needed dose of drama" he teased.

"Hey!"

 **A/N:** Is this chapter long? It feels like it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think. I hope the limes were steamy enough and you could understand them, I liked them but that's just me. Next chapter has bitches who think they have a chance with Edward (not just the waitress one either), a surprise that had to do with the wolfs, and much more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING** **:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Soooo sick you guys, like it's hard to hold my computer, but I wanted to try to put up another chapter. Thank you to **Sillygabby, I See You See, and Mariahernandezperez** for your reviews. Enjoy.

Chapter 15: Bitches, bitches as far as the eye can see.

Edward and Ava held hands as they walked to the restaurant. "So what are the guys going to tell the police?" Ava asked thinking of the would-be rapists.

"They'll say that they saw them harassing some women, Alice may go in and help", he told her and she nodded. If she didn't know them and had to decide between believing sweet little Alice or a bunch of drunk guys, she'd pick Alice.

They finally came up on the others and Bella ran to her. "Oh God Ava" she said obviously worried hugging her.

"It's ok Bells, we took care of the guys." Ava tried to reassure her.

"How did you know where we were?" Bella asked Edward and he looked down as if embarrassed.

"I was actually coming to surprise Ava when I ran into my sisters. They told me you two left and since it was dark and I know Ava's navigational…abilities" he paused here smirking at her as she huffed. "I started to get worried and began looking in all the back alleys. It was lucky I found you two".

He sounded convincing but something told Bella there was more to it.

"That is so romantic and considerate. You are like the perfect boyfriend" Jessica gushed batting her eyelashes. Ava took his arm and smirked.

"Yep, and he's all mine" she said making the other girl jump a bit at the small bite in her voice.

"All yours" he agreed.

"Why don't Rose and I take Bella home? I'm sure you two want to go eat" Alice said to them happily.

"You don't have to do that" Bella said with a blush, momentarily forgetting her suspicion of the couple.

"Nonsense, it will give us a chance to talk. We really haven't had a chance yet and the twins think so highly of you, we're excited. Right Rose?" she asked and Rose shot her a look before sending Bella a quick nod.

"But those guys. Ava, are you ok? And-".

"Taken care of Bella. You can grill me when I come home to pick up mine and Eva's bags" she smiled at her blushing cousin.

"Fine" Bella said. She wasn't happy about it but she trusted Edward would keep Ava safe. He might be suspicious but she believed he wouldn't let anything happen to the purple teen.

She was also just grateful, and a little in shock, over the fact that they had saved them from such a bad situation.

"Bye Bella, bye Angela. Jessica" Ava said as Edward wrapped an arm around her waist.

He put his other hand in his jacket pocket and felt some silky material. He burst out laughing realizing that in his daze, he had stored his girlfriend's ruined underwear in his pocket.

The others just looked at him curiously. Ava shrugged and Jessica sighed, still trying to scoot closer to him.

"Well, we're gonna get something to eat. Alice can you pick something up for my Bella-Bean please?" Ava cooed and went to pinch one of her red cheeks making Bella smack her hand.

She rubbed her now sore hand and muttered curses at her cousin who was trying not to laugh.

Ava knew that she must have hurt herself, luckily they didn't hear anything break.

"We'll take care of her, come on Bella. Goodbye Angela" Alice said excitedly after she hugged Ava, Rose did the same.

Ava waved to Bella and Angela, though her wave turned into more of a shooing motion when it came to Jessica.

Edward steered Ava into the restaurant with a hand on her lower back. He loved the feel of her under his fingertips but he also wanted to make sure her short grey dress didn't rise and flash anyone.

"Hello" said a breathless voice and Ava looked up to see a blonde with a huge smile aimed at Edward.

Edward, she was pleased to notice, kept his eyes on her making the blonde pout. She snorted and the hostesses eyes shot to her in a glare before widening taking in her appearance.

Apparently she decided that Ava was more competition than she needed because she rolled her eyes and silently led them to a table.

She still tried to lead them to a table in the middle of the room but when she turned back, she found them still walking to a more secluded place.

Ava simply took her boyfriend's hand and led him to a table in the corner.

"Um excuse me" the hostess said all pissy. Ava took Edward's hand again and stopped him from giving her money. She didn't deserve it.

"Yes, we'd like this one. Thank you so much!" she said with fake cheer though the smile on her face told the woman a different story. It basically said 'I'll be more than happy to beat your phony ass to a pulp and still demand you bring me free bread.'

It didn't help that the girl looked like she could go through with it.

"O-Of course" she said before laying down their menus and taking off for the kitchens.

Edward chuckled as he pulled Ava's chair out for her. "You terrified her Love" he said amusedly.

"Good".

"You know I'm all yours don't you Ava?" he asked smiling and Ava nodded.

"Of course I do…I just want everyone else to know as well" she muttered at the end. Edward took her hand over the table and laughed.

"You know" he teased her and her brow raised. "I never thought any type of jealousy or possessiveness would be hot, but you just have a way of making a guy feel special".

"My own words against me…low!" she said with a wide smile. She knew it was true though, she couldn't fault Edward on traits that she shared.

"Well-" Edward was cut off when they heard two high voices in the kitchen.

"Oh my God Becky, the guy at table twelve is gorgeous."

"Really, did you give him your number?"

It was the hostess and, Ava guessed, their waitress.

"No, his girlfriend is unbelievably hot" the blonde groused unhappily. Ava smirked and Edward reached over touching her cheek. He stood up and scooted his chair next to her so he could wrap an arm around her.

"Oh please, I'll show you how it's done" came the overconfident voice and Ava could literally feel her inner wolf howl in anticipation. It was an odd, yet reassuring feeling. It was almost like a part of her had been unlocked, a part she also had at the back of her mind.

"Interesting Love, I'm sure Carlisle would be intrigued to hear about this" Edward said with his lips touching her ear making her shiver. She nodded and turned to him connection their lips.

"Ahum" a voice coughed but neither teen pulled away at first. Ava smiled against the kiss before slowly leaning away. She giggled when Edward, with his eyes still closed, tried to follow her and reattach their lips.

"Edward, I think we need to order" she said softly making his eyes open slowly. He sent her a playful pout making her laugh again. She turned to the black haired waitress who was going between trying to discreetly lower her top more, shoot Ava dirty looks, and drool over Edward.

"Are you ready to order?" Becky, as the name tag stated, fluttered her eyes at the golden eyed boy. She was determined to get his number, or at least his attention.

He looked at her politely but turned back to Ava. "Are you ready Love?"

Becky's smile dimmed as she turned to the competition. Ava tried not to burst out laughing at the girl's face. She didn't know what she was thinking, but she had a good idea.

'Bitch, you wish you were my competition' she thought and Edward chuckled shaking his head before he kissed her cheek.

He couldn't really correct her language since she hadn't said it out loud. However, he was certain that he'd be able to get her to stop using such foul words all the time…eventually.

Ok probably not, but he could dream.

"She'll have the broccoli fettuccine alfredo. The meatless spaghetti, with garlic bread. The tricolore salad. A coffee with regular crème. The house salad with Italian dressing, and a water with lemon please". Edward ordered for her making her smile and toss her straightened hair over her shoulder, the one opposite of Edward.

Becky rolled her eyes while writing down the order. She was jealous, and a bit surprised, that such a thin girl could eat so much.

"And what can I get you?" she asked Edward with a husky tone trying to show more cleavage. She didn't appreciate it when Ava snorted in amusement.

"Just a coffee with regular crème, thank you" he said with a polite nod. He was trying not to cringe at her dirty thoughts. It still made him uncomfortable, and a little disgusted, when he heard anyone else's perverted inner workings.

Well anyone but Ava's.

"There's nothing else I can get you?" she asked stepping a little closer and missing the scowl that quickly passed over the other girl's face.

"Trust me, _ma'am_ " she said drawing the woman's attention back to her. "He has everything he needs and wants already."

Becky gave her a nasty smile. "Of course." She ground out, she didn't appreciate being talked to like that. She turned back to Edward with a much nicer expression, "Just let me know if you need anything, anything at all."

She smirked thinking she was getting to the younger girl before Edward ruined her plans.

He turned to Ava and kissed her head, drawing her closer into his embrace. "I'm quite happy, thank you".

Becky scowled and tried to ignore the smirking teen. She spun on her heel to place the order and bitch to Jennie, the hostess.

"Oh and can we get some bread too? Thank you so much" Ava called out. She wasn't worried about them spitting in her food, it would just give her another reason to go against them.

That was another thing she had found out about the wolf. Anyone who wasn't her mate or pack, she was ready to challenge and take down. It did worry her a little, she didn't want to be considered a bully.

"I think it's a bit sexy Love." Edward told her lowly. "It's not like you're picking on people who haven't done anything. You aren't a bully, if anything you're a bully's worst nightmare" he said trying to cheer her up.

She chuckled and bumped their noses together in thanks. He always made her feel better, it did help that he could hear what she was thinking.

"You'll reel me in if I get TOO crazy, right?" she asked and he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Of course Love, we'll help each other".

Ava nodded happily and started playing with his fingers. "You know in the movie you said what everyone was thinking. It went something like; sex, money, sex, money, sex, cat."

"Cat?" he laughed and she joined him.

"Here you go" interrupted Becky as she placed their bread and drinks in front of them.

"Thank you" they told her politely and she leaned towards Edward again.

Ava almost shook her head in pity, 'Poor girl' she thought and Edward shot her a curious look. 'Never stood a chance.'

"Are you sure there is nothing I can get you sir?" she asked and almost deflated when he shook his head again.

He was about to say no thank you when Ava thought to him. 'Wait Edward, can you please ask her for the broccoli and potato soup, I forgot'.

"Actually" he started and Becky's eyes lit up with hope and anticipation. "Can I have the broccoli and potato soup please".

Becky almost groaned out loud. It was never this hard to get a guy to hit on her before.

"Of course, anything else?"

"No that's all".

"Thank you Sugar" Ava said once the lady walked off again. He nodded and played with her hair as she nibbled on some bread.

"How long do you think it will take Eva to relax around humans, because Charlie only agreed to two weeks."

"Well, we hope she'll at least be able to tolerate them by then. Her not finding Daniela appetizing is a good sign."

"How did Esme and Alice talk Charlie into letting us go. I mean I get the whole vampire dazzle thingy, but Charlie is pretty sound of mind".

"Um…" Edward said scratching his neck and running his hand through his hair. Ava raised a brow and crossed her arms, for Edward to be this nervous it had to be good.

"They said that Carlisle would be helping you earn credits for college".

"And?" she persisted.

"And that you would introduce us when we go to pick the bags up" he finished. He wasn't nervous about Ava's reaction since he knew she'd be fine with it. It was Charlie's reaction that worried him. He wanted her family to like him.

Ava's eyes softened as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Sugar, he's gonna love you. Just like I do."

"What if he doesn't though" he said sadly. "You said he hated me in the series so-".

"It's different now." She promised him, raising her other hand to his other cheek and making him lock eyes with her. "He was upset because of the whole staged break up when James was after Bella and then her coma like state. Neither of those things are going to happen this time".

"But what if James does go after you?" he asked voicing his fears. He was terrified that the sadist would get his hands on Ava.

"Then we'll go away for a little but we won't be pretending to break up and be mean to Charlie. We have plenty of options, hell we'll just say we're going camping again."

Edward nodded though he still didn't look sure. Ava sighed and leaned up giving him a gentle kiss.

"Trust me" she whispered, her lips tickling his.

"I do, but I'm afraid" he said back just as quiet.

"It's ok to be afraid Edward, but I'm here with you and I'm not going any where. You aren't alone, you'll never be alone again" she promised and he pulled her to him in a tight hug, burying his face in her neck.

"Ahum" came the same annoying throat clearing.

"Ugh this bitch" Ava groused darkly though it was too low for the human to hear. Edward chuckled and pecked her lips before pulling back.

The waitress blushed at seeing such an intimate moment before she began putting the food down and once more turned to Edward.

Ava didn't know whether to laugh or smack the woman upside the head.

Edward's hand on her knee made the decision for her. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Becky purred once more.

'At least get creative when you're trying to hit on someone' thought Ava. 'Like say, 'Wanna try tonight's special: Me' or even something like 'I forgot your appetizer…under my skirt', something! Buuuut noooo, not Same Line Sally over here'.

Edward's head smacked into her neck as he tried to muffle his laughter. Becky looked on confused as Ava just smiled and shrugged.

"I think he's fine" she said patting his back.

Once the waitress left again and Ava began digging into her food, Edward was finally able to calm himself down.

"Only you Love, only you" he said. Ava smiled with cheeks stuffed with noodles.

########################################################################################################

Eva paced around the Cullens front room with Daniela as she waited for Jacob, Ava, and Edward to show up.

Ava and Edward were going to pick up the girls things and meet Charlie. Jacob was having a quick pack meeting and then he'd be over.

"You need to calm down" Daniela said from the couch as she watched the girl pace.

"How can I, what if I eat someone?" she asked stressed.

"You haven't tried to eat me".

"A fluke!"

"Ok, how about while you're gone I work on some kind of charm or something that will help dull the thirst. I can make something for all of you" came her calm accent.

"Really, you can do that!?" Eva asked with hope as she zoomed onto the couch accidentally shoving it across the floor.

"I can try" Daniela said as Eva fixed it before cussing at Emmett who was laughing in his room.

"Hahaha, shut up" she teased and Daniela giggled.

Eva's phone beeped with a message from Jacob saying he was on his way with Leah and Seth. She smiled happy that even though she was going to be spending a week in a cabin to make sure she didn't kill anyone, she'd be with her sister and Jacob.

Her hormones were definitely happy with the knowledge that she'd be in a some-what secluded place with her boyfriend.

'Naughty thoughts' she tried to remind herself that they were waiting, but it was getting harder every passing day.

What could she say, Jacob was like sex in cut off shorts.

########################################################################################################

Edward took a deep breath as Ava took his hand and led him into the Swan home. "Uncle Charlie, I brought my boyfriend" she yelled and they heard Charlie grunting as he got out of his favorite chair.

Charlie walked in and smiled at his niece before looking at her boyfriend. A quick glare from her reminded him that this boy had saved her life before and that he couldn't be too mean.

"Edward, this is my Uncle Charlie. Uncle Charlie, this is Edward" she chirped happily as the two men shook hands.

Charlie was a little surprised at the chill of his hand since he had been too worried to notice last time. The boy also felt strong, like he was made of marble.

"Welcome Edward" Charlie said, "Thank you again for uh-" he tried to say, not wanting to really mention what had almost happened to his niece.

"Of course sir" Edward said respectively.

"Ok, why don't you two talk while I get the bags" Ava said.

"I'll carry them for you" Edward said and Ava nodded smiling while Charlie watched.

"I'll call you when I'm ready, you guys get to know each other".

Charlie led Edward to the front room and sat back in his chair motioning for Edward to take a seat on the couch.

"So Edward" Charlie said turning the TV off and facing the boy. "What are your intentions towards my niece?" he asked straight to the point.

"I plan on marrying her sir" Edward told him honestly and with no hesitation making Charlie's eye's widen.

He hadn't been expecting that. Eva had joked about it and Adam had told him what the girls had said, but for the boy to so easily and openly admit it was a bit shocking for the older man.

"What about if she wants to go to college?" Charlie asked and Edward again answered with no hesitation.

"I'll be there to support her in anything she chooses sir. I love her".

Edward was nervous but he figured that honesty was the best policy. Her uncle was one step into making Ava his wife, her father being the next.

Charlie froze slightly as he brought his beer up to his lips. 'Love?' he wondered, it wasn't the first time he heard a teen say that but it was the first time he actually believed it.

Edward tried to fight a smile.

"Well you better treat her right" Charlie said and Edward nodded.

"Of course sir."

"Because I'm a cop you know, so I can find people".

"Of course sir."

"And I have guns".

Edward heard Ava laughing up in her room and tried not to laugh as well. "Of course sir".

Charlie eyed him for another minute before nodding, almost to himself and turning the game back on. "You thirsty?" he asked not looking at the other male.

"No thank you sir" Edward said and Charlie just nodded again.

Ava decided that this was as good as it would get for now, "Edward, can you help me?" she called out.

Both men came up the stairs and each picked up a bag. Charlie whistled appreciatively when he saw Edward's Volvo before placing a bag in the back. He shook hands with Edward and led Ava away a little.

"You and Eva have your pepper spray?" he asked and she smiled nodding. "If you need me, or something happens or…or you just miss me you can call any time or come home early" he added awkwardly.

Ava smiled giving him a solute, "Sir, yes sir" she said before giving him a big hug. "We'll be back before you know it. Love you Uncle Charlie" she said kissing his cheek.

She pulled back and pretended not to see the older man's teary eyes and blush.

"Alright, you better go before Eva gets impatient and leaves without you" he joked. Ava laughed and gave him another hug before skipping over to Edward who opened the car door for her.

Both men shared a look before nodding to one another and Edward slid into the drivers side and pulled out.

Charlie watched the car disappear down the street before sniffing and clearing his throat.

Yep he knew it, a house full of teen girls was definitely going to be the death of him.

########################################################################################################

Eva felt Jacob before anything else. It was almost as if their bodies were magnets and they automatically pulled towards one another, even if they didn't know the other was there yet.

Next came his scent, that amazing masculine and clean smell that was driving her wild. She thought that if she could have bottled Jacob's smell and sold it, she'd be a billionaire. Of course, she really didn't want anyone else enjoying his scent but her.

She stood up and turned smiling when she heard him run into Ava and Edward, who had just pulled up.

"Hey guys" Ava said as they walked to the front door. "We better hurry, I can almost hear my sister pouncing in place ready to tackle Jake" she teased.

"Butt muncher" Eva muttered making the teens outside laugh. The rest of the family was out for a quick hunt.

Jake stepped into the room and immediately went over to Eva, happily scooping her into his arms and kissing her.

"Aw, young love" joked Daniela making someone in the back snort. She turned her head, her long wavy black hair framing her tan face as her cinnamon eyes searched for the person responsible for the noise.

She stood to get a better look seeing as she was the shortest of the group only coming up to five foot three. Though she didn't complain too much seeing as it fit with lithe figure.

She spotted the beautiful native girl with her head down, short hair blocking most of her face. Daniela's pouty lips pulled up into a smile.

"You don't believe in young love?" she asked and the girl's head shot up. Daniela and the girl gasped as they locked eyes. Cinnamon against coffee. "It believes in you" the witch whispered.

Everyone else looked back and forth between the two. "Woah" Seth said breaking the small bout of silence that had fallen around the room. "Did…did Leah just imprint?"

"Woah" Leah whispered lost in the other girl. She felt everything in her shift to this perfect creature before her.

"Woah" the twins said from their corners, just as surprised as the others.

Daniela smirked at her apparent soulmate. "Woah".

########################################################################################################

After many hours of driving, food stops, and bathroom breaks the four teens finally made it to the Alaskan cabin.

"Finally" Jacob said, he had to pee again.

"Bladder of a Chihuahua" Edward muttered, still unhappy seeing as Jacob had made a remark about having an 'accident' in Edward's shiny car.

"I can't believe it, though I'm happy for them" Eva said as her and Ava were once again talking about Daniela and Leah, still in slight shock.

"Oh yes I-".

"Oh Hello Edward, I'm _so_ happy you're back" said an overly flirtasious voice. They all turned to the front of the house and saw a blonde golden eyed vampire trying to devour Edward with her eyes.

Tanya.

Jacob stood in front of Eva. Eva made an 'oooooooh' sound looking between her sister and the blonde. Ava put her hands on her hips and looked the other girl up and down. Edward put his arms around Ava's waist and buried his head in her hair. In short, he was hiding.

Tanya glared at Ava, apparently she knew who she was and more importantly what she was to Edward and decided to start problems.

Problems that Ava was more than happy to give to the other woman.

"Sugar?" she asked Edward making him kiss her neck to show he was listening, this made Tanya's glare intensify.

If the vampire thought she could intimidate Ava and take Edward from her, she was in for a surprise.

Ava spoke with a tone of false innocence, her next words made Jacob and Eva laugh, Edward squeeze her tighter, and Tanya scream in outrage.

"How come this bitch thinks she can take what's mine?"

 **A/N:** So I'll probably have to go back over spelling and I will…after I sleep for a little. Next chapter has; Leah and Daniela romance, wolves' and vamps kicking asses, Tanya starting shit, more limes, and more. Here's a question for you. I want to do all the books but should I do them all in this one fanfiction and make it kind of long or should I make a Double Trouble 2 and so on? What do you think? Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and I am happy to say that I hear you. So instead of having multiple fics this will be one long story covering ALL of the books (and movies). Of course they will be way different but the teens will find out that some things will just happen no matter what. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: LIME!**

Chapter 16: No self control.

"Excuse me?" Tanya hissed and Ava smirked.

"Oh, you're excused. Now if you'd kindly fuck off, we can enjoy our cabin here". She gave her one more look before turning in Edward's arms, pecking his lips, and skipping off to get her bag out of the car.

"You little bitch how dare-".

"Back off blondie" Eva snapped, her eyes flashing red. Tanya eyed her for a minute before turning to Edward.

"Edward, sweetheart-".

"Boo" Ava cut in. Tanya glared again, her lips pulling into a thin line as Edward went over to Ava.

"Edward, why would you want her when you can have me?" she cooed and Edward actually rolled his eyes.

"Because she is my mate, and she is perfect" he told her matter-of-factly. Ava did a kind of 'what what!' motion and continued unpacking the car with Edward's help while Jacob stood between the couple and the new female, ready to defend them if needed.

"Edward" the blonde whined unhappily. She spun around when a new voice made itself known.

"Tanya, leave them alone. He has a mate" said another pretty blonde with straight hair and big pouty lips.

"Kate?" Eva guessed and the woman raised her brow but smiled.

"And you know me because…?"

Ava and Eva shared a look. "Long story, but you should ask Carlisle about a man named Garrett. Maybe even invite him over to meet, we think you'd get along _very_ well". The twins shot her large smiles.

Kate was a bit surprised and confused but she didn't sense any malice or tricks coming off of the two. Plus, what could it hurt?

"I just may do that" she told them and Tanya huffed angrily before shooting another look at Edward and Ava. She stocked off a second later, gone in the blink of an eye.

"You know she won't give up, right?" Kate asked as she cautiously walked over to the female shifter.

She was a bit nervous meeting one, well two if she counted the boy, but the twins seemed friendly enough and they looked fun.

'Edward's mate doesn't smell nearly as strongly as the boy.' She thought and Edward chuckled. The others shot him a look prompting him to explain.

"She doesn't think you smell" he said deciding to leave out the fact that Jacob did.

"Thanks" Ava said cheerfully, "I bathe regularly".

Kate smiled, her brow raising when the twins shook her covered hand and did their whole introduction routine.

"I hope we can be friends" Ava said making Kate smile again. "But I do hope you know, no offence to you or your family, that if Tanya pushes too far, I'll beat her ass".

Kate paused for a minute. On one hand here was a stranger letting her know that they would fight and possibly harm her sister, on the other hand it would be of her sister's own doing.

She was very loyal to her family but she knew that Tanya was wrong to try to come between mates and she knew her sister would try to do just that.

Finally Kate nodded and shook her hand again, smiling to show that there were no hard feelings between them.

"Since I'm here, can I help you all unpack?" she asked and the girls nodded as Edward unlocked the cabin and led them in.

"We can have girl bonding time!" Eva said and they giggled hearing Jake and Edward groan.

"But Babe" Jake whined, "I thought we'd get a little alone time." They had wanted to wait but he at least wanted to make out with his girlfriend, he was going crazy.

"Yes Love" Edward agreed, "I thought we'd get a little time to ourselves as well".

"Selfish selfish" Kate teased as she went between the twins and linked their arms. "I just met these lovely ladies. You'll get them back…eventually".

Her answer was two more unpleased groans.

########################################################################################################

"Hey Embry?" Bella said into the phone. She was hoping she could go and visit him since he hadn't been able to hang out for a few days.

"Hey Bella" he said and she almost jumped. His voice sounded so much deeper. If she hadn't heard that kind note that was without a doubt all Embry, then she would have thought it was someone else.

"Do you think I can come by later?" she asked, trying to push away the thought that she sounded needy.

"I can't today" he told her sadly.

"Why not?" she asked quietly. She felt like he was abandoning her or that she had done something wrong. He was her best friends and secret crush, she felt so pulled to him. She loved spending time with him.

"I've been kind of sick and my mom doesn't think I should be around anyone until I'm sure that it's gone".

"I don't mind" she tried to convince him.

"I don't…" he paused as if he was fighting an internal battle, "Ok, what time?"

She almost jumped in joy but quickly calmed herself, "An hour?"

"See you then, just don't freak out" he whispered the last part and hung up before she could question him.

She was even more anxious now to see what was happening with Embry. Before meeting him though she was going to go through the book she bought and do some more research online.

She had missed Ava before she left and a part of her felt like that was on purpose.

She went over to her computer and brought up Google. She took in a deep breath before beginning to type. "Quileute legends" she muttered as multiple windows opened up. Looking over she tried to match things up with the book.

A certain term caught her eye. "Decedents of wolves?" she asked as Seth and Embry's conversation came rushing to the front of her mind.

Another phrase popped out. Bella gained a determined expression as she turned back to the screen and typed it in. A chill going down her spine as she spoke it out loud.

"The Cold Ones."

########################################################################################################

Kate found the twins delightful and vice versa.

Edward and Jacob were hanging out having some 'manly bonding' as the girls put it, which pleased their girlfriends to no end.

"So then what did you do?" the statuesque blonde asked excitedly. The twins were sharing some stories, from both before coming to this world and their 'new' memories. Not that Kate knew that of course.

The twins didn't want to get into the whole different worlds thing, at least not until her and Garrett met and hopefully still fell for one another.

"We waited until he fell asleep, which he always did in detention, and then did his makeup like a beauty pageant girl" Ava stated proudly. They were talking about a teacher that had picked on Bella when they were in the fifth grade.

The girls laughed until Edward come over, groaned, and wrapped himself around Ava. "Sugar, you ok?" she asked though before he could answer the overly sweet smell of Tanya hit their noses. Kate shot them an apologetic look which they waved off smiling at her.

Tanya didn't knock she simply barged in, the rest of her clan following looking exasperated.

"Tanya, what are you doing? Why did you bring the others?" Kate sighed as she stood up. Tanya sent her nose up in the air and answered in a huff.

"They wanted to meet this oh so amazing mate of Edward's and her wonder twin" she spat sarcastically. Jacob gave a low growl making Eva put a hand on his arm to calm him down. He stood by her spot on the couch.

"So, you're so old that you've forgotten manners?" Ava asked as she stood up, Edward still latched onto her.

"Excuse me?" Tanya asked through gritted teeth.

"Knocking, the thing polite people do when they want to enter someone else's house. Like the one we're in. Yeah, you forgot to do that, but it's ok. Age can do that to a person" Eva smirked.

"And who asked you!" Tanya said and Eleazar cut any reply off before a fight broke out.

"Hello, I am Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen. This is our other coven sister Irina" he introduced them and went to shake their hands. The girls noticed that neither Jake nor Edward looked very pleased with the man.

They could only guess that it had to do with being newly mated and not even fully at that. Edward gave them a tense nod in answer.

"Eleazar" Kate said noticing the boys' predicament and wanting to help them out. "This is Ava, Edward's mate. And this is Eva and Jacob, also mates".

"Your hair is very lovely" Carmen complimented them earning her two shiny smiles.

"Thank you" they said and Tanya scoffed.

"How do we even know they're mates".

"Because we imprinted on them" Jacob said making some of the vampires look at him curiously.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" she asked sarcastically.

"Can you explain it?" Irina asked.

"It's the wolf in us finding our soulmates the moment we lock eyes" Jacob tried to explain it in the easiest way possible.

"So that is why you smell so…strongly, no offence" Eleazar said to Jacob before turning to the girls. "But you smell different. Not human but not like him, and you" he nodded to Eva "Are a vampire yes?"

"Yes" she said smiling as Jake slipped his hand into hers. "Ava's a shifter and I am a vampire."

"But your eyes…?" Carmen asked before the others, minus Eleazar, gasped as her eyes turned red and she paled completely. She then changed to look just like a wide eyed Kate, winking at the girl making her chuckle.

"A very useful and interesting gift" the man said in a fascinated tone that put Jacob on edge. He didn't want any other man finding his mate fascinating.

"Eleazar can sense a person's power" Edward told his shapeshifting friend making him relax slightly and Eleazar looked between the two.

"Forgive me if that came off wrong" he said and Jacob gave him a smile in acceptance.

"No problem".

"Can we please get back to what is important!" demanded Tanya and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "She stole Edward from me!"

There were groans from all over the room and Ava and Eva scoffed. "Oh please" the older twin said, "He would have to have been yours in the first place, which we all know was never the case."

"How do you know" Tanya sent back with a nasty smile. She wanted to mess with the girl's head, maybe make her doubt Edward's loyalty enough so that Tanya herself could snatch him up.

She didn't know that it wouldn't work, though it did serve to piss off Edward.

"Because I told her and she trusts me" he said angrily, more angry than any of the people present had ever seen him.

"But Edward we have so much history" she purred while trying to imagine herself naked. His grimace was not the reaction she was hoping for.

"I'll make this real simple for you _Hun_ " Ava cut in. "I'll even use small words in hopes that you understand". She turned to Edward making gestures while looking at the blonde. "All of this lovely man is MINE. The gorgeous hair and face, the hot body, the broody mind and the beautiful soul all love and want ME" she finished shooting a glance at Edward who was smiling at her with watery eyes.

He always got like that when she spoke of his soul and how good she thought he was. It made him feel amazing.

"It may have been mine, you don't know" Tanya tried again and her clan didn't know whether to step in or not. It was a sticky situation. Well Kate just watched on amused, she got the impression that Ava could handle herself.

"And he is gorgeous, I mean" she sent the boy a lecherous look ignoring the fact that he was still staring at Ava. "Have you seen those long piano fingers?"

"I've done more then just seen them. Oh, but you wouldn't know anything about that, and you never will" Ava said with mock sadness and the other rooms occupancy eyes widened at the idea of Edward doing anything sexual.

Edward felt a bit embarrassed but didn't say anything. He knew what his mate was doing and while he didn't want anyone else in their business he couldn't really fault her for it. Especially since he often thought of doing the same to that mongrel Paul.

"What did you say" whispered Tanya and a large smirk slowly spread over Ava's face. It reminded Jake of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Pretty sure you heard me. You wanna play, I'll play. Just don't cry when you realize it was a bad idea to fuck with the big bad wolf."

Jacob had to stop himself from laughing at that one, unlike his girlfriend who didn't even bother to hold herself back.

"Big bad wolf Love?" Edward asked playfully and Ava smiled giving him a wink and a few choice thoughts.

He stifled groan and his jaw locked before he gave in slightly and pulled her in for a quick, though heated, kiss.

"He belongs to me!" Tanya screamed unable to handle seeing the man she wanted with another woman.

"HE DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE YOU DESPRATE SKANK! HE'S A PERSON, NOT A FUCKING OBJECT!" Ava yelled back shaking.

"Perhaps you should leave" Edward said as Jacob scooted Eva back slightly. Edward stayed close to Ava, he was fast enough to dodge any shifting limbs if needed. The others nodded with shocked expressions, besides Kate who Eva put a hand on and Tanya who glared.

The other three were at a loss. Not only were they dealing with a shifter who wanted to rip apart their coven sister, but Tanya apparently wanted a fight just as badly. Then there was Edward, the usually polite and some what distant young man, who was now showing a much more mature and open side of himself.

It was all a little off balancing.

"I'm not leaving until this bitch realizes that you and I belong together! Edward" she tried to add a sedative pout as she took a step towards him. "Think of all the things I can do for you. I can make you feel-".

She didn't get any further seeing as once she tried to reach out and touch the young man Ava completely wolfed out, Jacob stood in front of Eva to protect her but was ready to turn and help his pack mate if needed.

Eva was also ready to pounce while Edward glared daggers at Tanya for upsetting his girlfriend. He put his hand on Ava and she lightly touched her snout to his chest but kept her eyes on her opponent.

Tanya was staring wide eyed, not moving an inch. A doggy snigger made her snap out of it and she hissed at the wolf.

"You really are a bitch then aren't-" she was cut off once more but this time by Ava's paw.

Eva thought this was one of the best moments in history. Without any real effort Ava with an almost dull expression, as if now just realizing how done with the situation she was, simply lifted her paw and bitch slapped the vampire across the room.

'Yeah" thought Eva, 'Kind of saw that coming a mile away.'

########################################################################################################

Leah watched Daniela run around the Cullen kitchen. It hadn't even been a full day yet and she was already completely absorb in the other girl.

It was a shock to the others when Seth had called and told them, hell it was a shock to her.

She didn't even know she liked girls.

But looking at Daniela now, there was no denying the attraction.

"Are you just going to stare at my ass or help me?" Daniela asked with amusement making the beautiful native girl jerk up before looking sheepishly at her.

The Spanish teen giggled and went back to cutting up some lavender. She was trying to make a potion that she could dip some necklaces into that would hopefully help some of the vampires control their thirsts.

It was proving tricky though seeing as she was having a hard time trying to dull the thirst yet not their senses at the same time. It wouldn't do to have any of them unable to smell any suspicious scents.

The hot girl checking her out wasn't helping her concentration.

"What do you need me to do?" Leah asked as she stood behind her. Daniela tried not to gasp from the heat radiating off of the other girl.

"Can um, can you ask Esme if she has any clover and birch wood? Does anyone know of any occult shops around here?" she asked.

Leah tried to hide a smirk at the stumble in Daniela's words. Apparently she wasn't the only one affected, that was good to know.

"Sure" she said lowly and after slight hesitation decided to take a chance and lean closer putting her lips near the other girl's ear. "I'll ask her and look it up. Maybe when I come back, we can get to know each other and talk all this through".

"Sounds good" came the husky reply making her body jolt at the sound. Suddenly her mouth was dry and her body tingled.

She swallowed thickly as Daniela turned around bringing them chest to chest.

"I'd like that" she whispered, her eyes darting from Leah's gaze to her lips.

"Good" Leah almost growled making both of their eyes widen. She felt embarrassed and almost went to apologize when the most intoxicating scent reached her.

Daniela's arousal.

It was like spice with a hint of rose driving Leah insane. This was a lot to take in. This day was crazy.

"I-I'll be right back" she said and with one last look took off to go find the mama vamp.

Once she was gone Daniela fanned herself off with her hand. "Good Lord" she muttered to herself.

She turned back to the plants and began cutting again. Her mind began to wonder, 'If this is how we are after just a few hours what would happen if we actually had sex?'

Images ran wild through her brain both frustrating and turning her on. She groaned and let her head fall onto the table, covering her face in leafs.

########################################################################################################

Jacob finally got Eva all to himself as they laid on their bed in the cabin. Eleazar and Carmen had taken Tanya home after her face had been introduced to Ava's paw and Kate had wished them all good day before following Irene home. Fortunately, for Tanya, Ava hadn't done any permanent damage...this time.

Right now Jacob was exploring Eva's mouth with his tongue as he leaned partially over her. His hand rubbed circles on her hip while her cold hands held onto his back.

His hand moved up higher until it was under the cup of her bra. Eva groaned when she felt his thick hot member poking into her leg.

"I'm sorry" he whispered pulling back slightly, eyes still closed.

"Don't be" she said just as quietly. This waiting thing was driving her mad. She wasn't used to having to wait for things and she was now finding out just how lousy her patience was.

"Jacob" she said and he almost moaned at the sound of her sighing his name.

"Yes?"

"How long until your birthday?"

"A few weeks, why" he asked. He had an idea about where she was going but didn't want to get his hopes up.

"God" she groaned. "I just…I mean Ava's got a point right? We can do other things before, ya know?"

"Are you sure" he asked as his hand slid out from its place on her ribs and went up to her face. "I can wait as long as we have too".

She looked him dead in the eyes, "I can't, my self control is shit!" With that she switched their positions until he was on his back and she was basically sitting on his aching hardness. She pressed down lightly making him groan and buck.

He grabbed the small of her back and forced her down connecting their lips. He nipped at her lip making her gasp giving his access to her mouth.

He turned them so that they were both on their sides and started kissing up and down her neck, testing her weak spots while one arm helped push him up a little and the other trailed up her stomach and chest before reaching her breast and fully cupping it.

His large hot hand gave an experimentally squeeze to the sizable mound. Eva let her own mouth work his neck and chest as her hand teased down and the other pulled at his hair. She teasingly flicked a nipple smirking at the sounds he made.

She traced his abs, nails scratching around his belly button.

His thumb ran over her nipple at the same time that her fingers dipped into his waistband making them both take in shuddering breaths.

"Eva" he moaned softly catching her eyes. He was relaying his lust, his love, and his nerves. Silently asking for permission and telling her that it was ok no matter what she chose.

With a breathy smile she let her hand slowly unzip his shorts until she could feel his cock.

He was commando.

She took him in her hand and started trying to work him up and down. It was a little awkward at first but once she picked up on which things made him do what, she soon had him turning into a humping groaning mess.

Jacob wasn't slacking either.

His hand gave one last tweak of her sensitive nipple before finding its way down her own shorts. He began rubbing her through her drenched cotton panties.

She was so wet that his hand soon became drenched. Her whines picked up in volume and soon he moved the fabric aside, feeling her for the first time flesh to flesh.

She took in a shuddering breath making him look at her, his mouth slightly ajar and breathing heavy.

"Like this?" he asked unsure and she nodded biting her lip.

Soon, to soon if you asked him, he felt his near coming and not wanting to leave Eva wanting, Jacob tried to find that nub of nerves that would make her come undone.

Gently he eased one of his large fingers into her making her hiss out but nod for him to continue. Once he was knuckle deep and couldn't go any further he moved his thumb up until she called out his name meaning he hit his mark. He began moving his finger in and out, matching the pace of her hand, while his thumb still pressed against her clit.

Eva felt him pulse in her hand and sped up her hand motion, smearing the precum all over his tip.

Faster they pleasured each other before their rhythmus became sloppy and their bodies started to spasm.

With a shout Jacob cummed all over Eva's hand and on both of their stomachs. His hot seed almost feeling like melted candle wax against her.

Jacob, though still on his high, picked up his pace smashing the heel of his hand into her clit before she felt something inside of her snap making her flood over his palm.

They sat there, his head next to hers on the pillow, warm breath fanning over her neck as they tried to calm their breathing.

"Are you done yet" came a voice from the hall making them jump. They hadn't even noticed Edward or Ava's scents but now it smacked them in the face from the other side of the door.

"What are you doing?" Eva called out, not to surprised that her twin was waiting for them to finish like it was the most normal thing. She was a bit shocked that Edward hadn't convinced her to move and instead listened to them.

"She can be very stubborn" came the drawl of the bronze haired teen.

"Coooome ooooon" Ava whined. "I wanna show you something".

"Perv" Eva teased.

"Proud of it! Now hurry up" came the reply.

Jacob chuckled and shook his head while Eva huffed out a laugh. 'Guess I'm not the only impatient one'.

Jacob and Eva changed and opened the door making Ava fall into the room before Edward caught her and straighten her out. "Finally" she complained.

"What was soooo important?" Eva asked making Ava smile and take her hand leading her to the front door. Jacob and Edward tried to follow.

"No sorry Jake, this is sister stuff. Edward I told you this already" Ava told them as they walked out of the house.

"Come on" whined Jacob.

"But Love-" Edward tried but Ava simply held up a hand while Eva laughed.

"No, you two will be fine without us for an hour or so. Jacob will protect you from Tanya if she shows up again. We need our sisterly time."

Jacob nodded moodily while Edward sighed. "Alright Love, but I'll be listening for your thoughts if you need me. I love you and I'll miss you" he tried.

Ava simply kissed him before grabbing Eva's hand again after allowing her to say bye to Jake.

"You do that, we won't be far so it'll be fine. Love you, toddles".

With that the twins set off on a little hike though Ava was right, they were close enough to the cabin so if there was trouble on either end they'd be able to regroup.

"Wow" Eva said now understanding her sister's excitement, she would have done the same. They were standing in an open area of the woods. It was green and lush, even in the cold weather.

She turned and noticed her sister wearing an old ratty pair of sweats. Her brow raised and she smirked at Ava. It all made sense now.

"You thinking what I am?" Ava asked smiling and Eva nodded.

They both turned to the field.

"Race?" Eva asked letting her eyes turn red fully taking on her transformed appearance.

Ava cracked her neck and smirked. "Race" she said before bursting into wolf form.

Eva smirked and they both got ready. "One, two, go!" she yelled before taking off.

Ava howled as she caught up to her side, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Eva laughed at the picture before her and the feeling of running so quickly. Everything that had happened, was happening.

The wind against her. Her sister by her side. Their romances and adventure in this world. This world that was now officially theirs. Everything came rushing forward for them both. It didn't matter all the shit they still had to deal with. These moments, these feelings, were amazing.

For the first real time, they felt completely free.

########################################################################################################

Bella pulled up in front of Embry's house still a little shaken from everything she had read earlier but determined to see him.

"Bella?" came a voice as she got out of the truck and she turned to see a very buff, short haired and shirtless Embry.

"Whoa" she muttered before blushing. He chuckled lightly with his head down.

"Hey" she said walking over and hugging him. She usually didn't hug many people but…it was Embry. Enough said.

"I'm glad you could come out" he said head still down. She realized that he hadn't looked her in the face yet.

"Me too." She tried to look him in the eye, distantly noticing how much taller he was now but it was like he was avoiding looking at her.

Finally Bella got fed up. "Why won't you look at me!" she demanded and almost felt bad when his shoulders drop. It was like he was defeated or something.

"I'm scared".

"Of what?" she asked confused.

"Of nothing happening. Of everything happening, of all of it" he confessed lowly. He knew she didn't understand but something about Bella just made him want to confess his every sin.

"What do you mean" she asked softly, she didn't like it when he was upset. She wanted him to be the happy laid back guy he normally was.

"I really like you Bella" he told her making her gasp.

"Embry…I-I really like you too" she gently laid a hand on his arm fighting the urge to pull back at the intense heat. He was burning up.

His head shot up and finally she was able to look into those brown eyes that she loved.

Embry gasped and Bella blushed. He was looking at her like she was the sun or something.

'His eyes seem are even more beautiful somehow' she thought as she felt the urge to step forward into his embrace. She always felt a pull towards the quiet boy but this, she didn't even know how to describe what she was feeling.

Suddenly Embry smiled a huge breath taking smile and picked her up spinning them around.

"It's you, it's you, it's you!" he kept shouting until he finally put her back on her feet only to pull her to his chest when she almost lost her balance.

"What's me?" she asked still some what dizzy.

"You're…my everything."

 **A/N:** Aw, so cute those two. What do you guys think? Next chapter has; a mini battle (not a catfight, well that won't be the only fight at least), more Embry and Bella, and the story goes on! Until next time, have a great day.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. **Sillygabby:** Thank you like always for the review. Some of your questions or thoughts will be answered in this chapter. I did make the girls what they are for a reason, I also made them mated to the opposite species for a reason as well. Not only would it bring a kind of peace but also show that it didn't matter what you were but who you are as a person, if that makes sense. Also those beings just fit with the twins personality, with Ava being quicker to anger and Eva a little more calculating. Tanya will be handled more in later chapters, can't give that bitch too much spotlight. **Nihama9492:** I am so glad you like the story and hope you continue to enjoy. And to **guest:** Thank you so much! **So fyi this chapter will have some Bella bashing I guess you could say, it won't last and she'll see the light very quickly.** Enjoy.

Chapter 17: Everybody loves a good fight.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked Embry once he finally calmed down.

"Bella, I know you knew there was something off about us and the Cullens but we couldn't tell you" he said and she looked down a bit disappointed. "Until now" he finished and her head shot up.

"Really?" she asked, she didn't want any more lame excuses.

"Really but...".

"But!?" she almost groaned, there seemed to always be a but when it came to these people.

Embry smiled at her trying to hold in his laughter at her exasperated face. She almost looked like a little kid being told they couldn't have cake until they finished all their vegetables. Of course he kept this to himself seeing as he didn't think she'd appreciate the comparison.

"But it's going to sound crazy and you can't tell ANYONE who isn't part of the pack or Cullens".

"Pack?" she whispered, her research rushing to the front of her mind.

"Yeah, see... gosh I wish the twins were here. They're way better at explaining this" he said rubbing his arm nervously. How was he supposed to explain that they were soulmates?

"Ava and Eva?" Bella asked a bit hurt. She knew the twins were in on whatever was happening but to hear it confirmed sent a pang through her chest.

They used to be so close. Then they moved here and everything changed.

"Yeah, but don't be mad at them they couldn't tell" Embry's eyes widened, he didn't want to start problems for the girls.

"Why not, you just told me" she demanded, her temper rising as the fact that everyone had been lying to her hit her in the face. "What else have you been lying to me about?"

"Lying?" Embry asked confused. He didn't know what she was talking about. True they kept things from her, but it wasn't just from her and it was because they had too.

He was trying to calm his wolf who was getting angry at the accusatory tone his imprint used.

"We haven't been lying, we just couldn't tell you things until now" he tried to reassure her but it was no use. Bella was on a roll.

"Suddenly you can tell me this big secret now? What makes me so worthy now, huh?" she yelled and Embry's jaw locked.

He didn't want his imprint upset but he wasn't about to be a doormat either. Some people mistook his quiet and relaxed nature as being able to push around but that wasn't the case. He was just an easy going, albeit a tad shy guy but he would stand up for himself and his friends when needed. The wolf helped bring that out even more.

"I don't even know who you are! You act like you're my friend and make me trust you. I thought we had something special and that you felt the same as me. Was everything you ever said to me a lie? What have you guys done, first my cousins and now you! What are you!? I thought you cared about me but really-".

"SHUT UP" he yelled and Bella's eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut. She'd never heard Embry yell before, she wasn't used to anyone yelling at her really. She always tried to stay out of peoples way. This had to be the first time anyone ever told her to shut up in a none teasing way.

"I do care about you, I love you! But I refuse to stand here and let you throw all this shit on me! We can tell you now because you're my imprint. No one lied to you! My world may revolve around you, but no one else's does! We're vampires and werewolves, there are you happy!" he screamed.

It was just to much for the poor boy.

He may have accepted his fate and his pack but it was still a burden at times. His mother looked at him oddly now that she knew, people still shot them nasty looks and whispered about them. The council was still trying to cause problems.

The only real break he got was when he and the others went over to the Cullens, the same people that the Elders wanted them to distrust.

The twins were fun and answered any questions. Esme was sweet, like Emily kind of, and always made sure they were taken care of. Jasper helped, not just with his power but his natural personality just relaxed Embry.

Emmett was always trying to cheer them up, and Blondie wasn't so bad either. All of the Cullens were great really.

Hell, they were the only ones to treat the pack like they were still people.

And now, here was his imprint, his one and only, and she was letting all of her frustrations out on him.

He couldn't take it, it was just too much to handle.

With a sad look at the stunned Bella he turned and ran making sure there was a good distance between them before giving into his emotions and phasing.

He let out a painful howl before disappearing into the woods.

Bella watched all of this rooted to the spot.

Her questions were answered but all she could think about was the expression on Embry's face before he ran off and that sorrowful howl.

He looked heartbroken.

Bella felt something on her cheeks and reached up blinking when she realized that she had started to cry.

She started to sob as her mind asked her, 'What have I done?'

########################################################################################################

Edward and Eva laughed watching their significant others bounce around and try to tackle each other in wolf form. They were trying to take Eva's mind off of her next feeding. She knew it was a necessity but that didn't make it any easier on her.

She almost doubled over when Jacob bopped Ava's nose making her snort and look at them like 'what the hell just happened?'

Jacob strutted back over to Eva and nuzzled his big head into the crux of her neck making her giggle again.

Ava jumped on Edward sending them tumbling to the ground where she proceeded to lather his face with licks.

"Love, as much as I enjoy the affection, please stop" he said trying to wipe the saliva off of him.

They heard a snap from a branch and Eva took off, the others hot on her heels to make sure that nothing went wrong.

Eva spotted the doe that had made the noise and froze. 'Aw man' she thought, 'why do you have to look so cute and innocent?' She almost jumped in the air when Edward patted her back sympathetically.

"It's better than the alternative" he whispered and she nodded. Jacob and Ava tried to slowly stock up to their sides so that they didn't scare the animal away.

It was kind of funny watching two huge wolves trying to tiptoe through the forest.

Eva turned back to the deer and took a deep breath. This turned out to be a mistake seeing as the next thing she knew, her throat was on fire and her eyes were pitch black. She smelt the most amazing scent in the world and she took off for it ignoring Edward's shouts and avoiding his hands.

Ava's eyes widened as they took after her sister and she caught the scent as well.

It was human.

Some dumbass human that was all the way out here just to, as far as she was concerned, fuck up their day.

The people came into sight. It looked like a bunch of college kids drinking and laughing, grinding on each other. 'Like the beginning of a fucking horror movie' Ava thought as she forced herself to go faster.

With all the strength she had, she jumped over Edward and Jacob and landed solidly on Eva's back forcing them onto the ground with a loud smack that reminded her of thunder.

Some of the kids jumped and looked out towards the area the four beings were in, though luckily they couldn't see them through the trees.

Eva, in her bloodlust, began hissing and reaching behind her scratching at Ava managing to cut her snout in the process.

Ava whined but kept her weight down immobilizing Eva.

Jacob looked torn since he knew it had to be done but he didn't want to see his imprint restrained. It was for the best though and he winced when he saw Ava's fur start to turn red. She was his pack sister after all and a good friend.

Edward growled but held himself back, which Jacob was grateful for. He knew that the other male was unhappy that Ava was getting hurt but didn't want to hurt Eva in the process of helping. It would help his mate but if he hurt Eva then Ava would be hurt emotionally, also he didn't really want to hurt the other girl. It was a bit of a no win situation for the men.

One of the boys took a step towards them. "Hello?" he called out and Jacob gave a loud frightening roar hoping to scare them off. Some of the girls screamed and huddled together. "The fuck!" the same boy yelled stumbling back towards the group not looking away from where the noise had come from.

Edward heard Eva's thoughts about throwing her head back to hurt Ava, so quick as lightning he jumped to help his mate restrain her. Jacob looked at him for a moment but didn't move. Edward helped restrain Eva's hands so she couldn't reach back and tear at Ava's face any more.

Eva's senses were in overdrive and she couldn't even register who was around her and what she was doing. She just wanted the humans. Later she would recount it as what she would guess being possessed was like, meaning you had almost no real control over you're own mind and body.

Ava, not knowing what else to do let out a long apologetic howl before putting her paw on the back of Eva's head.

' _Wait!'_ thought Jacob scared.

' _Do you really think I'd do anything to hurt her!'_ Ava thought back angrily and Jacob fidgeted remorsefully.

He knew she wouldn't but that didn't mean that the wolf liked the situation. He nodded and she snorted before pushing down and forcing Eva's face into the mud. In another situation the scene and sound of it would have made them all laugh.

Ava hoped that that helped dull the scent and was glad that her sister no longer needed to breathe.

Eva struggled at first before slowly her mind started to clear, she didn't have the humans' scents smacking her right in the face anymore. If her eyes could have widened, she was pushed pretty far into the mud, then they would have been cartoon character huge.

She had almost killed someone, a lot of someones. And, she thought getting upset, if her memory was right she had hurt Ava.

Eva went completely limp in defeat she felt disgusted with herself. Ava, sensing her twins turmoil sniffed the back of her head before lightly tapping it with her nose. It was her telling Eva that she didn't hold it against her.

The boys let out sighs of relief before another camper started to get closer. "Hello, is someone just trying to fuck with us, 'cause we'll mess you up man!" he said and the she wolf and boys rolled their eyes.

Jacob let out another snarl and moved his head slightly so that they caught a sight of his fur making some of them shriek again.

"Let's just get out of here! There's something creepy in this place" one of the girls said and the others nodded.

"But we just got here" the same boy whined. The twins would later agree that he was totally the kind to first get killed of in a scary movie. Ava, not in the mood for this, snarled and howled sounding like a rapid beast.

"Yeah, fuck this" the guy said and they all ran off, not even bothering to pick up their stuff.

They'd most likely be back at some point to get their stuff but none of the four cared about that now, they just wanted to get back to the cabin. They'd have to remember to not come this way again.

When the kids were a good length away Ava slowly got off of Eva. Edward also jumped off of her and rushed over to Ava to check over her wounds making her shift back to normal.

He took his shirt off and pulled it over her, glad that it went a little past her butt. Luckily his six foot two frame still made it so that some of his shirts could be worn without pants, which he had come to find he liked seeing his girlfriend in very much. But really, it looked like her bottom was about to flash them at any minute, she wasn't exactly short after all.

Normally he would have been a gentleman and helped Eva up but right now his only concern was Ava and her bloody face.

Jacob rushed to Eva and helped her up, not even a little concerned that he was standing in the nude. He wiped as much mud off of her face as he could and hugged her.

He wanted her to know that he didn't think any differently of her.

"Ava?" she asked softly from her place against his chest looking up at him with large red tear filled eyes.

"She's ok, right guys?" he asked turning them slightly so that she could see her sister in Edward's blue button up shirt being treated by her boyfriend. Her face had already stopped bleeding and was healing as they spoke.

"I'm fiiiine" Ava said going to smile before wincing when she accidentally split her lip back open. Edward wiped the blood off with his, well now her sleeve. He wasn't too concerned about staining the expensive material. He really, REALLY, didn't like seeing her covered in blood.

Eva covered her mouth as she let out a little cry hiccup and took Jacob's hand walking over to the other couple.

Edward gave her a strained smile, he didn't blame her but like Jacob he wasn't thrilled with the situation.

"Eva, I'm fine I promise" Ava said before putting a hand up to block a nude Jacob from her view making Eva chuckle. She took off her now dirty hoody and handed it to her boyfriend.

He looked at her like 'And what am I supposed to do with this?' before she huffed and tied it around his waist preserving his modesty. It looked like a wanna be loin cloth.

"I'm sorry Ava, everyone" Eva said sadly. She was horrified with herself, she truly felt like a monster.

Ava pulled her into a hug while Edward patted her shoulder. Jacob hugged Eva's back making Ava laugh and drag Edward into the now group hug.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You have been doing much better than most newborns, you didn't hurt anyone and once your mind cleared it was fine" the mind reader tried to reassure Eva.

"But I almost killed those kids, and look at Ava's face!"

"Hey, that's just my normal face you dick!" Ava joked as the last of her scratches disappeared.

"It was a completely normal reaction I assure you. We all struggle with our thirsts daily, even Carlisle." Edward continued.

"Really?" Eva asked sounding like a small child. She wasn't really used to physical fights, and definitely not used to just straight out attacking people.

She'd only gotten into one fist fight before and that was with a girl who tried to attack Ava when her back was turned. Her twin was usually the one that grew tired of words and would start throwing punches.

"Really" he said and she smiled before turning her attention back to Ava who was just watching back and forth from being squished between them.

"You're not mad?" she asked, she was devastated that she had hurt her twin.

"Nah" Ava assured her with an easy smile making Edward chuckle. "Plus, you hit like a baby".

"You're a baby" Eva countered and Jacob sighed grinning and sharing a look with Edward over their heads.

"No, you're a big baby. You're like Queen Baby" Ava teased and Eva laughed.

"No you- Hey!" she demanded when she was lifted and placed over her boyfriend's shoulder as he started to walk off.

"Hey!" came the shout of Ava as Edward copied him, though he decided to hold her bridal style. "What's the big idea? We were in the middle of a very important discussion".

"Yes, of course Love. However, you girls have gotten filthy and need a shower to clean up" he said.

Eva slapped Jacob's butt and laughed. "You just want to shower with us" she said and they chuckled when the boys didn't correct them. "Telling us to shower what are you, our dad?"

"Oh Edward" Ava teased with a purr making him freeze for a moment and she played with the hair on the nape of his neck. "Do you want me to call you daddy?"

Edward groaned while Jacob laughed, well at least until Eva almost made him choke on his own tongue.

"What do you want me to call you Jacob" she asked lowly with a husky tone.

Both girls giggled and the men groaned.

"Women" Jacob huffed.

"Indeed" came Edward's low agreement.

########################################################################################################

Paul, Sam, Jared, and Quil were on patrol around the outskirts of Forks. Paul and Sam took one side while Jared and Quil were a little ways away.

' _It's bullshit man'_ Paul thought once again. He had been pissed ever since he found out that Ava would be going away for a few weeks with Edward. All alone, well minus Jacob and Eva. He just couldn't get over it.

' _Will you shut up already'_ Sam groaned, he was more than tired of hearing Paul go on and on about his lust for the purple haired shifter. If he pictured her naked and under him one more time...!

' _What, all I'm saying is that she's fine as hell. I'm gonna get her, once we have a moment alone-'._

' _You're never going to get a moment alone dumbass'_ Sam growled and Paul growled back snapping his jaw. ' _You heard her, you're going to imprint soon. Plus, she already imprinted on Edward.'_

' _Oh so now it's Edward?'_ Paul mocked. He had noticed Sam becoming more comfortable around the vampires and it was pissing him off a bit. Yes he knew that they were vegetarians and everything but Paul still mainly blamed them for him shifting.

' _God, you're an asshole'_ Sam said making Paul glare at him.

Before he could reply though they were hit with the sickly sweet smell of vampire. More importantly of the three they had been tailing and getting in the way off.

' _Quil, Jared'_ Sam called. Jacob may have been the alpha now but he had put Sam in charge while he was gone. _'Vampires by us, head this way'._

They started running following the scent hoping to get the drop on the bloodsuckers. Of course the girls had warned them about the red head's power but they were hoping that since this wasn't planned, her gift wouldn't register until it was too late.

Their targets came into sight and Sam jumped the blonde while Paul went for the female.

James hissed and dodged Sam's attempts while Laurent helped pull Paul off of Victoria who was now screaming seeing as he had taken a small chunk out of her shoulder. He tossed the wolf into a tree making it uproot before the canine shook its head and charged them again.

Sam snapped at James, he was trying to get a good bite on him but the immortal was quick. He punched Sam in the jaw breaking it right as the wolf slashed him across the face.

James yelled and kicked him in the jaw sending him flying. He looked over and saw Vicky scratching the other one before he head butted her. Laurent tried to help, but was afraid to get too close to the beast.

'Coward' James thought before smirking at the injured creature in front of him.

Sam whimpered but stood anyway. The pain in his jaw was indescribable but he could feel his body try to heal itself already.

"Bad doggy" James taunted, he was enjoying this. He didn't enjoy being ambushed but he loved fighting and hurting things. Right now he felt like he had the upper hand.

Suddenly there were two more howls accompanied by more wolves jumping in. One pinned him and the other grabbed Laurent and shook him making him cry out.

Victoria knew that this would only end badly for them so she jumped over to the wolf on James and pulled him off. She thought about killing him but it was too late. In her indecision she had momentarily let her guard down and Paul took that moment to slice up her back.

She screamed and dropped Quil before taking off screaming for James to follow her.

James, though unhappy with having to leave a fight, knew that he was out numbered. He ran off with one final look, he'd be seeing them again. He had to finish the game after all.

Laurent punched Jared in the stomach forcing him to let him go and he ran after his companions, angry and afraid. Angry that they had just left him there and afraid that the wolves would hunt them down.

Paul wanted to follow but decided that his pack needed him more. He'd make sure to find that blonde again though, that was for sure.

They changed back and tried to help Sam set his jaw.

"Man, we better take him to Carlisle just to be sure" Jared said and the others agree, though it was somewhat reluctant on Paul's part.

"Someone better call Jacob when we get there, he'll want to know" Quil said. Paul sighed and he saw Sam, despite his pain, roll his eyes at him.

'What?' Paul thought, it wasn't his fault that his mind was back on Ava. He didn't care what the twins said about future imprints, he wanted the fine teen and he was determined to have her. 'Show her what a real man is' he thought. He didn't think Edward was the type to drive any girl wild in any sense of the word. As far as he was concerned the leech was a boring stiff.

Ava would disagree wholeheartedly.

########################################################################################################

The girls washed up with some help from their men and were enjoying just relaxing in the front room when Jacob's phone went off.

"Hey Quil" he said and the others listened in.

"Jake man, we got into a fight with those psycho vamps".

"Is everyone ok, what happened?" Jacob asked going into alpha mode. He did feel bad about not being around his pack but his imprint needed him and he trusted the boys, even Paul.

"Well they broke Sam's jaw, but besides that nothing serious."

"Is he ok?" asked Eva and Quil chuckled.

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine though I think he may kill Paul".

"Get in line" muttered Ava and Quil laughed again.

"Yeah, it seems he still hasn't given up on his little crush on you" he sniggered. He knew Edward was probably frowning at the phone, cursing Paul in his mind with some old time cuss words.

"Greeeaaat" she said sarcastically before kissing Edward when she saw his scowl.

"One more thing" Quil said and now he sounded nervous making the others all raise a brow.

"Yes?" Jacob asked.

"Well, the thing is and you're gonna laugh-".

"Spit it out Quil" Jacob said and Quil sighed.

"Embry imprinted on Bella". No one spoke for a moment until the twins squealed.

"That's great" they cheered until Quil sighed again.

"Yeah it would be except…".

"Except what?" Eva asked while she shared a worried glance with Ava. They really hoped that Bella didn't do what they suspected she did.

"She kind of went off on him until he cracked. He ran off and is looking pretty bad, I mean even Jasper is having trouble getting through to him."

"Poor Embry" Ava said and Edward hugged her. They all liked Embry, what wasn't to like? He was nice, funny, and just an all around good guy.

"He can stay in my room if he'd like" offered Edward and Jacob nodded his thanks to him. Quil let out a relieved breath.

"Thanks man, I think it'd be best if he stayed here".

"Keep an eye on him and just be there for him man" Jacob said no longer speaking like as the alpha but as Quil and Embry's best friend.

"Will do, I'll keep you guys updated. Alice is going to look into it some more, apparently Daniela is also working on a charm to clear up her visions."

"Ok, be safe".

"Will do and uh quick reminder" Quil said, his voice taking on a teasing some what sleazy tone that they all recognized by now. Quil was definitely a pervert. "Use protection" he said before hanging up laughing. He didn't want to give them a chance to yell at him.

Edward shook his head while Jacob looked up at the ceiling like asking the heavens 'why me'. The twins simply laughed.

"Do you think Bella's ok?" Eva asked and Ava shrugged just as worried.

"Don't know. I wish she didn't lose her head and take everything out on Embry, he's the last person that deserves it."

"Yeah, but knowing Bella she's probably beating herself up about it right now" Eva said leaning into Jake prompting him to kiss her forehead.

"I'm a little surprised that she hasn't called us yet though, I mean-" just then Ava was cut off by her cell ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID which read BELLA-BEAN.

"Oh boy" the twins said before Ava looked at Edward with big eyes.

"Oh no Love" he told her making her pout, "I'll stay with you but she's your cousin, you deal with her".

"Crap" she muttered before flipping the phone open. She cleared her throat and spoke in a false cheerful tone, "Hey Bella-bean-".

"Don't you Bella-bean me!" came the shout from the other end making the twins, and even Jacob wince. "Why didn't you tell me? Now Embry hates me!"

Ava sighed and looked at Eva. "Crap".

 **A/N:** So what do you think? I know some of you may be like 'Bella wouldn't do that' but I think if she was angry and felt hurt she would, she's not perfect no one is. Keep in mind though that she has two twins who won't put up with her bullshit though, so there's that. Next chapter has; more Em/B and L/D, some limes, time skips, magic, bitches, surprises, and much more. Until next time, have a great day.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock! WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. So I had a plan for this chapter and then my fingers took on a mind of their own and yeah. So this is a bit emotional, it will make you feel the feels. Once again, a little Bella bashing in the very beginning of the chapter, don't want anyone to be like 'what the hell!' But like I've said before it is a happy story and Bella is a good guy in here, people just make mistakes. Thank you **Sillygabby** for your review, like always you were pretty close to what I had in mind lol. And I think you'll like what I have in mind for our nomad friends (later on). Enjoy.

Chapter 18: Struggles of the heart.

"I can't believe you would keep this from me, maybe everyone was right about you Ava! Look what you've done, you-you bitch!" Bella yelled before growing very quiet as if shocked by the words that had spilled out of her own mouth.

Ava's mouth opened but nothing came out.

Edward took her in his arms while Eva snatched the phone from her. She saw the hurt swimming in her twin's eyes. Jacob pattered Ava's back trying to make her feel better as she buried her head in Edward's chest.

Ava usually didn't care what people said or thought about her but this was her family, granted it wasn't her original family but over the past few months they had come to see Charlie and Bella as their own.

To hear Bella say that, it devastated Ava.

"Wow Bella, that's a new low" Eva practically hissed. Usually she was calm and maybe seemed even a little demure compared to her twin, but in reality she was a badass in her own rights.

She just had a different way of putting people in their places.

"I mean you almost lost her once over the same shit, but it wasn't enough for you was it? Apparently you don't want anyone around."

"No I-" Bella tried but she was no match for the now red eyed beauty. In fact, not that Eva noticed, she was so angry that her hair and even skin tone had started to take on red tones so caught up by her emotions.

"Shut up, I didn't say you could speak. All you've done for the past month is pry and pry not giving a single fuck that it had nothing to do with you and that you had no right to know anyone's secrets. If people don't tell you something, there is usually a good reason but no, not for Bella" she spat and Bella went deathly silent.

If the others couldn't hear her breathing they would have assumed she had hung up.

"Tell me, oh cousin dearest, what gives you the right to snoop and force yourself into peoples business? Is it the whole 'I'm so sweet, see how I blush and stumble over myself and any attention' act, because if so then let me tell you right now it gets old and it gets old fast Isabella! You wanna act like the victim up there on your high horse? Well then you better be prepared for someone to knock you down."

She was breathing heavily at the end of her rant, trying on some level to hold back the crueler things she could have said.

"Well?" she seethed and she heard Bella give a soft cry. "No, don't you dare! You aren't allowed to pull that crap, not now. You did this to yourself, no one else and if you ever, EVER speak to Ava like that ever again then I swear on everything that is holy I will not only forever deny you as my own flesh and blood, but I'll slap you so hard your future grandchildren will feel it and when they ask why you'll have to say 'because I was being a fucking asshole'!"

She heard the phone start to crack from her balling her fist and instead grabbed the couch with the other hand snapping off the end helping take pressure off of the phone.

"And one more thing" she said to the silent Bella who was trying not to make a sound. She had never really seen Eva like this, never seen her this enraged. "The whole Embry being upset thing is all on you. Don't blame anyone else for your inability to think before you speak".

Unable to hold herself back any longer she crushed the cell in her palm, distantly thinking she'd have to buy Ava a new one.

She looked back at the other three and noticed that they were all staring at her wide eyed and slacked jawed.

"What?" she asked and they jumped.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything, did you? No, we didn't say anything" Ava said quickly though the corners of her mouth started to pull up.

Eva sort of deflated and looked at them worriedly. "Was it too much? It was, wasn't it?" she asked and Jacob rushed forward kissing her deeply.

"That was freaking awesome babe! Not to mention hot" he said excitedly once he pulled back.

"Really?" she asked somewhat surprised. She had just gone off on the usually very kind and shy, not to mention human, Bella. Part of her mind was chastising her for losing her cool while the other half was busy doing the wave.

"It was the most badass thing ever!" Ava yelled running over and scooping her into her own hug. She was still hurt by what Bella said, even though really she knew she didn't mean it, at least she hoped she didn't. "You are the bestest sister in the whole world" she squealed, "And yes Edward, I know bestest isn't a real word, but it is now. You helped create a new word dude!" she directed at Eva.

She went back over to her previous spot and jumped up and down making Edward chuckle while shaking his head.

He wrapped an arm around her to try calm her down. He didn't have much success but the other two gave him props for trying. Her and Eva could be almost as bad as Alice sometimes.

"Hell yeah!" Jake agreed giving Ava a high-five.

"Really?" Eva asked again, apparently it was the only thing her brain could remember how to pronounce.

Edward chuckled and nodded. "It was pretty…badass" he said which made the other three burst out laughing.

Eva thought she must have done something right, Edward had just willingly cussed to reassure her.

"I'm turning into a foul mouthed hoodlum" he muttered and the others laughed again.

"Don't worry Sugar" Ava assured him, "soon you'll be just as corrupted as the rest of us."

"Yeah Eddie" Jacob teased smirking at the glare the other boy sent him, "You'll be a real boy!"

"Whoopee" came the playfully sarcastic reply.

########################################################################################################

Rose smiled as she watched Leah and Daniela flirt and take turns blushing. A week had gone by and she still enjoyed watching them interacting.

Emmett teased that it was the romantic in her.

"Cute huh?" said Alice as she sat next to her sister. Leah had asked them to help her out when it came to Daniela. The brunette beauty was worried that she'd let some of her fears and bitter feelings from the whole Sam thing mess up her blooming romance with the witch.

"I think they'll be fine" Rose said and Alice nodded, she didn't have too many visions lately since Daniela was still working on making something to help her see clearly with the wolves in the picture.

She didn't need her visions when it came to this though. Anyone could see just how right the couple was, almost like puzzle pieces finally finding their match.

"What about him?" Rose asked lowly not wanting to upset the boy in question. Her and Alice turned to see Embry looking out of a window not really seeing anything.

Jasper sat with him. He didn't try to force him to be happy but he did try to at least lessen the pain the youth felt so that Embry could have some peace.

Esme was bussling around them like a mother hen while Carlisle went through some old Quileute books trying to find something that could help him.

Emmett and Jared tried to cheer him up while Quil tried to get him interested in his usual hobbies. Hell, even Sam was being nice and brought Emily over introducing her to the others hoping that if Embry saw that they were getting along and supporting him that he'd get better.

They were all worried about the now constantly silent boy. Colin, Seth, and Brady had taken it upon their young selfs to stay up with him until they practically passed out from exhaustion.

But it was almost like no one was home, he didn't react to much. He had tried calling Bella those first few days, but when she ignored him... It was like he had lost his will to live.

The most they had seen of an imprint and wolf fighting was when Edward had run off to Alaska. Even so, that was technically before Ava had imprinted on him.

They had never heard of an imprint actually denying the wolf and all though Bella never said those exact words, the result was still the same.

Embry barely ate, barely slept, barely moved. He had to be reminded and led to the shower and school. The only time he moved on his own was to go to the restroom and back to the Cullens.

Jared didn't have the heart to even tell him that his mother had seemed relieved that he wouldn't be coming home for awhile. He didn't think it mattered at the moment seeing as Esme more than showered them all with motherly love.

Jared sneered at the memories of the Elders trying to order him and Paul to make Embry 'get over the pale face and find a real imprint', to quote Old Quil. Quil had been shocked at his grandfather before going off on him.

Needless to say, the Elders and Pack weren't seeing eye to eye lately.

None of them were looking forward to the meeting the Elders were trying to set up. Luckily, though it didn't please the council, they were able to push it back until Jacob returned.

Billy was the most displeased at the news.

Jacob had barely been home lately since the Cullens did let him sleep over and when he wasn't there he was sneaking into Eva's room to snuggle.

Families were turning on each other but the wolves were determined to not buckle under the pressures. They were doing a lot better now and it wasn't like they were neglecting watching over the tribe.

Everyone was wondering what would happen when it all came to a head.

"I think, no I know that it will all work out. But no matter what, he has all of us" Alice finally answered and they were a little shocked when Embry actually looked over. His eyes focused and he locked onto them for a minute, Alice's words rolling around in his head.

With a sigh he attempted to smile and slowly stood walking to the kitchen.

"Esme?" he asked, his voice a bit scratchy from not using it.

"Embry" she said surprised before smiling at him trying to contain the hope she felt. "Do you need anything dear?"

"Yes, can I have something to eat please?" he asked and the next thing he knew a steaming pot roast with mashed potatoes, carrots and peas, and bread were laid out in front of him. "Thank you" he mumbled before digging in, his denied hunger hitting him full force.

"See" Alice stated proudly making Rose and Leah snort. "There's a reason none of you should bet against me. I don't even need visons to be right" she boasted.

"Of course Darlin'" came Japers' slight accent as he walked by with a playful eye roll. He pecked her head and kept going making Alice beam.

Rose chuckled and shook her head before locking eyes with Embry. He was grinning, even if it was only really just a ghost of a smile.

'Yes' she thought with a soft smile. Her ice queen persona was all but abandoned when at home and around her family, that included the newly extended members as well. 'He'll be just fine'.

########################################################################################################

Paul huffed annoyed as he made his way to Billy Black's house. Daniela had told him that she needed one of Jacob's personal items for some spell to work.

He had tried to shrug her off but then he had an angry Leah on his ass. When he had made a snide remark about the female shifter he suddenly found the short and pissed off witch in his face cussing him out in Spanish.

He finally agreed to go when she threatened to turn him into a toad. He wasn't sure if she could actually do it, but judging on what she had done so far he decided he really didn't want to find out.

He was also annoyed that now Embry was getting sick because the Swan girl hadn't talked to him for a full week.

Speaking of not taking to the one you wanted, Paul was still miffed that Ava was off doing all kinds of perverted things, well as far as his mind was concerned, with the leech.

He still refused to call him by his name.

He also still refused to give up on the hot feisty goth girl. He believed that he just had to get her alone and away from the leech and she'd be putty in his hands, 'I mean look at me' he thought smugly. He honestly wasn't very convinced about her being imprinted on the 'prude' immortal.

He came up to the red house and knocked waiting for Billy to answer the door. That was another reason he wasn't happy to be here.

Paul may not have been a big fan of the vampires, but the Elders were right on the top of his shit list.

The door opened and Paul sighed turning to face it before his whole body froze. His eyes connecting with the prettiest shade of brown he had ever seen, there were even some gold flakes in them.

"Hi, you must be Paul" the woman said smiling taking his breath away. For once Mr. Suave was speechless. "My dad said you'd be stopping by, I'm Rachel."

'Oh shit' Paul thought as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He just imprinted.

########################################################################################################

Bella looked like shit. To be fair, she felt like it too.

It was almost nighttime now, Charlie was at work and she was all alone. For the first time in a long time she hated the solitude.

It had been a week since her life went down the toilet. She didn't call Embry and never answered the phone when he called.

It wasn't that she didn't want to it was just that she thought he deserved better.

She had spent a long time thinking about what Eva had said and she was startled to realize just how much she had messed up. She had blamed everything on Ava, who only ever tried to protect her and make her laugh. Everything meaning her confused and upset emotions.

She knew she was curious to the point of obnoxious at times and yet she had let it blind her. It really wasn't her business and though a small part of her admitted that she had just wanted to stay close to the twins, she knew it was wrong. She was so used to them doing almost everything together that the thought of them not letting her in on something drover her insane. Though, she knew that that big of a secret would have called to her anyway.

She had pushed and then freaked out when she got the answers. It was her own fault.

The worst part was that she had also yelled at Embry and called him a liar. And what had he done? He had told her that he loved her and that she was his imprint.

She didn't know what that meant but she felt that someone as sweet and gentle as Embry deserved someone amazing. She knew that wasn't her.

Even so a part of her, a part that grew everyday with the sting in her heart, demanded that she suck up her damaged pride and self-pity and go see him. If only to apologize, he deserved that.

Bella had no way of knowing that Embry was having the same listless and lifeless experiences as she was.

'God, what I wouldn't give to hear his voice' she thought as another sob tore at her throat. However, this one was accompanied by an answering whimper.

Bella jumped up with more life than she had shown in the last few days and flew to her window.

There, standing looking up at her with broken eyes, was Embry in his wolf form. The wolf that, when she had first seen it had looked majestic and powerful, but now only gave off the aura of pain and regret.

"Embry please" Bella asked trying o keep her voice from wavering. Embry mistook her pleads for her wanting him to leave her alone and turned away.

"NO!" she screamed leaning out as if to pull him back. Of course Bella forgot that she was on the second story floor and began to fall out of the window.

Embry jumped up and caught her sending them through her bedroom window and skittering across the floor.

He quickly changed back to human. "Oh my God Bella, are you alright?" he asked in a panic trying to look her over.

She didn't make this easy on him when she threw herself onto him wrapping her arms and legs around him and burying her head in his neck crying. Neither were bothered by his nudity, there were bigger problems at the moment. "I'm so sorry Embry. You deserve so much better, I'm too plain, too mean and-"

Not wanting her to continue crying and talk badly about herself, Embry did the only logical thing.

He kissed her.

He was a bit afraid of her reaction though that didn't stop him from enjoying the soft feel of her lips against his own.

He had nothing to worry about though since, without missing a beat, Bella immediately responded by kissing him for all she was worth. She wanted to pour into the kiss everything she was feeling.

The regret, sadness, frustration, and above all the love.

Slowly, as if afraid that the other would run away at any minute, the two pulled apart though neither went far as they placed their foreheads together, eyes still closed. His hands holding her up to him while she was still weaved around him like a vine.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered and Bella gasped going to stop him. "No Bella, listen please" he begged and she paused.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, it's just that everything came to a boiling point and I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"It's not your fault Embry. Really" she said when he went to protest. "I did the same thing. I was so upset thinking everyone was keeping a secret from me that it never really stuck that it wasn't from just me. It wasn't a personal thing."

"It really wasn't" he said sincerely. "I wanted to tell you but-".

"It's ok" she whispered. "I've missed you so much. It was stupid of me to stay away for so long but I felt so ashamed, you deserve better-".

"No", now it was his turn to cut her off. "You are it for me Bella. You are my imprint, that means we're soulmates". She gasped at hearing that. Did that mean he had been just as miserable as her? That he felt as whole as she did now in his arms?

"Embry I didn't know" she said tearing up again as she realized that she had hurt them both, the bags under his eyes attested to that.

"Shhh" he cooed bringing a hand up to her face as he gently sat them on her bed. "I know, there was no way you could have. I didn't come either remember? I called but I never came here till now. I was ashamed as well. But I love you Bella, I think I was falling in love with you even before the imprint".

He smiled at her curious doe eyes.

"How passionate you can get when something or someone means so much to you. How your brows draw together when you're really thinking" he said smiling as he listed things off. "How even though you blush more than I thought humanly possible, you are still one of the bravest people I know".

Bella almost cried again at hearing just how this wonderful man saw her.

"I love you too" she said and his eyes lit up with hope, love, and the familiar flare of his soul.

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and Bella gave a watery chuckle nodding. She was a little embarrassed at showing such open emotion, but Embry made it feel so natural and right.

"If you still want me" she said.

"Always" he promised against her lips and she nodded again.

"Always" she agreed before chuckling as he wiped her eyes. "Here" she said before quickly handing him some shorts, though she was too tired and relieved to feel embarrassed. Once he had the baggy gym shorts on she went back to his lap letting him pull her close.

"I've made a mess of things, you wouldn't believe what I said to Ava" she sighed. She was still upset but felt a million times better with her Embry here.

'My Embry?' she thought before looking into his deep eyes. 'Yes, my Embry'.

"Don't worry" he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He felt so relieved and alive, like taking a long breath after being under water for too long.

"We'll handle it together. I'll be with you every step of the way".

Bella smiled and nodded as they scooted up on the bed and she laid her head on his chest. "I'll be with you too Embry" she promised and she felt his shuddering breath. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, she had no idea just how much those words meant to him. Bella squeezed his middle in support loving how warm he kept her.

With some last whispered words of love, the two teens finally fell into the first restful sleep they had had in ages. Smiling in each others arms and dreaming of one another.

 **A/N:** Did I tell you that you would feel the feels or what? Bella and Embry, so cute with a little angst, but their teens so that's expected. I know a few people expected Ava to handle it but then Eva was like 'Bam bitches, I'm one of the Double Trouble twins for a reason!' Both girls are crazy in the best ways possible, of course I could be bias. Anyway so everyone got a little taste of Eva giving her own ass whooping, not so much with violence but just as painful. What about Paul imprinting? Can't you guys just see what shit the twins are gonna pull on him now? Next chapter has; the first of many pranks, unwanted visitors, shit going down, and much more. Until next time, have an awesome day!


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING** **:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. **Sillygabby:** Thank you so much and I know and soon the elders are going to see just how much shit they're in. **Monsta-starr:** Thank you! I am so glad you're enjoying it! I actually do have the twins planned for many other universes, Harry Potter being the next one. I have a general idea down, my main problem is pairing 'cause I like romance. I am torn between giving them either (Sirius, Remus, Snape, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Luna, or Draco). Suggestions are totally welcomed and I am not above putting them with two people each making a triad, in fact I probably will. Since I can age them up or down (though I won't go higher than 24 and lower than 13) that isn't the problem, it's just they could be good with so many people. But anyway yes, the twins will be in Harry Potter at some point. Thanks for reading the super long looking authors note. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: LIMES!**

Chapter 19: Melody of the soul.

Ava woke up and Eva watched her boyfriend stir at the same time and instantly knew that today was going to be a quiet day. A quite day was when they did just that, be quite. They barely, if at all, talked and instead of doing big creative projects or joking around they sat and read, sketched, or some times even just sat there lost in thought.

They'd be slower, lazy, and just a bit lifeless over all.

"Quiet day Love?" Edward asked curiously since he had yet to experience one of the girls' moods. Ava simply nodded before giving him a small peck and dragging herself out of bed and to the restroom.

"Babe, are you ok?" Edward heard Jacob ask Eva getting no verbal response back.

"Don't worry" he tried to assure the other boy knowing they could hear him. "They're having a quiet day so they can, I suppose you could say, recharge".

"A quiet day" Jacob said unbelievably, though it was more to himself.

"I believe we'll find out what that entails as we go".

The twins faced their boyfriends. They didn't wear any makeup and simply but their hair up in messy buns.

Each had put on a black sports bras and underwear with big grey knitted sweaters that hung off of one shoulder. Luckily, it was holy enough to not over heat Ava, which was good seeing as she had a dozen of them.

They slipped on some grey sweat shorts and fluffy flippers. Ava's had wolf feet and Eva's had raptor claws.

Now dressed they both sighed and sat on their men. The guys tried not to laugh when the girls sagged against them like ragdolls.

"Breakfast Love?" Edward asked and Ava gave a boneless nod making him chuckle.

He smiled as he lifted her up and began to walk out, he liked carrying her but usually she was too energetic and restless to stay hanging on him for long. Now she was like his own personal Ava doll, which of course made him chuckle again.

They met with Jacob holding Eva in the hallway and proceeded to the living room where they laid the ladies down on the sofa.

With a nod of thanks the girls then pulled out a bag from under the coffee table. Eva pulled out some knitting supplies and lazily went to work while Ava began checking out a romance novel.

Edward and Jacob just blinked seeing their girlfriends sprawled out and looking as close to asleep as an awake person could be.

"Well" Edward cleared his throat and motioned Jacob to the kitchen. He'd cook Ava's breakfast while Jake would heat up some blood for Eva.

They sent one last look to the girls and shook their heads sharing a look. This would take a little getting used too.

########################################################################################################

Tanya was pacing and raging in her front room while the rest of her family sighed and tried to do their own things.

She still had two long scratch marks across her perfect face from where Ava had hit her. It was slow, but they were finally almost fully healed. She was still angry that that beast had even dared mar her perfection.

Carmen sighed as she watched the blonde, she didn't want her stirring up anymore trouble.

Tanya had tried to call the Cullens and tell them what Ava did expecting them to take her side and kick the shifter out of their cabin.

That wasn't how it went down.

Esme had asked Tanya to leave the teens alone and Carlisle had said they were there to help Eva, not so Tanya could try to fight over Edward. He reminded her that not only were Ava and Edward practically married, since that's how a lot of vampires viewed mates, but that all four teens were already considered members of the Cullen clan.

Jasper had told her to get over her lust and want over the only man who never wanted her, well only unmated man. Though the empath went on to remind her that his brother was in fact mated now and there was nothing she could do to change that. If Ava didn't take her out then Edward would. Jasper told her that Edward wouldn't allow anyone to threaten his mate and if the blonde kept it up then no one could be blamed but herself.

Alice had told her that it definitely wouldn't end well for her because she still saw Ava and Edward in visions. When Tanya thought about retaliation the seductresses future went black.

Emmett had laughed and asked her to videotape the fight. "You think some scratches were bad?" he had taunted, "That's not even half of what my little sisters can do! You're in for a world of hurt".

Rosalie's threats had been very descriptive and creative, not to mention painful sounding and Tanya didn't even want to think about them.

Still she just couldn't let it go.

Not only had Edward, the unattainable, gentlemanly and undeniably gorgeous young man, found a mate but it was with a fucking dog! He picked a dog over her!

This type of insult could not go unanswered.

"Tanya please" Carmen begged from her spot on the couch. "Don't cause any more problems".

"Let her go" Kate cut off her sister's reply, "Maybe the complete destruction of her face and some missing limbs will finally drive the message into her thick head". She didn't even look up as she said this, all of her concentration was on her phone.

She had taken the twins advise and asked Carlisle about Garret.

The good doctor had seen what the twins were up too and gave her his friend's number, after asking permission of course. The two had hit it off immediately and found out that they had a lot in common, not to mention that they made each other laugh. Kate found it refreshing to talk to a man who was getting to know her personality before actually seeing her. He wanted to know the woman inside not the 'succubus' people tried to get into the pants of.

They had been texting non stop ever since.

"I didn't start this-" Tanya began but now it was her other sister's turn to cut her off.

"Actually you did" Irina stated boredly flipping through a magazine. Tanya stomped her feet angry that everyone was turning against her. Eleazar didn't speak up but the look on his face spoke volumes.

Tanya spun around and marched towards the door before her reflection in the window caught her attention, the angry marks making her stop in her tracks.

No, if she went over there now that she-beast would only damage her flawless beauty more and no one would even care. If she was going to get Edward back she had to be smart and plan this out.

'But what to do?' she thought.

Kate was watching her sister plot and her eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare. She knew her sister wasn't above making certain situations look like something else entirely and she was afraid that Ava might read things the wrong way and her sister would get her way.

'We'll see about that' she thought before sending a quick text to the twins and their boyfriends, she had gotten their numbers the last time she visited. She looked at the text; _Tanya is planning something. Might try to get someone in awkward or bad position and spin a tale._

Her phone dinged with a message from Jacob making her snort. _Roger that, we'll keep a lookout. Thanks flying eagle._ She chuckled at the boy's need to play spy. It turned into a full blown laugh at the twins and Edward's texts.

AVA _: Will do. Did you send Jacob a different text 'cause he's being weird, and that's coming from me. :p_

EVA: _KK, by the way what did you do to my boyfriend? 0.0_

EDWARD: _Thank you, but now Jacob is reenacting James Bond and rolling around behind the furniture holding his hands up like a gun. *Sigh*._

Kate laughed again and walked to her room ignoring the curious looks from her family. Before leaving she patted Tanya on the shoulder trying to rein in her giggles. "Good luck" she said before bursting out laughing again.

The others only watched her confused.

########################################################################################################

Edward was washing the dishes when he heard the softest most relaxing melody he had ever heard.

He knew that Jacob and Eva were in their room so that meant that it had to be Ava at the piano. He knew she was talented having shared a piano at home and school with her, but usually she let him take the lead. Now, however, he wondered why since whatever she was playing sounded beautiful.

Slowly, as if afraid that any sudden movement or sound would make her stop, he inched his way over to see her leaning over the old grand piano.

Of course Ava heard him, but she was too into her music to care at the moment. It wasn't like she was trying to hide it from him or was embarrassed. Her eyes closed as she let the music flow threw her fingers down into the keys.

She was thinking of the times spent with Edward from their first meeting to waking up in his arms. The first time she saw him and the first time they locked eyes. Their fights, big and small to each time they made the other laugh. Each kiss, each touch, each everything ran through, and now Edward's mind. It helped her create the music as it drew out from their souls into the piano and back into them wrapping them in a song of their love.

He was so choked up with emotions that he didn't noticed she stopped playing and smiled at him.

"That was beautiful Love" he told her trying to keep the waver out of his voice. Ava smiled gently and leaned over to peck his lips. Edward however, had other ideas. Once their lips touched he wrapped an arm around her waist and pull her against him. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted and he explored her mouth, he'd never get tired of how good she tasted.

He relished in the soft moan that escaped her lips seeing as it was the first real noise she had made that day.

Slowly, teasingly he let his lips wonder down her cheek to the week spot under her ear making her moan out louder. She gripped his hair and pushed her chest towards him, silently begging.

Edward was more than happy to comply.

His hand that wasn't holding her to him wondered down to her chest, moving the sweater down as he went until he was able to tweak and play with her now hard nipples through the thin sports bra.

Ava panted as she let him have his way with her body. Her head fell back making her bun come undone and her hair spill over her back like a waterfall. Edward moved their bodies standing them up and placing her on top of the piano, the back of her legs pressing down on some of the keys.

He pulled back and looked at the vision before him, his breath catching and certain areas of his body stiffening up completely.

Edward thought that Ava looked like a dream. Her hair was curly and undone making her look like she had just been through a thorough round of love making. Her long legs were splayed open where he was but a hairsbreadth away from having their most intimate places meet. Her full breasts were heaving with every breath. But it was her face that really got him.

She was bare off any makeup making her pale skin seem to glow. Her cheeks were rosy red and her lips swollen from his kisses. Her big beautiful green eyes were heavy lidded and glazed, wide and only focused on him.

He moaned as he watched her and the smell of her arousal taunted him.

Watching him, Ava brought her own hands up and pulled off her sweater exposing more of her body to him. Still watching him she lifted her bra up, but left it on, exposing her breasts loving how his eyes watched her intently.

He didn't even notice that his own hand had went to his covered cock and was rubbing it through his jeans.

Ava knew that if someone were to walk in they'd get quite the show but since the only people around were Jacob and Eva, who she knew could hear them and were trying to distract each other, she wasn't very worried.

Edward was more focused on her body.

She lifted a hand up and started to suck on her pointer finger before dragging it down her chin and neck. Finally she reached her breasts and ran the wet digit around her left nipple making her moan out and reflexive grind her hips. She played with her nipples some more, teasing the rosy peaks and watching Edward's hand motions speed up.

She let her hand travel down her toned stomach tickling her flesh. Ava's breath picked up as she watched her imprint and she imagined it was his hand on her instead.

Edward almost stepped forward but then heard Ava's next thought, 'I love how he looks when he's watching me, when I'm teasing him. It's almost like he can't control himself and I bring out the animal in him, like he does in me'.

He groaned and twitched in his pants. Ava grinned but her hand never stopped on its journey downward. She reached her pants but skimmed over the waistline confusing him at first until she reached the short pants leg and pulled.

Luckily sweat shorts were very stretchy.

She moved it over along with her panties and showed him her wet pink womanhood.

Edward couldn't take it, and neither could his body.

Before he could release himself from his pants his rock hard cock burst through his zipper ripping it in two. Ava's eyes widened. 'Always wondered if that could happen' she thought idly.

"Love" Edward groaned embarrassed. Ava gave a soft chuckle and leaned forward taking ahold of his length making him gasp. It didn't matter how many times she touched him, any part of him, it always felt like a shock of electricity.

She pulled him closer and brought his cock right up to her shaved opening laying him against her making his jaw drop. He was almost nervous that she was going to put him inside of her because he didn't know if he would have it in him to stop her.

Ava however, was determined to stick to the plan and wait till marriage for their actual consummation, no matter how much it pained her at times. So instead she rubbed Edward's cock on her womanhood covering him in her juices. She took his hand and placed it on himself with her hand on top having him move his hand up and down making him bite his lip.

She took her hand back and placed it on her thighs rubbing back and forth before reaching her center and began rubbing.

"Ava" Edward moaned entranced by her hand playing with herself, and the feel of her slickness over his erection. He wanted to touch, he didn't think he had ever wanted anything as badly as he wanted to touch her now.

He leaned over moving his eyes to hers and took a nipple in his mouth giving it a soft suck, running his tongue around it making her jerk and cry out. Edward smirked smugly pleased with himself over getting such a reaction. Ava saw his expression and her eyes darkened even further with lust and she pressed her chest further into his mouth. Her breathing picked up with the tempo of her fingers.

She slipped a finger inside and called out Edward's name and he lost it.

He tore himself away from her breast and slammed their mouths together before yanking her hand away and replacing it with his own causing her to start to hump his hand, desperate for relief as her own hands started to pump his member.

"God, yes!" he growled thrusting his hips into her grip as he used his advanced speed to rub his thumb against her clit making her scream out, which he swallowed when he reconnected their mouths.

"Do you want to cum" he demanded and Ava almost couldn't believe her ears, though a part of her said she shouldn't be very surprised. Edward did have a bit of a need for control. Apparently that bled into his sex life.

"Well" he said stopping his hand making her cry out and try to ride it. When that didn't work she nodded frantically. "Say it" he said "You have to say it".

"I want to cum" she said and his hand picked back up making her see stars.

Edward grunted and put the back of his other hand behind her head holding her to him as he cummed over their stomachs and chests. He sped up his hand and Ava came with a whine shuddering against him.

"I love you" he said against her lips eyes still closed. He felt her mouth pull up into a smile.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

########################################################################################################

Laurent checked on Victoria's wounds once more, they were barely noticeable now with only a slight scar left. They had been on the run for days now, afraid that those mutts would get the drop on them with two of them injured.

James was beyond pissed when Laurent told him that the cuts on his face were too deep because the dog had gotten a good hit on him and that there would be a permanent scar from his left eye to the bottom of the right side of his jaw. Victoria tried to say that she didn't care about his looks but he simply brushed her off.

Literally, he tossed her away from him making her smack into the side of an abandoned building.

"What are we going to do now? Move on to the next town?" Laurent questioned wearily. He didn't want to get on James' bad side.

"No!" James raged before running his hands over his face and through his hair. He couldn't let them get to him, he'd lose the game and he couldn't let that happen. That had only happened once before with that nutjob that the old vampire had saved before he could play with her.

No, the dogs made themselves part of the game, his next target. He wasn't going to lose again.

"No" he stated more calmly turning and smiling at the other two. He relished in their fearful and cautious expressions. "We'll hunt in a near by city until Beautiful here is fixed up, then we WILL be back to finish those mutts up. Once we finish with them we'll take down this whole crappy town." He moved over to Victoria and petted her cheek. "By the time we're ready to leave, this place will be nothing but a ghost town".

"But James, I'm scared. Can't we just go?" whined the red head before she hissed and whimpered when the blonde moved his hand to her jaw and gripped her harshly.

"We'll go when I say so. Ok sweetheart?" he asked though his tone dared her to argue with him. She hastily nodded and he turned to their other companion. "OK... _buddy?_ "

Laurent didn't verbally answer choosing only to nod which seemed to work just fine for the other man.

"Good" he looked back at the town of Forks letting the others start the walk to Seattle. He just had to be patient, he could do that. Being a tracker had taught James that much. "Good" he said once more before following the others with a chilling smile adorning his face.

########################################################################################################

Eva sat in her and Jacob's room curled up next to her boyfriend listening to music trying to block out her sister and Edward doing...whatever they were doing. She didn't want to know the details. There was another moan. She really REALLY didn't want to know!

Jacob began rubbing his nose and lips softly against her hair and the side of he face to her ear. She looked at him curiously but he only smiled and started peppering her face with kisses making her face scrunch up and a giggle escape.

He loved that giggle.

He knew that she wasn't sad or anything, just not the usual energizer bunny he had come to love and he was fine with that. If she needed a day every once in awhile to do nothing and be lazy that was all good with him. But he needed that giggle, it became one of the good things about his day.

Eva reached up and kissed him shifting them so that he was on his back and she was laying on top of him.

She raised her brow and leaned down nibbling on his lower lip as she lined their hips up.

She still didn't speak but it didn't matter. She had never felt like this when in one of her 'moods' and wasn't going to stop herself just because she was used to doing nothing on a quiet day. Eva was all about going with the flow.

And the flow was leading her to Jacob's pants.

Slowly she licked her way down his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple down to his chest. Lightly she bit each nipple before soothing it with a flick of her tongue. Her mouth then traveled down his amazing six pack and she made him chuckle by dipping her tongue into his belly button.

She gave a small bite to the skin right above the waistband making his laugh turn into a moan.

He cupped her face in his hands as she unbuttoned his pants before gaining a thoughtful expression. Eva sat up making Jacob remorseful of the loss of her attention to his groin before his brain came to a screeching halt.

Eva stripped off all of her clothes and sat in front of him completely naked for the first time.

Jacob might have drooled.

She tipped her head like she was asking him 'What are you waiting for?' and he took that as his cue to surge forward and grab her. His hands went to her breasts needling and groping, his mouth battled with hers, noise captured between both of them.

Eva pulled back making him groan again, "You're a tease babe" he said and she motioned to look down.

'When did I get naked?' he thought and his answer came in the form of his girlfriend's mischevious smile.

Still without speaking Eva jumped back on him but this time she flipped herself the other way so that her breasts were pressed against his stomach, face next to his hard length, and her bare arousal right in front of his face.

Finally she spoke. "Is this ok?" she whispered, looking underneath her body to catch his eye. Well, after she moved her tits so she could see him.

"Hell yes" he breathed out before placing his hands on her backside and pulling her down to him so he could taste her for the first time. He was eager and unexperienced, but luckily he had his instincts to rely on. He kissed her womanhood and heard her gasp sending her cool breath across his shaft making it twitch.

He speared his tongue and felt around for her clit rolling it around before flattening his tongue and taking a long swipe from top to her gushing opening. His eyes rolled back at her flavor. She tasted like woman and a cold drink after being in the dessert with nothing.

Delicious.

Jacob moaned against her when she started taking him in her mouth. It was a little difficult at first but soon she got the hang of it and started to bob her head.

When one of them would moan it would send the vibrations to the other one causing them to moan and repeat the cycle over and over again, driving their young bodies higher and higher.

Eva cried out and put the top of her hand on his tip and made a cupping motion making him jerk up. She leaned back over and replaced her hand with her tongue helping him find his release. She cried out when he slipped in a finger and sucked on her clit making her ride his face. He would have been covered in her essence had he not been trying to catch every drop, like he didn't want to waste it.

With a last twitch Eva rolled off of him and allowed herself to be dragged onto his chest where they laid panting.

"Awesome" he muttered getting sleepy and Eva chuckled burying her face in his chest making a sort of snorting sound which set off his own laughter.

"Love you" she mumbled stroking her finger tips up and down his stomach. Of course she could not longer sleep but that didn't mean that she couldn't snuggle with Jacob when he did. That's what she had been doing since the change after all. She liked listening to his heartbeat as he warmed her cold skin up.

Plus, one of these days she was determined to give him a naughty wake up call.

"Love you too babe" he told her shooting her his sunny smile before giving into slumber. Eva noticed that the other moans had stopped as well and laughed quietly.

"Now who's the perv" she heard her sister ask and Edward chuckled.

"Still you" Eva promised.

########################################################################################################

It was later in the day when they got...The Call.

Edward and Ava were reading, she was in his lap while his long arms held the book for them that they had resting on her knees.

Jacob and Eva were watching TV, reruns of Scooby-Doo to be exact.

Suddenly Eva's phone went off and she raised a brow when it read BUTTLICKER. 'Why is Paul calling me?' she thought before groaning, 'probably because I accidentally crushed Ava's phone and he's still trying to stalk her' she concluded making Edward growl.

She handed the phone to Jacob. "Hello" he asked but the voice on the other end wasn't Paul's, but instead a very excited Jared.

"You guys won't believe it!" he said and they could hear some scuffling in the background. Obviously Paul was trying to get his phone back and couldn't, so instead tried threatening Jared to not tell them.

"Don't you dare man!" he yelled and there was more noise.

"You see" Jared said and they could all hear the smile in his voice. "I kind of have too, yeah I have too. Brady, Collin keep him away."

"What is it?" Jacob asked as they all looked towards the phone. Usually Jared was pretty chill and kept to himself, though he could be really funny when he wanted to be. He was starting to loosen up around them so they got to see more of the real him, though it mainly came out around his best friend, Paul.

"Well it seems our little gigolo here finally IMPRINTED" he yelled the last part seeing as Paul was trying to yell over him.

"He met Rachel?" Jacob asked surprised since he and Edward knew who all the imprints would be. They felt kind of bad for Quil, he was going to imprint on a toddler after all. That didn't really look good in most parents books.

"Yep! Wait you knew?" he asked, "Never mind, of course you did. I just thought the wonder twins would like to know that now Paul won't be stuck up Ava's ass. Though let's be honest, it's actually Edward's since it belongs to him. Instead Paul's all stumbles and stutters over your sister. Sorry about that by the way man."

"Yeah, sure. What do you mean stumbles? Paul never freaks out around girls".

"Oh, just wait, yesterday he-. Ow man!" he shouted. Evidentially Paul had gotten his phone back.

"Nothing happened here. He's a liar, bye!" he shouted before hanging up.

The four teens looked at each other, none believing what they had just heard. They knew it would happen eventually but to hear it was...hilarious.

Eva and Ava locked eyes and, for the first time that whole day, let out gut retching laughs unable to contain themselves. They laughed so hard that they fell on the floor making them break into a new round of laughter.

"He's all googly eyes at her!" Ava said through her laughter, her face started to turn red.

"He's gonna be soooo whipped" Eva said holding her stomach. The boys chuckled and shared a look before shrugging and joining their women on the floor. They could see why it was so funny.

It was no secret that Paul was going to imprint, but he had pursued Ava so aggressively. Now he's all lovey dovey and like a nervous teen around Rachel. But Jacob and Edward knew the real reason that the girls were laughing.

They were thinking of all the shit they were going to give Paul when they saw him in person, including bringing Rachel in on the joke. According to Jacob, she was pretty fun and mischevious when she wanted to be. This definitely spelled fun for the girls and hell for Mr. Macho. Pranks, stories, and watching Paul lose his cool? That was definitely a good reason for them to laugh their asses off.

The guys almost felt sorry for the shifter.

Well, Jacob did. Edward was secretly, not so secretly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

 **A/N:** So what do you think? I made the bad vamps relationships how I thought it would be but who knows, i could be wrong. I'll tell you right now, book 2 will shock you. The couples aren't the only thing switched up, but I don't want to give too much away. Ok next chapter has; the elders, pranks (think kind of like the Weasley twins but with girl bits, that's how they're going to handle shit), more time skips, more bitches, and just more in general. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day!


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock! WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. First off idk why but my Fanfiction isn't showing new reviews even though I still get them in my email, so if you reviewed and I didn't reply that's why. If that happens just message me and I'll reply. Second, good news. I just got a job recently so yay. This **doesn't** mean I won't update or it will take longer. It will be the same and won't affect the story, promise. Though it will be updated later at night (not that unusual) and maybe double on the weekends. Thank you to **Sillygabby:** Actually I decided that only Ava will be in a triad and Eva will only have one person. Sadly I didn't hook them up with the Weasley twins. (Sirius/Ava/Remus. Eva/Severus. And Daniela/Luna). And I'm glad you're looking forward to some of the stuff coming up, the Elders will be having a 'conversation' in this chapter and…well you'll see. Let's just say they don't exactly know about Daniela yet. **Monsta-starr:** Thank you, I hope the pranks live up to your expectations. Enjoy.

Chapter 20: Oh, hell no! (Part 1)

Daniela's eyes widened as the potion took on a sky blue hue.

"I did it, it did it!" she started screaming excitedly while running around the house. She tried to stop in front of the others but her socks kept her sliding until she collided with Emmett. "Ow" she whined as she rolled her now sore shoulder.

"Sorry there chica" he teased laughing as she muttered curse words under her breath at him. Jasper laughed at some of her more colorful language.

"What have you done?" asked Alice and Daniela became excited again.

"I finished the potion. It should dull the thirst, you'll never struggle again" she said aiming at Jasper who looked on surprised.

"Never?" he asked and she nodded excitedly sending her curly dark hair flying.

"Well, it wouldn't be good for someone to slit their wrist and slam it in your face, but you won't just want to attack people for no reason" she said and Alice squealed.

"Let's try it" Rose said standing up as they all followed her into the kitchen.

Esme and Carlisle were on a date and the wolves were all home, so they had the house to themselves.

They all circled Daniela's work place.

This was huge, imagine what this could do for them if it worked. For other vampires who struggled.

Daniela took a rope necklace and soaked it into the liquid. After pulling it out she gave a whispered word and it was dry. Taking a quick gulp, she handed it to Jasper who was looking at in in wonder and hope.

Licking his lips nervously as he put the string around his neck.

"Come on, we have to go test it" Alice said and the others nodded. They'd head out for the mall and if it worked…

Jasper's hand actually shook as he walked outside. Alice smiled softly and took his hand running her thumb over the back of his to calm him.

"It'll be fine" she promised softly.

"What if it's not" he asked and she leaned up to kiss him.

"No matter what, I'll be right by your side" she promised.

He smiled and felt his shoulders relax. He could do this.

########################################################################################################

"Yes, now put that wire with that one" Eva said as her and Ava rigged the front porch. It was their last day at the cabin and they hadn't seen Tanya again, though Kate visited often.

They knew Tanya was up to something and figured since it was their last day, she'd try to strike then.

Hence them booby-trapping the house.

They had gotten up bright and early, well more like Eva had hovered around Ava and Edward's bed until the sun started to rise. She had then promptly shaken her sister awake.

"Blue to green?" Ava asked. She wasn't as much of a wiz when it came to science and math, not like Eva. So she just followed orders, running around like a mad woman. Eva would have laughed if she wasn't so concentrated on what she was doing.

"So what will this do?" Jacob asked as he and Edward watched from the doorway.

"Oh, you'll see" Eva chuckled. They weren't even letting Edward know, thinking of One Direction any time he tried to bring it up.

"And it was necessary to take apart the front steps?" Jacob questioned. He knew they had something planned but this seemed…a little excessive.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it" his girlfriend smiled up at him.

"Ok, all set Boss" Ava joked as she started to carefully place the boards back in place. Eva cackled like an evil scientist making Ava chuckle and shake her head.

"Good Igor" she said making Ava roll her eyes and the other two stifle a laugh. "Now" she waited as Ava set the last board, there was a small beep and then nothing prompting her to laugh at the sky. "It's alive! IT"S ALIVE"

Ava dutifully cackled by her side.

"Girls" Edward muttered making Jacob snort.

"I think you mean, our girls. I don't know too many, if any, that match up like ours".

"True, though I wouldn't have it any other way" Edward smiled and Jacob grinned while rolling his eyes.

"You're so whipped" he laughed.

Edward raised a brow and looked at the shifter. "Please, Eva has you so wrapped around her finger, you could even say you're…leashed."

Jacob looked at him gob smacked while Eva and Ava laughed.

"My man's analogy game is strong" Ava joked.

"I don't know if that works in that sentence but I get what you mean" Eva said and Ava stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly Eva's phone went off. She grabbed it and saw a message from Kate. _The cuckoo bird has left the nest._

The twins shared a smile. Their boyfriends almost gulped and took a step back at the look in their eyes.

"Excellent".

########################################################################################################

Leah was pacing Daniela's room. She had, magically of course, been able to add her own room to the Cullens house. She even made one for Eva and Jacob.

Esme thought it was amazing and was already planning all the new designs she could try out.

"God, why can't they just back off" Leah muttered as she continued to pace. She was anxious about the meeting with the Elders later that day. Her father didn't know that, not only had they all finished their change, but Leah found her imprint.

Her female imprint.

"Relax" Daniela said from her spot on the floor. She was trying to meditate and Leah wasn't helping.

"How can I relax! I know they're going to try to start shit".

Daniela tensed before speaking in a neutral tone keeping her face blank. "Are you ashamed that you imprinted on me?"

"What, no!" Leah started before looking at the girl in question and rushing over to her. She didn't want Daniela to get the wrong idea. They had gotten much closer lately and she didn't want to mess it up.

She even talked her through the whole Sam and Emily experience, though she had no romantic feelings towards her ex now.

"I-I love you" she said quietly and Daniela teared up looking at her in shock.

"You don't have to say it if you aren't ready, I wasn't trying to-" she said before Leah took her face in her hands and scooted closer making their breaths mix.

"I do mean it. I know we haven't really talked about us, but…I want to be with you. I love you and I think that would have happened even without the imprint."

"I love you too" Daniela said with a watery smile.

Slowly they leaned in and let their eyes drift shut just as their lips connected. Leah's soft lips pressing against Daniela's slightly chapped ones, from all the lip biting, though Leah thought they felt wonderful.

They pulled away and smiled.

"Wow" Leah said and Daniela laughed leaning up to kiss her again.

"Wow in deed!"

########################################################################################################

Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Alice walked into town nervously. They were about to test out the necklaces that Daniela had given them. They were going to the mall and they'd watch Jasper to see what would happen. Emmett stood close to his blonde brother just in case.

Finally they made it to the shopping center. Jasper stopped in the parking lot, he needed a moment. If this went well then he'd never be the weakest link again. He knew that the others hunger weighed him down and that he wasn't actually weak but he still felt like he could do better.

Like he was never good enough.

This would change everything.

With one last breath he nodded to the others and stepped through the glass doors, holding his breath by habit.

"Oh my God. Since when do the Cullens shop here" someone squealed excitedly.

They passed further into the building moving through the crowd. They made it to the fountain in the center and sat around it, ignoring the staring public that was mainly made up of their school mates.

"You have to breathe Jaz" Alice told him with big eyes and a supportive smile.

He gulped and Emmett patted his shoulder while Rose gave him a small grin.

"You can do it bro" Emmett said with conviction. Jasper took another look at Alice, he appreciated the others but she was the one that gave him hope.

With that thought in mind he took in a deep breath expecting to feel the usual burn in his throat making him crazy.

But instead there was nothing.

Beautiful, amazing, peaceful nothing!

With a happy shout the cowboy jumped up and swung a giggling Alice in circles until capturing her mouth with his.

"Thank you Darlin'" he said and she giggled again.

"You always had it in you Jazzy, now you can see you the way I always have". He gave a watery chuckle as his eyes misted over, both from the sweet words and new found freedom.

"What about us?" joked Emmett before yelping when Jasper splashed him with water.

"Uh oh" Rose said playfully while standing up.

"You are so going down!" Emmett yelled happily before starting a splashing war with the empath as the girls tried not to get wet.

Everyone was watching in shock, no one moving. Even the security guard.

########################################################################################################

The four teens watched the front door in anticipation.

Finally, they heard Tanya walking up to the house giving off little giggles.

'She must be really confident with whatever she has planned' Eva thought.

'Cocky bitch' huffed Ava.

Edward kissed the top of her head. He had to agree with her though and it was only because of the knowledge that Ava knew about the sneaky blonde, that he didn't go storming out and confront her.

That and he didn't want to be on the wrong end of whatever the twins had planted under the porch.

Still, being able to hear her thoughts was pushing him to the limit.

Not only was she thinking of throwing herself at him making sure Ava walked in at the last moment and acting like he initiated it, but she was also referring to his Ava as a 'dog' and 'bitch in heat'.

Not only did it piss him off but it also made him think of when he had hurt his mate.

He started breathing heavier and looking at the door in a rigid stance.

Ava noticed the change and turned in his arms enveloping him in a full body hug, breaking his concentration on the door and making him hold onto her.

She saw the pained look in his eyes and, though not a mind reader herself, she was an Edward reader. If she had to guess, Tanya was calling her some derogatorily names making Edward remember their first fight.

So, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled her face up to his and kissed him.

Edward allowed himself to be distracted by the kiss, his body relaxing as he lost himself in his Love.

They pulled back and Ava smiled placing a kiss to the tip of his nose before dropping her legs and turning back around, though she made sure to keep his arms around her.

They all held their breaths as they heard Tanya walk up the stairs.

"What are they doing?" she muttered since she knew they were in the house but there was no sound.

Eva tiptoed over to the front door and waited.

One step. Two steps.

On the third step, one away from the rigged step she flung the door open.

Tanya looked up surprised just as her foot landed on the forth step when BOOM!

A huge airbag sent the now screaming blonde flying through the air like a graceful swan. An arms flailing, screaming at a pitch that hurt Ava and Jacob's ears, fifty feet in the air, swan.

The twins sighed happily as they left their stunned boyfriends to follow them outside. They smiled when she disappeared over some tree tops and they heard a loud crash.

"Beautiful" they said fist bumping.

########################################################################################################

Rose and Emmett walked along with the pack and their family as they went to meet with the Elders.

It was midday now and Edward had called to tell them that they'd meet them there.

No one was looking forward to this, though it was a long time coming. Leah was nervous but Daniela gave her strength while Seth patted her shoulder. They'd have to face their dad. Really only Leah did, but Seth wasn't going to let her do it alone.

The only ones who didn't seem all that nervous at all were Colin and Brady, but that could be because they knew that the older kids would look out for them.

"You're all here, thank you for coming. Wait, where's Jacob?" Billy asked in concern when he didn't see his son.

"He is on his way now" Carlisle told him and pretended not to see the look on Billy's face.

The older Black felt like the head Cold One was replacing him in Jacob's life. He was in denial over the fact that it was his own fault. Him and the others not helping the boys and constantly putting down Jacob and Ava's chose in mates.

A few of them, cough Old Quil cough, still even put down Ava because technically she was an outsider.

No, the Elders believed that this meeting would help them get control over things again and have the pack back on the 'right' side.

They were in for a disappointment.

"The pack must come on this side, where they belong" said Harry waiting for the boys to move.

None did. Not even Sam or Paul, which really shocked the old men.

"We were under the impression that you had something dire to speak to us about" Carlisle said, always the peacemaker.

"Yes" sneered Old Quil and his grandson sighed in annoyance. Quil never knew just how prejudice his grandpa was until all of this started to go down.

Most of the group actually had no idea how Quil could be related, let alone named after the mean man. They were such polar opposites.

"We demand you let the pack go so they can focus on their duties to their people. You are blinding them and forcing families apart!"

"I highly doubt it's the Cullens forcing people apart, if anyone it's the people who can't realize that there are no longer sides" spoke up an accented voice and the Elders looked to see a gorgeous tan girl holding hands with Leah.

"Leah, who is this?" asked her father. He wasn't very happy with the way his daughter and the girl were looking at each other.

"This is my imprint, Daniela" Leah said tensely, but with pride.

The old men sputtered. "Impossible" Billy whispered.

"It's impossible" continued Harry. "Imprints are so the tribe can make stronger wolves!"

"Yes far be it that an imprint is a gift to keep the person sane. Noooooo, it's all about the wolf side and how it can serve it's tribal masters. You know, with how you guys act I'd go as far to say you have a little shifter envy" came a sarcastic voice from the side.

Everyone looked over to see Ava, Eva, Edward, and Jacob all walking up and holding hands. Eva and Ava in the middle swinging theirs, and their boyfriends, connected hands.

From her smug smile, it was Ava who spoke.

"Yes, in deed sister dear" Eva continued for her. "It seems that they can't handle not having abilities themselves so they go to the next best thing. Control over those who do. However, did they really ever have control? It's hard to say you control or 'help' someone when all you do is the bare minimum then try to emotionally black mail them".

"True, true" Ava said sagely making Jacob and Emmett snort. "I mean they only had power as long as the boys gave it to them. Once they took it back…poof, they're magically back to just a bunch of old wishful men".

"Excuse me!" raged Old Quil but he was ignored.

"And here they are, trying to cause problems for our favorite people…and Paul".

"Oh but little Paul has a lovely lady now, don't you remember?" Ava asked slyly and everyone could hear Paul groan.

"Oh, fuck me".

"I don't' think Rachel would appreciate that" Eva tutted. "I know Edward definitely wouldn't" she finished and the mind reader sent a half heated glare at the boy.

"But that's not why we're here" she continued and Ava took over.

"No, no. We'll save that for a later time when we can entertain his love with stories of the boy himself, I'm sure Jared and Sam have plenty to spare".

Jared smirked "Hell yeah I do", and Sam chuckled not even concerned when Paul glared at them. Paul had teased Sam about how he looked and treated Emily, well now the tables were turned.

"Girls, Jacob" Billy sighed.

"And Edward" Ava added slightly miffed that he seemed to have purposely excluded the vampire. Billy had been cool when they first showed up but ever since she turned, he'd been a real ass.

"Yes well" he said uncomfortably. They had wanted to get this over quickly leaving the vampires behind and taking the boys with them, but things weren't going according to plan.

"You can't work with the Cold Ones" Old Quil said hotly.

"Actually we can" Embry replied easily making Jasper and Quil snigger.

"They're dangerous" Harry tried again before Leah pissed all over his argument.

"Actually, thanks to my amazing imprint over here, they aren't".

The Elders looked on curiously. So did the four teens who had been away though they had an idea about what she was taking about.

It made Eva almost fall down and cry, she was still a bit shaken from the whole almost eating people thing.

"Thank God" she whispered as Jacob pulled her into his arms.

"I'm a witch" Daniela said casually, like it was the most natural thing. All the Elders gasped and looked at her like she was either a mental patient or the devil, making Leah growl. "And I made something to help them with their thirsts."

"A witch" Billy said slowly eyeing her. He almost said it was impossible but given the circumstances…

"But you can't be imprinted to her. She's a girl!" Harry insisted looking a bit panicked.

"That explains the tits" Ava said sarcastically before Eva smacked her arm.

"She's my imprint Dad, like it or not, and I love her" Leah said firmly. She started to shake slightly before the small girl next to her laid her head on her shoulder. Leah sent a grateful smile to her and took a deep breath facing the Elders again.

"You have taken our protectors and turned them into something twisted and perverted!" yelled Old Quil.

"The only thing twisted and perverted around here is you" Eva said.

"How can you say that grandfather?" Quil asked. He was hurt that they could treat his pack so callously.

"It is true! You're helping the Cold Ones, and two of you even imprinted on some of them. Then young Leah had abandoned her duty to help the pack grow."

"First you said she couldn't have children, now that she's with a female you're changing your story" pointed out Sam. He may have imprinted on Emily but he would always care for Leah.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with the Cullens?" asked Colin.

"They help us and train us" Brady added.

"Which is more than can be said about you" Seth spat, unhappy with not only the Elders attitudes about them but also the looks they were shooting his sister.

"Now hold on" yelled Billy. This was getting way out of hand, nothing was as it was supposed to be.

"I don't think so Dad" Jacob said. He didn't raise his voice but the strength in his voice made every eye turn to him. "This is what you all wanted. You wanted to 'talk' to us right? Or should I say put us in our place?"

Jacob loved his father but his eyes were wide open.

"Jacob I-".

"You wanted me to leave my imprint, to lead my pack down the wrong pack. I won't allow it".

"Young Black" shouted Old Quil, "We are the Elders and you have too-".

"We don't have to do anything." Jacob said getting yells of agreements from the other wolves. The vampires stayed silent, more there for support. Something kind of funny that was not lost on the immortals.

"We aren't pets! We aren't puppets, we control ourselves. You have no power over us".

"We can banish you from the tribe!" Old Quil tried ignoring the panicked look from the other two older men.

"Then your tribe is vulnerable and they simply move to the Cullen side, none of us have a problem with them living with us" Rose said shocking a few.

"Great plan" Emmett added smirking.

"The strings are getting cut, the pack makes the decisions for the pack from now on" said Eva. As the imprint of the alpha she was already like the alpha female.

"Snip snip" Ava added with a smile.

"So, what will it be?" Jacob asked.

The Elders looked back and forth. What could they do? They couldn't really do anything, the fathers definitely didn't want to exile their children.

The men looked over the group hoping to find a weak spot and finding none.

Billy sighed and opened his mouth…

 **A/N:** Another cliffhanger. I know you're like 'WTF man I want to know what happens' but I promise you will soon and you'll like it. Next chapter will be pretty long so yeah, had to be two parts, sorry. J What will the Elders do? This could go well or very very bad. Next chapter has; more pranks, Bella, some actions (both sexual and violence wise), and much more. Ask, suggest, or review if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. **Sillygabby:** Thank you so much and yes the twins will bond with the Weasley twins though they aren't their love interests. Though I'm debating who to put the kids with 'cause I'm not really a Harry/Ginny or Hermione/Ron fan. There will be plenty of pranks in the HP one though, since the marauders will be playing a big part. So, for this chapter…I'm tired of book one so I'm speeding up to get this show on the road, sorry if that bugs you. I thought this chapter was going to be longer and then when I was writing I was like, I have to stop here...it feels right. Enjoy.

Chapter 21: Oh, hell no! (Part 2)

"We'll leave you be" Billy said sadly holding up his hand to silence Old Quil and Harry.

Jacob sighed. "I didn't say you wouldn't be in our lives any more Dad", he said kindly. Billy looked at his son with a hopeful expression that soon turned conflicted when he continued speaking.

"But you have to understand that the Cullens are a part of our lives now. Eva is my life…and that's never going to change."

Billy didn't know what to say, though he was happy that Old Quil kept his mouth shut for once.

"Think on it Mr. Black" Eva said shocking him. He had always let the twins call him by his first name, to hear her speak to him so formally actually sent a pang through his chest.

Now his son was a leader and friends with vampires. Mated to a vampire Eva who Billy remembers babysitting with a shape shifter Ava, who was mated to the youngest looking vampire.

Everything was so confusing and nothing was as it was supposed to be.

Everything he had ever been taught was now on its head. Vampires apparently weren't just naturally evil. He couldn't live in denial about his ancestry anymore. Being a shifter didn't automatically make you a good person who could do no wrong. Not to mention it seemed that most of their theories on imprints were wrong.

But on a deeper level, Billy was afraid that he was losing his son.

No, not to a girl or even the vampires, but because of his and the other council members own prejudices.

Billy didn't want to lose Jacob, he couldn't bare it.

He didn't even want to lose the twins, but losing Jacob would kill him. So much like his mother that boy.

Kind and open minded…and his smile. Her smile.

"Of course and son…why don't you bring Eva over for dinner some time." He smiled when Jacob beamed at him, completely ignoring the two protesting men on either side of him.

There were some perks of being Chief after all. Having final say was one of them.

"Sure thing Dad, love you" Jacob beamed again while Eva fidgeted in excitement.

Maybe there was hope for these old men after all.

########################################################################################################

Bella paced back and forth as she waited for the twins to get home.

She had to apologize, she had tried calling but they never picked up. Ava's went straight to voicemail.

Embry kept trying to reassure her that they were simply busy and just needed time to calm down. He said they wouldn't stay mad at her, that now they'd be closer then ever.

She really hoped that he was right.

Bella heard familiar laughter from outside leading to the front door.

'Calm down, calm down' she chanted in her head as she tried to shake off her nerves. Her closed eyes prevented her from noticing the twins opening the door and watching her odd little dance with raised brows and amused smirks.

"And I thought we were bad dancers" Ava joked.

"You mean you're a bad dancer. Don't try to lump me with your uncoordinated ways." Eva corrected.

Bella's eyes shot open and she let out an odd sort of gargled squeak.

"Hey I could dance…if I wanted too" the purple teen tried to defend herself.

"Oh yes" Eva's smirk widened. "I seem to remember a certain incident in middle school when we had dance lessons and –".

"A-and your partner ended up with a broken leg" Bella said with a tentative smile. They were joking and smiling around her, that was a good sign, right?

Ava groaned and Eva laughed. "It wasn't my fault" Ava whined and the other two shot her doubtful looks. "They said swing your partner, what was I supposed to do!?" she pouted.

Bella and Eva shared a look, neither being able to keep down the laughter that threatened to bubble out from their throats.

Ava couldn't hold the affronted look on her face for long before she joined them. She was a little surprised when Bella rushed her and tried to squeeze her to death.

"I am so sorry Ava" she cried as her giggles became tears.

She just couldn't hold her emotions at bay any longer.

"Aw Bella -Bean" Ava cooed. She stared at Eva who was trying not to laugh at her sister's slightly freaked out expression.

She didn't know what to do with a crying girl.

Ava had been very hurt by her cousin's words but she had calmed down since then. Eva and Edward had helped her feel better but it was actually Jacob that had cleared everything up for her.

 _They had been running around in the forest getting acquainted with their wild sides._

 _Jacob wanted her to be his second in command. She had thought he'd pick Sam due to his experience, but he had said he needed someone he could trust one hundred percent, someone he could trust with not only his life but the lives of all of his loved ones._

 _He said that person was his new sister._

 _She was touched._

' _What are you going to do about Bella?' he asked as they jogged._

 _The giant wolf sighed, she had been avoiding thinking about it._

' _I don't know' she told him honestly. 'On one hand I'm hurt, obviously. On the other hand a part of me feels guilty'._

' _Guilty?' he asked curiously._

' _Like it brought it on myself you know? Like if I helped her more or tried to cover it better or-or just never came here-'._

' _NO' she was cut off by the distraught alpha._

' _Think of all of the good you've done, for all of us. Bella's actions are on no one but herself. Sure the people around us shape us in one way or another but at the end of the day, our actions come down to no one but ourselves.'_

 _Her eyes widened and he calmed himself._

' _That being said' he continued as they walked at a slower pace. 'I'm sure she's upset with herself. From what we know about her childhood, she had to be the adult. She's also a lot like Charlie, so she's used to just bottling her emotions up. As messed up as this sounds…you two are her safe space and she unloaded. You were the only real outlet she has.'_

 _Ava paused as that rolled around in her head._

' _That doesn't excuse her though' he added hastily, he didn't want her thinking he thought Bella was right._

 _She gave a toothy smile, which brought attention to her lip ring._

 _The twins were very happy that those stayed._

' _Thanks man' she thought playfully bumping his shoulder._

"I can't stay mad at you" Ava said and Bella pulled back enough to look at her with big watery doe eyes.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really really" Ava sighed with a half smile.

"Aw" Eva giggled before tackling them into a group hug. Bella was a little shocked that they flew across the floor.

Seems things were really REALLY different.

########################################################################################################

The twins were over at the Cullens when suddenly Alice got a vision and Edward growled crouching over Ava.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

Alice gulped and blinked as she came back to herself. "Thunder storm" she whispered.

"Alright" Emmett said excitedly until he noticed the others nervous faces. "What? You guys usually love baseball. What- oh" he finished as realization set in.

THAT thunder storm.

"Well shit" he muttered.

"When?" Rose asked from her spot on the couch.

"In two days, they'll be there".

"Good" the twins said and the others looked at them shocked.

"Eva" Jacob said putting an arm around her shoulder. "How is that good? That's like the opposite of good, which is BAD!"

The girls rolled their eyes at everyone. "Um hello" Eva said looking at them like it was obvious.

"This is what we wanted remember?" Ava said as they continued in a back and forth pattern.

"To get them when they least expect it. It's not planned if the pack 'just so happens' to be patrolling close enough to hear, but not enough to smell."

"Actually, when Daniela gets back from her date with Leah we should ask about making something to cover up the smell".

"At least for a short while, that could work."

"And then we get them!" They finished with big smiles.

"I don't want you in danger" Edward said softly and Ava smiled. At the beginning of the year he would have been demanding she not go or making some elaborate plan to stop her. Luckily, Edward didn't try to do that.

"I know Sugar, but this is our chance to end it fast and easy. None of those innocent people will get hurt and turned" she told him laying her head on his knee and sending him her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" he huffed kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, fine" Jacob said though he hadn't voiced his objections, they knew they were there.

"So it will finally be over?" Esme asked looking between them and the twins shared a look.

"We hope so".

########################################################################################################

Jasper nodded to each wolf as they ran off on opposite directions.

Today was the day.

The day they'd come face to face with the nomads for the first time and take them out. No if, ands, or buts. Though they weren't sure about the dark skinned male. Eva and Ava said that he proved to be a problem later, but would that still happen this time?

No one was smiling, which was understandable though odd seeing as at least one person was always smiling around here.

But not today.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked in a no nonsense tone of voice. He was going to kill James, the vampire who thought he could make his Alice into a sport. Even just thinking about it made him growl.

"Ready" the twins said and he nodded turning to his car as the others followed suit.

Quickly they drove out as far as they could and ran the rest of the way. They split up into two teams. Edward, Ava, Alice, and Emmett on one with Eva, Rose, Jasper, and Carlisle on the other as Esme refereed.

Jacob was, of course, leading the wolves.

Eva left her cap on facing forward while Ava smirked and turned it backwards, making some of the others chuckle at the paw print sewn on it.

Everyone shared another glance before getting in to position, ready to start acting like it was just a nice normal vampire game of ball.

Edward tried to relax his shoulders and picked up his bat. He exhaled, "Let's play."

It was fun, the twins decided, playing sports when you were no longer human. It really did sound like thunder when they hit the ball, which actually hurt Ava and Eva's newly sensitive ears the first few times.

"Alice, you should let Edward pitch" Emmett smirked and Edward shot him a death glare.

"Don't you dare-".

"Why?" their pixie sister cut off Edward's threat.

"He's got a hundred years working that hand out" Emmett said before bursting out laughing. Eva tried to whistle innocently since she was the one who had told him about the funny picture saying that. Ah, masturbation jokes.

"WHAT?!" Edward shouted looking at her in surprise. 'Good God' he thought embarrassed, how many of these 'gifs' were about his sexuality!?

"You'd work it out two if yours was that big" Ava snarked at Emmett who's mouth dropped open in shock. All of their mouths, besides Edward's, who was face palming, and Eva's dropped. She had just basically told them that she had in fact seen Edward naked and erect.

They had teased them about it but never thought it was a possibility...just how far had they gone?

"Yeah, I said it" she stated unapologetically.

"Dear God" Edward mumbled before throwing a ball that smacked Emmett on the forehead. It broke the ball in half.

"Hey!"

"Boys" Esme called and they settled down. All of the girls giggled while Jasper chuckled and Carlisle attempted to hide his amusement with a cough.

It was another thirty minutes before Alice stopped and her and Edward watched the vision of the three nomads showing up, but something happened. It looked like Laurent got into an argument with the other two and didn't want to fight.

That was fine, it was really Victoria and James they wanted.

Sure enough, who should emerge from the bushes but the three in question.

"What do we have here?" Laurent asked curiously before both he and Edward froze. He recognized their scents off of the wolves. Unfortunately, it was too late to warn James and Victoria.

"Can we help you" Carlisle stalled. Victoria began to fidget, she went to grab James' arm but he pushed her off, he wasn't even looking at her. She followed his gaze and hissed. He was checking out the twins.

"You brought a snack" James smiled as he licked his lip eyeing the beautiful girls before Eva's eyes turned gold and Ava growled.

"Not likely" Eva spat.

The nomads stared surprised, these weren't humans. Obviously the pink one was a talented vampire but they weren't too sure about the other, she smelled...different.

Suddenly Victoria's hackles rose and she hissed spinning around to find their path blocked by the wolf back. For some reason they hadn't even smelt them, if it wasn't for the heartbeats they might not have known they were there. James never took his eyes off the twins, not even when Edward stood in front of them. He smirked, so the vampire was mated to the purple one, at least that's what his stance said.

For a minute no one spoke before finally a very nervous Laurent broke the silence. "Are these friends of yours?" he asked, hoping beyond hope that the answer was no.

"They're part of our pack" Ava smiled and that's when her scent clicked for the nomads. She was also a wolf.

"Can we play" James asked still checking the twins out, he let out a chuckle when one of the wolves growled and moved towards the vampire twin. "How touching".

There was another, very angry growl, that did capture his attention. He turned and his brows raised when he noticed the only victim to ever get away from him. He almost smiled before he saw her scarred up mate. This was obviously a very powerful opponent.

It was then that the three of them realized just how surrounded they were. It was almost like a trap.

This might be a problem.

James' smirk returned, the game just got more interesting.

 **A/N:** What do you think? I know it wasn't supper long, but you have to follow where your fingers take you sometimes. Next chapter is, I think, going to be the end of book 1 and then we'll move on. Book 2 might be really short and mainly time skips, except towards the end where there will be major twists and important things in there so yay for that. My brain is already trying to think up stuff for the HP version with the girls and I keep having to remind it that we have to finish this one first! Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. **So this chapter is a bit short, because I want to finish with book 1 already.** I know I said that about last chapter, but I promise (don't hate me please). I've got so many idea's for the rest of the story but I'm running low for the first book, so please forgive me it will pick up again and get crazy. The next chapter will be way longer going from the very end of book one to book two and giving you a feel of what's going to happen, in a way. Thank you to **Monsta-starr, Sillygabby, and Aiyanna Clearwater.** Enjoy.

Chapter 22: Of bloody arms and prom plans.

Edward hissed and crouched down at James' thoughts. He thought this was all a game and he had two new targets. Eva and Ava.

They were a challenge and he wanted to see their mates beg and fight for the girls' lives.

Sicko.

"Wasn't smart for you to come here Jamesy" Eva tsked making Emmett and Ava snicker. James' eyes widened for the briefest of seconds, they knew his name.

Victoria hissed a took a step forward but Ava cut her off. "Where you going Red?" she asked and the female vampire glared at her.

"I don't like the smell of wet dog" she said and Ava scoffed.

"Well I don't like the smell of crazy bitch, yet here I am next to you".

"We don't want any trouble" Laurent tried though the scoffs and snorts of amusement told him just how little they believed that statement. "We didn't know there were other vampires around here".

"We keep a residence here" Carlisle answered.

Laurent's eyes took on an interested sheen. "Oh, how do you do that?"

"We don't eat the people, we stick to animals."

Laurent still looked intrigued while James and Victoria looked sickened.

"No people" she muttered. "Well we should go" she tried, her gift was telling her that they were pretty much screwed, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Go?" Eva asked like the concept was new to her, "I don't think so".

"Oh?" James asked amusedly while mentally trying to find their weakest link so he could overwhelm it and escape…for now. "And why not?"

"There is no escape" Edward cut in drawing attention to himself. "The 'game' is over" James scowled. "And you've lost".

Not waiting for anymore chitchat Edward body slammed the blonde ripping the earth around their feet.

Victoria tried to help him but, not only did Eva take her sister's spot blocking her path, but she felt two hands on her shoulders as Rose and Alice kept her in place.

Laurent lifted his hands in surrender and Carlisle and Embry stood by him in case he tried anything funny.

Edward was able to dodge most of James' attacks countering them with his own. Not once during the fight did anyone let the three nomads out of their circle, even when Edward hit James a few yards away.

"You may be the fast, perhaps even the fastest" James spat as he grabbed Edward's neck. "But you aren't the strongest."

"Strong enough to beat you" Edward said before punching him. James went flying and twisted his body hoping to land and jump out of their trap, however Ava saw that coming. The she wolf burst into her animal form and Jasper tossed her sending her smacking into the sadist.

Now Ava had turned out to be a good fighter and strong but James had a few hundred years or so on her. With a chuckle and still in the air, he twisted their bodies so he landed right on her arm making her howl out in pain.

Edward screamed and charged him along with Jasper and Paul.

Eva turned wide eyed at her sister and Victoria took that opportunity to back hand her before Rose yanked her back by her hair and Alice bit into her neck. One scream and crack later and Victoria was no more.

The three boys each grabbed a limp and pulled, leaving the blonde armless and with one leg.

Laurent stumbled back in shot but froze when he felt Emmett still behind him. He didn't want to meet the same fate as these two.

James screamed while the others watched on, wishing they could get a shot at him as well.

Edward left Paul and Jasper to finish him off as he sped over to Ava's side.

"Oh God Love" he said close to tears. The bone was sticking out of her shoulder and she couldn't stop whimpering. Carlisle rushed over and they both started to try to force the bone back in place.

"We'll have to wait till she turns then break it again so it heals properly" the doctor told his son sadly.

"Ava" Eva whispered with a shaky voice, Jacob nuzzled her cut cheek.

"Love" Edward tried to sooth her as the other wolves howled. Esme was watching with tears in her eye and Emmett had to comfort Alice and Rose, since Jasper was lighting the fire.

Edward took off his shirt and laid it over her allowing her to turn back, which she did, screaming in pain.

"Oh God it hurts" she sobbed and Edward lifted her causing her to scream out more before whimpering as she rested her sweaty head on his now bare shoulder.

"Don't worry Love, he can never hurt you again" Edward promised as he walked off and the others slowly started to drift off with only the Cullens, Eva, and Jacob left with Laurent and the blazing fire behind them.

Eva was looking blankly at the ground while Jacob tried to comfort her and Alice wrapped and arm around her.

"Will we be having any problems from you?" Jasper asked in his southern twang. He felt almost high off of adrenaline having just ended the threat to his mate and family.

Laurent hastily shook his head. "No, I uh was wondering more about your diet" he said trying to assure them that he was not a foe. He wasn't sure how he felt about them killing his…friends, but he didn't want to get on their bad sides.

"There is a clan in Alaska that can help you" Carlisle said kindly and Laurent nodded. Rose watched him with a critical eye.

She didn't care if he went off and found Irina, she knew he was trouble. He was trouble once, he'd be trouble again. The lovely but deceptively smart woman would keep her guard up and eyes open.

Her and her mate shared a look.

They weren't going to let anyone hurt their family, ANY of them, mutts included.

########################################################################################################

Edward finally got Ava back to his, well now more like their room and softly laid her on the new four poster bed.

She was no longer screaming and crying out but instead was making small sounds and having body spasms. He quickly got her some pain medication and made her swallow them.

She tried to smile up at him as he sat by her side.

"We got the bad guy" she said, her voice a little raspy.

Edward smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, we did".

"Then you should be happy".

"Not until you're better and back to your usual self" he said honestly. She smiled though it soon turned to a hiss as she jostled her shoulder.

"Lay still Love" he lightly scolded and she huffed out a chuckle.

"Are you going to mother hen me now?" she teased.

Edward looked deep into her eyes, calming her and taking her breath all at once. "I've waited centuries just to find you, I think I'm allowed to mother hen." he whispered.

Ava gasped, "That's the most beautiful thing I've every heard" she said getting teary eyed.

Edward grinned, "Then the pain must really be getting to you".

"Hush you" she said as she slowly started to drift off to sleep. Her body needed to heal. "It was beautiful, like you".

"After my body Love" he teased lightly seeing her start to drift. He laughed when she gave a small nod though her words brought him up short.

"Yes, but mainly your amazing soul" she said before her eyes finally shut and she was lost to the conscious world.

He kissed her forehead, her words circling through his mind.

"It's only amazing because it has you as a soul mate" he whispered. He gently took her good hand in his and waited. He wouldn't leave her side until she was completely better.

########################################################################################################

Eva was crying in her room back at the Swan's house. She couldn't get the image of Ava screaming out of her head.

There was a light tapping on her window signaling Jacob's arrival.

She simply lifted her sheet waiting for him, not even bothering to look up. He slid in next to her and placed her head on his chest.

Her body temperature kept the bed cold enough so he could actually use a blanket without over heating.

"She'll be fine, healed up by tomorrow I bet" Jacob tried to tell her but her sniffles told him that it wasn't working.

"She's always protected me" Eva stated quietly. "Our whole lives, even when I didn't think I needed her too and the one time she needed me, I let her down" she said sobbing again.

"Hey none of that" Jacob told her taking her chin between his fingers and connecting their eyes. "You look out for her too, I know because she tells me stories, practically brags about you to anyone who will listen".

Eva chuckled and went to wipe her eyes before remembering that that was no longer an issue.

"And you had to worry about Victoria, she would have hurt someone if you hadn't blocked her path".

"But she got the drop on me, I didn't even get to hit her" she pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, you stopped her none the less" he insisted and it was true. Had Eva not helped blocked the red head in, she could have helped James and there would have been more injured people.

"You don't think she hates me?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course not! Where is this coming from babe?" he asked and Eva sighed scooting closer to him.

"Some times I feel like the tag along twin, like I'm not as good as Ava. She's funny and just acts while I usually think before I speak. I mean yeah, we do everything together and we're in synch about most things, but some times… Some times I feel like people forget we're two different people and they pick favorites and I'm never picked" she confided. It was an insecurity she had had since they were young.

"You're both different" Jacob started. "And yes you're also similar, but your differences don't make one of you better than the other. It's a good thing you think before you speak, honestly people usually feel more comfortable speaking to you because you have a filter".

Eva thought about that and she guessed it was true. Teachers and even other students usually came to her first, she guessed Ava could seem a bit intimidating at times.

"And you will always be MY favorite" he promised her and she felt a smile stretch her face.

Jacob always made her feel special. If she was his favorite, then she counted herself golden.

"You're my favorite too" she whispered back.

He chuckled and pulled her in for a sweet kiss before burying his face in her hair and letting her scent lull him to sleep.

Eva smiled listening to his heartbeat. If she could, it would have put her in a very restful sleep.

########################################################################################################

Laurent made his way through Forks, he hoped to reach Alaska the next day.

As he ran by houses he caught a hint of the familiar scent of wolf and the chameleon vampire and stopped to look around. Finally he pinpointed the house it was coming from. He was going to stay clear of that place before another, more appetizing scent hit him.

There was a human there and all though he started to walk away once more, the sweet smell lingered in his mind.

It smelt mouthwatering.

########################################################################################################

Alice decided to keep herself busy.

Ava was asleep upstairs, so was Daniela, Eva was watching over Bella and Charlie, and her family were just a bit depressed in general. Even Jasper, who had been ecstatic about killing the nomads, was upset that Ava got hurt.

The mood in the house was so heavy that the empath had to go for a walk so that he didn't pour himself in gasoline and strike a match!

"So the dresses and suits should be here tomorrow" she mumbled to herself drawing some of her families attention.

A quick vision later confirmed that everything would arrive on time.

"I think we can just take our cars, no need for a limo. Though we might have to pick up Embry and Bella".

She nodded to herself and started going through hair magazines.

"Ava's arm will be healed but sore, so nothing to high up-".

"I like her hair down" came Edward's input from his spot next to his resting girlfriend.

"Ok, down dos" she corrected. "And we'll need jewelry. Oh, and shoes of course. Only five days!" she muttered in some what frustration.

"Um, Alice?" Emmett asked curiously but she only shot him a look and her face lit up in remembrance.

"Oh, yeah and the tuxes have to match the dresses, duh. Carlisle, Esme, can you chaperone, we'll all look sooooo good" she smiled.

"Ok, I'll bite" sighed Rose, "What the hell are you going on about Pixie!" she used the twins' favorite name for the short girl.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Our next big task" she stated like it was life and death. She pouted and their blank stares.

"Prom!"

 **A/N:** So I know it's short but I'm just trying to finish up the first book. Like I said before the next chapter I'll try to make nice and long. Next chapter is prom and transitioning into the second book with; drama, arguments, limes and lemons, pranks, and much more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time have a great day.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock! WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Oh and yes Bella knows the twins are somehow a wolf and vamp, but not the details. Enjoy.

Chapter 23: Prom surprises.

"AVA!" was the first thing Eva said to her twin the next day as she saw her back on her feet and healthy as ever. Unable to stop herself, she launched into her sister's arms making them fly back and smack, not to mention dent, the wall behind them.

Ava simply laughed.

"What" she puffed out her chest in mock arrogance once they stood up. "Did you think a little thing like broken bones was going to stop me? Never" she laughed.

"Riiight" Rose teased and Daniela giggled next to her.

"You totally weren't in pain or hyped up on pain killers" she said.

"What I do to get my jollies is my own business" the girl retorted making them snort in amusement.

"Well can your jollies be a bit less dangerous next time Love" Edward asked before gulping as she sent him a saucy look.

"You gonna help me find something else to do instead… hot stuff?" she purred and her lip pulled up in its usual half smile though her bedroom eyes made it seem far more seductive. Though she usually had narrowed eyes with a cocked brow, he knew what this look was hinting at.

"I think I can" he finally murmured and went to take a step closer to her when Emmett ruined the mood.

"Oh, I bet you could Eddie" he boomed.

Rose, of course, smacked the back of his head.

"Anyway" Alice cut in impatiently and her husband sent her an amused look, not even bothering to try to contain the little fireball.

"Prom is in a few days and we all have to go over things to get ready, plus Daniela has to be registered so she can go and start classes next year".

This earned a groan from the girl in question.

"I've already seen it, and we'll all look amazing!"

"Like I'd look anything else" Rose smirked. She high-fived the twins as Esme giggled.

"I'll be blocking my thoughts so _everyone"_ she stressed the word looking at Edward, who rolled his eyes, "Can be surprised and in awe of us for the night." Alice finished, quite proud of herself.

"At least I don't have to finish this year" the Spanish babe said happily. "I'm more than content to sit here and watch TV as you all finish the school year off".

"I bet you are" Eva muttered with a smirk. "And, you won't be writing love letters or sneaking off to a certain wolf's room now would you?" she asked in feigned innocence laughing and ducking the pillow that the other girl threw.

"Well you know what this means don't you?" Alice asked and almost everyone rolled their eyes.

Jasper was willing to play along. "Shopping?" he asked and the others groaned at her squealed yes.

"Shopping" she repeated with a happy expression.

########################################################################################################

"Now, I want all of you to pick a piece you really care about. Something that speaks to you" Ms. Smith was telling the class as Ava and Edward played around on the piano. "At the first day of school, we'll have a recital and you'll play it for everyone" she told them all happily.

"What song do you want to play" Edward smiled at Ava.

She bit her lip and it took a lot of self restraint on his part to not lean down and sooth the lip with his own.

"Not sure, I mean I don't even remember half of the music that was released yet. I don't want to play one that hasn't been done and then stop it from being made, you know?"

"True" he nodded as their hands connected on the keys. "But I don't think it would be too much of a deal, seeing how small the school is. If anyone asks you can say you heard it somewhere else".

"What song do you want to do?" she countered back and he smiled gently placing an arm around her ignoring the looks from around the room.

"How about a love song?" he whispered and Ava beamed up at him kissing the corner of his mouth.

"A love song it is" she whispered back.

They spent the rest of the class trying to think of the perfect one before Ava felt a light bulb go off over her head and rushed to ask the teacher if she could sing as well. Once she got the affirmative she skipped back down to a confused Edward.

"What song were you thinking Love?" he asked hoping to coax it out of her. Really he just wanted her to stop thinking of the Tellituby song.

Those things always freaked him out.

Ava smirked, "Oh you'll see" she said.

She wanted it to be a surprise, even for her boyfriend.

########################################################################################################

Eva, having her free period, decided it would be a nice time to set up a few pranks for some 'friends' of theirs.

Mainly Lauren and Jessica, though the twins had hastily added Tyler onto that list after hearing him bad mouthing Bella once the twins set him straight on the whole prom thing. They had kindly pointed out that trying to force someone to be your date did not in fact make it happen.

With her improved hearing she was able to move about and not be seen by anyone as she made her way to each locker.

With a little help from her usual partners in crime, aka Ava and Daniela, getting into the right lockers and placing the traps were a no brainer.

She couldn't wait to see the teens faces!

Jessica and Lauren had been pissed when Ava and Eva had avoided punishment for the lunchroom incident and had taken to bad mouthing them at any possible turn.

This, the girls could care less about.

However, when they found out that the two bitches had been picking on Bella when they were out of town and then spreading their lies about her, well… the gloves came off.

She almost cackled evil as she placed the last tray in place. It would be enough to deliver the 'surprise' but not hurt anyone.

Now she waited.

To say Eva was impatient was like saying Ava turned into Scooby-Doo, it was wrong. She was one of the most impatient people she knew, along side her sister of course. Though Daniela was definitely the worst.

The girl would sit someone down and tell them a whole story just to get it out in the open, if she could.

The twins knew that if they had not told the Cullens and pack about the story, Daniela would have.

The bell brought Eva out of her musings and she leaned nonchalantly against a wall, trying to contain her excitement.

Tyler was the first to strut out into the hall. He was joking with his friends and gave Eva a small leer before Ava and the Cullens joined her.

"Everything ready" Ava asked and Eva nodded making her twin rub her hands together in anticipation.

Rose pulled out a camera.

"I'm so excited" Ava whispered making them all chuckle and Edward kissed her head.

"We know Love" he said sweetly.

Eva play pouted, "Wish my boyfriend was here for me to love on".

"I got you sweetheart" joked Alice making Jasper snort.

Eva put an arm around her shoulder, "Thanks babe" she laughed.

"Here they come!" Emmett said excitedly trying to keep his voice low. It wasn't really working but luckily he was so hyped he had spoken at vampiric speed so no one outside of the group heard him.

Lauren and Jessica soon showed up delaying Tyler from opening his locker so he could cat call. The girls giggled to themselves then sent fake uninterested looks at the boys. They saw the Cullens just hanging about and besides ogling the Cullen men, and glaring at the twins, they ignored them.

It didn't register in their vain brains that the Cullens were usually gone by then and had no reason to just hang about, so they decided that it didn't matter.

That would prove to be a mistake.

"I can't wait for the dance tonight" Lauren said looking over at Tyler, her date. He saw her a did some hip thrusts making his friends laugh.

"Gross" Jessica giggled. "I can't wait either, my hair is going to be perfect. Alice and Rose both looked at my dress when we went shopping and ran into them" she lied wanting to brag.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"They looked so jealous that they hadn't found it first".

"So lucky" Lauren said with a nasty smile making Jessica's falter. She knew her 'friend' didn't believe her.

"Either way" Lauren stated cockily as she started to pull her locker open. Jessica followed her example. "We'll definitely look better then those weirdos. Especially the twin terrors. I bet once Edward sees me he'll- Aaack!"

The gossiping teen and her bestie were interrupted by two banana cream pies right to the face.

The hall started laughing, even Tyler laughed at his date until he opened his locker and met the same fate.

Somehow he just didn't find it all that funny anymore.

As the pies fell from the shocked teens faces laughter broke out again, the twins had to hold each other up and Emmett was almost rolling on the floor laughing.

Not only had Eva filled the pies with, well pie, but she had also put a very liberal amount of glitter in there that would be extremely hard to wash off for a few days.

"Wow, you guys look great" Eva called out and Lauren and Jessica glared daggers at her.

"Yeah" Ava said trying to hold in her laughter, "It's an interesting look. Really makes a statement."

"It will definitely make a statement at the dance" Rose smirked making Lauren's eyes widen as Jessica shrieked and ran off presumably to find a bathroom.

Jasper clapped and started to lead the others out just as Bella came out to see what all the noise was.

She blinked at the scene before her before looking for her cousins. Ava was getting a piggyback ride from Edward while Eva was laughing with Alice.

It was odd because Bella could have sworn that her hair turned yellow for a split second.

########################################################################################################

The girls were giggling as they got ready for prom. Leah was there since she was going with Daniela, and Esme was going with Carlisle as a chaperone.

The boys were getting ready downstairs trying to pretend they couldn't hear the other group.

"So Ava" Rose teased, "Are you going to be giving and taking anything important from our dear brother this evening?"

Edward stopped fixing his tie and listened in.

"What would I take and….oh. Rose!" she laughed when the blonde wiggled her eyebrows. She shook her head when she heard the boys teasing Edward.

"You know we're waiting" she said and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well it better happen soon, your guys' sexual tension is driving us all mad" she said making the others giggle.

"If there's someone you have to worry about losing anything tonight I think it would be little Eva".

"Hey" Eva yelled and Jacob rolled his eyes as Emmett smacked him on the back.

"I can tell you who will definitely be getting some loving tonight" spoke up the usually mellow and quiet Jasper shocking them all.

The twins burst out laughing, they actually fell down when Alice made a type of meow sound down to her lover.

"It's always the quiet ones" joked Leah.

The girls tried to clear their minds, or fill them with dirty images in some case, as they looked at themselves in the mirror.

Leah was in a deep brown gown that dipped in her cleavage and showed off her left leg while tying around her neck. Her short hair was tussled and she had a brown smoky eye makeup.

Daniela was in a short black sleeveless dress that made her legs look long which ended in high heels. The lace of the dress matched her chocker. She painted her lips red making them stand out against her almost mocha skin tone.

Alice was in a baby pink dress that reminded them all of a flapper girl. Her lips matched and she placed some pink sparkles around her eyes. Her hair was its normal spikey self but with some pink barrettes on one side.

Rose, of course looked the best. At least if you asked any of the girls or Emmett. If you asked the other mates they'd say their significant other was the best looking, and they'd be telling the truth.

Beauty in the eye of the beholder and all that.

She was in a deep red strapless dress that trailed slightly behind her and matched her lipstick. One side of her hair was pulled up and she did a cat eye. She looked like a movie star coming off of the red carpet.

Esme was in an emerald green dress, styled like the forties giving her a sophisticated yet lovely look. Much like the woman herself.

Eva was in a short dark purple dress that crisscrossed around her back, matching her makeup. Her hair was up in a tight bun with purple jewels in it, matching the jewels on the bottom of the dress.

Ava was in a long smoky grey dress matching her smoky eye makeup. It slit up to her hip and the shoulders hung low going to long sleeves. She left her hair down and parted in its usual manner with most on the left side, but didn't try to tame her curls.

"Damn" she joked. "We look good."

After a few touch ups all the women went down the stairs until they were partnered up with their dates and only the twins were still walking down the steps.

Edward and Jacob were imitated goldfishes as they watched their women smile at them.

"I think they approve" Eva teased as they reached them.

"As do I" said Ava.

"More than approve Ava" Edward said with some strain. She was confused at first before her eyes caught his exploring her body and he hid his lower half against her back. He REALLY appreciated the dress.

Jasper dipping Alice for a passionate, if not a little handsy, kiss was kind of a big hint too.

"Yeah" Jacob said still stunned. He knew his girlfriend was hot, but right now she looked down right gorgeous.

The girls chuckled as Esme started to take pictures and their dates had to stand behind them the whole time. They weren't helping anything either by reaching back and running a hand up their legs.

"Who's ready?" Carlisle asked looking dashing in his tux.

"We are" Jacob and Edward practically yelled making the twins and Jasper laugh while everyone else looked on confused.

########################################################################################################

Charlie smiled as he snapped a picture of Bella coming down the stairs in her blue dress and convers.

"Dad" she said with a small smile making him chuckle. He had to stop himself from laughing harder at seeing Embry's awed look.

Boy had it bad.

"You look amazing" Embry said before blushing and looking at Charlie nervously.

Bella smiled and walked over to him giving her dad a hug goodbye and heading for the truck.

"I know you aren't a fan of dancing but thank you for coming with me" he said as they drove and Bella looked at him with conviction.

"I'd do anything for you" she told him and he smiled. Bella leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm just nervous about what the twins will say" she told him. "I'm not really a dress kind of girl. I remember one time, when we were four, I hated dresses so much that whenever Renee tried to put me in one I'd immediately strip and run around naked" she finished with a blush.

Embry laughed "You should tell the twins, they'd love to hear that!" he said before he could stop himself.

Bella pulled back and looked at him oddly.

"The twins were there, they know almost every baby story".

"Of course they do" Embry said trying to play it off. He almost forgot that Bella didn't know that they weren't from this world. He had just gotten into the habit of being around people who were in the know.

He didn't like hiding things from his imprint but this wasn't his secret to tell.

Bella looked at Embry as he drove, he tried not to fidget under her stare.

'Embry knows we practically grew up together' Bella thought. 'Why would he think the twins didn't know this? Maybe I'm just thinking too much into it' she tried to tell herself but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she didn't know.

She went to open her mouth to question her when he cut her off.

"We're here" he said before jumping out and rushing to her door to open it for her and helping her out.

"Looking good Bells" Eva called out and Bella's jaw almost dropped at how gorgeous their group looked.

The others noticed the guilty look that Embry was sending them and Jacob asked, seeing as they were still far away but knew he could hear them, "What's wrong".

Embry flinched a bit but smiled at Bella's concern feigning a headache and assuring her that he was fine. He also sent Edward what had happened making the mind reader sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"It would appear" he told the others, "That Embry almost let slip the tidbit about Eva and Ava not coming from this world".

"How the hell did he do that?" Leah asked making the boy flinch again before Daniela calmed her down.

"She was telling him a story from her childhood and he had suggested she tell the twins, forgetting that they should already know".

"It's ok man" Emmett tried to assure the shy teen. "Shit happens".

"Maybe Bella wont pursue it. I mean Ava and Eva have already had multiple discussions about this kind of thing with her already." Esme said with a hopeful voice.

The twins looked at each others with uncomfortable frowns before speaking. "Not likely".

Alice's frown didn't help lift anyone's spirit either.

"We won't worry about that tonight" Jasper said. He knew that Edward had something special planned for the dance and he didn't want his brother and future sister's moment ruined.

Edward nodded to him in thanks.

"I believe Jasper is right" Carlisle said with a smile making some of the surrounding human teens sigh. "Tonight is about having fun and letting loose".

"Then we better make an entrance" Rose said with a smirk and raised brow before she slipped her arm around Emmett's and strutted up to the auditorium regally and giving anyone who dared make eye contact a cold glare, once again reinforcing the nickname 'Ice Queen'.

The twins chuckled at the image of the statuesque beauty singing along to FROZEN.

"That would be funny" Edward chuckled and Jacob rolled his eyes looking at Eva.

"I wish I could read your mind" he said and she smiled.

"With how much I talk, I'm surprised you ever have to wonder."

Finally they made it onto the dance floor and began twirling their partners around. Esme had actually given the twins dancing lessons so they could at least do the slow dances with their mates.

As the night wore on it was time it call Prom King and Queen. The non-vampiric, and Eva, members of their group heard the Cullen children groan.

Apparently they had stopped going to school dances because they kept getting voted for things they didn't want. Being out worldly beautiful and mysterious seemed to have people wanting to thrust you into the spot light.

Though Edward looked more nervous than irritated. It made Ava curious but she was soon distracted by a still glittery faced Jessica, though she tried to cover it with makeup, who was a member of the prom committee. She was speaking into a microphone with Mike next to her.

"Hey everyone" she said excitedly into the mic bending slightly so her boobs looked like they were going to pop out of her dress.

"It's time to name the King and Queen. Everyone voted, and here are the cards. Drum roll please" she giggled when Mike gave and exaggerated beat.

Finally Jessica began opening the envelope with an expression that was a mixture of vanity, fake surprise, and excitement.

This was soon wiped off and replaced by shock and a dose of not so little anger.

"Edward Cullen and Ava Bedlam!" she yelled before she could stop herself. Her voice echoing around the room shocked her into plastering on a phony smile.

The smile that totally hid her inner thoughts, 'That crown should have been MINE!'

Of course she didn't know that an also sparkly, and now red-faced, Lauren was raging having thought SHE would have been voted Queen. The fact that she guessed that Cullen would be King had seen her looking smug and full of herself all night just picturing the dance they'd get to share.

She even wore her hair just right so it could hold her crown!

Ava's mouth was hanging limply down and she was about to decline when Edward took her hand and led her to the stage.

Ms. Smith and Mr. Barty placed the crowns on them and Edward pulled a mic closer and began speaking, dazzling half or more of the crowd.

"I would like to ask something of my Queen if that's alright with everyone" he said, of course no one was going to stop him.

Ava was watching him with a curious smile before her eyes widened as her imprint got down on one knee.

There were squeals from all around the room, Daniela and Alice being the loudest, before everyone hushed so they could hear him.

"Ava" he said coughing to clear the catch in his throat. "I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. You have supported me, helped me see the better side of myself, but were never afraid to let me know when I was wrong" he said and she chuckled with teary eyes.

Eva was smiling and leaning against Jake, her own eyes a bit misty.

"You once said that you would say yes whenever I asked you to marry me, since it wasn't a matter of if but of when. Well, now is that time. Will you Ava Melina Bedlam do me the great honor of being my wife"

Ava squealed and jumped onto Edward yelling yes before kissing him for all she was worth.

Angela started to clap and the rest of the crowd followed, a few laughed when Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, who obviously knew this was going to happen, pulled streamers out of their coats and handed it to the others before tossing them at the couple.

Eva laughed when hers landed right on Edward's crown.

Towards the end of the night, after their spotlight dance and many congratulations, Ava smiled happily with her head against her fiancé's chest as they danced.

"You ready for next year Love?" came Edward's voice from the top of her head.

Ava smiled and thought of all the crazy drama and adventures they still had to over come, though her future marriage made it all worth it.

Her, Eva, and Daniela locked eyes for a moment and all shared a silent giggle.

"Definitely".

 **A/N:** AH! The end of book one! Next chapter is a mix of book 2 and 3 with surprises. Also next chapter has A LOT of lemons, just a heads up. Almost put one at the end of this chapter but I like this ending better. What do you guys think of Bella getting nosey again, what do you think will come of that? Until next time, have a great day.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. **Aiyanna Clearwater** : Thank you, and don't worry. It will happen. **Sillygabby:** Thank you and I know, it just felt right to have him pop the question then. This chapter is mainly sexy stuff, next chapter is more of a circus lol. BTW: The song belongs to Salina Gomez. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: LOTS OF LIMES IN THIS ONE.**

Chapter 24: Love you like a love song.

Ava took a calming breath as she waiting back stage in the school auditorium with Edward and the rest of their class.

She still wouldn't tell him the words and he was excited to see what she had been hiding.

"Daddy?" they heard Eva say and Ava stuck her head out and saw her father hugging her sister.

Now it was Edward's turn to try to calm down.

This meant he would get to meet their father and properly ask for Ava's hand in marriage. He had planned to do that first but he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Not that she minded. In fact, she had expressed her happiness well into the night.

"He'll love you" she tried to reassure him while trying not to laugh at not only his nervous look, but also at Jacob awkwardly meeting their father that very moment.

"What if he doesn't?" he asked in a pained voice.

"He will. I do, so he will" she promised. "Now stop making that face, it makes you look constipated".

Edward choked out a laugh, she never failed to get him. "Only you Love".

She wiggled her eyebrows at him with a pleased grin.

They sat against the wall, with her in his lap, for about an hour until finally their names were called.

"And now performing together, along with some singing from Ms. Bedlam, is Ava Bedlam and Edward Cullen" Ms. Smith said making the audience applause.

Edward and Ava nodded to the crowd and took a seat, Ava making sure to flash her engagement ring which had been Edward's mother's.

Edward looked towards Ava since he didn't even know the title of the song.

Ava winked at him and smiled at the crowd.

"The song is called Love You Like a Love Song".

Edward smiled as he began to play, he was looking forward to it even more now.

She took a deep breath as her fingers joined his and she sang out. This song reminded her of how she felt about her now fiancé.

" **It's been said and done. Every beautiful thoughts been already sung, and I guess right now here's another one. So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them".**

She looked at Edward.

" **You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. A centerfold miracle, lyrical, and you saved my life again. And I want you to know baby! I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby, and I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat!"**

Taking one hand off of the keys she ran it through his hair. The viewing body was entranced by her voice, their playing, and just the look of them together.

" **Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony. There's no way to describe what you do to me, you just do to me what you do. And I feel like I've been rescued, I've been set free. I am hypnotized by your destiny. And I want you to know baby!"**

And so the song went until they got to the slightly slower part and Ava rested her head against his shoulder.

" **No one compares. You stand alone, to every record I own. Music to my heart that's what you are. A song that goes on and on!"**

At the last line the audience broke out into applause and stood up for the teens. The same teens who were momentarily lost in each others gazes.

"I love you" Edward told her and Ava smiled leaning forward, forgetting that they weren't alone.

"Love you too" she whispered before their lips connected, earning more cheers and whistles from their friends.

"Ahum" coughed Ms. Smith with a smile prompting them to break apart and take a bow.

"That wasn't so hard" Ava commented like she hadn't been pacing the floor before.

Edward snorted and she sent him a look. It turned into an almost predatory like smirk making him gulp.

"Now you just have to meet Daddy".

########################################################################################################

Adam had watched the performance with tears in his eyes. Not just because his little girl had an amazing voice, he already knew that, but it was the moment he realized he had become the second most important man in his daughters lives.

He didn't know if he was ready for that.

But he figured he had better get used to it if the look between those two said anything.

Eva hadn't let go of Jacob since she introduced them.

"Daddy!" Ava squealed running into him and almost knocking him over before she righted him.

"Sorry" she chuckled scratching the back of her neck. "Guess I don't know my own strength".

Adam chuckled but didn't comment. Something was off about the girls, if it was good or bad he had yet to decide.

"So" he said clapping his hands together. "Where is my future son-in-law".

Edward took a step forward and raised his hand to shake. He licked his lip and spoke, "Hello sir, it's an honor to finally meet you. I had wanted to ask for Ava's hand in marriage before I purposed, but she had just looked so beautiful I couldn't help myself" he told him honestly hoping he didn't take offence.

Adam laughed, he liked this boy. A bit old fashioned but he seemed decent and obviously he thought the world of his daughter, as he should.

He thought it was fun to see the mellow Jacob and his bubbly Eva together, but meeting the proper Edward Cullen with his not so proper Ava, was hilarious.

Edward tried to keep a straight face at the man's thoughts.

"You guys did great!" Jacob said and Eva nodded her agreements.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I love that song and it totally fits you two and you made it come to life! I can't wait for your next show. Oh, maybe you can perform at your wedding. I mean it's a bit unorthodox to be your own wedding singer, but we could get another one too….. What?" she asked when she noticed everyone's amused looks.

"Oh nothing" Ava said holding up her hands. "Don't stop on our account".

Eva stuck her tongue out. She knew she could talk a lot, it was just that she became so excited and passionate about things that she couldn't help herself.

At least no one she cared about seemed to mind, usually they just let her get it out of her system.

"Well anyway, today Daddy is spending time with me and Jake, I want them to get to know each other. You get tomorrow!" she told them happily as Jacob looked at them from over their father's shoulder.

'Help!' he mouthed.

Ava and Edward simply smirked.

Jacob pouted.

"I'll see you later Pumpkin" Adam said kissing Ava's cheek before he turned to Edward. "Look forward to getting to know you son" he said making Edward smile.

As he turned and followed Eva and Jacob out of the room he thought to himself. 'Something is different about the twins'.

Edward tensed.

'But they look happy and healthy. If they want to tell me they will, as long as they're safe, though from the way Edward and Jacob were looking at them, I think they're perfectly fine.'

Edward let out a breath and Ava looked at him curiously.

"Well" his crooked smile appeared, "Bella sure doesn't get her curiosity from your father."

Ava laughed.

"That's Daddy for you".

########################################################################################################

Leah watched Daniela cook lunch. She had to bite back a moan when the shorter girl licked the tip of the spoon to make sure everything tasted as it should.

"I can't concentrate when you stare like that" Daniela said smirking not turning to the other girl.

"I can't concentrate when you do that thing with your tongue" Leah said before she could stop herself.

They hadn't gone past kissing and light petting, but it seemed like Daniela was trying to tease her into action.

She was.

"What, this?" came the accented lint of her imprint as Daniela slowly let her tongue lick up a drop of spaghetti sauce.

"Or this?" she asked in a heavier tone before she pressed herself against Leah and began kissing her.

Leah wrapped her arms around the smaller frame. Her hands automatically finding her girlfriend's rear and squeezing.

Daniela moaned against her mouth and pulled back slightly. "Want to see what else I can do with my tongue?" she asked.

Leah growled and they soon found themselves on the floor, distantly thankful that no one was home. They liked the Cullens and didn't want them to catch them on their kitchen floor.

The native beauty began nibbling and biting from her mate's ear to her collarbone leaving very obvious hickeys. She liked the idea of seeing Daniela marked and claimed for the world to see.

Her imprint withered beneath her, trying to cause some friction.

Leah slid her leg between them and pressed up making Daniela grind her wet center against her thigh and call out.

"Scream my name" Leah demanded as her hot hand slipped under Daniela's t-shirt and bra massaging her soft breasts and the hard peaks.

"Leah" she groaned climbing higher and higher.

"Louder!" she demanded, her own womanhood pulsing as they grinded against each other and she watched as she made the other girl start to come undone.

"Leah" she yelled louder loosing herself to the passion. Right then everyone could have come home and seen them and she wouldn't have cared.

"LOUDER!" she yelled as she felt herself fall over the edge, though she never took her eyes off of her prey.

"LEAH!" Daniela screamed at the top of her lungs as she came.

Out of breath and sweaty she looked up to see Leah watching her in wonder.

"So beautiful" Leah whispered before laying a sweet kiss on her lips. "And all mine."

########################################################################################################

Edward watched as Ava did a twirl around their room at the Swan house looking for something. Everyone was out so they had the house to themselves.

"What do you need Love?" he asked.

She smiled having found it and placed it behind her back so he couldn't see from his position on the bed.

"I want to do something for you" she said softly biting her lip. "I know you were nervous earlier and…I want to reward you."

"You don't have too-".

"I want too" she promised as she stepped closer. She was in one of his shirts and some underwear, having stripped down and changed right when they got home.

She gave him a deep kiss making him groan and reach for her to pull her down but she gently pushed his hands away.

She broke away and showed him the eye mask she had.

"I want you to wear this and just feel".

He looked at her confused but complied, he wasn't sure what she meant. He felt everything all the time, what-.

His thoughts were cut off when he felt an unexpected kiss on his Adam's apple, which turned to a nibble leading up to his 'spot' of where his neck and jaw met.

"Dear God" he murmured as he began to understand.

Knowing she was there, touching him, but not able to see her was awakening all of his senses on a whole knew level.

It was mild blowing and she had only just begun.

"Edward" she moaned in his ear and they heard a rip. Ava's eyes almost popped out and Edward tried to push down his embarrassment hoping she would continue.

His cock had ripped through his boxers and pants...again.

Ava smiled, though he couldn't see. The mischevious look in her eye probably would have made him nervous.

"Is someone horny?" she teased as her fingertips barely touched the tip making him jerk and grunt.

"Yes" he said in a horse whisper.

"Is this what you want?" she asked as her fingers once again found him, rolling around the head this time making his hips shoot up.

"Please, yes" he begged and Ava relished over the small spark of power she felt as she had Edward in her hands, literally.

Slowly she lowered herself down to her knees and lightly blew on him making him twitch.

She started with a small lick to his slit before engulfing his whole tip in her hot mouth before he hit the back of her throat and she tried not to gag.

"God Love, Ava" he moaned out grabbing the bed sheets at his sides and ripping them from trying to keep his hands to himself.

"Mhhhh" she moaned and he twitched in her throat.

She began bobbing her head up and down, watching as his mouth hung limply open and he started to hump her face without holding back.

Being very hard to break did have its perks.

"Yes Ava, yes" he kept muttering before being driven over the edge when his lover cupped his balls and swallowed around him.

With one final shout of her name Edward came deep in Ava's mouth.

Panting, Edward took a minute before pulling off the blindfold. He looked at Ava who licked her lips smiling up at him.

"Yummy" she said. Edward yanked her forward and slammed their mouths together. Ava moaned as Edward asserted his dominance by taking over her mouth.

Before she knew what was happening he had laid down and dragged her clothed core over him.

She was straddling his face now.

"Oh God" she murmured getting even more turned on by the sight of him looking up at her with his hands on her rear.

Not breaking eye contact, Edward pushed her panties to the side. He took a long lick, from slit to clit, and moaned at her intoxicating flavor.

Ava whimpered, shuddering from the feeling of his cold tongue on her heated flesh.

He gave a tug and Ava got the message. Hesitantly, but filled with lust, she began riding his face. Moaning out as she grinded her most intimate place against his accommodating lips, showing her that she wasn't the only one with a talented mouth.

One hand left her ass as he slid it up her stomach and torso, under her shirt until he reached her clothed nipple.

Moving the cup aside he began to play and pinch with the little nub making her cry out and pulse on his tongue.

Not that he minded, he felt like a starved man finding a feast.

He speared his tongue and dived into her folds, effectively making her fuck herself on the pink muscle.

"Edward, Edward, Edward" she panted his name like a holy mantra.

Giving her nipple a twist and using the other hand to pull her closer, he sent her flying over the edge and tried to catch all of her release. He didn't want to waste a drop.

Ava crawled down his body and kissed him, they could still taste themselves on each other. It was a bigger turn on than either had expected.

"I love you" he said when she pulled back.

"I love you too" she felt him twitch back to life and her eyes widened while her brows raised. "More?" she asked.

Edward only gave a crooked smile and a challenging eyebrow raise.

They weren't seen again for the rest of the night.

########################################################################################################

"He likes you!" Eva said excitedly while her dad went to the restroom. Jacob and her had taken her dad out to eat. So far everything was going great, but her dad had always been pretty easy going.

He only wanted the girls happy and safe.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked nervously. He might not be as formal as Edward but he did want his mate's father to like him.

"Yes, he likes you. I promise. Here, to prove it I'll go to the bathroom so you two can talk for a minute" she said standing up as Adam walked towards them.

"What, no Babe" he tried but it was too late, she was gone.

"So Jacob" Adam said sitting down and doing a finger pyramid making the now nervous teen think of a movie villain. "What are your intentions to my little girl?"

"Well" Jacob said taking a deep breath. "When we get older I want to marry her, obviously we'll date till then".

"Edward already asked Ava to marry her, how long will YOU wait?" Adam teased. It was fun playing the intimidating father.

He had been slightly excited about it ever since the doctor had told him that he had had girls.

"Well Edward's older than me sir, so I thought-".

"Wait…" Adam asked now confused. "I thought you were the girls' age".

"Almost" Jacob chuckled scratching the back of his head. "I'll be sixteen in a few days."

Adam had to stop his jaw from dropping.

It wasn't a huge age difference, that wasn't the reason for his shock. It was the fact that not only did the boy look older, but he was already certain he would be marrying Eva.

"What's in the water down at the reservation" he muttered looking at the buff teen making Jake have to stifle a laugh.

"I'm back" Eva sang as she sat down.

Adam got ahold of himself and decided to tease his daughter. "So I just found out that Jacob here is practically a baby. You turning into a cougar Eva?" he asked.

Of course he should have known that she would have a comeback, she was his daughter after all.

"Roar" she drawled with a smirk.

########################################################################################################

"You know" Esme said as her and Carlisle walked hand and hand in the forest. "The kids will be keeping the house pretty busy tonight, we should stay out here tonight" she hinted.

"Yes, we could" he smiled. "I don't have rounds tonight".

"I love it when you talk doctor" she said suddenly making him realize just what kind of a mood his wife was in.

He lifted one brow while narrowing his eyes and saying as seriously as he could, "I'll need those charts stat! Everyone move out of my way, I'm a doctor."

"Get over here!" she gushed before jumping the good doctor.

It was a good night for everyone.

 **A/N:** So, what do you think. A few limes….ok it was mainly limes. Next chapter has; new characters, fights, and more. Until next time, have a great day!


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. **Sillygabby:** Thank you and I know, usually Edward isn't a sexual person but with Ava he can let go in every sense Enjoy.

Chapter 25: Now you're starting to piss me off.

Eva was laying on her bed in the Swan home reading when there was a tap on her door.

"Come in Bella" she called out lightly not even bothering to look up.

"How did you know it was me?" Bella asked. She wanted the twins to admit they were different, even though they hadn't really tried to hide it from her.

"I could smell you" Eva stated nonchalantly.

"Smell me…does this have anything to do with your changes?"

"Bella I think we both know that you know what the changes are and mean".

Bella blushed at being called out so easily. The twins had always been so very straight forward, not the kind to beat around the bush.

"You and Ava are wolves?"

"No just Ava, I am like the Cullens".

"But" Bella started confused. "You don't look like them at-". She stopped when suddenly Eva was chalk pale with gold eyes. "Oh".

"Yep" she said still engrossed in her romance novel.

"So, where's Ava and Jacob" Bella asked though Eva's sigh told her it was not a happy topic.

"Ava and Jacob went down to the reservation to set some bitch straight who seems to think she is entitled to my Jake" she huffed.

"Oh" Bella said again, "Why didn't you go".

"Might kill her" was the muttered answer.

In actuality she had wanted to go but the others were nervous that she would lose her temper and that Old Quil and Harry might try to use that to banish her from the Rez.

She was not happy.

It was two days ago that she found out that some girl from the boys school wouldn't back off of Jacob, no matter how many times he told her he had a girlfriend.

What was worse was it was someone that they had never heard of in the stories before. Eva didn't know how to handle it.

Well that wasn't true. She knew how she _wanted_ to handle it, but not how she actually should.

She trusted Jacob and she knew with Ava's help the situation should resolve itself.

'It better' she thought grouchily.

"There was something else" Bella muttered fidgeting. She wasn't sure how to bring up what happened with Embry on prom night.

Eva froze having guessed where the other girl's mind was going.

Luckily, or unluckily for Bella, Eva's phone went off.

"Hey Alice" she said.

"Eva you gotta get down here now!" the pixie shouted. Eva sat up accidentally knocking her book to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Tanya's here!"

Eva ran a hand through her hair and cursed. "Shit".

########################################################################################################

Ava was walking with Jacob to his school. Apparently there was a little girl who didn't know how to take a hint and it was her job to get her to back off. Really it was a rescue mission because she doubted her sister would put up with another female trying to steal Jake.

"What's the dead woman walking's name" Ava asked as they got out of her new green truck.

Jake snorted, "Melody".

'Melody' Ava mouthed exaggeratedly. "Where-" she went to ask but her question was answered when a voice that made Lauren's sound like an angel caught their attention.

"Jacob!" she yelled running over. She flung her arms open like a bad romance movie and promptly bumped into Ava and fell on her ass.

Ava had no intention of letting the girl touch her sister's mate.

"Oh, are you Eva" the girl sneered standing up and sending her dark straightened hair over her shoulder.

"I'm Ava" she said pleasantly "Jacob's future sister-in-law".

Melody scoffed before she saw Jake nod along then her eyes went wide before they narrowed. "How can you be her brother-in-law if your dating me" she finished off smugly. She had pulled the same routine with boys before, though there had only ever been two to deny her, one being Jacob.

Luckily the last girl believed everything Melody said.

"Easily" Ava said still smiling "Because he's not dating you, dumbass".

Melody glared hatefully. She was used to getting her way, especially with boys and she wasn't going to let this bitch in front of her, her sister, or even Jacob Black stop her! No one said no to Melody Waters.

"I did" Jacob said making her realize that she had said that last part out loud.

"But Jakey" she whined and both wolves winced at the high pitch. "I am so much better" she ignored the girl's snort "We're perfect for each other".

"What's his favorite color?" Ava suddenly asked making Melody gawk. This made the surrounding student body snigger, mainly girls who where victims of Melody.

"What Is His Favorite Color" she spoke to the tan teen as if she was slow. "Surely if you were meant to be you would know this, right?"

Melody didn't know how to answer.

"No? Do you know his favorite food? Animal? Movie?" still no answer. Ava rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "Do you know anything?"

"I suppose you do!" she finally screeched.

"I know a few" Ava nodded. "But my sister knows them all, I have my own fiancé thank you very much" she said flashing a smile and her ring.

Melody's mouth dropped proving she was all about money, like so many others in this town.

She was already trying to work out how she could get Jacob and this mystery man when Ava added one last dig.

"For your own safety I'd stay away from Jake" her smile sent a shiver down the other girl's spine.

"My sister has no problems taking out the trash."

########################################################################################################

Eva was also having girl troubles. Mainly one immortal blonde who still thought Edward was up for grabs.

"You do know they're engaged now right?" she asked with a raised brow.

Tanya's nostrils flared and glared at the smirking girl who looked like she was trying not to burst out laughing.

Though Tanya didn't know if it was at her or the fact that Edward had basically taken to hiding behind the pink haired teen.

"Are they now" she growled and spun around facing a smirking Kate.

"What, don't look at me" her sister said. "I told you not to come".

"Yep engaged" Emmett said putting his hands behind his back and walking slowly over towards Eva and Edward. "As in, you're too late. Not that my little sis had anything to worry about" he added as an after thought giving Eva a high-five.

"Eddie" Tanya tried to whine making Edward sigh in annoyance.

"You just really don't get it do you?" he asked looking at her. "I don't want you. Never have, never will and if you keep disrespecting my mate she won't be the one you have to be afraid of."

Almost everyone looked at him in shock. Eva looked back and forth muttering "Ohhhhhhhhh snap!"

Usually Edward was quite gentle when rebuffing Tanya's advances, though it seemed the age old saying was true.

Everyone has a breaking point.

For a moment no one said anything before Jasper couldn't take it anymore. "He's right" he said simply.

He was a very straight forward kind of guy.

All eyes turned to him and he continued. "I have never felt anything but annoyance and a type of familial kinship from Edward when you are around. And you don't love him" he continued through her protests. "You lust him, there's a difference."

"Perhaps" Laurent said from his spot by Irina. He had joined the clan and was with the beautiful woman now, "We should go and let this continue in a more private setting".

He stood up nodding to the others before freezing in his tracks and inhaling sharply.

At the same time everyone heard a very familiar truck growl and shudder its way up their driveway.

Bella Swan was here.

Why, no one knew but they all noticed how Laurent shut his still red eyes and took in a deep inhale.

Eva hissed making his eyes shoot open and Irina stood in front of him.

"It's not his fault" she said but Eva's glare didn't waver.

"Perhaps you should go" Esme said placing a calming arm around Eva. Kate nodded while Irina had to practically drag Laurent away.

"You're picking their side!" Tanya screeched.

Esme stood taller shaking her head at a now angry Carlisle.

"They're my daughters, of course I am".

Tanya went to open her mouth again when she was cut off by a loud angry voice.

"You! The fuck are you doing here!?" Ava said having just shown up with Jacob. She was surprised to see her cousin there looking like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. That surprise was nothing compared to when she spotted that blonde hussy.

"I came to see Edward" she said snottily.

"Well he doesn't want to see you" she shot back walking towards her menacingly.

"How do you know that?" she asked with a smirk. A smirk that vanished quickly at the purple haired teen's reply.

"I have eyes".

"Why you-" she was cut off again, this time by Eva.

"I'm pretty sure our mom asked you to leave" she said folding her arms over her chest missing the heartfelt looks Carlisle and Esme sent her.

Seeing no support, Tanya yelled and stomped off. She'd be back though, she was NOT going to be denied.

She jumped in fright when Ava snapped her jaws at her when she walked by.

Edward went over to Ava and began kissing her trying to calm her down while Jacob did the same for Eva.

"Um…hello?" came the timid voice of Bella, who they had forgotten was there.

"Bells what are you doing here?" Ava asked while she shared a look with Daniela and Eva. Why would Bella be at the Cullens? She didn't really talk to any of them.

"I-I came to ask a few questions…about you" the brunette girl admitted. She had hoped to catch the family when the twins weren't around, though she should have known that would have been near impossible.

"Actually" Ava said. "Edward and I are gonna go get ready to pick Dad up".

"Jake and I have a double date" Eva added.

"With who?" Rose asked curiously. It grew at the twins smirks.

"Rachel and Paul".

The others chuckled.

"No!" Bella suddenly said. She looked angry and determined, despite her face now resembling a tomatoe.

Alice made a low uh-oh sound. The others watched on, unsure if they should get involved. Well besides Rose, she still wanted nothing to do with the girl.

"No?" the twins asked confused.

"No, you are not leaving me with questions again. I know you guys aren't human, but there's more than that. I can feel it. And-and I demand you tell me!" she finished haughtily.

Jacob and Edward looked at their girlfriends' faces and almost felt bad for Bella.

Both girls looked angry, no it was more like enraged.

Eva was grinding her teeth with her nails digging into her marble like skin making venom drip. Her harsh breathing was the loudest thing in the room besides Bella's heartbeat.

Ava's mouth was ticking from trying to control her mouth, something she did not do very often. As the twitches became worse it started to look like she was trying to stop herself from baring her teeth at the other girl.

Bella looked between the two noticing their sudden changes that made them look down right terrifying.

No, this did not look good for Bella Swan.

 **A/N:** So what do you guys think? I added Melody because I thought there was no way the pack wouldn't attract some unwanted attention. Next chapter continues from here, time skips, and more. Until next time, have a great day.


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock! WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 26: Let's do the time warp again. (Part 1)

"Excuse us" Eva and Ava practically hissed.

"You DEMAND we tell you?"

Bella licked her lips and tried to say something, anything, but it was like her voice wasn't working.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to demand anything" Ava sneered and Bella actually flinched.

"What right do you have to demand anything from us" Eva continued.

They liked Bella, usually. But there were times when she could really rub someone the wrong way. Her sense of entitlement was a big downfall.

"I'm-we're family" she muttered and the girls scoffed while everyone else watched on.

"Family doesn't sneak around to snoop on each other" Eva shot at her.

"Nor do they try to force secrets out when it's none of their FUCKING BUSINESS" Ava ended in a scream.

Edward wrapped her in his arms blocking the trembling brunette from her sight. She tried to calm down by taking in a lungful of his scent. She just had to deal with two bitches already, she didn't need her 'cousin' starting shit too.

Jacob ran a hand through Eva's hair and she placed her arms around his waist though her eyes never left Bella.

"Do you think we can get the rest of our stuff later" Eva asked and Bella went to open her mouth before she realized the question wasn't aimed at her.

"I think so" came Ava's muffled reply. "Dad and Charlie won't be too happy, but they'll understand".

"What do you mean?" Bella asked and was hurt when the girls ignored her.

"We can get your stuff" Alice spoke up, "You can be moved in by the end of the night."

The others caught on to what was happening and nodded showing their support. Edward beamed at Ava making her shoot him her usual half smile. He was upset that Isabella had upset the girls and they were fighting, but the thought of having his mate actually living with him made him feel almost giddy.

Especially since Ava had taken to sleeping naked.

Jacob rubbed Eva's back, pleased when the muscles slowly started to relax. He almost yelled at Bella when she spoke again and his girlfriend tensed up once more.

"You can't move out!" Bella yelled almost panicked. She didn't want the girls to leave, this wasn't going how she planned it at all.

True, the girls had never really liked her overly curious nature, but they had never reacted THIS strongly before.

What was happening?

"Don't tell me what to fucking do" Ava said darkly.

At the same time, Eva shouted "Watch us!"

"I think it'd be best if you left" Rose told the human girl, though there was a surprising lack of venom in her voice.

"I'll walk you out" Carlisle said while Jasper began working over time trying to cool everyone's tempers.

"But-But" Bella muttered still trying to talk to the twins even as Carlisle gently took her elbow and started leading her out the door. "I still didn't get any answers" she said before going quiet realizing how she sounded.

"Is that all you care about?" Jacob asked angrily. Now it was Eva's turn to stop him from attacking Bella. Not even looking at the girl she began softly running her fingers over his cheeks.

Another angry voice stole her attention.

"You have the bad habit of alienating those who only want to protect you. Did you know that Isabella?" Edward mocked.

He was getting fed up with the girl. She seemed nice enough, if not a little dull and quiet. But to be fair, everyone seemed like that compared to the twins.

Carlisle didn't give her another chance to answer as they finally made it out the door.

Bella, Ava, and Eva all teared up at the same time trying desperately to hold it back.

They couldn't name what it was exactly, but all three girls knew that something was broken that day.

########################################################################################################

Edward and Ava walked into the restaurant looking for Adam. Edward was taking deep unneeded breaths while Ava tried not to laugh.

Evil vampires and blood lust he could handle, but mention talking to her father and Edward was a nervous wreck.

"So glad I amuse you" he told her grumpily.

"Oh don't be like that" she cooed. "I can't help it if you're funny."

"Funny, yes as funny as a heart attack" he muttered and she chuckled. She took his hand in hers and rub circles with her thumb making him shoot her a smile.

"Thank you" he said softly. Yes he was nervous, but with Ava by his side he could do anything.

"Well look what we have here" came a loud boom.

"Papa!" Ava yelled as she ran up to her father who laughed and twirled her. He shook Edward's hand and motioned them to his table.

"I've been looking forward to this all day" he told them.

A few people looked over and Edward was pleasantly surprised it had more to do with Adam's stature and not his own.

His fiancé's father was about six foot eleven and almost as muscular looking as the wolves and Emmett. With piercing green and blue eyes that held a knowing glint, he had a very intimidating vibe.

Though from how the girls described him, he was actually a very kind and open minded soul.

"So have we sir" Edward told him as he held Ava's chair out for her.

Adam smiled, "None of that sir business now, we're family" he said. He patted the boy on his shoulder actually making Edward almost fall over. "Sorry about that" he told him honestly.

Edward waved him off though it did give him some food for thought. Adam certainly seemed…different.

And he wasn't just talking about the man's intense aura.

"Ok, well I'm gonna use the little ladies room" Ava announced suddenly standing. She sent a smirk at Edward making him glare. "Order for me?"

She didn't even give him a chance to answer before skipping to the restroom.

Adam laughed making silverware shake and people look over.

"Neither of my girls are very subtle I'm afraid" he said with a fond smile. "Luckily they have Daniela to help them out with things like that, though honestly she's not much better."

Edward chuckled "It's alright. If Ava did subtle I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be as happy as we are".

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well" Edward ran a hand through his hair. "When we first met I was a bit moody and thought I knew everything. Ava showed me that I was wrong, she did so very vocally and straight forward. In fact she kept calling me emo".

Both men laughed, Adam imagining his daughter telling the boy off and Edward was remembering how she was the first person to surprise him in a very long time.

The waiter came over and took their orders, of course Edward ordered Ava about half of the menu. Adam raised a brow but didn't comment and his thoughts were surprisingly silent.

"Your eye color is very interesting" Adam said.

"Thank you" Edward mumbled nervously. He made a show of drinking some water to seem normal making him miss the other man's smirk.

"Though I'm used to red".

Edward choked on the water, some even sprayed out of his nose. Adam tried to smother his laughter while patting the boy's back.

"What-" Edward started but Adam only winked before turning to the now approaching Ava.

"What have you guys been talking about?" she asked noticing Edward's surprised look.

"Oh, ya know" her dad said. "The usual things" he smirked to himself.

Edward was still in shock and Ava looked back and forth between the two.

"Riiiight".

########################################################################################################

It had been a week since the girls had moved out. Charlie wasn't very happy about it but Adam talked to him and they accepted it.

It was a shocker that the girls were at ends with Bella since they were so close. Charlie almost blamed the boys before Adam told him to calm down and think.

Neither of the twins would ditch Bella for a boy. Whatever had happened was between the three girls, and only them.

Today was Jacob's birthday and everyone was celebrating at the Cullens' house.

Now the pack and vampires were sitting in a big circle. Alice had convinced everyone to play, somehow.

Honestly, no one was really sure how she did it.

"Who goes first?" Alice asked pouncing in place. It was so much fun having so many people to hang out with.

She definitely wasn't lonely any more.

"I'll go" Quil said excitedly.

"Wait" Jared cut in "There should be some rules."

"Rules" Quil groaned.

"Just simple rules" Jared rolled his eyes.

Sam agreed, "Like no one is allowed to dare anyone to try to hook up with someone who isn't their imprint. And no nudity" he added.

The twins threw their purses behind them. "Well there goes half of our ideas" they said.

"Now can I start" Quil asked impatiently.

"Geez, it looks like imprinting on a four year old made you become one" Jacob teased him making the others laugh as Quil through a pillow at him.

"Just for that, truth or dare?" he asked Jacob.

"Truth" he said smirking wrapping his arm around Eva's shoulder.

"Are you a virgin?" Quil smirked and Jacob's cheeks heated up.

"Yes" he muttered and some of the guys started teasing him. "Sort of" he finished making Quil's mouth drop open.

Eva laughed.

"Truth or dare" Jacob asked Sam. Sam sighed and silently wondered how he got talked into this.

"Dare" he decided.

Jacob screwed his face up thinking for a minute before a lightbulb went off.

"I dare you to sing Dancing Queen" he said happily.

Sam scowled at him while the others laughed and Alice ran to get her Cd player ready.

"YOU CAN DANCE" Sam sung and everyone's hands flew to their ears. "YOU CAN JIVE. HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE. OHHHHHH-".

"Ok!" Jacob stopped him. "That was more of a punishment for us than you" he muttered and Sam smiled sitting down.

"Eva, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she chirped happily.

"What's the most embarrassing to ever happen to you" he asked. He didn't want to know anything sexual about her or Jacob.

"Hmmm" she thought. "That's hard since I usually don't get embarrassed." A few moments passed and she was still thinking. Asking Ava had been no help seeing as the only time she felt embarrassed was when she was alone with Edward before they got together.

"What about what you said to dad the first time you got your period?" Ava asked and Eva shrugged.

"Not really embarrassing but if Sam says it's ok…."

"Yes" he said regretting his question.

"I didn't know what a period was and I screamed. Dad came running in and asked what was wrong and I cried yelling 'I'm bleeding to death from my wazoo!' He's never let me forget it either." She finished and everyone was laughing.

'Wazoo?" Emmett asked through his laughter.

"What?" she pouted, "It sounds better than half the names people give it."

She rolled her eyes when everyone still laughed and turned to Paul. She was still smarting from the wolf being able to delay them from meeting Rachel.

He had 'forgotten' about the double date and taken her to Seattle. Little did he know that it was only prolonging the inevitable.

"Truth or Dare Paula?" she asked sweetly ignoring his glare at the nickname.

"Dare" he said cockily before Ava snickered and Eva looked like Christmas had come early.

Alice and Edward laughing didn't help him feel any better.

"I dare you to let Jake and the others record you at school Monday singing I'm a Little Teapot to everyone" she said and the boy paled.

"Shit" he muttered. Ava sniggered again and he turned to her. "Ok, truth or dare"

"Truth" she said "I'm not stupid enough to take a dare from you".

"Smart-ass" he muttered.

"Rather be a smart-ass than a dumbass" she shot back.

"What was the worst moment in your life" he asked still pissed. Everyone realized this was a touchy subject when both girls flinched.

"Watching my mother die and not being able to save her in time" she said with a blank stare.

Everyone, besides Daniela and Eva, looked at her in shock. They didn't know how her mother died and this only added to the mystery.

"Sorry" Paul muttered. He actually did feel bad about that. True he could be a jerk, but that was too far.

"It's fine" she said softly before shaking herself. "Emmett, truth or dare?" she asked smiling, though it wasn't as bright as her usual smile.

"Dare" he said smiling widely. He wanted his little sisters to smile again.

"I dare you to dye your hair to match Eva's!" she said and the others snickered, besides a now horrified Emmett.

"Pink!" he asked, his voice rose slightly at the end.

"Pink" she stated and Eva clapped. Rose pretended to sigh mournfully making them laugh more.

"Fine" he muttered, swearing under his breath when Alice pulled out the necessary things.

Of course the pixie saw this coming.

"Truth or dare Eddie" he asked as Alice started working on his head. Edward glared before rolling his eyes.

"Dare".

"I dare you to give Ava a lap dance".

"Again?" she asked before she could stop herself and Edward face palmed at the others faces.

"Good one Puppy" Alice teased her and she stuck her tongue at the spikey haired girl.

Edward cleared his throat and pulled Ava off of the ground. He led her to one of the dinning room chairs and shook his head when she wiggled her brows and bit her lip.

Alice put on Sweet Dreams and he began moving his body over hers.

He sat on her lap and began rolling his hips, hands in her hair pulling her head back and exposing her neck to his lips.

"Mhhh" she moaned and her hands slid up his thighs stopping close to his growing bulge, but not touching it.

Edward scooted closer and Ava instinctively raised her hips pressing her feminine body into his. 'If I was a man, my cock would have been right against your ass' she thought shocking him.

It shocked him because of how turned on and almost wistful she sounded. She sent him a wink.

"Ok, that's enough you two" Daniela said. "No one wants to see you two bang and I'm sure Carlisle and Esme don't want to have to throw that chair out".

Edward stood abruptly while Ava stood and walked over with a cocky step, though that was just how she usually walked.

"Truth or dare sister dear".

"Dare, my merciful twin" she said and they spoke a little with their eyes, or with twinlepethy, as the others so loved to call it.

Edward's eyes shot open before he tried to block their thoughts.

"I dare you to go and give Jacob his birthday present" she said biting her lip to stop from smiling. Eva tried to hide a smile as she jumped up and led Jacob away.

Luckily, Daniela had sound proofed everyone's rooms so no one would be able to know for show what Eva gave him.

"Seth, truth or dare?" she heard Ava ask before they reached their room.

"What's the present?" Jacob asked before his eyebrows raised when she pushed him on the bed.

Eva smiled at him and lifted her dress over her head showing her light green lingerie.

"Me" she said.

 **A/N:** More next chapter, sorry lemon cliff hanger. Next chapter; the first lemon, time skips, and more. Until next time have a great day.


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock! WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. So, I am going a little easy on Bella here just because I have enough drama and shit planned out that I can chill with the Bella bashing a bit. **Thank you to** **Aiyanna Clearwater,** **Sillygabby, and** **Inuyashademons14** **.** Oh and starting next chapter, I will hopefully have a Beta! Enjoy.

 **LEMON!**

Chapter 27: Let's do the time warp again. (Part 2)

"You?" Jacob asked as his voice broke slightly.

Eva smirked as she reached back and unclasped her bra then shimmied out of her panties. Jacob's eyes never left her once as he sat watching unable to move.

Eva licked her lips and took in a deep breath. She had thought about this long and hard and knew it was what she wanted. "I want us to go all the way" she said.

His eyes shot to hers. Jacob blinked a few times before what she was offering finally broke through his haze.

"Eva" he said going over and placing his hands on her shoulders. "We don't have to do this you know?"

She smiled at him, touched at his concern.

"I know but I want too" she promised before putting on a playful pout. "If you don't want too of course…" she trailed off making it look like she was going to cover her body.

Jacob jumped into action.

With a slight growl he swept her into his arms and placed her gently on the big bed. Eva but her lip as she watched him start to strip. She could already feel herself become wet with anticipation.

He took a deep breath and smiled at her.

Slowly he crawled over her body relishing in the feeling of them finally having complete skin contact.

He kissed his way up her legs making her wither and moan.

"No teasing Jacob, I want you now" she sighed and he was happy to comply. He was a teen boy with a sexy willing girl under him after all.

Gulping to hide his nerves Jacob lined himself up at her entrance.

"I love you" he whispered and Eva smiled up at him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you too".

With that he slowly pushed in, eyes fluttering at the feeling of her opening surrounding him until he reached her barrier.

Eva saw his hesitation, they both knew it was supposed to hurt.

She gave him a nod and he pulled back before forcing his member forward until he was completely in. He saw her face scrunched up in pain and started to leave comforting kisses on her face and throat.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly before opening her eyes and nodding to him. She gave him a small smile as he started to pull out before groaning as he pushed in.

She let out a gasp at the feeling of his hot cock warming her cold tight passage. Jacob moaned at the feeling of her squeezing him.

It felt amazing.

Once the pain started to ebb away Eva moaned and wrapped her legs around his hips sending him deeper into her. Jacob was trying to hold back, he didn't want to finish without giving her pleasure too.

His tempo began to pick up and her back arch giving him the chance to take one of her nipples in his mouth and pull and suck on the small bud.

"Gah" she moaned out as her hands made their way to his firm ass and pulled him tighter to her.

"Shit" he slurred as he got caught up in the feel of her.

Soon enough the bed was banging against the wall and they were reduced to a moaning, growling animalistic mess.

Feeling his end coming Jacob slipped a hand between them and searched for Eva's clit making her cry out. With a few strokes she screamed and her walls forced him to follow her in orgasmic bliss.

Panting heavily Jacob fell to her side before dragging her onto his chest.

"Best" pant "Birthday" pant "Ever" he said.

Eva laughed agreeing whole heartily.

########################################################################################################

A month had passed and everyone was getting back into the swing of things though the teens did miss Emmett, Jasper, and Rose at school since they had graduated…again.

"Just one more year" one of the twins could be heard muttering frequently, usually when someone like Mike or Jessica was close to them.

Unfortunately, things with Bella hadn't gotten any better.

They hadn't talked to her since their fight and she had even tried having Embry try to run messages. The poor boy didn't know what to do.

On one hand he wanted to support his mate, but on the other he knew she was in the wrong.

Bella stopped trying to talk to them in public when they started to just get up and leave whenever she approached.

It didn't help that instead of apologizing she just tried to make them tell her what was happening.

She even tried to approach Daniela, but the small teen had gone off on her making sure there would be no repeat performance.

"Hey Danny" Eva said as they sat down to their math class with their best friend.

"Eva, Ava" she greeted while pretending that Mike wasn't trying to undress her with his eyes.

That boy really didn't take no for an answer.

Even when she pointed out that she was a lesbian.

"Hate math" Ava muttered still half asleep. Why she had to have math as the first class of the day, she'd never know.

At least she could use Danny and Eva as pillows.

"Hi!" came the voice of Angela as she and Jessica took the seats in front of them.

"Hi Daniela" Jessica said fluttering her lashes making the twins stifle their laughs. Jessica had developed a crush on Danny the moment she started the school year. She had remembered her from prom and, though not saying so opening, she was captivated by the Spanish beauty.

Leah found this less than amusing.

Daniela merely shot her a look. True, the girl had a crush on her but that didn't stop her from gossiping about them behind their backs.

"My favorite ladies" Mike finally spoke up. Ava ignored him completely opting to try to use Daniela's shoulder to catch some more sleep while Eva rolled her eyes.

Jessica giggled though her eyes darted between a bored Daniela and Mike.

Angela shared a look with Eva.

"So is it weird not having some of the others in school anymore?" she asked.

"Yeah, though we still see them at home" Eva said smiling to the now more confident but still sweet girl.

"You guys live with them now right" Jessica asked and Eva nodded. Ava moved a bit and Jessica's hand shot out for hers.

"The fuck!" Ava yelled dodging the girl's grip making Jessica's eyes widen.

"I only wanted to see your ring" she said. "I haven't gotten a chance to see it up close".

"So instead of asking you just grab for me?" she asked with a raised brow and Jessica actually looked embarrassed.

"Can I see?"

Ava looked at her a moment before shrugging and holding her hand out so the girls could see the impressive ring.

"Where did he get it?" Angela asked in awe of the jewelry.

"It was his mother's" Ava said and the others awed.

"Nice" Mike said looking bored and rolling his eyes. "I would have thought he'd get you something bigger though" he muttered sarcastically.

Ava narrowed her eyes but it was Jessica that actually saved Mike. "When is the wedding?" she asked excitedly.

"At the end of the year" Ava told her and Jessica squealed hurting their ears.

"Soooo" she asked trying to sound innocently curious. "Who's invited?"

It was obvious what she wanted.

Eva and Daniela smirked while Ava shrugged. "Don't know, left all that up to Alice".

"Really?" Jessica asked. Now she just had to work on a way to getting the short haired girl to invite her.

"Is Bella going?" she asked before all of the girls moods changed. Now they were stiff as boards with blank expressions.

"Class is starting" Danny said and the three didn't talk for the rest of the period.

It did make Ava wonder though. Was Bella going to be at her wedding? They weren't talking and she didn't know if they would any time soon.

They missed her but if they just forgave her easily every time she pushed people's limits then she would never learn.

Ava sighed as she tuned out the lesson and her depressing thoughts. 'I really hate math'.

########################################################################################################

Another month went by and the girls were starting to worry about Bella.

She was getting dark circles under her eyes and stopped really talking to anyone beside Embry.

The gentle wolf, of course, was running himself ragged with worry.

She was acting like a zombie.

"Shit" the twins muttered sharing a worried glance.

"I guess some things will happen no matter what" Daniela said referring to how Bella had been a zombie in New Moon.

They watched as Bella picked her lunch apart.

"It's not your fault" Edward said trying to reassure them. Ava gave his arm a pat in thanks but looked at Alice.

"Does she get better?" she asked. Alice's visions involving wolves had cleared up to an extent, though not by much.

Alice gained a spaced out expression before coming back to herself and shrugging. "All I can see is Embry holding her, but they aren't talking".

Eva smacked her head against the table while Ava twitched her lips trying not to cry. Daniela looked at her friends in sympathy.

They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. If they forgave Bella she could just keep pulling the same stunt and dig deeper and deeper into their secrets.

If they didn't she could waist away.

Ava looked at Eva. 'What do we do?'

Eva bit her lip, 'I don't know'.

"Wow Bella, you look great" they heard Lauren snicker to Jessica. "She doesn't look that different then usual anyway" she whispered to the giggling brunette.

Eva glared and Ava shot up sending her chair banging against the floor. All eyes turned to them and Bella showed the first real sign of life.

Eva followed her sister as they marched over to Bella's table.

"We need to talk to you" Eva said tensely while Ava sneered at Lauren and Jessica.

Bella scrambled up as fast as she could with hope shining in her eyes. She stayed close to them as they led her outside.

Ava shook her head to Edward and the others telling them that they had to handle this alone.

They led her outside and away from prying ears, both human and nonhuman.

"I'm sorry" Bella stumbled unable to hold her tongue anymore. "So sorry" she said desperately.

"Sure you are" Ava muttered before Eva shot her a look. She'd have to handle the talking.

"We know you are Bella, but it's not the first time this has happened now is it?" she asked and Bella looked down fidgeting with her jacket.

"I just-. I just wanted to know what was happening" she said in a small voice.

"Doesn't mean we have to tell you" Ava said crossing her arms. Eva shot her a stronger look and she snapped her mouth shut.

"You usually tell me things" Bella tried though Eva's hardened expression told her that line of thought was not in her favor.

"Some times secrets have to stay just that. As secrets! It doesn't just affect us, it affects everyone and not in a good way. Us keeping things from you isn't to hurt you, it's to keep you safe!" she finished her rant.

Bella looked between them torn.

She still really wanted to know what they were hiding but not having them in her life was killing her.

Even with Embry with her, she still felt like a piece of her was missing.

"I won't ask again" she promised though was saddened when Ava made a disbelieving sound.

"How do we know that" Eva asked, "You seemed apologetic after our last fight, yet here we are."

Bella started to panic a bit. They had to believe her, she needed them.

"I swear" she all but cried.

"We don't give third chances Bella" Ava said quietly and she nodded rapidly.

Eva gave her a small smile and Bella rushed to her arms. She turned to Ava looking at her with her doe eyes.

Ava stood stiffly for a moment before opening her arms and embracing the other teen.

"Don't do it again Bells" she whispered.

Bella nodded and pulled back with a watery smile. "So does this mean you guys will move back home" she was sad to see them shake their heads.

"Sorry Kiddo" Eva said patting her shoulder. "But we're very happy where we are. Plus..." she smirked trying to lighten the mood. "We can't separate Edward and Ava, they're gonna get hitched soon after all."

Ava raised a brow and gave her half smile and Bella laughed wiping her eyes.

"That's right. I doubt Dad would be happy about you and him doing all those couple things at the house."

"Oh, 'cause you and Embry keep your hands off of each other?" she teased and Bella blushed.

"Shut up" she muttered and they laughed as they walked back into the cafeteria just as the bell rang.

"Happy Love?" Edward asked Ava as he slid an arm around her waist. Danny and Eva locked arms as Alice practically jumped on Bella.

She always enjoyed making new friends and was already thinking of outfits to dress the other girl in.

"Yes" Ava said with a small smile. "I just hopes it lasts" she added softly and he kissed her head.

"Either way we're here for you" he told her and her smile brightened.

"You make me happy" she said and he stopped them to place a hand on her cheek and look deep into her eyes.

"You make me happy too" he told her before leaning down and capturing her mouth in a sweet kiss.

"I hope I do, forever" she told him as they pulled back and he smiled.

"Forever, I like the sound of that" he said and she laughed.

"Me too".

########################################################################################################

More months passed by and everyone was doing much better.

Bella had even hung out at the Cullens with the pack a few times. Of course she had been curious about the picture of the Volturi and Carlisle told her about them and stressed their laws.

So far she had stayed true to her word and didn't try to find out whatever else the group was hiding.

She was walking to the Rez today to surprise Embry with cookies. She could have taken the truck but she felt like walking, though now she was regretting her decision.

She didn't know what it was but she got the creepy sensation that someone was watching her from behind the tree lines.

A twig snapped and she jerked before silently chastising herself.

'You're just paranoid' she told herself. 'You've let those stories about human drinking vampires get to you'.

There was another snap and she was no longer sure it was just in her head.

"Hello" a man said walking out from the tree line and approaching her.

He was tall with dark skin, dreadlocks, and no shoes.

More importantly, he had red eyes.

Bella didn't say anything, only keeping her eyes on him.

"You don't want to speak to me, that's fine. I must admit I shouldn't be speaking to you either."

Still Bella said nothing those her brows raised when she saw a familiar rope necklace around his neck. She knew that Daniela made those to curb the vampires thirsts.

A gut feeling told her not to let her guard down though.

"Ah, you've noticed the witch's rope yes? I find that all though it can dull the thirst I still yearn for the sweet and delicate taste of fresh human blood" he licked his lips.

"Who are you" she finally asked and he smiled.

"They didn't tell you about me? How much can they care for you if they let you walk around here so vulnerable?"

Bella eyed him unsure of how to respond.

"I tried not to come back, I really did. But your scent is simply…intoxicating".

Bella stumbled back as he started to advance.

"And my name" the man said getting closer and closer. "Is Laurent".

 **A/N: DO DO DOOOOOO!** I need to stop with the wanna-be cliff hangers huh? Anyway, what do you guys think? What will happen with Laurent? Next chapter has; fights, magic, and the Volturi! Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock! WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Crazy week you guys. I will have way more up this weekend since next chapter is going to be long, and this one is soooo short but I really wanted to put one up, so consider I like a teaser or trailer. Thank you for being so understanding. Most of the reviews I answered with a personal message but will most likely answer again in the next chapter, so short on time right now. Anyway hope this chapter hypes you up and gives you an idea of where this is going. Kind of sped through New Moon, had to be done. Enjoy.

Chapter 28: Creepy dolls and vampire kings. (Part 1)

"NO!" came a scream shocking Bella and Laurent. The teen took that moment of distraction to spin around and run.

Embry was running up to them with Seth, Brady, and Colin behind.

"Embry run!" she yelled but soon had to duck as he transformed and jumped towards the fleeing Laurent. He dodged two of the younger wolves though a small brown one nicked his side making him hiss and take a swipe at its nose.

The damn beast was too hard to hit without exposing himself to more damage.

He was trying to figure out a way to get away from them and a plausible excuse for when they told the others, who would most definitely tell the Cullens and eventually Irene.

Though he wasn't too concerned about Irene, she believed everything he said.

He stopped short when two jumped in front of him blocking his path since two were behind. Laurent glared and decided he needed a distraction. The human would work, he'd also get a chance to taste her this way.

He sound and threw his body into the narrow gap between the wolves and grabbed the girl by her arm, breaking it making her scream out. Quickly he bent to take a bit of her now exposed neck before he was rammed off of her and pinned beneath a very angry, slobbering, totally animal minded Embry.

With an all mighty roar Embry ripped the man's head off just as there was a pained scream and a blonde woman ran out of the woods.

"NO!" Irina shrieked looking at her decapitated lover. "I could have stopped him. It wasn't his fault, you monsters!" she screamed. "You'll pay!"

With those parting words she shot another glare at them and the scared Bella before taking off.

Embry changed back and ran to a crying Bella as Colin went to go get Jacob and Carlisle. Seth and Brady changed behind the trees thankful that they wouldn't be on the twins, not to mention Alpha's, bad side when they found out about this.

They may have been young, but they were pretty sure this wasn't going to go over well.

########################################################################################################

Ava and Eva were sitting at a restaurant waiting for Rachel, laughing at a joke Emmett had told over text.

The joke wasn't that funny but the fact that Rose also sent a picture of the big teen from when he had pink hair, that really cracked them up. It got them thinking about some of the other dares they had had to do and witness.

 _Rosalie had to dress like a man for a week, fake mustache and everything._

 _Jasper had to ballet walk everywhere. How he did it with a straight face they would never know._

 _Emmett of course had to dye his hair hot pink, which matched his clothes the next day._

 _Alice was dressed up as Tinkerbell throwing glitter at everyone._

 _Lauren, Jessica, and Tyler had actually flinched._

 _Carlisle had to answer all and any, none life threatening, questions and small talk with "Damn it Jim! I'm a doctor."_

 _Esme had to paint a part of the house with just her hands. That had backfired a bit since she had actually found she quite enjoyed it._

 _Colin and Brady had to go to school in a sweater with two head holes and pretend to be attached._

 _Quil, the twins had loved this one, had to go to the mall in drag after letting little Claire do his makeup._

 _Seth and Embry had to recite the balcony scene from Juliet and Romeo together. It had taken them a full ten minutes of arguing before Seth, unhappily, had been forced to be Juliet._

 _Edward had had to talk in rhymes annoying himself and everyone around him for a whole weak._

 _Ava ran around school acting like a T-Rex. She couldn't even pick things up when she dropped them, though she got sent home early for chasing a lunch lady. Not that she minded, she had taken the role to heart and tried to be the best damn dinosaur she could be._

 _The only ones who seemed to have gotten off lightly were Eva, Jacob, Leah, and Daniela since their dares had all involved doing something with their partner._

"We finally get to meet the mysterious Rachel" Eva joked as the twins shook her hand. They had invited her out to lunch without Paul and were excited.

"So I get to meet the twin terrors" she joked back though the smile the twins shared made her feel that perhaps the title was actually earned. "What have you ladies been up too?" She wanted to get to know the girls seeing as everyone, the pack at least, spoke so highly of them.

The fact that Paul may have made a fool of himself and they might have funny stories about him did play on her mind.

"Oh ya now" Ava said. "Getting involved with the supernatural and planning my wedding next month" she sipped her coffee.

Rachel blinked.

"You're getting married? You're so young".

"So I've heard" Ava smiled, "But yes, I'm tying the knot. This lady is officially off the market".

"And the masses weep" Eva joked laughing when Ava nodded sadly.

"So I was told that you two had a very funny story that had to do with my boyfriend and a video tape?" Rachel asked and the twins smirked.

"We brought the tape just for this occasion" the told her before Eva's phone went off.

"Hello?" she asked before both girls glared at the phone.

"Shit" Eva said as they stood and told Rachel an early goodbye. "We have to go, we'll have to reschedule this...again".

"Paul's safe for another day" Ava muttered though the heaviness of the call still weighed on her mind.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Trouble" the twins said.

########################################################################################################

Tanya watched as her sister cried and yelled while tossing things carelessly into a bag.

So far all she had gotten out of her was that some wolves had killed Laurent because they didn't understand how hard I was being a vampire.

Tanya thought that was a bit of a stretch. Why else would the man had gone back to Forks unless he _enjoyed_ hunting people? The fact that he went after a defenseless human even though he wore something that stopped his actual craving for blood, which should have made his new diet easier, spoke a lot about what kind of a person he really was.

Tanya had a good idea who the wolves were, or at least who they were associated with.

She didn't like her sister's plan, not that Irene would listen to her.

The Cullens were still good people, so were their 'family', unfortunately that meant the wolves also. Just as Tanya was coming to the realization that she really would never have Edward, Irina slammed the door having left.

Tanya sighed, she didn't like Edward's mutt...Ava, but she had to give the girl props for defending herself and her mate.

With one last whistful sigh, Tanya decided it was time to do the right thing. Picking up her phone she called her sister Kate.

"Kate" she said nervously, "We have a problem."

########################################################################################################

Edward was pacing the front room waiting for the girls.

Bella was huddled with Embry and the bronze haired teen was more than grateful for Daniela's gift.

Being so close to Bella's scent without his necklace could have ended in disaster.

The twins burst through the front door and Jake and Edward immediately went to their women. Ava and Eva yelled out angrily when they saw the cast on their cousin's arm. Only their boyfriends holding them back and Bella telling them she was fine, stopped the girls from running out to try to resurrect Laurent so they could kill him themselves.

Carlisle looked at the room before clearing his throat. He had come home early alerting everyone to just how serious the situation was.

Kate could be seen sitting with Leah and Daniela.

"Good, now that everyone is here we can begin".

"What's going on?" Jasper asked with Alice perched on his lap. Rosalie nodded while Emmett tried to rub her back. Colin and Brady were sitting on either side of them seeing as they had taken a great liking to the couple, especially Rose though not in the way everyone would have assumed.

They treated her like she was their mom. Something Rose had come to cherish.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked to Kate who nodded and stood. "Irina decided to report the wolves in hopes of having them wiped out for killing Laurent. I don't think she realizes that you're Ava and Jacob's pack. She didn't seem very aware of anything besides her own grief. At least that's what Tanya said".

Almost everyone's eyebrows raised when she added that small bit about Tanya. It would have to be thought on later though as they had other things to deal with.

Everyone began sharing looks except for the twins who were stone faced. They had an idea of what was happening and they were angry and scared. They didn't want anyone in danger, but it seemed like some things they simply couldn't avoid.

Edward pulled Ava back and kissed her whispering comforting words.

Jacob followed the other boy's lead and did the same for Eva.

"Who would they report us too?" Seth asked curiously. He saw everyone's worried faces besides a few confused wolfs and realized this had to be bad to have everyone so on edge. 'It couldn't be worse than that blonde vampire though, could it?'

"It could" Edward answered his silent question.

"Well then where did she go?" Bella spoke up for the first time.

Ava and Eva sighed when they caught Kate's eye and she nodded sadly. The girls then looked at Bella and spoke in the most serious tone she had ever heard from them.

"Italy".

 **A/N:** I promise a much longer chapter next time, I even have half already planned and written out. I swear! Next chapter has; the meeting with the Volturi, some fights, and a bachelor and bachelorette party. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock! WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 29: Creepy dolls and vampire kings. (Part 2)

"So what do we do?" Jacob asked the question they were all thinking.

"We'll keep up our training" Jasper said and the others nodded.

"We'll have to figure out what she's planning, though I could hazard a guess" Carlisle said. "Then we'll have to have to explain about Bella being an imprint and hope that they understand".

Embry didn't look too happy about this.

"Why would Bella be involved?"

"Because" Rosalie sighed "Laurent was obviously after _her_ and seeing that she's a human that knows about us, they'll want to change her".

There were arguments from all around the room at this news.

Only Bella noticed that the twins were silent and seemed to be deep in thought.

It was unusual how quiet they were being.

It was even more unusual that no one seemed to notice but Bella guessed that they were a bit preoccupied with going over the best plan to deal with these vampire kings and keeping her human.

"Um...no offence" Eva caught the rooms attention and Ava nodded finishing her sister's sentence.

"But isn't Carlisle friends with them? Why doesn't he just call and explain?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer but like everyone else, he didn't know what to say. The girls looked at everyone, trying not to giggle at them. For a bunch of vampires and werewolves, who's minds were supposed to work fast, they sure did miss some of the most simple and obvious solutions.

"It's not our fault Love" Edward pouted.

"I'm sure" she drawled with a playful smirk.

"Do you think that will work?" Eva asked a thoughtful Carlisle.

"It might...I'll call and see. We can only hope".

With that said the head of the Cullen family went off in hopes of ending this before it started. Alice was going through visions with some worry. Right now they kept switching between the Volturi listening to them or believing Irene.

What really worried her was that in both visions the Volturi still appeared in Forks.

########################################################################################################

Aro Volturi, one of the three rulers of the Volturi coven was stuck in a dilemma.

On one hand a female vampire from the Denali clan had come and asked for retribution for the death of her mate from werewolves. She described them as vicious, bloodthirsty creatures that had to be put down.

Then, before she had even finished her tale, he had gotten a call from his old friend Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle had then surprised Aro by telling him that the wolves were in fact NOT children of the moon and had complete control over their other forms. He then went on to describe how it was Irina's mate in fact who was in the wrong by purposely going after a human mate of one of the wolfs.

The biggest shock came when Carlisle had said he had recently gained many new family members, including this wolf tribe, and one made it so the vampire didn't feel the thirst for human blood. This would mean that the man went out of his way to harm this human merely for sport.

Aro would be the first to admit that he was not always a good man, but the thought of not having to drink blood and still choosing too made very little sense to him.

He knew his brother Caius was practically foaming at the mouth to kill the wolves, having had a bad experience with a werewolf when he had first been turned.

Marcus, well he wasn't sure what his quiet brother would do. He barely talked since his mate had been killed.

Still, Aro didn't know who to believe though a part of him leaned towards Carlisle. But then what about this human who knew of them? Did they let her go since she was a wolf's mate?

He also saw this as an opportunity to once again try to sway Alice and Edward, not to mention the God of War over to his clan.

And these new members sounded...powerful.

Perhaps a more personal visit was in order?

'Yes, that is what I'll would do' he thought happily to himself. He would gather up a few of his most trusted, call Carlisle and arrange a meeting so they could straighten this all out.

Sweeping back into the thrown room he looked at the other two kings, not sparing the anxious Irene even a glance.

"Time to pack brothers, we leave as son as possible" he stated ignoring Caius' scowl and Marcus' sigh. "We are going to Forks".

########################################################################################################

"...And don't cuss at any of them, please for the love of everything that is holy" Edward was telling the twins and Daniela, who were only partially paying attention.

"Yeah, no cussing we got it Sugar" Ava tried to placate her boyfriend but it was no use. He started his 'what not to do in front of the Volturi' speech once again.

They saw Jasper, Emmett, and Jared laughing behind his back while Paul simply smirked at them.

"I think they get it" Leah said as Alice and Rose sniggered.

"But they have to know-" he started before Ava took his face in her hands and smiled at him lovingly, if not with a dose of exasperation.

"Edward, Sugar, we all know that there is more of a chance of them showing up in pink ball gowns singing My Heart Will Go On than us being able to hold all retorts in. Whatever happens, happens. Relax".

Eva bit her lip to hide her amusement while Daniela tried to cover her smirk with her hand.

"I know" he sighed wrapping his arms around her. "It's just-. I'm sorry".

Ava chuckled and kissed his nose.

"Don't be".

"Aw, a touching moment in deed" came a voice from in front of the house and they turned to see a group of pale strangers. The voice belonged to a long black haired man with red eyes and skin so white it almost looked translucent.

His voice was oddly feminine surprising some of the others.

"Aro" Carlisle said making the girls' eyes widen as they took in the rest of the group.

The Volturi. They sure didn't waste time.

The wolves shifted nervously on their feet besides Jacob and Ava. Jacob stood protectively by his mate while Ava, Eva, and Danny were busy staring at Jane with weird expressions.

"Please don't" Edward mumbled rubbing his eyes though everyone heard.

Jane glared at the three girls prompting Leah to wrap and arm around Danny, but their expressions didn't falter.

"What" she finally spat. She wasn't used to people staring at her and the ones that did never lasted long. They feared her and she enjoyed that _very_ much. The fact that these three were staring at her in...well she couldn't identify exactly what it was but she knew it wasn't fear and that was pissing the little blonde vampire off.

"Nothing..." Daniela started but trailed off still staring.

"It's just you look like..." said Eva trying to pick her words wisely yet not take her eyes off of the girl.

"Like what" Jane demanded in a dangerous tone as the two groups watched.

"Well" Daniela and Eva said laying a hand each on Ava's arms.

They didn't want to give Ava a chance to say what they were all thinking.

"Spit it out!" Jane yelled.

"You look like a possessed Bratz doll!" Ava yelled freaked out. She was never a fan of dolls.

Too late.

"What did you say" Jane asked menacingly while her brother Alec raised his brows in surprise and secret amusement along with most of the Volturi.

The pack and Cullens looked at the girls universally wishing that duck taping Ava's mouth would work. Probably not. Even though some of them agreed with her sentiment, it didn't mean they appreciated her timing.

"Nothing, she's just in shock" Daniela tried to sooth the girl. The fact that the three of them were still looking at her with big eyes and tight lips took away from her words.

"Fucking Chucky" Ava muttered before Eva smacked her arm.

"And you, lovely lady, are?" Aro asked her cheerfully and finally her eyes were pulled away from the blonde to the king.

"Ava, I'm Edward's fiancé and the second command in the pack" she told him making his eyes widen briefly.

"You're a werewolf!?" Caius spat.

"No, they're shape shifters. There's a difference" Eva told him and he looked to her before his eyes widened.

Edward frowned, as did Jasper while Jacob pushed her slightly behind him.

He didn't like the almost awed look the other leader was giving her.

Neither did her sister.

"Anyway" she said with a glare at the man before Daniela poked her elbow into her ribs. "Though it'd be cool to be a werewolf, we are in fact shifters. And Laurent attacked one of our mates. We were totally in our rights to kill him" she said getting straight to the point.

Jacob nodded and the others looked at her proudly. Embry was silently thankful that she had said them, making it clear that they stood together.

"Perhaps" Marcus spoke up actually surprising his brothers. "You're special...somehow" he added thoughtfully.

Ava preened, Daniela nodded as if it was obvious, and Eva tipped an invisible hat.

"What about the human with them?" Alec asked eyeing Daniela with a smirk. Whether it was from attraction, hunger, or both she didn't want to know. The petite girl had to stop herself from flipping the young boy off when she found herself surrounded and protected by her friends.

"She's my mate" Leah said proudly. Some of the guards looked shocked while others just nodded.

One guard, they noticed, kept stealing glances at Seth.

"Felix, what are you doing?" asked Demetri when he saw his friend eyeing the young wolf. This made Seth look up and lock eyes with the huge vampire prompting them both to gasp.

"Well..." Eva started.

"I'll be honest. Didn't see that one coming" Ava finished for her.

"Me either" Leah added.

"Dude" Quil said and Seth blushed. "You're gay?"

"Yes" he mumbled and Felix glared at Quil when he gawked. "Didn't you notice I never liked any girls?"

"I just thought that you had really odd high standards when it came to girls".

"I do" Seth said "They have to be dudes".

The twins burst out laughing. "That was good" they said trying to breathe as Daniela clapped. Leah patted his back along with Jasper and Jared. Paul went to say something but one look from everyone had him shutting up.

"What about you" Caius said bringing the attention back on himself. He was looking at Eva.

"What about me?"

"You don't look like a vampire, and you don't smell like a wolf" he licked his lips.

Edward tensed up making Ava and Jacob do the same.

"You'll have to be changed. I can do it" he sounded almost eager.

Eva looked him in the eye before her body changed and in her place was the twin of Aro in a maxi dress. "Is this what you like?" she asked making Ava double over in laughter. "Is this what you want?"

Caius was so surprised he actually stumbled back before the real Aro's voice shocked him back to his senses.

"Delightful" Aro complimented as her features once again melted into her familiar head of pink and blue eyes.

"Very powerful" he commented with a certain gleam in his eye.

"As you can see" Carlisle said trying to get Aro's attention off of the twins. "No laws have been broken. We were in our rights and did what we had too".

"Perhaps" Aro said before putting his hand out palm up as his gaze shifted to Ava who Edward was trying to block with his body.

"Would you mind showing me my dear?" he asked pleasantly but there was an unmistakable underlined threat in his tone.

Everyone tensed since they didn't want Aro to see the girls' secret and there was no way he wouldn't see it.

Slowly, with both Edward and Sam besides her, Ava reached Aro and placed her hand in his.

He gasped, though not for the reason they had all assumed.

"Such a burden to bare at such a young age. To choose between the life of a parent and the life of a sibling, something no child should ever have to do".

Everyone, besides Daniela and Eva, looked at Ava stunned only to find an uncharacteristic blank expression on her face as she stared at nothing. Aro let her hand go and patted her shoulder.

"I apologize for making you have to relive that. It is obvious that the attack was provoked and not your packs fault". She gave him a tight nod before moving back into Edward's embrace.

"Since we have traveled all this way on a mistake" Aro said with a teasing lilt. "Would it be too much to ask for an invitation to the upcoming wedding in a few day? This would also give Felix and your friend here time to talk."

Just then everyone became very aware that the two supernatural beings had moved closer to each other.

Ava smiled and chuckled coming out of her pervious state. "As long as you don't eat the guest or take everyone's attention off my dress, I think that'd be fine".

Marcus gave a small smile while Caius huffed though he didn't say anything. He looked at Eva and didn't look so moody anymore.

This was something they'd have to watch out for.

Jane glared at them while Alec smirked at Daniela making her roll her eyes.

Ava whistled lowly and laughed. 'Draaaaama!'

########################################################################################################

A week had passed and it was the night before Edward and Ava's big day.

They would be man and wife.

Of course then they still had graduation at the end of the year but this was what they were most looking forward too.

Though their friends and family were looking forward to tonight seeing as it was their respective bachelor and bachelorette parties.

A few kids from school had tried to get invited but none of the teens wanted to have to act or behave a certain way, they wanted to let loose.

Of course that wasn't how Edward worded it, but the idea was the same.

"Hello Love" he said climbing through her old window at the Swan house making her laugh.

"You know you're supposed to be at your party right? Wait they didn't get you strippers did they?" she asked amused.

"No, of course not".

"Oh" she sighed before perking up excitedly. "Did they get me strippers?!"

"No!" he said laughing and Ava joined him.

"Bummer".

"I just couldn't stay away for so long, future wife".

She smiled and snuggled up to him as he took a spot on her bed. "Soon we won't have to be apart ever again, future husband."

"I love how that sounds" he mumbled into her hair and she smiled.

"Me too".

"There was something I wanted to go over".

"It's not table manners again is it? Because I told you that Mike deserved it" she defended herself before she started muttering. "Thinking he can touch MY food. Little shit deserved a fork to the hand...making me mumble to myself".

Edward calmed her down and kissed her head.

"No Love I was talking about my past. I know you know most of it, but I...I need to say it aloud. Please".

Ava looked at him and nodded. Edward took a deep breath taking comfort from her being so close. Finally he opened his mouth again though his voice was so soft Ava doubted she would have heard it had it not been for the wolf genes.

"I...killed people. Yes, they were bad people but it made me no better. They're fear as I drained them, stole their lives, it still haunts me to this day. I am terrified that if I were ever to be judged by the Lord that my soul would be thrown in hell."

Ava went to protest but he quieted her with a finger against her lips.

"Now, however, I don't feel so strongly about it. You have pointed out that I did more good than bad by stopping these people, even if it still bares on my conscious. You have helped me begin to realize that nothing is simply black and white but a wide variety of greys. But most importantly, you have given me your love, something so pure and amazing and I believe, because of you, that I do have a soul and it is safe".

He finished with tears in his eyes only to find them reflected in Ava's. Unlike his however, hers actually began gliding down her cheeks.

"I love you so much you beautiful emotional man" she laughed through her tears which he wiped away.

"I love you too you masculine hard ass" he teased and she barked out a laugh.

It was trued though.

Edward seemed much more gentle and in tuned with his more stereotypically 'feminine' side, while Ava often came off far more like 'the man' of the relationship. At least that was how most people saw them.

"I have something I wanted to talk to you about too" she told him and he nodded locking their gazes. "I know you're just as curious as the others about what Aro meant the other day, thank you by the way for not pushing".

"It wasn't my place" he told her.

"But it will be, tomorrow" she couldn't stop the giddy smile from overtaking her face before she managed to relax. "I don't want us to have any secrets, so I want you to know. You can help me with this when I get lost in it, and I'll help you with your guilt".

He nodded, it made sense.

"When..." she cleared her throat trying not to tear up again. "When I was ten my mother picked up Eva and I from dance class. I wasn't very good, but Eva was actually quite gifted. I didn't mind since we both had things we liked and I enjoyed watching her dance. After every class we would get ice cream and sing in the car on the drive back."

She paused to smile fondly.

"One night, as we going through some of fog a car hit us".

Edward pulled her tighter to him.

"I-I was the only one conscious since it hit my mother's side and I had used my older twin privileges to sit up front. Eva was knocked out and bleeding from her head...a lot."

She almost whispered the last part as her eyes became slightly glossed over and she lost herself to the memory.

"My mother looked stuck between the steering wheel and her nose was broken because her airbag failed. I got scared because they were both bleeding so much and I knew we had to get out of the car."

She swallowed thickly not looking into his eyes. Edward tried not to make a sound for his part, seeing the accident through his mated memories was traumatic.

"I tried to carry them both but they were too heavy so I had to pick who to get out first. Eva is, although my twin, still my little sister so I dragged her out onto the snow first and wrapped her in my jacket. When I turned back to the car... it caught on fire and knocked me back when it blew. My mother was still inside".

She finished and waited for him to say something though neither knew what there was he could say.

"It was a hard decision, one you could never truly win" he finally settled on.

Ava started to sob but still spoke. "I heard my relatives, at the funeral talking about how it was my fault she was dead. I was so afraid that Dad and Eva would hate me. I don't want them to hate me" she sobbed and he pulled her tighter, feeling for the pain this amazing girl had been put in.

He was also angry at these adults who felt they could comment on something horrific that they had never even come close to having to go through, and he told her as much. "I don't think it's possible for your father or Eva to hate you" he added and she looked at him with her big green eyes.

"Your father adores you both and Eva looks at you for guidance and approval. Even now I see it, she watches your every move hoping to live up to the image she had created of you."

They held each other in silence for awhile before someone yelled from below her window.

"Send him out Ava, or we'll come in" Emmett promised.

"We'll bring him back in one piece, we promise" Jasper added ignoring the grumbles of Paul. He was still a bit sore at being picked over a leech.

Ava laughed as he wiped her tears for her just as the girls piled into her room.

"Out, out" Alice shooed Edward though she allowed them to get one last kiss in.

"Love you, future wife" he said as he started to jump out the window.

"And you, future husband" she smiled making sure her face was dry. She was surprised to find Eva looking at her with a sad but understanding smile.

'Just how much had they heard?' she wondered.

Her answer came when Eva rushed up and hugged her holding her sister to her. "I love you" she told her strongly and Ava had to cough to cover up another sob. She wasn't used to showing so much actual emotion, at least none of the negative ones.

"You too" she said and Eva pulled back with a smiled.

"Come on" Rose said smirking and Daniela giggled from near Leah and Esme. "It's your bachelorette party, lets go!"

Her expression told Ava that it was about to get crazy.

 **A/N:** What do you think? Now we finally know what happened to Mrs. Bedlam. What about Jane and Caius? What about Felix, I just had to do it. Next chapter has; the parties, the wedding, secrets, and more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 30: Take me out tonight.

Rose led the bride party to a hot club in Seattle that had both men and women go-go dancer.

"Come on" she said locking arms with Ava. Luckily they could still hear each other over all of the music and noise. "We got a V.I.P. booth".

"Fancy" Ava teased.

Rose nodded her head with a smirk. "You're part of the best of the best now Baby".

"Here" Daniela said coming up to Ava's other side handing them two simple hemp bracelets. Ava raised a brow while Rose cheered.

"What's this for" Eva asked.

"One of my new inventions" she said proudly. "It lets out not so human wearers be able to drink their asses off. Still working on the one for food enjoyment…" she trailed off getting lost in her thoughts and what she could do.

"No work tonight Babe" Leah said kissing the shorter girl on the forehead.

"No way!" Alice yelled excitedly and Esme clapped her hands eagerly.

"But we're under age" Bella yelled blushing when they all looked at her though the twins' winks made her feel a bit better. She had forgotten that she didn't need to yell for them to hear her.

"Not tonight you aren't" Esme said passing out fake IDs. "Our little secret, of course I expect you girls to be responsible" she winked at them.

Leah looked positively gleeful.

"Hell yeah" she high-fived the others, even a wide eyed Bella who laughed at their enthusiasm.

Though she guessed that if she had to live forever or had a high tolerance making it almost impossible to ever let loose and try new things, things that seemed like fun, then she'd want to at least try it too.

They finally made it to their table ignoring all of the lusty stares aimed at them and sat down.

There was a cake on the table in the shape of….a vagina?

Ava burst out laughing.

"Since you won't be getting any of that in the future" Eva explained between giggles.

"But I've never gotten any before".

"True, true" she said before gaining a sly smirk. "But you wanted too" Eva sang and Ava had to laugh nodding her head.

"Can't argue with facts" Ava admitted prompting the others to laugh again. Bella was holding her stomach almost falling over.

"Hey, what can I get you ladies?" a pretty red headed waitress with the name tag Amanda asked before she noticed the cake and laughed.

"We'd like a round of Fuzzy Navels and Cosmos please" Rose smirked causing the woman to be momentarily dazzled.

"Sure thing, special occasion?"

"My sister's getting married" Eva squealed while forcing a tiara on Ava's head that read Bride.

Amanda looked at the stunning purple haired and leather clad young woman with big surprised eyes. The girl was smocking, the whole group was actually, but this one looked a bit too young to be getting married already.

As if reading her thoughts, Ava whipped out her phone and displayed a picture of Edward giving the camera his crooked grin in a long sleeved shirt with the arms rolled up to his elbows.

The look he was sending was 'Wouldn't you rather be over here with me instead of taking a picture?'

He had to be the most attractive man she had ever seen.

"Damn" Amanda cursed before patting Ava's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah good job".

Ava winked flustering her momentarily before she giggled and went to get their drinks.

'Damn' she thought, 'Talk about a hot couple.'

########################################################################################################

The guys had taken Edward to a strip club, much to his horror.

He was with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Sam, Jarred, Embry, Quil, and Paul. The younger wolves were on patrol, though really the guys had used that as an excuse to cut their complaints about being left out of the 'adult fun'.

The choice of establishment proved to be a mistake since the moment the dancers caught sight of the to be groom they swarmed him like bees on honey.

"No thank you" was all he said for a good five minutes.

"But you're the groom" one purred and he once again cursed Emmett and Jasper for forcing him into his groom shirt. "You need some now, you know what they say about married couples" she said and the others tittered.

"Plus, doubt she can do it like I can" another said.

Edward unintentionally copied Ava's earlier actions as he pulled out his phone and presented his screensaver.

Ava was smiling at the camera with her usual half smirk and come hither raised brow. Her eyes popped thanks to her smoky eye, she was in a skull school girl skirt and leather vest.

She looked dropped dead gorgeous, and better than any of the girls working that night.

"Damn it" someone grumbled before the girls dispensed besides two blondes who looked kind of alike.

"Well, you can have us both" clone one winked.

"Twins" clone two said.

"One" Jacob interrupted ignoring how all the dancers were now looking at their whole group with hungry eyes. "You aren't real twins, silicone sisters maybe, twins no" he said and some of the pack laughed with Jasper and Emmett snorted.

"Two, his fiancé has a twin and she's all mine".

The two women pouted before one said crudely, "What are they porn stars or something?"

"No" both boys said not liking the way they were talking about their women.

"Amazing in bed huh?" the other snarked in a disbelieved tone.

"Yes" Jacob answered simply.

"Wouldn't know" Edward said coldly but with pride. "We both waited for our wedding".

The girls eyes and grins widened thinking of all the things they could teach him. One even licked her lips.

"She and I will learn together" he said making them pout again.

"And before you offer to do things together for me, she's also into women. I just don't want to share".

With that he let Jared and Carlisle lead him to a table leaving the speechless plastics behind. Emmett and Sam's booming laughter could be heard shaking the building.

"Here guys" Embry said passing out the bracelets. Quil excitedly explained what they did.

"Hell yeah!" Paul said.

"Is this a good idea?" Edward asked nervously having never drank before.

Paul rolled his eyes, he still didn't get how someone as wild seeming as Ava ended up with this stick in the mud. 'I love Rachel' he thought, 'But still, I would have been a way better match.'

Edward glared while Jasper sighed. He didn't think Paul would ever get over his crush on Ava.

Ignoring the mind reader's glare Paul spoke aloud. "Don't worry your Highness. Live a little, it won't kill you" he added sarcastically.

"Sore loser" Jasper pretended to cough.

The others laughed while Edward smirked and Paul scowled.

Or as the twins put it, just made his normal face.

"Tonight's about being a normal, modern, groom the night before his wedding" Carlisle pointed out patting his son's shoulder. "Though we won't let anything get too out of hand".

"We promise not to let anything bad happen" Jacob said and the others agreed.

Sam and Jared even jokingly offered to be his body guards.

"I'll handle the horny women" Quil joked, though they all knew that he wouldn't touch any of them with a ten foot pole.

He was waiting for Claire, even if Embry and Jacob teased him about that.

"We got you man" Emmett assured him with his easy smile.

"Besides" Embry teased "What's the worst that could happen?"

Emmett tried not to laugh. He remembered the last time HE had said those exact words to his brother.

The others sniggered before Edward smacked his head on the table before quickly shooting up looking disgusted.

"What's wrong" asked Jasper though his tone held an amused lilt to it.

"Do you know the lewd acts that have been performed on this table!"

The others burst out laughing.

########################################################################################################

The girls were having a blast.

Besides a few unwanted stragglers who had tried to penetrate their group when dancing, the night had been amazing.

The twins and Daniela had found that they _really_ enjoyed Fuzzy Navels.

Rose was more of a Cosmo girl along with Leah, which wasn't that surprising. Even less surprising was that Alice loved the sweet whip cream topped Strawberry Daiquiris.

What was a real shocker was how Esme and Bella were able to handle Jack Daniels like champs.

The other girls didn't even want to try it.

They were back in their booth when they heard a familiar though admittedly slightly slurred voice.

"There she is! My life, my love, my light" an intoxicated Edward sighed while he and the others made their way over to the girls.

Some people tried to dance with them but were ignored, in fact Edward was practically pushing people while his eyes never left his mate.

Ava was in his sight and she smelled delicious.

That was all he cared about.

"Hello Love" he purred when he finally reached her. Not giving her a chance to respond he quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a lip bruising kiss.

Ava moaned in his mouth while her fingers snaked into his hair and pulled.

He growled.

'Good Lord!' she thought flooding her panties.

"Oh my God!" Eva squealed. Ava broke away from Edward and turned her head unintentionally giving him access to her neck, which he started to nibble.

She looked at her sister in question but burst out laughing when she saw Bella had trapped Embry on the couch and was basically giving him a lap dance.

"Why do you smell like cheap perfume?" Eva asked wrinkling her nose at her boyfriend.

Jacob scratched his neck, "Um…well-".

"We took them to a strip club" Paul smirked at Eva and Ava. He was a little disappointed when Eva simply shrugged and Ava laughed.

He turned to say something to Sam but was distracted by the sight of Leah and Daniela making out.

Alice and Jasper weren't doing any better since they were almost having sex against the wall.

"Ok, calm down people. We don't need to give shows" Quil said to the surrounding couples.

Luckily, he was able to keep his wits about him and by some miracle he was able to get them all to calm down.

He tried not to laugh when he noticed Carlisle now had smeared lipstick around his mouth.

"Come on" Ava said pulling on Edward's hand. "Let's dance".

They moved through the crowd barley caring that it split for them until they were in the middle. A song came on but neither noticed what it was as their bodies moved together against the beat.

Looking deep into Edward's black eyes Ava kissed him and sensually twirled her hips.

Grabbing onto her leather clad ass and pulled her impossibly closer and licked her ear whispering. "Tomorrow night, no more waiting."

Ava gasped as he worked her neck.

"Tomorrow" she agreed.

 **A/N:** What do you think? Next chapter has the wedding and wedding night, oh la la. Hopefully that will be up either later tonight or tomorrow (but probably not). Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Really guys, I love hearing your thoughts. Until next time, have a great day.


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Thank you to **Sillygabby (and for your suggestion about the wedding cake), Shakilove, Booklover345, and Silv3rR0s3** for your sweet reviews. Is everybody ready for the wedding? Here we go. Enjoy.

Chapter 31: Can't you hear the bells?

Ava cracked her eyes open as multiple pairs of hands shook her awake.

"Five more minutes" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Not today sleepyhead, you're getting married" Eva said and Ava shot up almost knocking Danny and Eva onto the floor.

"Oh my God" she said looking at all the girls. "I'm getting married" she finished as if in disbelief making them laugh.

"I just said that" Eva teased.

"I'm…getting married" Ava mumbled not paying attention to her sister.

"Is she ok?" Leah asked and Rose laughed.

"First time jitters" she said and Alice and Esme nodded.

"I'm getting married!" Ava yelled as a huge smile overtook her face and she started to jump on her old bed squealing. Eva rolled her eyes and shared a shrug with Daniela before they both joined her laughing like mad women.

"Girls" Esme said with a soft smile and they quickly quieted. She kissed each on their forehead and took Ava's hands. "We have to get ready IF you are to actually go and get married".

"Oh my God" Ava's eyes widened and she jumped up. She hugged Esme distractedly, "Thanks Mom" she said before running to the bathroom not totally aware of what she had just said.

Esme stood there with a teary smile as Alice rubbed her back.

Esme sent the others a blinding smile. "She called me Mom!" she said happily.

"Of course she did…Mom" Eva hugged her before rushing off to help her sister.

Rose laid a hand on Esme's shoulder and Daniela smiled at her before taking Leah to join the girls.

Esme, in a choked up voice whispered, "They called me Mom".

########################################################################################################

Edward was pacing his and Ava's room at the Cullens, the ceremony would be happening in the back yard in two hours time.

Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett were watching him amusedly while Jacob tried not to laugh.

He knew his time would come.

"You'll do great" Seth, the ring bearer, tried to reassure him. Edward shot him an appreciative smile but continued pacing.

"Well I need to take Claire over to the girls" Quil said holding his little imprint. Ava had asked Quil if Claire could be the flower girl which led to the little girl insisting that her wolf walk her down the isle.

She was in a cute poufy lilac dress to match the bridesmaids and the lower part of Ava's hair. Except for her maid of honor Eva, who was in a light pink dress that matched the bottom of her own hair.

Quil wore a vest and tie to match Claire, much to the others amusement.

Quil grumbled and pouted but didn't get too loud, Alice was scary when she wanted to be.

"Dude, relax. Rosie and I have been married tons of time. There's nothing to be worried about" Emmett tried to calm him down.

Jasper thought of sending some calm his way, but honestly this was too funny. Plus he knew the moment that Edward saw Ava, he would be fine.

"Now Emmett" came the ever peacemaker Carlisle. "This is Edward's first wedding. The first is always special" he patted Edward's shoulder. "Besides" he added with a smirk, "He still has tonight to look forward too".

Edward face palmed as the others laughed and he was silently thankful that Paul wasn't there.

The other wolves would be attending the wedding as guests and not forced into participating. Something Paul was very grateful for.

Suddenly a thought hit Edward and a goofy grin overtook his face.

"I'm getting married" he practically whispered, as if saying it too loud would shatter this wonderful dream and he'd be alone again. No Ava, no love, no light.

"Yes, you are" Jasper told him simply.

Edward laughed and looked at his honey haired brother. "I'm going to be a husband."

"Again, yes".

"Ava is going to be my wife!"

"Once more, yes" Jasper smirked. Edward's smiled grew as it felt like everything hit him at once.

Two years ago he would have thought that none of this was possible, yet here he was. He was about to marry his mate and officially be man and wife forever.

"See you guys in a bit" Quil said turning before jumping a foot in the air when Edward suddenly appeared before him.

Claire laughed and clapped her hands.

"Um, can you give this to Ava please?" Edward asked handing a folded piece of paper over to the nodding boy.

"Yeah, if you don't scare me to death first" the wolf muttered before leaving.

Edward looked at the other men. "I'm getting married."

########################################################################################################

Ava was taking deep shaky breaths trying to calm her nerves as she looked at herself in the full length mirror.

Her hair was up in a low bun with a few curls loose around her face. She had classic pinup eye makeup with a soft pink lipstick which she was trying not to ruin when biting her lips.

Her dress was off the shoulder lace sleeves with a sweetheart neckline that came in at the waist and flared slightly towards the bottom. The back was low and she had lace and diamonds on each side of her heels, which matched her studs.

Her lace vail laid on the vanity and she softly ran her hands over it.

"There is my girl" came a soft voice from the door and she spun around to see her Grandmother Margret.

"Grandma" she whispered before rushing up to hug the older woman.

"My little Ava, so beautiful" she said in her slightly accented voice. She was, according to their father, a southern Belle.

"I'm so glad you're here" Ava said pulling away and smiling at her grandmother's shorter frame.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Sweetie. Also I brought you something".

She led Ava back over to the vanity and turned her to face it.

"Wha-?" she cut herself off when her grandmother pulled out a beautiful diamond and pearl hair piece.

"This" Margret started trying not to choke up. "Belonged to my mother, she wore it on her wedding day. I wore it on mine".

She placed the veil in it and pushed it into Ava's hair.

"And your mother, God rest her soul, wore it on hers. Now, it is yours."

Ava began tearing up and tried to blink to hold them at bay.

"She would have been so proud of you" Margret whispered and Ava choked back a sob.

"Yes she would have. Come on Mom" Adam said as he, Rose, and Eva walked into the room. The others were greeting the guests.

"Why don't you go with Rose and get introduced to the others."

"Alice would throw a fit if she saw that Ava was about to ruin her makeup" Eva teased.

Rose let Margret loop their arms and led her out just as Quil and Claire came in.

"Sorry" he said, "You look great by the way. This is from Edward, ok bye" he rushed out, Claire waved from over his shoulder.

Ava opened the note and smiled.

 _Can't wait to start forever with you. –_ _Your future husband._

She smiled and tucked the note into her bra making Eva and Adam chuckle.

"You look beautiful pumpkin" Adam told her kissing her head. "You both do" he repeated the action to Eva.

Eva was very happy with her dress. Jacob…not so much. He liked the dress on her, it was the attention she was bound to get that he didn't like.

Eva, like the other girls, was in a halter top type of dress that had a long slit on one side and her hair in a half up do.

Very attractive and gave viewers a tasty peak of the girls' lovely legs.

"Are you ready?" Adam asked and Ava nodded before a look of horror came took over her expression.

"Just need a minute with Eva" she gasped and Adam nodded.

"What's wrong" Eva asked with a sad tone after their father left. She had an idea, it had been on her mind all morning.

"This…" Ava had to take a breath. "This will be the first time that we aren't together, ever!"

"We knew it would happen someday" Eva said quietly.

"Yeah but, but…I don't know what to do without you." She confided looking at Eva with big eyes.

"You'll have Edward now" she tried to joke though her smile was strained. "And I doubt you'll need my help tonight, huh?"

Ava looked at Eva with a serious expression. "Yes, I have Edward but he's not you. No one can ever be you".

Eva let out a chuckle that sounded close to a cry. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

She hugged Ava tightly.

"It will only be a few days, then we have graduation and we'll be together again. Right?" she asked.

"Yes" Ava said trying not to cry. It was an emotional day. "We can live together when I get back!" she yelled excitedly.

Eva chuckled "I'll hold you to that".

"You do that".

Finally they nodded to each other.

"You ready to go, dumber twin" Eva joked.

"You betcha, uglier twin" Ava shot back and they laughed opening the door of Alice and Jasper's room to see both Carlisle and their father waiting for them.

Carlisle patted Adam on the shoulder and kissed both girls cheeks before running off to stand with the men.

Holding hands, the girls got into the line and the music started.

"You're getting married" Eva teased before walking out with Jacob.

"Yes…I am" Ava whispered to herself.

########################################################################################################

The wedding march started and the groomsmen each escorted a lady down the isle. A few peoples brows raised when Daniela and Leah went down together and Daniela actually stood by Edward with the men.

Little did they know, he considered the teen a good friend. She gave him good advice, never took anyone's bull and could be just as bad as Emmett. She let him relax and watch her work while other times he would help her unwind by playing a soothing song.

So naturally, he asked her to be a groomsmen. Naturally, she accepted.

Ava was ecstatic. It showed just how accepting and open minded her fiancé was.

Besides the Volturi watching from the front row of the grooms side, everything was perfect. 'At least they have brown contacts in' Eva thought as her and Jacob made her way to the front.

'Wow" Ava thought 'Alice did an amazing job.'

It was still designed close to the book but with lilac and silver as the main colors.

Everyone ohhed and ahhed as Quil led an adorable little Claire down the isle. The little girl ate up the attention and giggled as she threw the flowers being extra sure to make sure they were every where.

The twins had told her to make things extra flowery.

Ava snapped out of her thoughts when her father began leading her down the isle. She looked around a bit feeling on edge before her eyes came to rest on a misty eyed Edward.

He was looking at her like she was an angel.

His smile calmed her down and she grinned back as everyone else melted away.

'He looks so handsome' she thought as she took in his appearance. He was in a tux with a purple rose pinned to the front. His hair was still its usual bronze mess, but she liked it that way.

It was his eyes though that took her breath away.

His golden eyes were wide and happy filled with unshed tears as he watched her like she was the most amazing thing in the world.

Jasper, as Edward's best man, felt it was his duty to reach over and close the grooms dropped jaw.

Some guests laughed as they saw it before quieting when Adam and Ava finally made it to the others.

Adam kissed her forehead and sniffed before turning to Edward. "Keep her safe" he said lowly and Edward nodded.

"Well" he said a bit louder "Good luck" he joked as he placed Ava's hand in Edward's.

Ava chuckled and smiled at Edward as they faced each other as the preacher began to speak.

She was busy making googly eyes at Edward, repeating whatever she was told to and only really tuned in when they asked about vows. Lightly clearing her throat, she began.

"Edward" she smiled "You are one of the most amazing, bossy, smart-alecky people I know and I wouldn't change you for the world. We've had some downs but they have always been outshined by the ups and I know that's how it will always be. You are the part of me that I didn't even know I was missing, and I am so grateful" here she shot a look at Daniela. "That I got to find you."

She finished breathlessly and wiped the single tear that had managed to fall.

"Ava" Edward said before going to clear his throat. "You were a surprise right from the start" he and a few others chuckled. "I thought I knew everything. Everything about myself, about the people around me but you showed up and just dumped it all on its head".

She smiled looking down a bit before she felt his fingers under her chin leveling their stares once more.

"And it was the best thing to ever happen to me" he said and she giggled and kissed him making the guests laugh.

Pulling away Ava laughed and wiped the lipstick off of Edward's dazed face.

"Well" the preacher said with a smile. "Do you Ava Melina Bedlam take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"You betcha" she said before her eyes widened. "I mean I do".

More laughter, excpecially from an excited Edward.

"Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Ava Melina Bedlam to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You betcha" he copied making Ava laugh.

"Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife".

No sooner had he said the word wife, Edward was already attached to his wife by their lips.

"Everyone please stand for the new Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen" the preacher said and they pulled away smiling as they sped down the isle.

########################################################################################################

The reception was in full swing.

Eva and Alice, with the help of their mates, were showing their impressive skills on the dance floor.

Daniela and Leah were content with just holding each other close and calling that dancing.

Edward and Ava were sitting at the bridal party table eating. Daniela had in fact perfected her bracelets for food consumption, they even helped dissolve the food once in the stomach.

"This is so good!" he was saying placing more of their impressive wedding cake in his mouth. Ava laughed before gaining a wicked idea making sure to quickly mask it so her husband couldn't see.

"It's even better this way" she purred and like she had hoped Edward's eyes glazed slightly.

He wasn't the only one who could dazzle.

Before he could comment though, he found his mouth now covered in sugary goodness.

She had smeared some cake on his face.

He shot her a flat expression making her burst out laughing and draw attention to them.

Edward smiled, ignoring the chuckles from the guest and took some cake in hand.

"No" Ava said with wide eyes before jumping up and running away.

Edward chased after her and they dodged and swerved around couples. Ava even slid under Seth and Felix, who were dancing together.

Finally though, Edward caught her. Ava laughed and closed her eyes ready for what was to come but was pleasantly surprised when instead she felt Edward place his lips upon hers.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen" he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen" she said back.

"Now" he said before lightly squishing the cake against her mouth. Ava laughed and simply ate it making Edward roll his eyes with a grin.

"Excuse me?" came the microphone enhanced voice of Eva. "I have prepared a song to sing with my sister, after she wipes her mouth" she joked.

Ava did wipe her mouth while sending her twin a confused look.

"She didn't know we were going to do this, but she knows the song pretty well. It hasn't come out yet, but it will" she said simply not giving the confused guests further explanation as Rose sat at the piano and Esme handed Ava a mic.

"As you all probably know" Eva continued. "This will be the first time that Ava and I are separated, ever." Some people looked sympathetic. "So I think this song is appropriate."

Rose began playing and Ava teared up again as she recognized the song.

Eva began to sing.

 ** _I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn._**

 ** _And we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them and we help them in return._**

 ** _Well, I don't know if I believe that's true._**

 ** _But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you..._**

 ** _Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun._**

 ** _Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood._**

 ** _Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_**

 ** _But because I knew you, I have been changed for good._**

Ava took up the song.

 ** _It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime, so let me say before we part._**

 ** _So much of me is made of what I learned from you._**

 ** _You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart._**

 ** _And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine by being my friend..._**

 ** _Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea._**

 ** _Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood._**

 ** _Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_**

 ** _But because I knew you._**

Eva:

 _ **Because I knew you.**_

Both:

 _ **I have been changed for good**_

Ava:

 ** _And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for the things I've done, you blame me for._**

Eva:

 _ **But then, I guess we know there's blame to share.**_

Both:

 _ **And none of it seems to matter anymore.**_

Eva and Ava at the same time:

 _ **Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun.**_

 _ **Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood.**_

 _ **Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea.**_  
 _ **Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in the wood.**_

Both:

 ** _Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_**

 ** _I do believe I have been changed for the better._**

Here the sisters took hands looking deep into each others souls and seeing a part of their own reflected back.

Eva:

 _ **And because I knew you...**_

Ava:

 _ **Because I knew you**..._

Both:

 ** _Because I knew you..._**

 ** _I have been changed for good..._**

They trailed off and embraced in a bone crushing hug not even noticing the cheers and whistles around them.

"I'm going to miss you" Eva said into Ava's shoulder.

"You'll always have me" Ava promised.

"But things will be different now".

"Different, but even better".

Eva pulled back sobbing. "Better" she nodded.

"I do believe it's time for the bride and groom to get going for their honeymoon" Carlisle announced sending an apologetic look to the twins.

"Knock his socks off" Eva joked automatically going to wipe away nonexistent tears.

"You expect anything less" Ava shot back trying to dry her face.

"Don't worry" Edward said coming up to the girls. He wrapped an arm around Ava and Jacob tried to comfort Eva. "We'll be back before you know it".

Eva nodded and looked Edward dead in the eye, "You take care of her."

"With everything I have".

With more goodbyes and some mildly inappropriate suggestions from some people, the couple got into the limo to leave.

"Oh one more thing" Alice said and Rose giggled. "We placed a few special things in your bag for later" she winked at Ava. Seeing as even Eva looked confused, the couple guessed it had to be shocking.

"Have fun" people yelled as the car pulled away. Ava waved to Eva before it turned and the house was no longer in sight.

"Are your ready-" Ava was cut off by Edward practically throwing himself on her and completely possessing her mouth.

'Wow'.

 **A/N:** What do you think? That song is from the musical _Wicked_ , I thought it worked with what was happening. By the way, Selena Gomez wrote the last song I used, can't remember if I put that or not. Did you like the wedding? All next chapter will basically be a lemon fest. Some other things will happen, but mainly just sex, sex and more sex. This story doesn't have too many chapters left guys. It's kind of sad, but on the bright side not only will this story have a good ending but then I will be starting my Harry Potter one that has a bit of an unorthodox beginning. Anyway, I think maybe ten if even that, chapters left on this one. It's been fun, and it will only get better. You know the girls can't go without a bang. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock! WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. **To everyone who wished me well, thank you so much. It really helped and you guys are so thoughtful and sweet.** This chapter is mainly lemons, with a small section of actual story, sorry not sorry. This story is coming to an end, sad face. But on the bright side, after this I will be starting the Harry Potter story. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: LOTS OF SMUT. Like seriously, I could make a lemonade stand with the amount of lemons I used in this one.**

Chapter 32: Goodbye Virginity.

Ava bit her lip as she stepped off of the jet and Edward led her through the town to get to the house on Island Esme. They still had to take a boat, but it felt like time was flying.

'In just a little while, we won't be virgins any more' she thought to herself before she heard Edward's breath catch.

"I know Love" he told her.

She noticed that he looked extremely nervous and equally excited which helped her own nerves.

"Tonight's going to be amazing" she whispered into his ear as they walked around people. She heard him try to suppress a moan when she nipped his neck.

Finally they made it to the house and Edward picked Ava up bridal style to carry her through the front door, making sure that the black dress didn't expose her modesty.

Ava giggled as he led her straight to the bedroom.

"Eager?" she teased.

"You have no idea" he breathed back.

"Me too" she was nibbling on his ear again before she squeaked when he quickly set her down and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Is there anything you need to do first?" he asked hoping she would say no.

"No, already taken care of" she breathed happy that she was shaven and had changed on the plane. "Take this off" she said yanking at his shirt. It was a warning, take it off or she'd rip it off.

Not wasting anymore time he began to tare her dress off as she did the same to him. 'I think I've waited long enough' he distantly thought.

"God Love" he moaned between kissing her neck pressing skin to skin. There would be no stopping tonight.

"Edward, come on" Ava said finally naked pulling them onto the bed.

She laid out over the sheets as Edward stood at the foot of the bed watching her. He was breathing heavily throw his mouth as his eyes tried to devour her. It didn't matter how many times he saw her, he could never get enough.

"Edward" she sang while motioning him closer.

'Like a tempting angel' he thought. He slowly crawled up the bed and over her body, laying light kisses and licks against her skin as he went until they were face to face.

"No teasing tonight Sugar" Ava all but begged. She felt like she had been waiting for this night forever.

Edward smiled "What, no foreplay?" he asked.

Ava rolled her eyes with a grin. "I think we've had enough foreplay leading up to this moment, don't you?"

He chuckled before she spread her legs wider letting him nestle between them. His hard member pushed against her wet center.

"And I think we're both more than ready" she sighed biting her lip.

"No teasing" he agreed kissing her.

They looked deep into each others eyes as he let his hand trail down from her cheek to her neck and breast until finally he took ahold of himself so he could place the head at her opening.

With a nod from his wife, slowly he began to push in groaning out at finally feeling her tight passage swallow him.

He paused when he made it to her barrier and looked at her apologetically wishing he didn't have to cause her any pain.

"It's ok Edward" she promised putting some pressure on his back to nudge him forward.

With one last look he pulled back slightly before pushing back in, only stopping when he was completely inside of her.

Ava didn't cry or scream, in fact she made no noise only squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Edward started placing small kisses around her face and hair while trying to control the almost animalistic need to drive himself into her repeatedly.

After a few seconds she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "You can move now" she said lowly.

Slowly Edward began to move in and out shallowly while looking at the bedframe and clenching his jaw, though he couldn't stop the small grunt emitting from his throat.

Ava looked up into her lovers face and realized that he was holding back, desperate to not hurt her.

She smiled softly and reached a hand up to tug on his chin so he was forced to look at her.

"Edward, Sweetheart you don't have to hold back. It doesn't hurt now" she promised him.

Still, his pace didn't change. "I don't want to hurt you" he ground out and she realized just the toll the holding back and causing her any kind of pain was weighing on him.

Keeping eye contact Ava reached up and behind her before she grabbed onto the wooden bed frame. With a cocky eyebrow lift she pulled causing the wood to break and splinter off.

"I don't think you have to worry about that" she said.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a smile started to make its way onto his face. 'Should have known she wouldn't let me hold back'.

"Now either you start moving faster" Ava said sucking on his Adam's apple making him moan and unintentionally grind into her harder. "Or let me get on top."

All thought that image was pleasant and had him bucking his hips, Edward decided to save that for later.

"Harder you say?" he asked pulling back. He waited for Ava to open her mouth to speak before he slammed back into her making her moan and grip his back.

"So bossy" he commented pulling back again, he was trying to pace himself. "So naughty" he mused making Ava's eyes cloud.

"Want my cock?" he said making her gasp before he slammed back into her grinding and moving his hips to rub against her clit.

"I asked you a question woman" he demanded and Ava nodded. She'd never seen this side of Edward before. Sure, she knew he could be a bit demanding and controlling, but never so…dominant.

She shuddered, it was such a turn on.

"Speak" Edward moaned. Really he didn't know what had come over him, but seeing her react so strongly to his demands was amazing. He felt his venom pumping and he was climbing higher and higher by the second.

"Yes, harder please" she moaned back and that was all it took to snap his self control.

Fast and hard, Edward began to drive himself into his mate as he buried his head in her hair and muttered dirty things that would cause him moments of embarrassment later when he was in his right mind.

Ava moaned and arched her back as the feeling of his long hard manhood hit that special spot inside of her making her see stars.

She clawed at his back and sides, finally letting her hands rest on his ass as his words rolled over her.

"Naughty slut" he groaned and her insides clenched pleasantly.

"All mine, so tight. So hot. Can't wait to have you on all fours".

"Ah Edward" she called out biting and sucking on the skin of his neck as one of his hands found her breast and pinched and toyed with her peak.

Letting his weight fall on her, knowing it wouldn't hurt her, he used the other hand to fall down to her ass and pulled her harder against his thrusts.

He was speeding up to an inhuman pace.

"Yes, gah. Right there" she called before he claimed her mouth again.

He pounded into her with abandonment, knowing his end was near and needing to take her with him.

The sound of two hard bodies slamming against one another and the smell of her arousal coating them and the bedsheets filled the room. His growls and grunts making it sound perverse and sensual all at once.

"Cum for me Ava" he groaned in her ear. "Cum on me" he demanded before biting over his mark on her neck.

With a scream of completion, Ava's passage clamped down on Edward's member while she closed her jaw around his own mark.

With a loud grunt, Edward slammed as far as he was able into her and came, holding her tightly to him.

Both breathed heavily though Ava distantly thought it was funny that Edward had to catch his breath when really he didn't need to breath.

"Wow" she said as he pulled away and sweetly kissed her. He laid on his side pulling her tightly against him even as he slipped out of her. He pulled a sheet over them and laughed when he noticed the holes from when…one of them tore through them.

"Wow indeed" he said smiling. He felt amazing, he couldn't even begin to describe how it felt to be inside of Ava.

"Who knew you had such a dirty mouth" she teased and he laughed, lightly smacking her butt.

"You bring it out of me Love."

"Well you won't hear me complaining" she said before her eyes widened when she felt his already hardening member.

"Really?" she asked surprised as he looked a tad embarrassed. "I thought it took a little while. Then again, I thought virgins didn't last that long" she said.

"Human men need a minute Love. And it's not like I lasted an hour, plus you have to take into account vampire stamina. Though I tried to please you."

"And please me you did" she giggled. Suddenly he found himself on his back with his delicious mate sitting on top of him and running her wet hear over his member teasingly.

"Now" she said as she took him in her hand and scooted over him, "My turn on top".

Before Edward could even think of a response, she had sunk down on him and he decided it was much better to go with the flow.

########################################################################################################

"Do you think they're having fun?" Eva asked Jacob as they laid on the bed listening to music. He was reading while Eva checked over his math homework.

"I'm sure they're fine Babe" he told her. He saw her blow a strand of pink out of her face instead of trying to put it back in her ponytail.

He smiled loving how she crinkled her nose slightly when in thought. How the sun seemed to illuminate the blue in her eyes like sapphires and the grey sparkled like silver.

"I can feel you staring" she said in a sing song voice smirking.

"Can you blame me" he asked as he reached up and gently tugged her to lean against his broad chest as their lips met.

One of his big hands slid up to her hair tugging the band out so it could spill forth encompassing both of them in walls of pink.

Eva giggled against his mouth as she nibbled his lower lip making him open up for her.

"Maybe you should be punished" she said into the kiss and lightly scratching down his bare chest.

"Punished?" he asked some what dazed but trying to keep up the banter.

"Staring is rude you know" she told him in a mock stern voice as she completely straddled him. "So I think" she rolled her hips making them both catch their breath "You should be punished".

He grunted as she rested on his erection. "Well, if you think so then who am I to disagree" he teased before reaching up and taking ahold of her jaw and mashing their lips together.

"Hmmm, good boy" she joked rotating her hips.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and they heard all the noise from the hallway enter.

Daniela was a wiz at silencing spells.

"Hello" a dramatic voice said and they noticed Caius, who was supposed to have been gone by now, standing in the doorway and glaring at Jacob.

Eva groaned, "Ugh" she said ignoring the people arguing and the king trying to kill her boyfriend with his eyes. "This asshole."

"EXCUSE ME!"

########################################################################################################

"Yes!" Ava screamed as Edward rammed into her from behind. She gasped and whined when he smacked her ass before grabbing a handful.

His other hand was holding onto her hip so hard she was sure she would bruise, but she didn't care.

They had been at it for hours.

They only stopped when she had to eat or use the restroom.

"Ah!" she screamed out before falling on the mattress, Edward just a heartbeat after her.

"Love you" she panted.

"And I you Love" he said just as breathlessly.

"We should probably get you breakfast" he said kissing her head and jumping up. After putting some jeans on he went to the kitchen.

Only then did Ava notice that it was in fact, morning.

"Wow, didn't even sleep last night" she said to herself.

"Sorry if I tired you out Love" came Edward's cheeky reply.

"You wish Sparkles" she muttered before laughing at his sigh at the nickname.

Ava made her way to the restroom because unlike some shiny people she knew, she still had to use it. Once she found her way to the kitchen, her husband had already made her chocolate chip waffles.

"Yum" she moaned kissing his bare back on the way to her seat.

"Me or the waffles" he asked with a raised brow.

"Can't it be both?"

Edward laughed before they heard someone come in speaking a foreign language. Since Edward didn't seem worried, Ava didn't freak out.

She realized who it was when they came into view, the cleaners. At least that's who she thought the man and woman were.

The man nodded to Edward and Ava and hurried to the bedroom as the woman looked at Edward fearfully muttering something and making weird little hands gestures.

'Oh, that's right' Ava thought and Edward looked at her curiously. 'She thinks he's an incubus or something.'

He rolled his eyes and nodded trying not to pay the humans any mind.

They man walked back out with pieces of the broken bed post and the woman cried out and began speaking louder shooting Edward more glances.

"Sorry" Ava spoke up snapping their attention to her. "I'm a bit of a beast in bed" she said innocently making Edward almost choke on the venom in his mouth.

The man's brow simply lifted while the woman started making touching her face in the shape of a cross making Ava snort into her coffee.

She ran out when Ava smirked and moved her hand like a claw "Roar".

"Love" Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose, but he couldn't fool her. She heard the amusement in his tone.

"So, why don't you show me the waterfall?" she asked licking her fork enticingly.

"How do you- right, never mind. I'll show you as soon as you finish" he promised swiping a bite.

"Yes dear" she said before her smile faded slightly. "Do…do you think Eva's ok?" she asked quietly.

Edward smiled at her softly. He wiped his hands and took her in his arms, feeling a surge of warmth when she wrapped her arms around his middle and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I think Jacob is keeping her happy. You can be sure that Alice and Danny are doing everything in their power to cheer her up".

"I was wondering…" Ava said biting her lip. Edward continued to rub her back knowing what she wanted to say but letting her talk. "When we move out…Eva and Jake can come too right?"

"Of course Love, we'll even get a spare room for Danny and Leah. I wouldn't dream of separating you girls."

"You're the best. Have I told you that?" she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Once or twice" he teased before he started battling her tongue with his own.

"Well then let me show you" she purred slipping a hand into his pants and rubbing his cock. "No briefs?" she teased.

"I don't think they would have survived you, insatiable woman" he moaned moving his hips slightly so he could thrust into her hand.

"Point taken" she said keeping a hold of him as shimmied out of her shorts, hopped onto the kitchen counter and spread her legs.

"No panties?" he attempted to tease though it came out breathless.

"I _know_ they wouldn't have survived against you" she said pulling him closer. Once he was lined up with her center Ava kissed Edward as he slowly sunk into her causing them both to moan.

"Fuck, Edward" she moaned throwing her head back as he rested his face against her neck and began thrusting making sure to angle his hips the way he had learned made her body sing.

"Yes-gah. Yes, Love. Feels so good" he muttered against her skin.

Slowing down he began to draw out their pleasure, amazing yet torturing all at once.

Laying her down he leaned until she felt his cold breath flow over her left nipple making her jerk and the little buds tightened.

With a small smile up at her lust filled face, Edward took the nub into his mouth and gave a soft suck making her cry out for more.

"Please Edward, you're driving me crazy" she begged. She attempted to use her legs to pull him into her harder but he grabbed her legs with one hand and her wrists with the others.

"No patience Love" he told her in that strong demanding voice she had heard only a few times from him. It made her inner wolf want to lay down and submit.

He pulled out until only the head was in and then slammed back all the way, all the while keeping that maddening slow pace.

"Beg" he demanded.

Ava moaned, it wasn't too surprising to learn that Edward was dominant in the bedroom.

"Please" she said.

"Please what" he demanded.

"Please Edward, mate, fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast!" she screamed not caring that the humans outside probably heard her.

"Scream my name" he demanded as he speed up his thrusts and slammed into her shaking the counter.

"Edward!" she screamed arching her back trying to match his rhythm.

With her breasts thrust so tantalizingly in his face, who was he to deny them. He started licking and nibbling at her chest making her begin to shake as her senses overloaded.

"Gah, yes. Right th-there. I…" she babbled and Edward let go of her wrists bringing his hand down to roll her clit between his fingers making her come undone.

With a few more thrusts threw her tight channel, Edward followed her with a shout.

"How many days until we go back and have to put up with Emmett always trying to interrupt us?" Ava asked panting.

"Three" he told her kissing her neck and pulling her up bridal style.

Ava began kissing his neck again and biting his ear.

"We'll we better get back to it then, huh?" she smirked.

"Never get enough do you Love?" he smiled.

"Of you?" she asked with big eyes. "Never".

 **A/N:** So what do you guys think? Did you enjoy the lemons? What do you think is up with King Pain in the Ass, aka Caius? Next chapter has; angry kings, shocking news, and much more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock! WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 33: Surprise!

Eva rolled her eyes as she listened to Caius drone on and on. For some reason the vampire king wanted to stay in Forks and bug her.

At first they had thought that Aro was trying to recruit her for her powers but that was soon proven not the case when they saw him eyeing his brother like he was a mad man.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand what you are doing here" said an annoyed Jacob as he wrapped his arms around Eva making Caius scowl. Everyone else was watching with a mixture of worry and confusion.

"That" the blonde practically spat "Is my business, not yours."

"Aren't you married?" cut in Daniela confusedly. They couldn't have changed so much that he was suddenly not married in this world.

"Yes, he is" Marcus said boredly.

"Then why are you hitting on Eva?" Leah decided to voice the question they were all thinking.

"I am not _hitting_ on anyone" he turned his nose up before sending the pink haired teen a smoldering look. "I merely find Ms. Bedlam to be very…captivating" he smirked at her.

"This is pointless" Eva sighed annoyed. "I have a mate that I love with everything that I am and even if I didn't, you aren't my type".

"Is that so" Caius said through clenched teeth. "And what is your 'type'?"

"Big, tan, sweet and named Jacob" she deadpanned making Leah, Rose, and Danny try to cover up sniggers.

"Brother, this isn't like you" Aro said speaking up. Watching his blonde brother interact with the chameleon lady had been fun at first, but now it was just a bore.

He didn't think it would help convince her to join the guard and with the powerful ally's they had gathered lately, he didn't want to risk going against them.

At least not until he had more of his guard with him.

It was something to think on.

"What of Athenodora?" he asked and Marcus nodded. Caius looked at the ground for a moment before speaking stiffly.

"Of course I still love her. She is my queen and wife, I simply believe Ms. Bedlam would be an amazing addition to our guard".

"I'm sorry to disappoint you" Jasper said sounding anything but sorry. He could feel the obvious lust rolling off of the man. Luckily, there was also a bit of guilt when reminded of his wife. The empath hoped that that stopped him from pursuing this and causing unnecessary problems.

"But Eva is perfectly happy with us. Besides, I think it would be a bad idea for everyone, if someone tried to come between her and Jacob".

Eva smiled appreciatively at him while Jacob patted his arm in thanks.

"Perhaps" spoke up Marcus "It would be wise of us to finally return home". He turned to Carlisle without waiting for a response.

"Thank you for your hospitality dear ones. Let us hope that the next time we meet, it will be under happier circumstances. Oh, and do give the newlyweds our congratulations".

With that being said he swept towards the door as Demetri and a reluctant Felix followed him. "Felix, why don't you stay here and continue getting to know your young man" he gestured to an excited Seth.

"He can't stay here, he's our guard" Caius said angrily.

Aro looked torn but after Carlisle sent him a nod he sighed. "He is Marcus' guard and is his to instruct. If he wants him to stay then so be it. I'm sure the Cullens wouldn't mind another guest?"

"Of course not" said Esme clasping her hands.

"Welcome" Carlisle smiled putting an arm around Esme. The 'kids' looked back and forth before shrugging. If Carlisle and Esme were fine with it then they'd just have to get used to it. Plus, no one could say no to the look absolute happiness Seth's face.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye" Alec said walking over to in front of Danny and smirking.

Jane glared from behind Aro.

"Yep" Danny said simply while leaning back in a smug Leah's arms.

"Aren't you going to miss me?" he smirked ignoring the she-wolf.

"Like a bad rash" Danny nodded.

"I'm sure you don't mean that".

"I'm sure I do".

"I still don't see why you don't give me a chance. Most girls would kill for a chance like this."

"Three reasons really" she told him looking at her nails boredly.

"And those would be?" he asked with a raised brow. He was not used to being told no, especially not by a human.

Granted, Danny was no ordinary human.

"One, you're like thirteen. Creepy" she said with a scrunched up face making the others laugh. Felix, Paul, and Emmett could be heard above the others.

"Two" she continued when he opened his mouth to correct her. "I'm gay. I mean, really REALLY gay. I am probably the gayest person on this planet."

Some people nodded here and Leah chuckled kissing her head. "Good thing for me huh" she joked.

"That brings me to the last and most important reason. You aren't Leah".

Alec glared and Jane took a step forward before Aro stepped in.

"Yes, I believe it is time for us to go, hopefully before anyone else is struck by the romance that this small town seems to inspire".

"But master she-".

"He said let it go Alec, doubt you'll win this one man" Felix spoke up with a small smirk at the young twins.

"Are you speaking from experience" Jane sneered trying to taunt Felix. It was well known in Volturi clan that he was a very masculine person who entertained many females. Him becoming mated to a male was even more of a surprise than that mate being a wolf.

"Yes" he said simply before sending a wink at Seth who blushed.

Felix thought that that look suited the young man and he couldn't wait to find out what else made him hot and bothered.

The mating wasn't so surprising to him. Yes, he knew he had a reputation back at home but what they didn't know was that he had been seeing men as well as woman for the last hundred years.

"Well, thanks for coming and everything but we have to get to patrolling, so if we could wrap this up" said Sam. He was fine with the Cullens, he actually came to like them but these vamps made his skin crawl and his wolf twitched under his skin.

"Of course, good day all. Until we…meet again" Aro said with a smile. Something about his expression set everyone on edge.

Thankfully the rest of the Volturi left, bar Felix, and everyone felt they could breathe a little easier.

"I can't wait for Ava to get back" said Danny and Eva nodded.

Alice smirked, "I can't wait for her to find out what we backed for them". Rose and her snickered as everyone else looked on confused but intrigued.

"When do you think they'll find it?" the beautiful teen asked.

"I'm sorry, but what are they talking about?" a confused Felix asked.

"Yeah Babe, what are you guys talking about?" pouted Emmett as Jarred and Quil nodded also wanting to know.

The girls ignored them making Jasper snort. Carlisle shook his head, which made Esme giggle.

"I think right about…now" said a knowing Alice.

########################################################################################################

"Are you ready?" Ava asked almost bouncing on the mattress.

"Yes, unfortunately" he sighed. They had decided to finally open the box that his sisters had packed for them.

Well, after Edward had taken her to the waterfall and they had _thoroughly_ investigated it.

"Yay, I love present- holy shit on a cracker!" she said once she saw what she had just torn open.

Edward's eyes widened before he glared at the offending item.

It was a purple strap on.

"Are they trying to suggest that I don't have one!" he practically growled out.

"Um hun" she said. She didn't know whether to giggle like a school girl or moan like a porn star. "I think it's for me not you".

"Well of course it's for-".

"No Sugar, I mean for me to wear…".

"Oh" he said unsure of what to say before he picked up on Ava's thoughts.

'That would be so hot. Edward under me, begging for me to fuck him and-'.

"Ava" he yelled out shocked and her eyes widened before she jumped up and tried to calm him down.

"Edward relax, I'm sure they were just joking" she said putting her arms around his neck and pressing her hips into his making him give an involuntary growl.

"But you liked the idea."

"Well…yes, but I'm not going to push you into anything. You know that" she sent him a look.

"I know, I know" he sighed pressing their foreheads together. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised. I've never…thought about that and-".

"I get it Sugar. In your time that was a crazy thought, I just-".

"No that's not it, well not all of it" he quickly looked down making her brows raise. Ava placed a finger under his chin and made their gazed lock again.

"Explain please".

"I…well, I don't want you to laugh or think less of me."

"You know me better than that" she soothed him. "You can tell me anything".

Edward took a deep breath before swallowing.

"Well it was a bit shocking. I have no problem with that lifestyle but I had ever thought on it much, but when you thought that and those images…well."

Almost afraid to say it out loud, Edward took Ava's hand and brought it to the fly of his jeans. At feeling him hard and ready her eyes almost shot out of her head before she bit her lip and started eyeing him like a tasty steak.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that, or if I ever will be but if you want to experiment, a little, then I-I won't say no".

Ava's smirk became a soft smile as she took Edward's face in her hands. He looked so confused and flustered it caused her stomach to get butterflies.

"Being interested in something new isn't a bad thing. I will never judge you, you're my husband and one of my best friends" he smiled like she had hoped he would. "Besides, I am perfectly happy with carrying on the way we have for the past few days."

She pulled him down for a kiss smiling against his mouth when he nibbled her bottom lip.

"We have forever to explore Sugar" she murmured.

"God, I love you" he told her.

"I love you too".

He kissed her, his hand went from her cheek down to the long column of her neck, past her heavy breasts until he found the curve of her hip and used it to pull her even closer to him.

Just as Edward began to lift her legs to pull her up, her stomach grumbled turning her moan into a groan.

Edward chuckled and pulled back. He sent her a playful look lifting an eyebrow and smirked, "Is someone hungry?"

"You're a weenie" was her mature reply.

"Come on Love" he laughed at her squeak when he used his advanced speed to swing her up in his arms and carry her to the kitchen.

"We only have one more day alone though" she playfully whined.

Edward chuckled before almost falling over when she pulled his hair making him moan. "As you said earlier, we have forever. We'll have plenty of more honeymoons Love, but right now you need to eat".

"Are you going to eat?" she asked as he placed her on a stool.

"Not today Love, though that charm is a nifty little thing isn't it?"

Ava giggled and he looked at her for an explanation, "Nifty" she giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"How about some more noodles" he suggested as he pulled the food out and placed it in front of her. Ava's smile turned into a frown before she gasped and ran out of the room.

"Ava" Edward asked worriedly as he followed after. He found her hunched over the toilet emptying her stomach. "Love, are you alright?"

"Those noodles smelled awful, they must have gone bad or something. God, I look gross" she said, her voice echoing off of the bowl.

"Ava" he said unsurely while he wetted a washcloth and handed it to her before rubbing her back. "The noodles were fine, do you think you're catching something?"

"I don't think the wolves can get sick Edward" she moaned standing up to brush her teeth. As her husband tried to name reason after possible reason, she had long ago learned to just let him get these rants out of his system, Ava's eye lazily traced down her body until they landed where the mirror cut off.

Her stomach.

Her eyes grew in size and she almost chocked on toothpaste. 'No' she thought, it proved just how distracted Edward was with his health rant that he didn't hear her. 'It's not possible, not this time. Right?'

Quickly rinsing her mouth she spun around.

"Edward wait" she said but he was already worked up about the possibility of her catching the flu.

"And we don't really know how you're body-".

"Edward, stop for a minute".

"Love, please I am only trying to help. I know you are strong but-mmgnj". The rest was muffled as Ava smacked a hand over his mouth and he finally caught sight of her expression.

"Edward _listen!"_ she hissed making him stand deathly still.

They could clearly hear it, among the outside noises, in the bathroom with only the two of them around.

Two heartbeats.

Ava looked him in the eyes as she saw comprehension start to appear.

"I'm pregnant."

 **A/N: DO DO DOOOOOOOO!** I had to you guys, I have soooooo many jokes about this for the next chapter that it'll be worth it I promise. I'm sure plenty of you saw this coming and yes, this chapter does set up a lot that is going to come in the next chapter and the last of the story. What did you think? Next chapter has; going back, babies, bitches trying to start shit (of course), and more. Ask, review, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	34. Chapter 34

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock! WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. **LunaWolfSunTigress15:** Thank you so much for your review. I am so happy you love it. Also I took in what you said, and you're right the twins are equal main characters though it seems sadly I have been showing a bit more Ava. I am working on fixing this and hopefully I can rectify it in the last few chapters. It WILL be perfected in my HP twins story and all the twins stories after that. **Sillygabby** : Thank you and don't worry, they get back at them, just not right away. Edward's attitude will be different though, who knows what will happen when it starts to grow and need 'unconventional' food sources. For Ava not seeing it coming all I can say is, girl was blinded by her hormones. Enjoy.

 **WARNINGS: LEMON**

Chapter 34: Battle plans.

"P-pregnant?" Edward stuttered staring at her like she was about to explode.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Are- I mean, do you want to be pregnant?" he asked before wincing. That sounded like he didn't want the baby, something he knew would upset her.

It wasn't that he didn't want children with Ava, in fact that sounded like a dream. No, it was the pregnancy that he was afraid of. 'What if this baby hurt her, didn't they say it almost killed Bella? God, how could we have forgotten'.

"Do you not want me to be pregnant?" she asked blank faced and with silent thoughts.

"I-I love you, and I want children, I promise. But I'm scared."

"Scared?" she asked still standing stock still.

"Of what it might do to you. I can't lose you Ava. I can't!" he yelled that last part and practically fell to his knees holding onto her legs.

"Please don't hate me, but I'm scared" he kept whispering. Ava laid her hands on his head softly running her fingers through his hair.

"It's all right Sugar" she told him gently. She had been upset at first when he had asked her if she wanted to be pregnant, she was sure he was going to suggest that she get rid of it.

She should have known better, she should have known Edward better. He wasn't like that anymore, at least he told her why he thought and felt things.

'He's not the only one who has a problem of assuming things' she thought with a sigh.

"I'm scared too if I'm being honest, but I want this. I want to have baby with you. I think you'll make an amazing father Sugar" she soothed.

"You'd make a great mother" she heard him mumble into her shorts. "I love you, I love you so much".

"I love you too. We'll get through this together. I'm strong remember, not very breakable. Plus we have Carlisle and Danny to help. Help keep me and the baby safe, no matter what it's...able to do".

Sniffing, Edward stood up and took her in his arms. He was scared, so afraid that he was going to lose his mate and it would be all his fault.

"It's no ones fault Edward" Ava spoke up and he looked at her surprised making her chuckle. "I may not read minds, but I can read you".

"Always could" he whispered with a crooked smile.

"And always will. This isn't a bad thing, it's a good thing ok? Our family is growing, we'll be parents, Esme and Carlisle will be grandparents, and the others aunts and uncles. We'll have to ask Danny about an enhanced protection later on, maybe she can make something."

"Such a planner Love" he smiled resting a hand on her cheek. "Here I am acting like the world is falling apart, you're making sure it stays together."

"Well, didn't you know" she teased pretending to straighten an imaginary tie, "That's a wife's job".

He snorted and pecked her lips. "Is that next to keeping the home and only attending to her husband".

Ava's jaw dropped though he saw humor in her eyes. "Who let you read the handbook?"

He burst out laughing and Ava joined him. "See" she told him smugly, "We'll be just fine".

"Just…forgive me if I make a mistake alright?"

"It's a deal" she smiled before kissing him. They were interrupted when her phone went off in the other room.

"They'll see us in a day and they can't even wait" sighed Edward as his wife left him standing alone in the bathroom.

"We're just awesome is all" she explained before picking up her phone. "Hello?"

"Heeeeey" said Alice and they heard Rose giggle in the background.

"Hey you guys, what's happening?"

"Oh nothing" she said and they heard more muffled laughter. "We were just wondering if you got our gift?" This was met by more laughter and they heard Eva ask what the gift was.

"Oh we did thank you, and I think you'll be happy to know we plan on using it some time in the future. Though I'm sure you girls just wanted to help us experience all the fun things that you and _your_ husbands have probably already tried".

Edward didn't know whether to groan from embarrassment or laugh at his wife's insinuations.

"Don't like the sound of that. I can't even defend myself" came the voice of Jasper and Ava had to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh Jasper, dear brother, I'm sure your wife will tell you all about it later. With how excited she is, you might already be intimately involved with it".

"Ha Ha" Alice deadpanned while Rose laughed. She still thought it was funny.

"Anyway, we have some news. We'll need everyone's help, especially Danny's" Ava said biting her lip and looking at Edward for confirmation, who nodded.

"Hey Ava, what do you need?" Daniela said as she took the phone from Alice.

"A very strong birth control".

"Well, I could try to work something out. I don't know how long you want to wait though, we should have thought about this sooner-".

"Too late, it's for the future."

"Well of course it is. If it's too late-. Wait, what the hell do you mean too late!?" she screeched making the others quiet down besides someone who gasped. Ava could only guess that that was Eva.

"I think you know what I mean" she said.

"Oh my God, you mean…" Eva said joining Danny. "But I thought, I mean- I didn't think a wolf and a vampire could-." She continued to cut herself off.

"Well apparently they can. I'm pregnant."

There was a pregnant pause on the other line before numerous voices shouted out. "OH MY GOD!"

"Yes, so if you start working on that that be great. See you tomorrow, tootles". With that said Ava hung up and turned off her phone with a smirk.

Edward began to smile. "That wasn't very nice Love" he lightly reprimanded.

"Neither was them trying to tease us, besides" she purred as she stalked towards him. Edward's breath caught as he took steps back before his knees hit the bed and he was forced to sit down causing Ava to smirk triumphantly.

"Besides, we only have a day left and I plan to use that to my full advantage."

With that said Ava jumped on Edward leading to many more rounds of love making.

########################################################################################################

"Pregnant" Eva said sitting with Jacob in his garage.

He was working on a new bike while she sat in the back of her truck and kept him company. Luckily, Billy had warmed back up to her, though she was the only vampire aloud on the Rez.

"It's crazy" he agreed from his spot on the floor.

"I mean, sure it happened in the story but-but to have it actually happen".

"I know, hey" he said sitting up looking at her. "Do you think the kid will be some sort of mix, like half wolf half vamp?"

"I don't know" she told him honestly, "It's not something that's happened before ya know."

"Well, it'll be fine" he told her with a smile that she copied. "I mean, Ava and Edward are strong. He'll make sure the kid has manners and everything while Ava will give it confidence and let it express itself. Then you can spoil it as much as Aunts are supposed too" he laughed.

"And what, you'll be the fun Uncle?" she teased.

"Well" he chuckled standing and walking over to her. "If the shoe fits."

"I'm sure you and Emmett will get that poor child into a lot of mischief".

"Us!" he barked out laughing, "I doubt we'll have a chance with you two and Danny around, you're the ones who are bound to corrupt it. Not to mention Jasper".

"What, what do you mean us? We are perfect angels and what do you mean Jasper?"

"Right, angels with pitchforks" he joked capturing her hand when she went to smack him. "At least you three are up front with your mischief, Jasper on the other hand is one sneaky cowboy".

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about" she murmured as he took station between her legs snuggling up against her.

"This doesn't mean we can have kids, does it?" he asked some what sadly and Eva sighed.

"No Hun, I don't think so. I don't know why male vampires can still get women pregnant while female vampires can't. It doesn't make much sense when you think about it."

Jacob snorted and tried to talk through his laughter when she raised a brow. "It just got me thinking".

"A miracle" she joked and he mock glared but wasn't able to hold it long as another round of laughter rocked him. "What is it?"

"Well, vampires are cold right, like ice cold". He continued at her nod. "And in sperm banks they keep the sperm in the freezer so…".

"Oh my God" Eva laughed pushing his shoulder. "Are you saying Edward's junk is basically a fridge keeping the sperm safe until it can get…used?"

"Well, I mean, yeah" they laughed so hard they almost fell off of the car bed and onto the floor.

"Ho-how, I mean. Oh God" she laughed. "I don't even get how he can, ya know".

"Ugh Babe, I don't want to think about Edward getting it on with Ava. I definitely don't want to think of him getting" he gulped as if trying to keep his lunch down. "Aroused".

Eva tried to smother her giggles. "Maybe I should take your mind off of it?" she suggested biting her lip and fluttering her lashes.

"I think you should" he grinned running his hands up her smooth bare legs until they rested on her jean short clad hips.

"It is only fair, right" she teased as her own hands trailed up his chest lightly scratching and massaging.

Without speaking, he leaned forward and caught her mouth with making her press her chest against his.

Slowly he led them back until they were completely in the bed of the truck.

He made his way down her chest and stomach, disposing her of her clothing as he went until he was faces with her bare center.

"Always taste so good" his deep voice rolled over her making her twitch. One big hand held her stomach down as the other began to trace her slit.

"Jacob" she moaned and he gave a dark chuckle. He leaned forward and, while keeping his eyes locked with hers, began lapping at her woman hood making sure to twirl and twist his tongue the way he knew drove her wild.

"Oh God, Jacob" she called out as her eyes began to roll back. It felt amazing.

He added two fingers and curled upward making her scream out. 'Thank God for all that advice" he thought before shoving the other guys out of his head.

Eva began humping down and Jacob got the hint picking up his pace. Before she could finish however, he pulled away and Eva whined her disagreement.

"When you cum" he breathed lifting her up and placing her on all fours, "I want it to be around my cock."

"Ugh, yes" she called pushing back into him as he practically ripped his shorts off.

His hot member rested against her ass and she wiggled back impatiently. "Do you want this?" he asked and Eva gave a breathless chuckle.

"Don't tease me Jacob."

"Or what" he smirked giving her a small smack on the ass.

"Well, I just learned of a special gift the girls gave Ava. Makes me think of getting the same thing and teaching you a lesson".

"A lesson huh?" he asked grabbing himself and running the head up and down her wet slit. "What would this lesson be?" he took a little chance and rubbed the head briefly against her tight back rosebud making her gasp.

"I'll make you beg for me to fuck you while you ride a strap-on like a whore" she said.

The imagery flashed through Jacob's imagination and he grunted bending over so he was now folded over her with his member ready to enter her.

"Fuck Babe, you make that sound so fucking hot. Might let you fuck me, but right now I'm going to fuck you".

She screamed out as he rammed his full length into her feeling her stretch and squeeze him. He bit his lip at how tight she was, how she twitched and clenched around his pulsing member.

With his arms wrapped around her hips and hugging him close to his still hunched figure, Jacob began humping away like a wild beast making Eva moan and lean closer to the car until her breasts were squished against the bed and her rear high in the air.

"Yes, mine" he murmured into her ear between gasps and groans. "Want to mark you, please" he begged placing one of his own arms in front of her.

With out answering, Eva took his arm and licked and nibbled at the inside of his elbow. "I'll mark you here."

Slowly he inched his other hand down to where they were connected and was able to not only keep apart of his arm around her hip, but he began pinching and playing with her clit.

He licked the top of her shoulder blade making her shudder. He gave an openmouthed smirk since he knew that was her sweet spot, and now it would be where he would mark her as his. Forever.

"So close Jake" she breathed. She pushed back into him, feeling him hit so deep inside of her she was sure he couldn't go any deeper, he was bottomed out.

"Fuck, yes Eva." He panted making her moan in want.

Finally, with one last pinch Eva screamed out her completion before clamping her mouth down on his arm marking him as hers.

Jacob grunted and followed suit, biting into her shoulder sending her into another orgasm as his own rocked him.

He took a minute to catch his breath before he softly disentangled them. Eva hissed when his teeth released her skin and he echoed her.

"I love you" he said pulling her to him.

"I love you too" she smiled into his chest.

They'd deal with whatever was thrown their way later, right now it was just the two of them.

########################################################################################################

"Yes, how may we help you _this_ time?" Aro sighed from his throne. They had just gotten home and weren't even granted a moments peace.

'Well' he mused 'I suppose that is the price of being a king'.

"Yes I have more news, one of them-".

"Last time you provided us with information, it proved to be false. What makes you think we will let you waste our time again?" Caius hissed angrily at the kneeling blonde.

"Please" Irina pleaded. She had been devastated when she had learned that the Volturi had sided with those beasts.

A part of her had felt guilty when she learned that they were one of the twins pack, but it didn't completely quench the fire of revenge she felt.

She didn't go to the wedding though from the pictures Kate had, it had been beautiful.

Even Tanya no longer spoke out against Ava. Of course she wasn't singing her praises, but she had accepted that Edward and her were never meant to be and was even talking to one of Carlisle's friends.

A man named Alistair.

Still, Irina felt cheated and angry. It was because of these emotions that she let her common sense be overruled. When she had heard Esme telling Kate and Carmen about Ava being pregnant, she had immediately left for Italy.

Who knew what kind of a thing Ava would bring into this world if she was allowed to go through with this pregnancy.

Though a part of her mind, a part she was desperately trying to ignore, was pointing out that she was really looking for someway, anyway to hurt the pack instead of actually worrying over a new breed.

Killing a future pup would be sure to do that.

Of course she tried to lie to herself by thinking that they'd let Ava live.

That there would be no real bloodshed or lose of life.

Deep down, she knew this wasn't true.

"Please, I have learned some…disturbing news. If you'd just look."

Aro raised a brow but smiled and stood swiftly moving over to her. He circled her once before taking her hand in his.

For a moment he let his surprise show, then he frowned before a smile slowly stretched his lips.

"Well this is a…happy surprise, is it not?" Aro walked back to his thrown thinking of what had to be done.

Did they go and try to destroy this possible new threat. It did have some temptation to it, yet there were also large consequences with that choice of action as well.

Carlisle had some very powerful allies, new and old. Also, did he want to lose his friendship with the head Cullen?

On the other hand, the power hungry side of him was practically salivating at the thought of not only being able to take out a clan that could be stronger than them, but also of some how forcing all of those talented vampires to join him.

Perhaps he could even add some of those wolves as guards.

"What do you think brothers?" he asked Marcus and Caius once he explained the situation.

"What if they are trying to make an army with these beasts!?" demanded Caius.

'He really doesn't like any form of werewolves' Aro thought idly. "And you Marcus?" he asked assuming his quiet brother to simply go along with them both.

"Aro" Marcus sighed shaking his head. "I know what you are thinking, what you want. But I have to say, I wish you wouldn't."

Aro and Caius looked at him in surprise.

"They have done nothing wrong, in fact I doubt the couple even thought it was a possibility".

"But Marcus, they could-".

"There is something so familiar about those girls" he cut off a sputtering Caius. "Leave them be Aro, please".

Aro sighed and leaned back in his chair. 'What to do, what to do?' he thought.

"Well you have to do something!" Irina shrieked in desperation. "They killed Laurent-" she stopped when she realized what she said and all eyes were on her. "Now Ava is pregnant with some kind of new…being".

"Please!" she yelled taking a step forward. This proved to be a mistake seeing as she screamed and fell on the floor in pain.

"Jane, enough" Aro said and the little blonde stopped.

"We will go" Aro finally decided, "But we will call ahead and set up a _peaceful_ meeting."

'Yes' he thought. 'That was the better course of action'.

Aro may have been power hungry, but stupid he was not.

"Just remember" Caius told the still panting Irina as they stood. "The Volturi do not give second chances. If you prove yourself false this time, it shall be your end."

"Demetri" Marcus called and the Italian bowed slightly. "Tell Gina to call Carlisle, we shall go in, say a weeks time?" he directed the last part to his brothers who nodded.

All three swept from the room without a backwards glance to the blonde on the floor.

"What do you think brother?" Jane asked with a smirk as they began to leave the room.

"A very interesting story indeed" he smirked back.

"And it opens up many…possibilities".

"Yes, I do believe I look forward to going back to Forks and seeing our new _friends_ " he chuckled.

Jane joined him, "As do I brother, as do I".

########################################################################################################

"You don't think there'll be any more trouble do you?" Bella asked Embry as they sat at the diner.

"I hope not" he smiled at her. He had just finished his shift and was happy to be able to spend some one on one time with his girlfriend.

"Oh Bella, hi!" came a voice and he had to stifle a groan making Bella smirk.

"Jessica" she greeted as the brunette rushed over to them.

"Hey Embry" she greeted before turning back to Bella. "So how's Ava and Edward? Are they back from honeymoon yet? Where did he take her?" she fired off.

"I don't know exactly where they went, but I'm sure you can ask when they get back. Oh, and they're fine."

"So they'll be back for graduation?"

"Yes, they're coming back tomorrow".

"Good, good" the brunette said thinking of all the gossip and exciting stories she could get out of them.

Though she'd probably just wait for Bella to learn more, the twins scared her and she always seemed to embarrass herself in front of Edward and Danny.

"Here's your order, oh" said the waitress as she came up. "Are you joining them?"

Embry desperately prayed that she'd say no.

"No, I'm just going. See you later Bella" Jessica said before running after an annoyed Lauren.

"Wow, what happened to her hair?" Embry asked trying not to stare at the hacked hair cut on the blonde.

"Oh" Bella said sympathetically. "Apparently some fake agent told her she could be a model, told her to get a hair cut, and ran off with her money. Sad".

"Yeah sad" Embry said. Internally he thought it couldn't happen to a nicer person, but he didn't voice this. His mate was too nice some times.

"Now, where were we" he asked taking her hand in his leaning over the table.

Bella smiled and leaned in for the kiss when they were interrupted again.

"Hey, Bella!" shouted an excited Mike as he made his way over.

This time Embry couldn't suppress his groan as he pouted.

Bella laughed and patted his hand.

########################################################################################################

"Birth control she says. Too late she says" Danny muttered as she padded around the kitchen throwing things in a smoking pot.

"So these necklaces help with the thirst?" asked Felix as he played with his new rope necklace. "Can you do more than string?"

"I'm working on introducing the potion to metals, but it's harder. I'm kind of new to this" she admitted.

"Well you're doing a good job" he said scratching his neck looking towards Seth for approval. He was trying to show that he was a nice guy.

Seth smiled. "It's ok Felix, you don't have to feel awkward".

"Yeah" Danny agreed not looking up. "You're family now and I'm sure you're a great guy. Just treat Seth right and you'll be fine."

"I plan on it" the large vampire smirked getting his confidence back. "I plan on doing a lot of things to him".

Seth blushed at his tone of voice while Danny sniggered.

"Didn't need to hear that" mumbled Leah as she came in. She walked up to Felix and looked him up and down with an unreadable expression.

He tried to hold his own, he had handled far scarier opponents after all. This was different though, this was his mate's sister. Not only did he think he needed her approval, but he found he wanted it.

Leah smirked lightly when he fidgeted. "Make him happy?"

"If I have anything to say about it" he told her honestly.

"What about your diet, that necklace doesn't stop you from having to eat".

"Actually Leah" Seth cut in sending her a look. "Felix already said he was going to try the Cullens diet, it shouldn't be too hard now".

"Really?" Danny asked looking up with raised brows.

Felix smiled good-naturedly. "Yes, I don't know what you've heard about me but I'm not a total monster."

"Sorry" Danny shrugged. "But we've heard and uh…seen some of the things that happen in the throne room".

Felix's brows lifted but luckily he did what they had hoped he would and assumed it had something to do with Alice and Danny's powers.

"True there have been some…unsavory things, but it's what I've been raised on I suppose you could say. Many vampires do it, this diet is not very popular."

"That's understandable" Seth said ignoring the girls' smiles. "I mean if you're only showed one way, that's the way you'd live. You don't mind changing your diet, do you?"

"No" Felix reassured him. If he was being honest, he'd try anything the young man wanted.

"Well, how about we all go out? Get to know each other" Leah suggested fidgeting slightly at the smiles the others sent her.

"That sounds great" Felix said, happy that they were willing to give him a chance.

"Great, let's go get some of the others and we can go. Do you want to eat human food Felix?" Danny asked smirking when the two men connected hands without noticing.

"Human…? How?" he asked amazed.

"Oh well it's this awesome little potion…" she went on to tell him. Both missed the looks of contentment on their mates faces.

########################################################################################################

"I still can't get over the fact that you called Edward a sperm bank" Jacob laughed as they walked around the grocery store.

Eva wanted to cook something special for him.

"Technically you said it first by calling his dick a living fridge. Plus, it's true. Besides that isn't half as bad as some of the pick up lines Ava and I came up with when we were drunk" she snorted remembering.

"I'm afraid to ask, but I feel like I have to know" he said seriously.

"Ha, ok how about this one. If Edward had gone up to Ava and asked 'Hey, wanna look at my disco balls?'".

Jacob burst out laughing. "D-disco balls?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, you know because we sparkle?" she giggled. "We tried finding one about diamonds but the best we could do was, 'Hey, if diamonds are a girls best friend, you'll love what I have in my pants'. A good start, but not there yet."

"Oh God Babe".

"Then of course Ava tried to make some up for the wolves".

Jacob finally got control over himself. "Ok, lay them on me". He sighed though he couldn't fight a smile. Eva's humor was one of the reasons he loved her.

"Is that your tail wagging or are you just happy to see me" she said straight faced.

Jacob began to laugh so hard he couldn't control himself drawing the attention of some of the other store participants.

Some people glared but most looked like they wanted to scoot closer and try to eavesdrop. 'Bunch of busybodies' Eva thought.

"That was bad Babe".

"Really?" she pouted. "And _that_ was the best of the werewolves ones."

"I'd hate to hear the rejects" he murmured playfully.

Eva stuck her tongue out at him while throwing some fudge mix into the cart.

"There was one about a bone-" she was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hey Alice" she said happily though the other girl's tone soon turned that into a frown.

"Eva, you two need to hurry home! I see- I don't even know, it's so confusing and changing but I'm scared" she said quickly.

"Ok, ok relax we're on our way. What's wrong, does this have something to do with Ava's pregnancy?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I think so. But I don't know! It's so frustrating, visions are flashing back and forth. Please come home".

Not liking the panicked tone in one of her best friends voices she agreed quickly and they hurried to buy their purchases before racing off on Jacob's bike.

"It'll be ok Babe" he promised over the roar.

Eva squeezed him but said nothing.

As far as she was concerned, nothing would be ok until she had Ava safe and sound by her side where she could protect her.

########################################################################################################

Alice was sitting on the couch with a pen and paper in front of her as she let the visions over take her. She drew out everything that came to mind as Jasper held her hand and moved papers aside so she didn't run out of room.

"Fights, fire" she mumbled as Rose sat on Emmett's lap concerned. "Someone...different. Can't see, they hold the key to stop this" she repeated.

Alice's eyes came back into focus and she leaned against Jasper who held her close kissing her head.

"Someone's coming. Someone that even the Volturi are afraid of" she told them.

"But why are the Volturi coming in the first place?" Emmett asked.

"Irina overheard about the baby, she's claiming it as a danger to their way of life." Alice said sadly.

"I'll call Kate and let them know" Rose said quickly. All this waiting around was getting to her.

"I'll get the guys together so we can start working on plans, you coming Jaz?" Emmett asked.

"In a minute" he said looking at Alice. "But there's more isn't there?" he asked prompting the other two to sit down again.

"Yes, Aro doesn't know whether to use this to his advantage or not".

"Advantage for what?" Rose asked.

"Power" Jasper answered. "He wants mine, Alice, Edward, and Eva's powers."

"Well tough shit" said a voice as Eva stormed in with Jacob. By the way her hair and eye color was rapidly running through colors, they knew she had heard almost everything.

"They aren't getting us, and they aren't getting Ava or the baby." she said with conviction.

"I didn't like how they looked at the pack either" Emmett said and the others looked at him. "It wasn't just fear or even disgust. Aro almost had the same expression he gets when he thinks of owning someone new and talented".

Catching on to what he meant Jacob growled, "We are NOT guard dogs."

"We'll make plans, strategize" Jasper said getting things back on track. "Emmett and Jacob, tell the pack. I could use Sam's help. Rose, call Kate and get everyone on the same page. Eva, call Carlisle and tell him we may need his friends after all."

Everyone nodded and stood to do their parts.

"Remember people, until we know otherwise" Jasper, or more like the Major said. "This is war".

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Some Eva and Jake time in this one, some lemon, some fluff. All good, at least I hope so. Next chapter has; pregnancy bullshit, meeting the Volturi (again), and surprises. Also, before this story ends, do you guys want any more of the wolves perspectives and if so, who? Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	35. Chapter 35

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. This one took awhile, my muses tried to run away. Enjoy.

Chapter 35: Everything is falling into place.

"I can't believe we're finally done with school" Eva sighed happily as she pulled the gradation cap off of her head.

"I know, it's kind of weird" Ava said unconsciously rubbing her stomach. She wasn't showing besides a small bump but she swore she could feel the baby grow each day.

"Bye-bye gossips" Danny smirked but Ava groaned.

"Not quite yet" Eva muttered and Danny was confused before a familiar though unwelcomed voice was heard.

"We did it!" Jessica yelled running over to them.

The twins couldn't help but think she was trying to look like one of those teen movies where the friends make vows to always stay close.

"Can you guys believe it?" Jessica said happily. Angela came up and hugged them all.

"You'll be around later right?" Danny whispered and the spectacled girl gave a small nod.

They were throwing a small party with mainly the pack and vampires, the only humans being Angela and her boyfriend Ben, he didn't annoy them as much as some of the others, and the other imprints.

"My favorite girls" came Mike as he and Tyler walked over horsing around.

Bella walked up and smiled at them with a beaming Embry by her side.

"Happy to be done Love" came a whisper in Ava's ear and she grinned.

"You have no idea".

"So glad it's over" Eva agreed.

"Yeah, until we have to do it again" muttered Jacob though none of the 'normal' teens heard him. He chuckled when Eva swatted his arm.

"I think it's boring, thank God it's over" Lauren complained trying to discreetly play with the bobby pins that were trying to style her short hair.

"So, who wants to party" Mike said looking at the twins, who of course ignored him. "Danny, baby I know you do" he put on an extra wide smile that was met with a slow blink.

"Bells" he said but she merely shook her head.

"I want to party" cut in Lauren, and Jessica sent her a nasty look before plastering on a grin. She was still sore over her and Mike's break up.

"Yeah, party. We can go down to La Push" Tyler cheered.

"Why" Jacob asked making the two boys remember he was actually part of the tribe. "So you can get hammered and trash our beach before skipping out and making us clean it up".

"Uh, no I mean come on Bro that's not what we meant" Eric stuttered out.

Jacob was like a giant to them.

"I'm _not_ your bro".

"We should probably get going, I know Alice is anxious to show us all something" Bella said trying to defuse the situation. She had recently gotten closer with the pixie like vampire and was curious as to what this surprise was.

"She is most anxious to see us" Edward said before rolling his eyes at Mike's thoughts.

'Who says things like that' he thought nastily, 'Most anxious, God what a douche.'

"You girls should come with us" Mike said ignoring the boys, who simply scoffed. "We're gonna have a lot of fun, maybe find love" he laughed.

"Well I'm married" Ava said.

"I have a boyfriend" Eva leaned into Jacob.

"And I have a girlfriend, because I'm once more GAY" Daniela said shouting the last part making the others laugh as Mike took an intimidated step back from the small girl.

"Come on you guys" squealed Alice as she ran up to them dragging an amused Jasper with her.

"We did it" she said happily and Jasper had to hold in a snort.

'As if we've never done this before. I tell you Edward, I don't know how she can be so excited over _every_ gradation' he thought.

Edward sent him a look that said, 'I feel you brother'.

"Hurry up losers, we're going shopping" Rose said making the twins laugh and Danny shook her head.

She really wished the girls hadn't gotten Rose, Carlisle and Quil so into mean girls. They wouldn't stop quoting the movie.

'They're going to try to force us all to wear pink on Wednesdays if this keeps up' she huffed.

Edward laughed before clearing his throat at everyone's looks.

Ava smirked and patted his arm that was around her waist, "That's my husband, the madman laughing at his own inner monologue. A personal play, this one has" she joked.

"Well, to be fair Love" he said sheepishly. "It is quite a humorous show".

########################################################################################################

"Come on, come on. Come ooooooon" Danny and Alice sang as they each dragged a twin deeper into the woods with their usual party following.

"I wanna know what it is!" Daniela said exasperated. Leah smirked as her little imprint almost stomped her feet like a child, not that she'd ever say that out loud.

"You have no patience" the twins laughed.

"You're all going to love it" promised Esme smiling as she swung hands with Carlisle.

"Is it a pony, I bet it's a pony!" Quil said excitedly making Jacob and Embry laugh. "If it is, I wanna ride first".

"Why would you get to ride their pony first?" Sam asked with a raised brow. Emily was tucked into his side trying not to laugh at the excited wolf.

"I doubt it's a pony" Jarred laughed shaking his head at Kim.

"Even though they could afford it" Paul muttered before Rachel elbowed him in the ribs making the twins snort.

"We're coming up now, the boys helped me make it while you were busy" Carlisle told them.

Emmett began flexing his muscles and puffing up his chest making Rose shake her head. Putting her hand by her mouth and speaking in a mock whisper she said "Don't worry, we made sure it was done right. We know how weak my poor Emmy is" she teased.

"Hey!" he shouted before lifting the laughing blonde up and swinging them around. "I'm the strongest here!"

"You could almost say he's like Hercules" Danny joked making the twins laugh.

"Well I don't know if he's the strongest" Felix joked flexing a bit next to Seth who face palmed at his boyfriend.

"Yeah if anyone is the strongest, it would be us" chirped in Colin. He nudged Brady who smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely us!" he agreed.

"My boys" Rose nodded kissing each of them on the forehead.

"Take after me" Emmett boasted ruffling their hair making them laugh and look up at him.

Everyone was very happy with how well the boys were adjusting. Colin's family had been less then supportive, but Brady's mother was very happy that someone was watching her baby when she couldn't.

The fact that the boys saw Emmett and Rose as another set of parents didn't bother her, she was a pretty open minded and sweet lady.

However, being a nurse meant that Brady was usually left to his own devices, so this was a God send in her opinion.

"Close your eyes" Alice ordered. When the others simply raised a brow she narrowed her eyes and sent a puppy dog look at Jasper.

Suddenly everyone got the feeling of…compliance.

"No fair" muttered Ava who scowled at a smirking Jasper. He merely pretended to shine his nails in his shirt.

"Not at all" agreed Eva as everyone covered their eyes.

"Ok, ok here we are!" Esme said and they removed their hand only for gasps to ring out around the group.

"It's beautiful" Bella said in awe of the cottage, it looked like something out of a fairytale.

"Is-is this for?" Ava started still mesmerized.

"Us?" Eva finished.

"Yes, for the newlyweds, you and Jacob, and Danny and Leah" Esme told them with a hopeful smile. She decorated the inside for each person, trying to make it their dream home.

"We wouldn't dream of separating you girls, might tear up the town if we do" Carlisle joked with a kind smile.

"We love it! Thank you, thank you!" the girls yelled as Danny led the way to them running to the front door. The sound of three voices saying "Ohhhhhh" in awe sent everyone into the action of following them to inspect the beautiful place.

Inside was even more beautiful if possible.

The walls were a deep cherry black wood, there was even a fireplace. Along the walls were pictures of the twins, and all of their loved ones. At the mantel was a picture of a beautiful blonde woman and Adam.

"She's lovely" Rose said softly.

"Yes, she was" Eva said looking worriedly at Ava who simply stared.

"I'm so sorry" Esme said with a quivering lip. "Adam and I got talking at the wedding and once he learned about the plans, we thought you'd like-".

"No, no it's wonderful" Ava said blinking as if coming back to herself. Edward took her face between his hands and searched her eyes. Apparently he found what he was looking for as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's great, really" Eva assured Esme as she hugged her. "Now we're surrounded by _all_ of our family."

########################################################################################################

"Well we have to do something about them, you have to. It is our duty!" Old Quil raged at a tired Billy.

"Our duty is to help our people. Attacking the Cullens for no reason would NOT help anyone" he said. He was the only elder so far who had finally embraced the vampires, having taken Eva's talks to heart.

"Not help- They are vampires for God's sake! Evil! Or does having a son bewitched by one of those things cloud your vision" Quil yelled as spittle flew out of his mouth.

"You…are so blind. Blinded by your own hate and prejudices. I wonder if it even hit you that you've lost Quil forever." Billy said sadly. "And Eva is not and it, she is a very kind and wonderful young woman who will someday be my daughter-in-law and married to the future chief of this tribe".

"What he means" Harry cut in stopping Old Quil from blowing a blood vessel. "Is that it's not right, none of it is. We should still be trying to get the pack away from those girls and that witch" he spat the last part.

He was still hurting over the loss of not only his daughter who had moved out, but also finding out that his son Seth was not only gay but now imprinted on a vampire.

It turned his stomach.

Not only were his children with members of the same sex, but they were shaking up with the enemy! These Cullens and the witch were tearing his family apart.

"How do we know that that witch of theirs didn't put a spell on the pack and make everything happen? She could have even forced the imprinting's" he accused.

"Exactly" Quil said smugly as if that proved his case and it was now to laid to rest.

Billy looked at them, really looked at them. His expression filtered between sadness, anger, and incredulity.

"How ungrateful can you be?" he asked and Quil sputtered while Harry's eyes widened. "What spiteful, hatful men have taken over the bodies of my brothers and turned them into beings I don't even recognize?"

"Is it history repeating itself, will you know try to take over me and turn your evil ways on our people? Anyone different, who doesn't think like you should be cast aside like garbage?" he asked.

His eyes held pain but his voice stayed strong causing the other two men to hold their tongues for the moment.

"You Harry, the man who would be dead right now if the twins had not warned us!?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly before clouding over and he looked down in thought or shame, Billy couldn't say.

"And you Old Quil, they have done nothing but help your grandson, the last of your family and how do you thank them? With scorn!"

"AS THEY DESERVE!" he yelled out, a vein in his forehead pulsing angrily.

Harry didn't say anything else, he looked to be lost in sad thoughts.

Billy simply shook his head and placed his hands on the wheels of his chair turning away from his life time friends. Perhaps he would go visit Charlie for a bit.

"You live in hate, you try to spread hate, and if you don't stop…you will die with hate" he said sadly.

With that said, Billy left the two men to go to happier places, because he was lucky enough to not only learn a valuable lesson, but also live by it.

He let go of his hate and decided to live in peace.

########################################################################################################

"Sam, are you alright?" Emily asked as she walked down to her fiancé. It was two in the morning, so she knew something was wrong when she woke up to use the bathroom and he wasn't there.

He was sitting in their front room, in the dark.

"I'm just worried, you can go back to bed Em" he tried to reassure her.

"Samuel Uley" she said placing her hands on her hips. Sam flinched, he knew she wouldn't have let it go that easily. "I could see all through the party something was on your mind. I may not have Edward's skills, but I know when something is bothering you".

Sam sighed and his shoulders fell in defeat.

"Please" she said softly going over to him. "Tell me, let me help you".

He shifted slightly and brought her against his side almost on his lap. "I'm scared" he whispered as if any louder would make it worse.

"Of what?"

"Of what's going to happen. What if these vampire kings want to fight?"

"You're worried about the pack. They're our family, so it's natural that you should worry" she rubbed his arm. Her brows drew together when he shook his head

"I'm scared for _all_ of my family" he said and she smiled softly in understanding.

Sam, one of the two who had protested working with the vampires the most, had come to be quite fond of them.

Thanks to the twins, he no longer felt as if the world was on his shoulder and against him.

He had people looking out for not only him, but his imprint and pack.

It meant a lot to the young man who's mother, the only real family he had, had died and left him alone and afraid.

Afraid of the stories the elders spun, the scorn of the tribe. And after what had happened to her face, afraid of himself.

He was able to rest much easier now, he even choked up when Danny had talked about a scar removal potion should Emily ever want it.

He finally had some form of peace in both his soul and mind, he had happiness and he was terrified that these strange men would find a way to take it from him.

Emily turned his face with her hand, their noses close together and eyes locked. He gently caressed the side of her scarred face.

"Everything will be fine. Everyone's prepared and Alice said she didn't think they'd want to fight".

"But what if-".

"No buts, no ifs. It will all work out, I don't know them very well yet, but the twins do not seem like the type to let people stand in the way of things they want. And they want all of us safe and happy".

He chuckled slightly and laid his forehead against hers allowing his eyes to slide shut.

"You always know what to say".

"And I always will" she teased.

########################################################################################################

"Do you have the tickets?" Aro asked Gina as they walked through the halls.

"Yes master" she said.

"And everything is prepared?"

"Yes master, but master. Master Caius has instructed me to cancel the ticket for his wife, I thought it'd be best if I came to you first…" she trailed off hoping this was the right move.

"Hmmm" he said with a frown, "Good work mia caro" he assured her. "Do not cancel, but if asked you may tell him that the task is done. Go now, I shall see you in the morning".

After she walked off Aro rubbed his chin. 'My dear Caius' he thought. 'What are you planning?'

########################################################################################################

"Do you really have to go?" the elderly woman asked.

"Yes, it is time. All the pieces have moved into place, the game needs to come to an end" the tall man said as he went through his equipment.

"But, they don't even know-".

"I know" he sighed. "I should have told them a long time ago, I thought I could keep them away from all this but it wasn't meant to be."

"I'm sure they'll understand. It's the Volturi and possibly even those awful elders you have to worry about. What if they hurt you?" her twanged voice asked.

He slowly looked up at her with a disbelieving brow raised.

"I mean it could happen" she defended herself to the younger man. "You're good, even the best but…things could always go wrong."

"No, I won't let them" he said with conviction, his deep voice would have scared anyone besides a select few. The woman in front of him for instance, she merely sighed.

"You keep them safe".

"With my life" he swore.

"You might find a surprise when you get there" she added with a smirk.

"What do you know?" he said with narrowed eyes. Her expression turned innocent.

"Nothing, nothing. I may have heard something, but it's not my place to see. You'll find out soon enough" she giggled.

He guessed it was nothing bad judging from her reaction.

"Gossiping old women" he muttered only for her to try to hit him with her fan.

"Oh, go and play with your toys" she huffed at the many weapons he had packed.

The man's face practically lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I intend to".

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Who's the man and woman at the end? Next chapter has; a very pregnant Ava, scheming twins, shocking surprises, and much more. Review, ask or suggest if you'd like. Also, I tried to write in some Italian, if it looks bad I apologize. Until next time, have a great day.


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock! WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 36: Well, didn't see that coming!

"I swear to whatever deity will listen, I will kill you!"

"Love, it's not good for you".

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you give me back my pickle spoon right now or I will end you!" Ava raged as she patted her now very swollen stomach.

Barely three days and now she resembled someone almost five months pregnant.

Edward made the unfortunate choice to take away her pickle spoon, a pickle she bit and used to eat ice cream with. He now found just how much of a horror a pregnant and craving wife could be.

"But Love, you and the baby need healthy things" he tried to calm her, he even dared to use some dazzle.

He thought it had almost worked when Ava raised her brows and her lids dropped slightly.

"Fine you can keep the spoon" she said and he began to smile. "We'll just never have sex ever again; I hope you enjoy self-gratification".

"Bu-but Love" he stuttered when he saw the gleam in her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked knowingly.

He sighed and let his head drop. "Here" he handed back her edible spoon.

"Thank you" she said primly walking by a laughing Paul. He was making whipping motions at Edward, making the other man's nostrils flare.

"I wouldn't talk if I was you" she all but hissed at Paul making his eyes widen before he was back to his cocky self.

"Oh yeah, why's that".

"Eva and I still have a certain video to show the oh so lovely Rachel" she said sniffing as he paled.

"Let's get you off of your feet" Eva said rushing up to her sister.

"Did you bring it?" Ava said suddenly feeling tired. Edward went rigged when he saw the circle under her eyes become darker.

"Yes, here. Enjoy" Eva said teasingly. She handed Ava a glass of bear blood and patting her sister's shoulder symphothetically when she grimaced.

Ava finally took a sip before draining the glass greedily. She sighed in relief when the kicking in her stomach settled down.

"And how is our little rain of sunshine today?" Carlisle asked as he came to sit on the coffee table in front of the twins.

"Oh ya know" Ava said leaning back. "I had sex, got pregnant, and now it's trying to kill me. Just goes to show" she shook her head. "Mean Girls is always right".

"I could have told you that" Rose smirked as she came in sitting on the couches arm rest. She happily placed a hand on Ava's stomach and laughed. "A real kicker" she commented.

"It's like a fucking mosh pit in there" Eva said.

Ava rolled her eyes and made faces imitating both girls before eating more ice cream.

Suddenly her face scrunched up.

"What is it Love?" he asked concerned. She had already had three ribs broken.

"I…need to pee" she said making everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "Yeah, need to pee. Been doing that a lot lately. Wake up, pee. Sneeze, pee. Laugh, pee".

"You're just a human faucet aren't you" Paul jeered.

Ava looked him dead in the face looking more serious than he had ever seen her.

"I _will_ pee on you".

"Never mind, bye" he said hurriedly shooting Edward a glare when he chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" she muttered. "Little bitch ass bitch, wanna be my cinnamon apple bitch."

"You tell him" Eva encouraged.

"That's why you're such a good sister" Ava snorted.

"Any more pains today Ava" Carlisle brought the attention back on himself. "Any more bruises?"

"A few" she admitted shooting a glance at Edward in time to catch him looking out the window in a self-loathing way. "But I'm happy".

"Why can't Danny make something for you again?" Rose asked.

"She's nervous she'll do something to hurt the baby" Eva answered looking between an upset Edward and a contemplating Ava.

"I think" she said standing up motioning to the other two. "That we should let these to talk, come on. We can go back to the main house, I know Esme has some new flowers to show me" she hinted and they all said goodbye before leaving the cottage.

"Edward" Ava said softly trying to lift herself off of the sofa.

It was proving harder than first believed.

Edward chuckled though there was a shake in it as he went over and lightly pushed on her shoulders so she would stay down, then joined her.

"Please don't blame yourself Sugar" she told him worriedly.

"I just-", he stopped to take a deep breath. "I just can't stand to see you hurt because of me".

"It's not because of you, well not just you" she corrected at his look. "I was there two, it did take the two of us to make this baby".

"I know, but still. If I had remembered, you would be fine".

"I am fine, I promise. And this is a good thing remember?"

"Yes, Love. And I do want the baby, truly, but this whole process…." He looked up at her with misty eyes. "You won't leave me will you? I don't know what I would do if the baby killed you, my venom doesn't work on you. Too much could kill you, and you can't be turned. I'd-".

"You would be strong and go on for our child" she told him running her fingers over his cheek. "But it won't come to that, I have you and everyone to help me. The only thing we have to worry about is this upcoming meeting."

"About that, I don't think you should go".

"Edward, they asked for me by name and I won't run from the likes of them. I'm going and you'll keep me safe". He sighed unhappily as he laid his head on her shoulder and cuddled up against her.

"Plus" she smirked, "Eva and Danny would rip them new assholes if they so much twitched the wrong way".

Edward let out an abrupt laugh.

"I'd help them" he promised.

"I know, and I'm not helpless you know. Just fat".

"You're not fat Love" he laughed. "You're still sexy as hell" he muttered as he began kissing her neck sensually.

"Damn right" she sighed before moaning when he nipped her.

Any more talk of the Volturi and babies were pushed aside as the couple spent some much needed time together.

#######################################################################################################

He was nervous, not because of the upcoming battle but because his secret will finally be out in the open.

But this had to be done, they needed him.

With this in mind he finished his meal and jumped back on his motorcycle.

As the wind whipped at his face, his eyes caught sight of a sign.

 **Welcome to Forks.**

#######################################################################################################

"This is bullshit" Ava muttered as she munched on some hot Cheetos barefoot in the snow. She was radiating too much heat to wear much, she was even melting the snow under her feet barely feeling it. Edward rubbed her back as Eva chuckled.

"Why couldn't we meet in a house or some place indoors again?" asked Danny.

Everyone was standing in the snow in the open field. The girls recognized and were introduced to Carlisle's friends. The Irish clan, the Amazon Clan, and so forth.

Jasper was especially happy to introduce them to Charlotte and Peter, who the girls thought were hilarious.

Kate and Tanya were very happy to finally meet their men in person.

Alice was looking around in wonder, she seemed to be looking for something but wouldn't say what.

Some of the others were angry that she was withholding information but with the girls and Jasper backing her up, everyone backed off.

"Surprises are always fun" the twins had defended her.

"It was better to do this away from humans" Carlisle said.

"Brady and Colin are watching the girls right?" Emmett asked Jacob who nodded.

"We decided to have them sit this one out, as you asked. Plus, we wanted to make sure the imprints were safe".

"The ones who would stay out of harm's way" Leah said looking at Danny who only smiled innocently.

Felix, who was getting along with his new family, laughed until Seth shot him a look. "Darling" he cooed at the younger boy. He heard two smacks and knew that someone had smacked Quil and Paul. "I'm a vampire, plus I know how they work. I can help".

"I know" Seth said unhappily. "Doesn't mean I like it".

Felix smirked and kissed him, ignoring the even louder smacks behind him.

"Here they come" Rose said. She kept her voice strong but Jasper felt her nerves and sent a wave of calm out.

"Ah, dear ones" Aro said walking up.

Aro was smiling, as was Marcus while Caius looked like he had been sucking on lemons. Though that may have been due to the beautiful woman who had practically attached herself to his hip.

The woman who noticed his eyes on Eva and glared.

Eva rolled her eyes.

"Aro, good to see you" Carlisle said. Felix nodded at his former masters making Aro and Caius frown slightly since it was obvious where his loyalties now stood, and Marcus wave. Demetri also waved with a smirk aimed at his friend.

"Hi Marcus" the twins chorused.

"Ladies" he nodded with a soft smile.

"Irina" Eleazar said worriedly as they noticed her stationed between Jane and Alec. "Come here". Tanya and Kate opened their arms for her as Alistair and Garrett stayed close.

"She is to stay where she is!" commanded Caius angrily. "We are here to see if you are in fact pregnant, and what you plan to do with it".

"Oh, fuck you" said Ava making some of the Volturi gasp.

"Excuse me!" demanded the woman next to him.

"I know you heard me. I'm out here, obviously pregnant, ankles hurt, a rib just broke, and I have to pee and he's acting like he has any say over me or my baby? Fuck you". She ranted before angrily shoving more chips in her mouth.

"No!" Eva, who had been watching Jane, yelled. She stepped in front of Ava before falling down screaming.

"Jane stop" commanded Marcus in a frightening voice making the small vampire actually whimper.

"You bitch!" Ava raved as she helped her sister up before Jacob started freaking out looking her over. Both he and Ava were shaking glaring at the little blonde, and they weren't the only ones.

"I will fuck you up! You want to know pain bitch; I will show you pain! You wanna see how scary a pregnant wolf can be!?" Ava said as Edward rushed to hold her back.

"I don't think it would be in your interest to do that again" Danny said dangerously.

"And what are you going to do to stop her? Magic tricks" mocked Alec with a smirk. He loved how she looked all rallied up.

Jane and Alec looked over to their beloved Aro expecting to see approval if not amusement. Instead they were met by three furious kings.

"Did I tell you to do that Jane?" Aro hissed.

"No Master, but she-".

"Then do not do it again".

Jane glared at the ground and Alec lifted a brow as Aro turned back to the other group.

"I apologize dear ones" he said. "I do hope this can be a peaceful meeting". He didn't miss the way Edward's eyes narrowed obviously having caught some of this thoughts.

"Of course" Carlisle said.

"That being said, why do you have so many people with you, old friend?" Aro asked looking at the large group.

"Family reunion" Ava sneered still glaring at Jane.

"I'm sure" Caius spat sarcastically. The woman next to him giggled in a way that made some of the others want to wince.

"And you are?" Ava asked and Eva rolled her eyes when the woman glared again.

"I am Caius' wife" she said hotly though not telling her name.

"I'm sorry" Eva said barely holding back a smirk.

"I am a Queen" the woman said growing angry.

"And we're fabulous, this way we all have something going on" Ava joked.

"You dare insult her?" said Jane with barely concealed excitement. She wanted another excuse to torture them.

"Jane handle them!" the queen yelled as the kings screamed no, but it was too late.

However, it wasn't Ava who screamed in pain, but instead Jane.

She withered and cried, finally feeling the pain she had always gladly heaped on others.

"What's happening?" screamed Alec.

"I told her not to do that again" Danny said holding her hands up.

It became clear that she was the one pushing Jane's own power against her.

"Daniela" Marcus said kindly seeing as his brothers were in shock, and none of the Cullens' side were going to say anything.

She gave a small nod and dropped her hands.

Alec wasn't having it though and, ignoring his Master's calls, let smoke spread from his hands.

Though surprisingly, or unsurprisingly for the people who had just witnessed the ordeal with Jane, his power engulfed him instead.

"Enough, both of you! This is meant to be a peaceful meeting!" Aro tried to gain control. Alec and Jane had never disobeyed him before.

As Danny lowered her hands there was a scream as Jane, eyes showing her to be unhinged, ran towards them.

Out of nowhere a whip wrapped itself around her left arm. It glowed red and she screamed, this time from fear and pain, as it began to burn away her shirt sleeve and skin.

Before it could take her arm off completely it was pulled back and went to a lone figure glad in a leather jacket with a hood. How no one noticed this person standing on the edge of between their two groups, they didn't know.

"What the fuck?" the twins asked.

"Language" the figure said and their eyes widened as they recognized the voice. Reaching up he removed his hood and exposed his face for all to see.

"DAD!"

"MR. BEDLAM!" Danny asked.

"Hello girls" he said pleasantly as if he hadn't just used an awesome weird whip, or snuck up on a group of supernatural beings like a bad ass.

"But-how. What-" Eva sputtered confused.

Danny shook her head while everyone else looked on confused or shocked.

"When the fuck did this happen?" Ava asked.

"Language, and-" he cut himself off when he saw his very pregnant daughter. "When the fuck did _this_ happen" he asked shocked.

"Well um" said a now nervous Edward who Adam shot a dark look at.

"What about that whole" Ava cut in making hand motions mimicking a whip and a screaming Jane, "Thing?"

"Well what about this whole" he stopped to mimic her being pregnant and a crying baby, thus proving just how much of him was in the twins, "Thing?"

"And who are you!?" demanded Caius.

"Adam" Marcus said as a big smile over took his face and he walked out, Adam matching his steps.

"Marcus, my old friend" he said happy as the two man shared a hug.

"What!?" Eva was finally able to get out.

"I guess I have a bit of explaining to do. It's a long story" he sighed and almost everyone, including the Volturi, nodded.

"You're a hunter?" Edward asked with raised brows.

"Ok, maybe not that long after all" he grumbled. "I knew once I met Edward, what he was and I could guess about Jacob."

"That's what you meant in the restaurant!" Edward explained before noticing everyone, including his now irritated wife's. "You said you were used to red eyes."

"You never told me this" Ava aimed at her husband who tried to sooth her.

"I didn't want to cause problems" he said.

Ava opened her mouth but then shrugged. Jacob shook his head trying to wrap his mind around it all, while Eva rubbed her eyes. Danny finally giggled, even more so when Leah sent her a 'really' look.

"I must admit I am very confused" Aro said looking at the human who they had not noticed, "But intrigued."

"I think I can clear this up" Marcus said still smiling. "Adam here is a friend of mine, we met when he was a young man. He was a hunter, tracking down the worst of the worst of things that go bump in the night. He was the one I was receiving letters from after Didyme..." he stopped to stare off.

There was a sad gleam in his eye, only disappearing when Adam patted his back.

"I told you I thought the girls looked familiar, though I only saw them once when they were very young" he smiled over at the twins whose mouths were dropped.

"So you told him about this meeting" Caius asked scandalized before rolling his eyes at his wife who mirrored him.

He was not happy that Aro had her come along, she found out about his attraction to Eva and wouldn't leave his side in fear of being replaced, mate or not.

"So this is a happy reunion" Aro cheered though his eyes remained on Adam wearily.

Alice looked down so no one could see her triumphant smirk.

Jasper looked at her curiously but turned back to the scene unfolding, he'd find out what she was so smug about later.

"Anyway, I knew they weren't killing people so everything was fine. Marcus here asked me not to go to Volturi to hunt seeing as he knew you killed people, and as payment for a favor I agreed. However, gentlemen" his demeanor changed slightly now.

It became darker and dangerous.

"I can't allow you to hurt my girls".

"Of course we wish not to offend a friend of our brother, someone who can hopefully be a friend to us in the future as well?" Aro asked trying to sound tempting.

He always needed new powerful allies, and this human was powerful.

"Perhaps" Adam smirked noncommittally motioning for the other man to continue.

"But we were told by this woman here" Aro motioned to a now shaking Irina, "That your daughter was trying to create a new breed of beings that could wipe out vampires and humans alike. A half wolf, half vampire".

"How do you know it will kill humans and animals?" Adam asked the blonde woman.

"She doesn't" Ava said glaring at the woman who tried to glare back.

"It's just her trying to get revenge for her boyfriend, he attacked Bella so the pack killed him" Eva told her father and his eyes narrowed at Irina.

"Is this so?" he asked and his tone said 'you better not fucking lie to me'.

"Unfortunately" Kate said uncomfortably as her and Tanya fidgeted and looked on in sadness. Carlisle had told them the high possible of what would happen if the Volturi found Irina guilty of trying to use them for a second time.

They were anxious and deeply saddened, but they couldn't lie and hurt people who didn't deserve it.

Carmen leaned against a pained Eleazar.

"But how do we know that the baby won't-" started Caius' wife and a few people rolled their eyes, including Caius.

The twins totally understood now why she was kept in her tower and disoriented most of the time, she was annoying as hell.

"I lied" Irina surprised them by saying. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I just wanted justice for Laurent, but now I see it would have just been revenge. It wasn't their fault, what happened. I'm sorry" she whispered the last part looking at the twins and her sisters.

"I'm so sorry" her lip trembled.

Her family began to cry as Eleazar and their mates tried to comfort them while the twins nodded to her gravely.

"Then you shall be dealt with-" Caius was once again interrupted, not something he was used to.

'Wait, Marcus" Adam turned to his friend who was smirking.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"These are two different accounts right?"

"She just admitted it though" raged Jane, who went ignored as her brother tended to her arm.

"Technically" Marcus chuckled.

"So this would be her second chance for this one?" he suggested and Caius threw his hands up in the air and Aro laughed.

"I supposed you are right, seeing as she showed remorse for her actions and this was business of a different nature" Aro said amusedly. "You may go, but let this not happen again".

Irina ran over to her family as they embraced each other.

Caius was pouting and letting his wife fawn over him.

"You ok?" Eva teased a teary eyed Ava.

"Yep" she cleared her throat. She being pregnant made her so emotional, it pissed her off. "Just got a snow flake in my eye" she insisted.

"It's not snowing" Quil said confusedly.

"Shut up!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Ahah! Caught you red handed" came the voice of Old Quil as he and Harry made their way to the groups.

"These assholes" Eva said.

"Fuck you" Ava added.

"Well at least I know now not to take it personally" Caius huffed.

"What" Ava asked, "You thought you were special?"

"These are the original assholes here, they got you beat" Eva agreed.

"No one has me beat!" Caius raged at the idea of being second best before he heard muffled laughter.

"Well if you insist" Eva chuckled, "Then you'll always be asshole number one to us".

Caius opened his mouth before he took on a dull expression realizing what he had done.

"We have proven that you are endangering our pack" Old Quil spat while Harry was unusually quiet. Jasper felt the remorse rolling off of him, unfortunately the hurt pride was even stronger. Jasper didn't attempt to sooth or prompt him, if he wanted to fix his relationship between his children it had to come from him and only him. Sadly, Jasper didn't think the man would ever get over his pride.

Jacob wasn't surprised to see his dad not there; he knew he had been at odds with the other council members.

"First of all" Ava said tiredly and Edward began fussing over her again. "You have no pack, you aren't part of one and you jerked around the one that cared about you."

"Second" Eva said before they could respond to her sister. "We aren't endangering anyone. Everyone is prepared for anything thrown their way, but this wasn't meant to be a fight". Everyone ignored the fact that this wasn't exactly the truth.

Aro even went so far as to start whistling innocently.

"Third" cut in Danny with a bored expression, "What are you doing here, what were you planning to do to stop us? To call the werewolf police?" she asked sarcastically.

They could hear Marcus and Adam go "Ohhhhh!" in the background.

"We are the elders! We have every right to-. Where are you going!?" he yelled at Ava and Edward. Quil was almost worried that his grandfather would have a stroke.

"I have to pee. Plus" she said not even sparing them a glance. "You bore me".

With that being said she waved her goodbyes to everyone before sending a look at her father for him to follow. Still ignoring the angry Old Quil, everyone said small goodbyes and dispersed.

"Bit anticlimactic huh?" Eva teased as she walked with Jacob.

"Better that way" he commented. "Though the disappointment on Emmett's face would disagree" he laughed seeing Jared and Felix teasing the big vampire.

"Well at least everything is over" he sighed.

"Over?" she scoffed. "We still have to question dad and help Ava survive giving birth! Over my ass".

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? What do you think of the stranger being their dad? As you can tell, I didn't care to much to remember Caius' wife's name. I think next chapter will be the last, unless you guys want an epilogue? Let me know. Next chapter has; Adam's story and babies! Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	37. Chapter 37

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE NEW PLOT I PUT THEM IN.**

 **A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You rock!** **WARNING:** There will be detailed lemons in this story! Oh, and some cussing. This might seem like a crackfic at times, but I promise to keep it on a plot that makes sense. I have no beta so if I mess up any grammar, my bad. I recheck it all the time, so if I miss it right when I put it up I will most likely fix it the next day or so. If you notice a major mistake, feel free to NICELY let me know, thank you. A bit of everyone bashing to start off with but it doesn't last, I swear. I'm sorry if anyone else seems a bit OOC but hopefully it will be explained in the story. So I think I still have to make a few corrections, but besides that this is the last chapter! **Shakilove and** **MortalInstrumentsTwilightLover** : you both wanted an epilogue (thank you for your reviews by the way) so the end of this one is the epilogue. First half wraps up last chapter and the second half shows what's happening to them a few years down the line. I couldn't bring myself to say who died when and all that, so it's only like five or ten years in the future let's say. :P.(I've grown attached, even to Paul, don't judge me). Also thank you to **Sillygabby and Hottieanimegurl** for your sweet reviews. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 37: Everybody loves a happy ending.

"Well, this is a lovely house. Definitely shows the girls, though I must say Esme, it's masterful how you managed to blend all six personalities into the décor" Adam complimented as everyone piled into the cottage.

"Oh, thank you Adam. I thought it would be best, especially since I knew the girls would most likely take over the bedrooms. Though it seems it was Leah in Danny and her case?"

"What can I say" Leah joked, "I know what I want".

"And I don't care too much" Danny admitted.

"Move, move, mooooove" Ava barreled through people with Edward running behind her. They were out of sight but everyone could still hear them as they found a restroom.

"Edward, get out I have to pee".

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"OUT!"

Everyone was trying to hold in their humor, well besides Paul but one look from Eva shut him up.

"Uh, she'll be out in a minute" Edward said joining everyone, though his eyes kept darting back to the restrooms hallway.

"You're very protective of her" Adam observed.

"It's gotten worse since the pregnancy" Eva teased.

"You're face has gotten worse" Ava grumbled childishly, still in the other room making Eva roll her eyes.

"Oh sister how you wound me" she dramatized.

"I'm sure" Ava drawled back as she waddled down the hall where Edward jumped up and steered her to the couch.

"My how you're glowing" Adam teased making Ava glare. "Or should I say glowering, geez".

"Dad, what was that back there?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, you went all Blade on us" Ava added.

"Psh" Adam scoffed, "Blade wishes he was as cool as me" he bragged and the girls rolled their eyes. "He'd be Jell-O of your old man" he said smugly.

"Oh my God Dad" Ava and Eva sighed rubbing their eyes.

"It's jelly, like jealous, not Jell-O" Danny corrected with a giggle.

"Ah" Adam sighed somewhat disappointedly. "So much for me being hip" he finished wistfully.

"I don't think you have to worry about that" said Emmett, "I mean, you burned a _vampires_ arm with a whip!"

"Which brings us back to the how" Jasper said standing behind Alice.

Adam sighed sipping his coke. "When I was younger, much younger I saw something that I thought was impossible. I saw a man with red eyes and shining skin kill a group of five much bigger men and drink their blood."

Everyone leaned in, already enthralled with the story.

"He saw me, or more like smelt me. He spared my life claiming he didn't hurt children. After that, I did research, with the help from your grandmother".

The twins looked at him in surprise.

"Ones I found out what they were I let it go, until about a year later when Charlie and I went off for some brotherly manly time" he joked making some people chuckle though the twins urged him to continue.

"Charlie, unbeknownst to him, was targeted by a vampire. I saw him, he was so confident in himself he didn't care if I noticed him. So I had to figure out what to do, I mean what kind of man, vampire or not, targets a sixteen-year-old kid?"

Of course it was a rhetorical question but a few people gasped.

"So I kept making up plans, each seeming as unlikely to work as the next. But I couldn't let him kill my little brother. So when the vampire made his move, and he was a dramatic self-serving man pulling the usual tell you everything villain move, I was ready."

He took a deeper gulp of his drink. Both girls saw him shaking so stood, well Eva helped haul Ava up, and sat on either side of him making him smile.

"He did his whole speech to me, I had cut him off on his way to Charlie's room hoping to interest him long enough to not kill me and let me do what I needed to do. And it worked".

"What did you do?" Seth asked sitting on the edge of his seat, which happened to be his boyfriend's lap. The same boyfriend who was trying to make sure the young wolf didn't fall.

"I set him on fire. We were camping, had lamps instead of lights. One fatal tip plus a can of hairspray equals blowtorch. For all his speed and intelligence, he never saw that coming, I can tell you that" he finished.

"And then you decided to do it on a more permanent scale?" Jasper asked.

"More or less, I traveled the world doing makeup and if I heard of one, I'd take out the bad guy and not just vampires too. Amazing how many things hide in the shadows" he murmured before shaking his head.

"That's how I met Marcus, he thought my wife was beautiful and predicted that we'd have beautiful children. Which we did" he smiled softly wrapping an arm around each girl.

"I showed him a picture once, but you were babies then…and blonde" he teased.

"Blonde!" Paul asked surprised and the girls flinched shooting pouts at their father.

"ANYWAY" Danny cut Paul off and sent the girls a wink, "Does that mean you knew what I was?"

"I had an idea, but I knew you weren't evil. Since the day the girls introduced this tiny girl with wild girls and scuffed up knees, I knew she'd do good".

Danny smiled but said "But we were like seven!"

"What can I say" he shrugged. "Father always knows. Something Edward here will learn soon enough. That reminds me" he turned to Edward who tried not to gulp.

"You and I need to talk."

"Oh Daddy" Ava sighed, "It's perfectly acceptable that my **husband** got me pregnant" she said putting extra care on husband.

"Still my baby, a baby having a baby" Adam muttered but let it drop.

"Soooooo" Eva said clasping her hands together making Jacob laugh and Ava and Danny snort. "Ava's pregnant with a demon baby, Dad's a badass, and now we're one big happy family?"

Many people nodded though Edward and Ava glared at the demon baby bit.

"Good to know, what's next?"

Everyone turned to Ava who looked up from her bag of gummy worms.

"Look long enough, maybe I'll do a dance" she groused making people laugh. Eventually she joined in as well, though certain people gulped when she took on a wicked grin.

"Hey Dad, we've got these two great videos you really should see. One is of Paulie here and the other of Jasper and Emme-".

"NO!" came three shouts.

#######################################################################################################

"OH MY GOD I HATE YOU" Ava screamed as she squeezed the table on either side of her. Even during this painful experience, she was afraid of actually hurting her husband.

"No you don't Love" Edward soothed wiping a cool rag over her sweaty brow. "Now just push".

"You push!" she yelled before screaming again. The metal table began to cut into her hands. Edward tried to put more pillow behind her so she was almost sitting up.

It was a week since the Volturi incident and her water had just broken.

"Oh God, it's coming" she cried as Carlisle, Eva, and Daniela tried to help her deliver.

Rose and Edward were by her head trying to help her with the pain, though they already knew that none of the pain killers would work.

Danny was using magic to help Carlisle bring the baby out naturally so it didn't chew its way out.

"Ok, I see a head. Push Ava!" Carlisle demanded earning another scream from the girl.

"It hurts so bad" she sobbed and Edward punched the wall next to him, he felt useless as he was unable to help.

"I am so sorry Ava" he cried.

"I don't really hate you" she sobbed still straining to get the baby out.

Edward gave a watery chuckle. "Good to know".

"In fact, I should tell you now" she took a gulp of air. "I'm totally in love with you".

"I'm totally in love with you too, but stop sounding like you're saying goodbye" he told her.

"Edward-" she looked up at him afraid yet with an acceptance that broke his heart.

"No" he said sternly. "You are not a quitter, never have been. Fuck, you can call me Eddie after this if you want, but do not give up! Now you push and you show this baby why mother's boss".

Ava laughed before screaming again breaking the table sides.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" she screamed out before another cry broke the air. A much smaller, higher, and cleaner mouthed cry.

"It's a girl" Carlisle said and Rose went down to look real quick.

"A girl" Edward smiled shakily.

"She's beautiful" Danny whispered and Eva cried happily.

Suddenly Ava screamed again making them panic.

"Um Carlisle" Rose said before pointing at Ava's lower half. Another head was peeking out.

"Twins" Eva breathed looking up and locking wide eyes with a startled Edward.

"Twins Love" he breathed.

"Nothing's ever simple around here is it!" Ava said through clenched teeth.

"Not when the Bedlam twins are involved" Danny joked before another one of Ava's screams made her flinch.

"You can do this Ava" Carlisle said. "You've already done it once, just a few more pushes."

Taking deep breaths, she pushed again.

Eva couldn't take it and ran up now taking her sisters bloody hand.

"I don't want to hurt you" Ava cried looking at her sister.

"You won't, I'm not so breakable either" she teased though Ava could see her lip wobble. With another scream she reached out and clamped onto Eva and Edward's, who once again offered his hand in silent support, hands.

They barely flinched at the fiery death grip.

"You are so strong" Eva whispered. She had almost lost her shit earlier when hearing her sister basically give up, she was happy that Edward pushed her to keep going or else she'd have to knock some sense into her.

Ava was happy too, Edward was one thing but Eva could be downright scary.

"Push, you got this. Just one more" Danny encouraged. Carlisle had handed the first girl over to Rose who cleaned her up and was standing by.

The little girl had bright jade eyes and was watching everything with a rapt attention that was far beyond most newborns.

"You know; she doesn't want to come out. I'm tired, just leave her" Ava pleaded before more pain racked through her bruised and battered body. "Never mind!"

"FUUUUCK!" Ava screamed out before falling back on some pillows and panting.

Another cry broke the surface, this time a little girl with sky blue eyes who was cleaned up and brought to her parents with her sister.

"They're both so beautiful" Edward said in awe and disbelief.

"They really are" Rose said.

"Damn straight" the twins muttered chuckling tiredly.

"Look what you did Love" Edward said amazed.

"What we did...Eddie" she managed a smirk making him laugh. Though a small part of his brain was glad that he knew, or at least hoped, that she was just teasing him and wouldn't make the nickname stick.

"You did great, all of you" Carlisle smiled before kissing each set of twins on the head. "I'm going to go tell the others. I don't know who's going crazier; Adam, Jacob, or Emmett" he joked walking out with Rose following him as Jacob and Leah rushed in going to their imprints and cooing over the new babies.

"So it's over?" Leah asked as they had a few minutes alone before everyone else piled in.

Danny, Eva, and Ava looked at their imprints and then each other before smirking.

Ava sighed as Edward brushed a sweaty curl from her face. "Nah" Danny teased.

"It's just beginning" the twins promised laughing.

#######################################################################################################

The babies grew fairly fast and did turn out to be part wolf and part vampire though luckily their wolf side kept their hunger in check and the vamp side kept the wolf's temper under control. They were able to turn into wolves, though they almost seemed like marble wolves.

In a year they looked like most eighteen-year-olds, much to their father, grandfathers', and uncles' annoyance. Both were blondish-bronze haired bombshells that gave even their Aunt Rose a run for her money.

The first twin with green eyes was named Audrey while they finally settled on Amelia for the youngest, and both were just as mischevious as their mother and aunt.

It came to a real shock, though only to the overreacting men, when Colin imprinted on Amelia and Audrey imprinted on Brady.

Luckily, the kids were all more than willing to wait until they were mentally older before taking any big steps.

Eventually the Cullens, and certain pack members, had to move and start over. Though the twins complained saying they could be solving world problems, Esme and Carlisle still had them go back to high school.

They only came back to Forks to visit the pack, when the pack didn't visit them that is, and see when a new little member was added. Like when Bella and Embry ended up having twins.

Apparently it ran in the family, a lot.

As the years started to roll by, certain people began to age. Something Danny had pointed out didn't have to happen to witches, much to Leah and the twins' relief.

Though they did worry about when they'd have to say final good-byes to family and friends.

Much to their joy, their father Adam had eventually allowed Marcus to turn him, something the other man had been offering for years. He was even thinking of turning their grandmother, when she was ready.

Adam took every chance he could to show off his power, matter manipulation.

Danny had thought of making something to tie the imprints lives to a wolf so that they wouldn't grow old, but it turned out to be undoable so far, though she insisted she wouldn't stop trying especially now that she had Adam's help.

But for the time being, everyone pushed the thought of future sad times aside and enjoyed what they had.

Though it was fun to see Edward get worked up when someone checked out his wife and daughters, who were posed as Ava and Eva's 'cousins'.

In his defense none of the girls' male family members, or female for that matter, liked it when someone ogled their girls. Brady and Colin _really_ didn't like the looks sent at their imprints.

Not that the girls were any better, they knew their mates were hot, but they were all theirs!

"Ready Love" the bronze haired teen asked taking the purple haired teen's hand as he led their group to the new high school.

"Oh, you mean for hormonal teens and more bitches trying to hit on my husband? Yeah can't wait".

"Totally doesn't get tiring" Eva joked and Jacob toyed with his wife's pink locks.

The whole group was ignoring the staring humans.

"Now you two are just being downers" Daniela mock scolded. Leah snorted but held her hands up in surrender before kissing her forehead and pulling back with a smirk.

"Yeah" Jacob snorted winking at his nieces and their boyfriends. "Lighten up Babe, not like high school lasts forever" he added innocently.

Everyone laughed as Eva face palmed. Emmett's boom of course drowning everyone else out.

"Ready girls?" Alice asked, excited as usual and Jasper almost groaned. He swore the baby twins, as he called Audrey and Amelia, somehow got their unlimited energy from his Alice.

Felix and Emmett loved to tease the poor cowboy.

Felix would even call from his and Seth's new house in Japan to do it! They were there for Seth's schooling, much to his joy. But Felix now it made Jasper roll his eyes ever time his phone rang.

"Ready" they chirped happily linking hands and taking their boyfriends' hands in the other.

"Ready boys?" Rose asked. No matter how old they got, Colin and Brady would always be her boys.

"Ready" they laughed.

"Well, let's do this" Ava sighed.

Edward laughed and pulled her in for a kiss making their daughters go "Ew!"

Eva laughed saying "Get some" before Jacob dragged her into one doubling the kids' disgust before every couple was caught in a lip lock.

Amelia kissed Brady just as Audrey and Colin touched lips.

"Ew!" yelled Eva and Ava before busting up at the kids' glares.

"Come on Love" Edward laughed, but not before shooting a mild glare at the wolf boys. One they didn't really find threatening; they were more scared of their girlfriends' mom.

Something Ava found delightful.

"If you're good, Esme's promised a big dinner".

"With dessert?" Ava asked excited and Edward had to stop himself from laughing as all of the wolves perked up.

'Thanks a lot' Jasper thought sarcastically.

"Of course" Edward said happily as his mate dragged him in for another kiss.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Ava asked as if HE was the one slowing everyone down. Before he could answer, she started to drag the exasperated looking boy up to the front office with everyone trailing behind.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Jacob said just as excited and Eva laughed as he lifted her and ran.

Leah simply looked at Danny who rolled her eyes and held her arms out so her wife could lift her and run after them.

The rest of the group chose to laugh at their antics, but walk like normal or 'boring' people as the twins classified it.

Eva and Ava had to correct the lady, who wouldn't stop staring at their hair, about who they were twice. They sighed and locked eyes with Daniela.

'So chaos and trouble?' the brunette's eyes asked.

The twins shared a look before smirks slid on all three girls faces and they all spoke out loud, ignoring Edward's groan in the background.

"Always!"

 **A/N:** Oh my God, it's over you guys. Did you like it, what do you think? I'd still like to know. So next story that I will start posting in a few weeks is the twins in Harry Potter. If you have questions, go ahead and ask. I want to write a few chapters up first and then start putting them up (after a little break of course). I really loved writing this story even when it was a pain in the ass, it let me really get to know the twins and Danny. Hopefully that means the Harry Potter one will be even better! One can dream, right? **Thank you all so much for the support and your love. You made it a great experience, really you made it amazing.** Until next time, have a great day.


End file.
